Ne pas oublier ses leçons
by Idiot-lamb
Summary: Edward Cullen débarque à Forks pour y enseigner le sport dans son petit lycée public. Il la voit en cours, elle n'est qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas la même vie qu'eux...
1. Chapter 1

Cette nouvelle histoire sera difficile. Elle contient des extraits où la violence physique s'associe à la violence psychologique.

La romance qui va se développer ne sera pas commune.

Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'inceste.

Chapitre Premier

Si j'avais eu un peu de courage ce matin, j'aurais tenté d'être véritablement présentable pour ma première journée d'enseignant.

Sauf que, je passais un quart d'heure sur mon facebook à discuter avec ma sœur, Rosalie, toujours étudiante en médecine. D'autres minutes à faire des étirements, pompes, abdominaux, échauffement divers au vue de cette journée. Quant on enseignait le sport, on se devait un minimum d'entretenir un corps svelte et musclé.

Quand mon horloge South Park (vestige de mes années lycéennes et étudiantes) m'indiqua 7h45, je saisis ma veste au vol et quittait mon studio dans le centre de Forks. Petite localité aux antipodes de ma Californie natale. J'enfilais mon casque et la moto vrombit.

J'avais une seule année d'expérience, un lycée public prés de Miami Beach. Un endroit magnifique, autant le décor que les filles. Sublimes, des courbes parfaites, des corps entretenus, le soleil qui tapait fort dés les premières lueurs de l'aube (ok, peut être pas, mais c'était assez chaud pour être motivé à aller bosser).

Ici, je bravais le brouillard. Les routes désertes me firent monter la pression. Je me trompais peut être de chemin ?

Dix autres minutes et je me garais, j'étais bien sur la bonne route et un sourire étira mes lèvres quand je vis les élèves qui faisaient grises mines. En tant que prof de sport, j'avais l'habitude de ces têtes de condamnés. La plupart des élèves n'appréciaient pas cette matière, ils s'en plaignaient sans cesse et pour les intéresser il me fallait plus qu'un ballon et une partie de soccer.

Toutefois, j'étais sur motivé, j'aimais enseigner, j'aimais le sport et peu à peu, j'étais certain qu'il aimerait venir au gymnase. D'accord j'étais jeune, idéaliste, un peu utopique, mais j'y croyais tellement !

Comme le directeur me l'avait signifié à la pré-rentrée, une semaine plus tôt, cette année, on m'attribuerait une classe, je devrais gérer le quotidien de celle-ci, leur emploi du temps, les activités diverses, bulletin, conseil de classe… bref, j'étais leur professeur principal. Je récupérai leur emploi du temps dans mon casier, la salle des professeurs était enfumée. Je me trouvais dans le seul endroit fumeur du lycée (endroit officiel, j'étais certain que des élèves avaient leur endroit discret). Je lisais la note du directeur nous souhaitant une bonne rentrée et par la même occasion une bonne année.

Je me mis à lire la feuille des présences, essayant de retenir les noms et de les prononcer correctement. Je m'arrêtais sur un nom « Isabella Swan » ça me disait quelque chose….

« Merde ! » Elle devait être de la famille du flic qui m'avait collé une prune pour excès de vitesse. Par contre la vieille qui roulait à 10 devant moi n'avait pas eu d'amende pour excès de lenteur ! A l'occasion c'était sa fille… Peu importe, ça restait qu'une élève et j'avais déjà payé l'amende.

Je me rendis dans la cours où mes élèves attendaient. Comme prévu, ils avaient une tête d'enterrement, du bétail prés à se rendre à l'abattoir. Je leur fis un sourire entendu et leur indiquait le gymnase. Ca grommelait ci et là « fais chier », « fallait que le prof principal soit le prof de sport », « j'aime pas le sport », « moi d'façon j'en branlerai pas une en sport cette année ».

Ils s'assirent en cercle, moi en leur centre. 22 élèves de terminale, une majorité de garçons, chose étonnante. L'année dernière, il y avait plus de fille. Je fis l'appel, essayant de mémoriser leur visage avec leur prénom. Les filles m'affublaient d'un sourire radieux. Les garçons se contentaient d'un hochement d'épaule nonchalant.

- Isabella Swan, citais je en levant les yeux, la cherchant dans le cercle.

- présente, répondit elle la voix blanche.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que la voix qui était blanche, son visage était pâle à faire peur et je sentais son malaise d'ici. J'aurais voulu l'encourager, il y avait toujours un ou deux élèves complètement réfractaires au sport, qui arrivaient tellement anxieux que ça les rendaient malade. Toutefois, je me retins, le premier jour, nous n'allons pas faire grand-chose, elle se rassurerait d'elle-même.

La première heure, ils remplirent des fiches d'informations, leur carnet de correspondance pour l'emploi du temps. La deuxième j'entamais une partie de balle au prisonnier. Un jeu simple, je formais volontairement les équipes.

Ce que je ne voulais pas, c'était que deux personnes décident du sort des autres membres de leur classe, laissant ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas être choisis en dernier. Soupire, lassitude général, ils formèrent difficilement les équipes.

- Aller, on se motive un peu, criais je avec entrain, le ballon sous le bras.

Je les observais tous, certains prénoms me faisaient défaut, j'avais pourtant une excellente mémoire.

- Les deux capitaines au centre du terrain, je lancerai la balle en l'air, le premier à taper dedans, gagnera la balle pour son équipe.

Je marchais le long de la ligne jaune d'un marquage de terrain de basket, un pas aérien et posé.

- Je rappelle les règles : si vous êtes touchés vous aller dans le camp adverse dans ce qu'on appelle « la prison », la ligne noire au bout, vous aurez la balle. Si vous touchez un élève, vous pouvez sortir et retourner dans votre camp. Si vous attrapez la balle de votre adversaire au bond, il est éliminé et un de vos co-équipiers peut revenir sur le terrain. Est-ce que vous avez compris ? questionnais je pour la forme, c'était un jeu vieux comme le monde, ils le connaissaient tous.

Coup de sifflet, la partie débuta. Ils n'étaient pas dans le jeu, faisaient parfois exprès de se faire sortir, puis après la première demi-heure, des meneurs avaient émergé du jeu, motivant le reste de leur équipe et ils jouaient enfin pour gagner.

Je notais mentalement la valeur de mes élèves, leur souplesse, la façon dont ils se mobilisaient sur le terrain, leur envie de jouer. J'en comptais cinq qui tiraient au flanc, dont la jeune Isabella, perdue au fond du terrain, priant de ne pas être la cible probablement.

La sonnerie retentit, la partie les avaient captivé et je parlais brièvement des sports que l'on allait pratiquer avant qu'ils ne retournent aux vestiaires.

-En autonme : ultimate, énonçais je la voix forte et implacable.

De la protestation souffla chez les garçons, je les coupais d'un sifflement aigu.

- C'est du frisbee, vous serez par groupe de quatre. En hivers : patinage, un bus nous conduira à Port Angeles, prévoyez 5 dollars par mois, de novembre à Février/ Mars. Printemps, été : mini-hockey, terminais je.

Comme prévu, annoncer la patinoire les avait allumés. J'avais discuté avec une fille dans un bar de Port Angeles, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle était assistante de direction dans cette patinoire et offrit d'accueillir les élèves du lycée de Forks pour quasiment rien.

Le seul point négatif était, qu'à présent, je devais l'appeler régulièrement, lui proposer quelques rendez-vous, histoire qu'elle ne se sente pas utilisée…

Je prenais la direction de mon bureau entre les deux vestiaires quand je l'aperçus du coin de l'œil, prés des poutres. Elle entortillait une de ses mèches à son index droit, le regard criant sa détresse. Je la rejoignis au petit trot.

- Un problème Isabella ? interrogeais-je doucement.

Sa bouche se tordit en une moue crispée, pas une seule fois, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

Son problème je le connaissais. Elle ne voulait pas pratiquer et mis à part un certificat médical en bonne et due forme, je ne pourrais rien pour elle.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre … choix, murmura-t-elle.

- Pour ?

- La patinoire.

Je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Je partis dans un rire discret.

- J'aurais pensé que ce serait pour le mini-hockey…

Elle rougit intensément, je souriais toujours, bêtement cette fois-ci. Je ne mettais jamais à l'aise les personnes. Avec le temps, j'avais compris que c'était une question purement physique. Les femmes me trouvaient beau, les hommes étaient jaloux. Quand je m'en rendis compte, j'avais finis le lycée et je regrettais de ne pas en avoir profité. Bien que je rattrapais le temps depuis la fac.

Avec sérieux, je la forçais à me regarder, pour qu'elle voit que je ne me moquais plus. J'étais son enseignant et je ne voulais pas qu'un élève soit en peine avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas une compétition, on apprendra petit à petit.

Elle souffla discrètement, j'insistais.

- Sérieusement, il ne s'agit pas de préparer les JO

- Je suis maladroite, me coupa-t-elle férocement, j'ai pas envie de me casser une jambe… encore…

Je posais ma main sur son épaule, elle tressaillit, je lui souris.

- Je te promets de rester à côté à chaque fois.

Elle n'était pas d'accord, je le voyais à ses yeux embués et résignés, elle hocha simplement la tête et prit la direction des vestiaires.


	2. Chapter 2

- Tu me dois bien ça ! cria-t-elle assassine depuis la porte de la chambre alors que je faisais mes valises.

J'arrêtais brièvement d'entasser mes vêtements et lui fit face, le regard furieux que j'adoucis automatiquement. Il me fallait la jouer fine. Je fis mine de ne plus emballer mes vêtements, que je changeais d'avis.

Sa main resserra plus encore sa poigne sur la porte. Je savais que je pourrai facilement avoir le dessus sur elle, toutefois, j'étais mort de trouille. Il lui manquait des cases. Nous étions sortis ensemble une courte semaine. Et depuis maintenant 5 mois, elle me harcelait. Appel nocturne, mots dans ma boite aux lettres, sur mon oreiller (elle n'avait même pas la clé de chez moi !), dans mon casier au lycée, appel à ma mère, des menaces de tentative de suicide tous les deux jours et parfois des menaces de mort à mon encontre.

Elle était définitivement cinglée. Je pris la décision de partir, en prévenant le moins de personne possible, même ma famille ne savait pas où je me rendais. Quant elle l'apprit, de je ne sais quelle façon, elle déboula chez moi.

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement.

- Excuses moi chérie, ce dernier mot m'arracha la bouche, mais il le fallait.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis étrangement, elle se prit au jeu.

- Ce soir, on va diner, mettre carte sur table, repartir du bon pied, tu es d'accord ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, j'avais à peine le temps de voir ces cheveux bouger.

- Où ? à Quelle heure ? Je savais que tu comprendrais bébé.

Je me laissais embrasser et répondis avec autant d'envie que devant un plat de Chili (je détestais le chili, pour moi ce n'était pas de la bouffe, une pâté pour chien tout au plus).

- 20h, attends moi à l'Angelo.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent d'émotion. C'était le genre de restaurant qu'on choisissait pour une demande en mariage. Il était à l'autre bout de la ville et je pourrai partir tranquille. Elle m'attendrait une bonne heure et je serai déjà au loin dans le camion de déménagement d'Emmett, le copain de ma sœur.

Elle quitta rapidement mon appartement. Comment pouvait elle y croire après ces semaines à l'éviter, l'envoyer paître ? Aucune idée, la force du désespoir sans doute. Pour elle, c'était à la vie à la mort et c'est surtout cette dernière qui me filait une angoisse avant d'aller dormir ou de monter sur ma moto. Je vérifiais les freins comme un idiot, elle en était capable, elle était capable de tout.

Emmett sortit de la cuisine.

- Aller on se grouille ! lui assénais je sans qu'il ne puisse finir son sandwich.

- T'es dans une sacré merde mon gars.

Je n'interrompis aucun de mes gestes, j'entrais dans un compte-a-rebours frénétique qui mettrait le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais choisis Forks, j'encaissais l'humidité et la température anormalement basse qui me faisait frissonner à chaque jogging du matin. Cependant, j'étais soulagé, de même que ma première semaine de cours se passa rapidement et bien. J'avais inspiré mes élèves et les autres professeurs de sport enviaient cette réussite.

Certains changèrent même leur plan pour proposer du freesby en nous voyant jouer sur le terrain à l'extérieur du gymnase, comblé des cris des élèves.

Ce matin j'avais ma classe pilote (celle de terminale que je devais gérer). Il y avait eu un incident en science, une fille, Isabella Swan avait eu un malaise en cours. Un test sur l'ADN. Alors que les autres s'échauffaient je la pris à part.

- Laissez tomber, me répondit elle après quelques secondes de gènes, j'ai le sang en horreur, ça me rend malade, me précisa-t-elle en mettant fin à la conversation.

Elle partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers, je hochais la tête l'observant partir.

- Ok. Mon rôle n'était pas difficile à tenir si les élèves faisaient preuve de maturité.

Je jouais de temps à autres dans les équipes, repérant celle où il y avait le plus de difficultés. Des problèmes de coordination la plupart du temps.

- Mike arrêtes d'envoyer le freesby à l'autre bout du terrain ! Criais je à son encontre alors que j'entamais une partie avec les filles.

- C'est Eric qui veut pas courir, affirma Newton en partant dans un rire sadique.

- Enfoiré c'est toi qui sait pas jouer ! Se défendit l'autre en lançant aussi fort qu'il le put la coupole en plastique.

Je les laissais régler leurs problèmes, c'était bon enfant.

- Les filles, vous devez vous faire des passes.

J'accentuais le mouvement de mes bras pour qu'elles saisissent la subtilité du jeu. Tout était dans l'ampleur des bras. Jessica Stanley réussit à l'envoyer à Lauren Mallory, Lauren l'envoya à Isabella qui le reçut sur son épaule. Elle ne hurla pas, ne pesta pas contre son amie. Elle se contenta d'envoyer le freesby à Angela Weber, qui ne put l'intercepter car il atterrit au milieu de leur groupe.

- Bien Isabella, je te montre à nouveau.

Je n'étais pas condescendant, pourtant, elle le prit mal et se tortilla embarrassée.

Trois tentatives plus tard, le freesby n'avançait pas vers Weber. Il partait dans tous le sens. Je pris le taureau par les cornes et me mis derrière elle. J'attrapais sa main et effectuais le mouvement avec elle.

C'était un peu mieux, je les laissais travailler ça seul. En m'éloignant j'entendis Stanley soupirer bruyamment de frustration.

- Waw Bella, t'en as de la chance. Si j'avais su j'aurais fait semblant d'être nulle à chier.

Pas de réponse de Swan. Légèrement habitué à ce genre de remarque, je fis semblant de ne rien entendre.

Septembre, Octobre, Novembre, je vivais de me routine. En journée un prof de sport des plus ordinaire, en soirée je me décontractais avec Scott et Jenny, deux collègues enseignant le sport aussi. Jenny était une jeune maman de 25 ans, elle avait un fils qu'elle élevait seule et une vie sentimentale dissolue. Bien que physiquement très agréable à regarder, le mot bébé en avait fini de mon intérêt pour elle.

Quant à Scott, son métier représentait toute sa vie, il enseignait le sport, le pratiquer à longueur de journée. J'étais persuadé que ces rêves représentaient des match de volley épiques dans lesquels il jouait à 1 contre 6. Toutefois, il était sympa et j'appréciais nos soirées à boire quelques verres et les écouter se moquer « gentiment » de leurs élèves.

Pas d'hypocrisie, dans n'importe quel métier, tout le monde y va de sa critique. On n'y allait pas fort, devenant des monstres bouffis d'orgueil parce que nos années d'entraînement nous avaient conféré l'aptitude physique à la pratique sportive. Généralement, on riait de l'attitude de nos élèves, des garçons qui se prenaient au challenge, des filles qui cherchaient des trous de souris pour se cacher, des chamailleries. J'avais en horreur la méchanceté gratuite, quand en salle des profs, quelqu'un déviaient jusqu'à se montrer odieux envers un de ses élèves je figeais un regard noir et intense vers eux.

Je n'étais pas assez à l'aise pour l'envoyer se faire mettre et lui imposer le silence. J'étais le nouveau qui devait faire son trou, mais je montrai mon agacement.

Le temps se rafraîchit fortement vers mi-octobre, j'arrêtais le freesby pour du mini-hockey en salle, modifiant légèrement mon emploi du temps au passage.

C'était un bon sport, mettant le physique en parallèle avec la stratégie. Après avoir essuyé des refus, grognements de mécontentement, ils se prirent aux jeux. Adaptant les règles, faisant des tournois filles contre garçons. J'avais vraiment des classes vivantes qui m'amusaient.

Début Novembre, Mike Newton fonça vers son ami crosse en l'air, prêt à s'abattre violemment sur la balle.

Il la manqua et atterrit en glissant quelques mètre plus loin. Cheville foulée, cris de goret agonisant, je n'eus pas de blâme. Ce n'était pas de ma responsabilité.Ce fut le seul incident notable.

Le seul point négatif de mon installation et de ma vie dans cette bourgade insignifiante, était que je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort chez moi. Toutes les filles que je rencontrais ne m'intéressaient pas plus de quelques jours. J'aurais aimé avoir une personne chez moi en rentrant. En Californie, il y avait toujours du monde dans mon appart, amis, amiE, parents, sœur, Tanya m'avait exilé de force.

Ce soir là, un brumeux mardi de novembre, j'arpentais le parc de Forks. Il n'était que 19h, mais il faisait pratiquement nuit, les lampadaires déversaient faiblement leur lumière. Je marchais, de petites foulées, il ne me restait qu'un pont à passer. Il n'enjambait pas de rivière, mais une carrière, des pierres pointues se dressaient menaçantes, des crevasses de plusieurs mètres de larges s'abîmaient ci et là. J'y étais presque, je franchirai le pont et à une centaine de mètre je serai devant mon immeuble.

Une silhouette se tenait droite sur le pont, je n'étais qu'à quelque mètre mais l'opacité brouillait ma vue. Je ne craignais pas d'agresseur (sauf armé, je n'étais qu'un homme, faut pas abuser) et je doutais que le taux de criminalité de cette ville avoisine celui de ma ville d'origine. La police ne devait s'occuper que de PV ou de petites incivilités.

Toute de même méfiant, j'approchais doucement mais surement. De plus en plus proche, la silhouette se féminisa. Elle n'était pas seulement sur le pont, mais de l'autre côté de la rambarde, ses cheveux brun s'écoulaient librement sur son dos. Elle n'avait pas de veste, un simple t-shirt blanc. Je la connaissais, c'était Isabella Swan.

Elle se pencha, je me m'y à courir.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants du premier chapitre. Je suis longue à poster, vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas de mon gré.

J'espère être plus rapide pour le prochain. J'espère aussi que celui-ci vous a plu, je le verrai bien dans vos commentaires ;)

A bientôt :)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci, vos reviews, votre intéret, je suis contente que ce début d'histoire vous plait.

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez de plus ample information sur la vie de Bella et je vous préviens que ça ne sera pas simple et joli.

Je n'écris pas une histoire d'amour, j'écris un cheminement où la cruauté de la vie se reflète dans l'histoire des personnages.

A l'avenir les scènes violentes seront misent en italique et vous pourrez les passer.

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant avoir votre avis.

* * *

L'adrénaline me propulsa en deux enjambés derrière elle. Je lui pris fermement le bras et la plaquais contre la rambarde.

Je voyais trouble non plus à cause de ce brouillard, par sa faute et de la trouille qu'elle venait de me donner. J'en oubliais la politesse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? M'écriais-je.

Elle retira son oreillette et tenta de détacher son bras de mon étreinte de fer. Prudemment, elle repassa sur le pont sans même me regarder. C'était quoi ? Un jeu ? Un putain de jeu à la con ! Le fait qu'elle resta silencieuse me mit hors de moi.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Est-ce que tu allais sauter ?

Un bref sourire énigmatique anima ses lèvres. Elle me faisait peur et plus parce que je la prenais pour une personne suicidaire, mais parce que derrière son visage, il y avait une ombre. Une autre personne que la fille discrète du lycée, une personnalité mystérieuse qui faisait froid dans le dos tant elle paraissait imprévisible et dangereuse.

Je maintins son bras quelques secondes supplémentaires. Il fallait qu'elle me parle où j'allais exploser.

- Je n'allais pas sauter, satisfait ? Elle me toisa du haut de son mètre soixante, levant sa petite tête brune, avec ce même regard empreint de doute et de confusion.

Où alors, c'était juste moi qui nageais dans la confusion et je pensais la lire sur son visage. Peu importe, c'était inconscient et je n'étais pas rassuré.

- Alors pourquoi ? c'est un jeu ? Me risquais-je.

A nouveau, ce mince sourire se retrouva sur ses lèvres.

- Non, reprit-elle.

J'avais du mal à suivre, ses yeux me perturbaient. Outre la couleur, dont je me moquais bien, je lisais de la crainte, de la tristesse, ainsi que de la surprise et de la lassitude.

Voyant que je m'éternisais à observer le moindre changement d'expression de son visage, elle attrapa la veste qu'elle avait balancé dans un coin près de la rambarde.

- Où tu vas ? demandais-je surpris.

Alors c'était tout ? Cinq minutes plus tôt elle était prête à se jeter dans une carrière meurtrière et maintenant elle allait rentrer chez elle comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Je rentre chez moi, répondit-elle d'une voix sans expression, comme si elle n'en n'avait pas envie mais que c'était inévitable.

Les bras ballants, je la regardais partir, le prof en moi refit surface.

« tu vas pas la laisser partir comme ça ! Bouges toi les fesses ! »

- Je te raccompagne.

Elle accéléra le pas, j'en fis de même.

- Non ça ira.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

Elle soupira, s'arrêta et me fit face.

- O-k ! c'était un jeu ! ca vous va, vous allez me laisser tranquille ?

Son ton me coupa le souffle, elle était déterminée, mes yeux étaient ronds comme des billes, je me sentais con.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

« Ta mère t'a bercé trop près du mur ou quoi ? Ca se voit que cette fille a un problème ! »

- On arrête jouer ! Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Il faut en parler à tes parents.

Elle se crispa, sa bouche se déforma d'horreur.

- Vous allez pas faire ça !

C'était ses parents le problème ? Je m'adoucis, il ne fallait pas la brusquer, je me souvenais de mon cours de pédagogie à la fac, concernant les adolescents à problème. Il fallait y aller doucement gagner leur confiance pour qu'ils se livrent.

- Si tu as un problème chez toi tu peux me le dire, je peux t'aider.

- Il n'y a aucun problème chez moi, soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Alors pourquoi une fille de 17 ans qui n'a aucun problème se rend sur un pont pour se jeter dans une carrière ?

Sans que je m'y attende, des larmes inondèrent ses joues. Elle détournait la tête, incertaine, évitant le contact visuel.

Je frissonnais, je n'avais jamais connu une situation similaire et aucun cours théorique ne pouvait apporter la pratique nécessaire. Je suivis mon instinct et la pris dans mes bras. Fébrilement, sans la brusquer, mais en la serrant assez fort. Sa tête reposa sur mon torse et elle libéra d'autres larmes.

- Parles moi, lui murmurais je, ma tête baissée vers la sienne.

Elle renifla et s'éloigna.

- Si tu as des ennuis chez toi, tu peux me le dire, je peux t'aider.

J'y mettais toute l'ardeur que cette promesse me coutait. Il m'était impossible que je laisse un élève dans la douleur. Je n'allais pas rentrer chez moi et me coucher sans songer que peut être, elle était chez elle et souffrait.

- Je n'ai pas de problème chez moi, m'annonça-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ses mains s'activèrent à chasser les larmes sur ses joues.

On avait l'air fin, sur ce pont mal éclairé, dans un endroit vide et lugubre.

- Alors c'est quoi ? poursuivis je.

- Je suis débuta-t-elle avant de refermer la bouche.

J'intensifiais mon regard, il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. Son visage se détourna du mien, elle se mit à observer la carrière crépusculaire.

- Je suis pas à ma place au lycée, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Je pris un air compatissant et engagé pour poursuivre. Outre les cours que j'avais reçu à la fac pour ce genre de situation, j'étais passé par là. Je n'en n'avais pas souffert, j'étais bien intégré dans mon lycée, j'avais des amis et personne ne me cherchait misère. Toutefois, j'avais connaissance des difficultés de certain, de l'inadaptation, des critiques et moqueries.

Je la pris instantanément en pitié et voulus savoir son histoire. Il fallait y mettre un terme.

- Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Des autres élèves ?

Je n'étais pas vindicatif, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se renferme dans sa coquille.

Elle ne répondit pas et se mit en marche. Je la suivais de prés. Elle m'intriguait tellement, la plupart des élèves auraient sautés sur l'occasion qu'un prof prennent leur défense, cependant, elle restait muette avec un air impossible à déchiffrer.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont violents ?

C'était la seule question qui me glaçait d'effroi et j'espérais qu'elle ne répondît pas par l'affirmative.

- Non, pas du tout, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je la crus, sa voix était forte et tranquille, si elle mentait, elle aurait bredouillé. Je la poussai à la confidence, avec calme et douceur. Elle se livra. Elle n'était pas à l'aise là-bas, se sentant exclu des autres, de leurs vies. Elle avait bien quelques amies, mais en dehors du lycée, elle ne les voyait pas.

Plus elle parlait, plus je comprenais son mal être, toutefois, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'amusait à se faire peur par-dessus le pont d'une carrière. J'essayais de la ramener sur le sujet, mais ça ne faisait que la braquer.

- Ce n'est pas une période facile… elle ne dure pas, conclus je alors que l'on tournait dans sa rue.

Elle n'habitait pas très loin de chez moi, quelques pâtés de maison. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, comme si ça n'avait aucune importance. Je me mis à douter. C'était vraiment le lycée et les autres le problème ?

- Tu peux venir me parler, si tu en as besoin, ma porte est toujours ouverte.

On était devant sa maison, elle frissonnait, le temps s'était nettement rafraîchit.

- Merci monsieur.

Elle se pressa, en quelques secondes, elle me dit au revoir et bonne nuit, s'éclipsant en courant vers sa maison.

J'hésitais, j'allais en parler avec ses parents ou pas ? Qu'est ce que je perdrais à le faire ?

« En un mot idiot : sa confiance ».

Je me promis de garder un œil sur elle au lycée.

Bella's life

J'entrais précipitamment dans le vestibule. Charlie ronflait depuis le salon, soulagée, j'expirais. A pas de loup je me dirigerais jusqu'à faire passer ma tête dans l'arcade du salon. Sa bière pendait à son bras, prête à s'écrouler par terre au moindre mouvement, sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait échapper un petit filet de bave. Il était en débardeur blanc d'où quelques traces du repas du soir s'affichaient.

Alors qu'il était endormi, je me mis à frissonner. S'il se réveillait et me voyait dans l'entrée j'aurais droit à une belle raclée. Par chance, chaque soir vers 18h, il s'écroulait dans le salon quelques bières alignées sur la table basse, la télécommande dans une main, le visage déjà somnolant.

Vers 18H15, il dormait à point fermé, je le testais au début, me glissant discrètement dans le jardin, l'observant dormir. Mais il ne se réveillait que vers 23h et partait directement se coucher.

J'allais me mettre au lit, ma nuit serait courte, vers 5h30 je devais me lever, mettre en ordre la maison, préparer les vêtements de Charlie et son petit-déjeuner par la suite.

Je bouquinais, réfléchissant au vide de ma vie et à l'inquiétude que me donnait ce prof. Il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Je lui avais mentis et j'espérais y avoir mis l'aplomb nécessaire pour qu'il ne me fasse plus chier à l'avenir. Il était gentils et c'était certainement le gars le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu, mais il restait un étranger un peu trop curieux. Bien qu'en fait c'était de ma faute, il m'avait surpris. Habituellement, personne ne passait dans ce coin, surtout quand le jour rendait grâce et que la nuit s'installait. Je me tenais sur ce pont, intriguée par cette carrière et la douleur qu'elle pourrait me faire si je sautais.

Cela faisait 4 mois que je m'y rendais 3 nuits par semaine et j'étais qu'une foutue trouillarde, je préférais encore les coups de mon père à une mort douloureuse qui pourtant mettrait un terme à tout ça.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée spéciale et inédite. Mon père m'avait fait un compliment ce matin « c'est délicieux Bells ». Je ne m'y attendais pas, j'appréhendais un sarcasme avant la raclée. Il s'était levé et m'avait ordonné de nettoyer la cuisine avant de partir pour le lycée. Je me sentis chanceuse et j'espérais que mon père soit redevenu le père aimant de mon enfance. Celui qui me portait sur ses épaules quand nous partions en ballade avec ma mère. Je ne me leurrais pas, il y avait un hématome gros comme une balle de tennis sur mon omoplate droit. Je l'avais mérité, j'avais brûlé son bacon, je connaissais les règles et je les appliquais.

J'aurais voulu que tout soit différent, que je partage la vie des autres filles de mon âge, que mon père ne me donna pas toutes ses corvées, ce harcèlement psychologique, ces coups qui me brisaient moralement et physiquement un peu plus chaque jour.

Je devais l'accepter, ce serait ma vie, il me le répétait assez souvent pour que ça soit ancré profondément dans mon esprit. Je n'irais pas à la fac, je terminerai le lycée, puis je resterai chez moi pour le servir, comme aurait dû le faire ma mère.

J'avais voulu m'enfuir, fuguais de cet enfer, mais je ne savais pas où aller, il était le shérif Swan, il m'avait retrouvé dans la forêt de la push, grâce à ses amis amérindiens. J'avais pris la correction du siècle et je ne pus m'asseoir ou reposais mon dos pendant des semaines. Il avait expliqué mon absence de l'école par la mononucléose.

J'étais cernée, à 15 ans, après 6 ans de mauvais traitement, j'abdiquais. J'étais sa fille après tout, c'était mon devoir de prendre soin de mon père puisque personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire. S'il me frappait, c'était pour me faire comprendre mes erreurs.

* * *

A très vite, au plaisir de vous lire à mon tour :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir!

MERCI, sincéremment, pour vos commentaires. C'est un moteur pour moi. Merci de me lire, de me commenter et de me suivre.

En ce qui concerne les autres personnages de la saga (Alice, Jasper, Jacob,...), ils vont bien apparaitre, mais je ne peux pas les imposer comme ça, sans logique. Un peu de patience ;)

Certaines scènes sont difficiles, je vous préviens.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'y avais pensé toute la nuit. Faisant un bref parallèle entre mes expériences du lycée et ce qu'elle pouvait vivre aujourd'hui. Je n'en dormais pas et ce fut la première nuit où mes rêves me montrèrent la voie à suivre. Si je prenais mon statut au sérieux, je ferai en sorte qu'elle vive mieux sa dernière année. La question était de savoir comment j'allais m'y prendre ?

A peine arrivé dans la salle des professeurs, je saluais mes collègues et me postais avec un journal devant la fenêtre qui surplombait la cours de récréation. Je pouvais voir les groupes d'élèves arriver, elle fit son apparition quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, se mettant à l'écart un livre à la main.

Ce n'était pas franchement banal, je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu ça dans un lycée. Elle se faisait toute petite sur un banc, attendant la sonnerie. Personne ne vint à sa rencontre, aucun autre élève ne vint perturber sa lecture.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, hormis peut être, que c'était en cours qu'ils étaient cinglant. Je ne pouvais le savoir, la sonnerie s'éleva et je me rendis à ma salle en passant devant elle. Elle baissa la tête rougissante.

La journée s'écoula lentement, aux récréations et durant la pause de midi, je me concentrais sur elle. Une autre fille mangeait à sa table, Angela Weber si je me souvenais bien. Elles ne discutaient que brièvement et rien de choquant ne perturbaient mes visions. Peut-être avait-elle exagéré les actions des autres ? Sans doute que son mal être était une conséquence de sa mise à l'écart.

Durant trois semaines, je ne vis aucun incident particulier et je ne la revis pas sur le pont. Je n'avais pas oublié notre discussion, mais j'espaçais mes contrôles à son égard. Mon quotidien reprit son cours, j'acceptais ma routine avec plaisir. Il ne se passait rien dans cette ville et je m'y sentais en sécurité.

La neige avait fait son apparition début décembre, je rangeais ma moto, s'en était fini pour cette saison. Alors que je me rendais à Port Angeles pour accueillir ma sœur et Emmett durant un weekend, je la vis devant chez elle.

Armée d'une grosse pelle métallique, elle déblayait la neige de son entrée, garage inclus. Surpris que cette tâche lui incombe, je m'arrêtais. Elle sursauta et enleva rapidement ses oreillettes.

- Désolé de t'avoir fais peur, dis je en guise de bonjour.

Elle ne répondit pas et jeta des coups d'œil furtifs dans sa rue.

- C'est toi qui fais ça ? demandais-je en montrant le tas de neige.

- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, elle était mal à l'aise.

Plus aucun de nous ne parlait, je mis mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

- Ça va au lycée ?

- Oui.

Pourquoi j'étais descendu de ma voiture ? J'insistais.

- Tu peux m'en parler

- Je sais, me coupa-t-elle, mais ça va.

Je me mis à observer la rue, il n'était que 8h du matin, elle était la seule à s'activer dans la fraîcheur de ce samedi matin. Je remarquais la voiture de patrouille de son père.

- Ton père ne va pas t'aider ?

Elle eut un bref sursaut. C'était peut-être sa punition, un peu sévère toute fois.

- Il se repose, il a pris un jour de congés.

Brièvement, sa tête se tourna vers la fenêtre du premier étage qui donnait sur la rue. Les rideaux étaient toujours fermés.

Je ne voyais plus quoi d'autre ajouter, je la saluais et remontais dans ma voiture.

Bella

J'étais paniquée, je ne savais même plus par quoi terminer. Je priais tous les saints du monde que mon père soit toujours endormi. Ses rideaux étaient toujours tirés, il ne devait pas avoir vu Monsieur Cullen dans son jardin. J'étais morte sinon.

Ca faisait partie des premières règles à appliquer : pas de garçon ici. Ni avant, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Les hommes n'apportaient que des ennuis. Je n'étais d'ailleurs jamais sorti avec un garçon, pas même embrassée. Je savais que les autres sortaient au cinéma avec leurs copains, elles étaient heureuses.

Quels étaient ces fameux ennuis ? Je n'osais pas poser la question à mon père, s'il me disait que c'était mal, il avait raison et je ne devais pas y accorder d'importance.

Trois derniers coups de pelles et je rentrais chez moi, frigorifiée. Je n'eus pas le temps d'enlever mon manteau que la voix forte et implacable de Charlie tonna depuis la cuisine.

- C'était qui ?

Tremblante, j'ôtais prudemment mon blouson en lui répondant.

- Un professeur du lycée.

- Pourquoi il s'est arrêté ici ?

Il n'était plus seulement en colère, il avait ce ton inquisiteur qui me faisait froid dans le dos. J'avais fait quelque chose de mal, je ne savais pas quoi de façon claire et absolu, mais c'était mal. Je m'avançais, la tête baissée, dans la cuisine.

Il était pieds nus, toujours dans ses habits de nuit. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais j'imaginais clairement sa veine palpitait sur sa tempe gauche et ses joues rouges.

- Je suis désolée Papa.

Il m'agrippa par l'épaule, tirant les cheveux qui y étaient. Des larmes s'emmagasinèrent aux coins de mes yeux. « Ne pleurs pas, ne pleurs pas, ne pleurs pas, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas quand tu pleurs comme un bébé ».

- Je t'ai demandé pourquoi il était là ? ne m'oblige pas à répéter Bella me menaça-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a parlé du lycée

- Pourquoi ? Il se passe quelque chose au lycée ?

Sa poigne se resserra si fort sur mon épaule que malgré moi, des larmes coulèrent et un cri s'échappa de ma gorge. Là, il serait furieux. Si je ne devais pas pleurer, l'absence de cri venait en second.

Sa gifle résonna dans ma tête une deuxième fois après le coup, des fourmillements intensifièrent la douleur. Une gifle ça allait, ça ne faisait pratiquement pas mal, mais ses poings…. Ses poings étaient destructeurs.

- Je , il me donna un coup sur l'épaule, ne veux pas, son poing droit s'abattit sur mon estomac et j'étais à genou, mordant l'intérieur de mes joues pour ne pas crier, qu'un homme vienne ici.

Il conclut par deux autres coups dans le ventre. J'étais allongée sur mon flanc, ma tête reposait sur le carrelage froid. Je ne contrôlais plus les larmes, à quoi bon. Il tira mes cheveux pour que mon visage le regarde. J'ouvris mes yeux pour lui prouver mon intérêt, j'attendais la leçon.

- Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir chez moi, ni lui, ni aucuns autres. Il relâcha fortement mes cheveux et mon front cogna sur le sol.

- Oui Papa, répondis-je docilement.

C'était injuste et je maudissais ce prof. Je ne lui avais pas demandé de venir me faire la discussion, il s'était arrêté de lui-même. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ça à mon père, si les pleurnicheuses n'avaient pas sa place dans sa maison, celle qui se trouvait des excuses bidon non plus.

- Je prends ma douche, je veux que mon déjeuner soit prêt en descendant, m'aboya-t-il.

Je n'avais pas le temps de me lamenter sur la peine que je ressentais dans différent endroit de mon me mis sur mes genoux, le front moite collé au carrelage. Je restais dans cette position grotesque jusqu'à ce que l'eau se mette à couler. Ce fut périlleux de me mettre debout, d'étendre mon buste en tirant sur mon ventre.

A chaque pas, je voulais pleurer, annihiler la douleur par les larmes. Toutefois, je n'en ferai rien. J'entamais la cuisson de ses œufs, du bacon et des toasts. Une minute avant qu'il ne descende dans la cuisine, son assiette était prête et fumante sur la table. J'attendais à ses côtés, répondant à ses attentes. Du jus d'orange, un toast supplémentaire, du sucre pour son café, préparer le journal, aller récupérer le courrier et lui ouvrir. C'était si routinier et désolant.

Je n'aurais droit à aucun compliment aujourd'hui. Il partait à la réserve voir son ami Bill. Un salaud de première qui profiter de chaque occasion où l'on était seul pour me peloter les fesses. J'avais peur de lui, ses regards salaces et équivoques, son rire gras, ses mains sévères et aguicheuses. Quand il venait diner à la maison, je faisais en sorte d'organiser un grand repas, qui me prenait beaucoup de temps, avec une vaisselle par-dessus la tête pour éviter de me retrouver avec eux dans la même pièce.

Charlie enfila la veste que je lui tendis, son regard était si sombre, je baissais automatiquement la tête.

- Bonne journée Papa, lui souhaitais je en espérant qu'il s'adoucisse.

Il grogna un nouvel ordre : ranges moi ce taudis et partit.

Une fois seule, je m'affalais contre le mur de l'entrée, laissant libre cours à mes larmes en me tenant le ventre. Je n'avais pas mérité de punition depuis 2 mois, il fallait que ce stupide prof s'arrête chez moi le seul jour de congés de Charlie !

Edward

Rosalie était affalée sur Emmett dans mon canapé d'angle noir. J'étais assit au bout, une bière à la main.

La journée était passée bien trop vite. On avait rit, évoqué nos souvenirs de Californie et ma vie à Forks.

- Tu finiras Albinos, conclut mon beau-frère en riant.

Rosalie soupira, lasse. Son regard me transperça, son intensité me mit la pression. Qu'avais je fait ? Je n'aimais pas quand elle me toisait de cette façon, habituellement, c'était surtout quand elle avait quelque chose à me reprocher.

- C'est dingue que tu sois parti à cause de cette cinglée.

- Et je ne regrette pas, admis je avec un sourire confiant.

Elle se redressa, tendant sa main à Emmett pour qu'il en fasse de même.

- Ces deux dernières semaines, personne ne l'a vu, elle t'a surement oublié.

Je frissonnais, c'était pas le genre de Tanya d'oublier qui que ce soit.

- Ouais c'est vrai, renchérit le tas de muscle brun en face de moi, pas un coup de fil chez tes parents. Elle a peut être quelqu'un d'autre !

Il avait beau y mettre le ton qu'il fallait, y croire plus que ce n'était nécessaire. J'étais absolument certain que ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, j'aimais bien cette vile, mes élèves, seuls ma famille et mes amis me manquaient.

- J'en sais rien, mais ça n'a aucune importance, je resterai ici.

- Pourquoi ? s'enflamma Rose. Maman supporte mal que tu sois aussi loin.

- Elle peut venir.

Rose grogna et haussa les épaules impuissantes.

- Je vais me coucher, elle tira sur le bras d'Emmett.

Je n'aimais pas me sentir coupable, alors j'appelais ma mère, c'est ainsi que j'entendis la voix qui confirma mon intuition.

« c'est Eddy ! » s'enthousiasma Tanya.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! J'étais foutu ! ».

Bella

Mon père ne reparut pas de la journée. Son souper attendait dans le four. J'avais terminé la vaisselle, le linge, l'agencement de la maison.

Son lit était fait, je pouvais aller me coucher. Quand il reviendrait il irait probablement se coucher. J'étais triste. J'aurais aimé me rendre sur le pont ce soir. Sauf que si je bougeais d'ici et que par malheur il revenait avant moi, je devrais trouver le courage de me jeter dans la carrière. Ce qui serait nettement préférable que de mourir sous ses coups.

Vers minuit, alors que le sommeil me gagnait vraiment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je me pelotonnais à mon oreiller, en haut de mon lit. Les genoux tremblant collés à ma poitrine.

J'entendis le souffle court de mon père.

- Merde, il est raide mort, pesta Billy.

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille et je frissonnais d'avantage. Leurs pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir, j'aurais aimé fermer ma porte à double tour, mais je n'avais pas ce luxe. Je me contentais de retenir mon souffle, prostrée dans mon lit, toutes lumières éteintes.

Après dix minutes d'attentes, longues et silencieuses, je pris confiance et ouvrais ma porte. Il devait être partit depuis le temps. Mon cri explosa dans la maison.

Billy était derrière ma porte, un sourire étira ses lèvres et ma vessie menaça de se relâcher. J'entrepris de retourner dans ma chambre, me mettre derrière la porte pour lui barrer le passage mais il comprit mon geste et intercepta mon bras avec force.

- Minute papillon ! On va discuter tous les deux.

« Discuter ! Mon cul ! » Ses lèvres grasses s'écrasèrent sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de hurler comme une démente. Sa langue essayait par tous les moyens d'entrer dans ma bouche, mais je maintenais les lèvres si closes qu'un cure-dent ne passerait même pas. Sa main gauche parcouru ma hanche. La violence de son geste engendra des éclairs de douleur dans mon corps.

Je me tortillais pour m'échapper de son étreinte. « Pas ça, pas ça, pas ça ! ».

Il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, je hurlais à plein poumon et bien malgré moi, j'appelais mon père.

Il ne venait pas ! Je me souvenais que Billy avait dit qu'il était raide mort. Mon père trop saoul pour entendre quoique ce soit, trop saoule pour se réveiller, avait laissé sa fille à la merci d'un pervers sadique, il allait laisser sa fille se faire violer.

- Ça ne sert à rien de crier ! tonna Billy en tirant mes cheveux en arrière. Ma tête me fit si mal que j'aurais aimé la claquer dans le mur.

- Pitié.

Je pleurais, à chaude larme, implorant un semblant de pitié. Il rit et me mit une gifle qui me fit tomber à genou. Il tira sur mon bras pour me faire relever. Sa main se glissa sous mon t-shirt, il palpa mes seins sans douceur. Les écrasant, les malmenant, tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, si longtemps, psalmodia-t-il en renifla mon cou.

C'en était fait, ma vessie avait bien lâché et aussi écœurant cet acte soit il, j'avais plus à cœur de me défendre de Billy.

- Mauvaise fille ! Il faut enlever ça tout de suite.

Il tira sur l'élastique de mon jogging. Là, maintenant, je voudrais mourir.

* * *

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à vous!

Je poste ce chapitre, plus court, mais il ne méritait (selon moi) pas plus d'explication.

Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, j'ai bien compris que cette fiction était assez difficile. Je ne fais pas l'apologie de la violence et je pense remanier un peu mon style d'écriture. Cette histoire n'est pas faite pour blesser.

Pour Mélanie, tu es une chanceuse, je poste avant dimanche ;) Je te souhaite un bon séjour, tu vas énormément t'amuser, Londres est une ville magnifique!

"jene  
2011-03-11 . chapter 4

francheent la jai plu envi de lire c degeulasse"

Je comprends et respecte ton choix.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5

Son bassin écrasait le mien, je sentis son érection contre mon ventre. Il respirait comme un bœuf et je m'évertuais à appeler mon père. Je mettais mes dernières forces dans un combat inégal. Je cherchais à le frapper dans son entre-jambe, j'étais cependant incapable du moindre mouvement. Sa main droite tenait mes mains et il était trop près pour que je puisse me mouvoir. La main gauche se faufila jusqu'à ma culotte.

Quand un de ces doigts frotta le tissu, je fermais mes yeux en pleurant. Je ne trouvais même plus la force de crier, j'étais à sa merci et je priais pour qu'il en termine rapidement. La bile me monta à la gorge.

- Papa ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Jacob repoussa son père qui se fracassa contre la porte de la salle de bain. Je n'avais vu que rarement le fils de Billy. Je n'étais pas autorisée à avoir des contacts avec lui.

Son père se releva bien vite et fondit vers lui rapidement. Il se mit à le frapper durement, écrasant ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sonné.

Mon corps avait rendu grâce, je m'étais écroulée par terre, les genoux ramenés au plus proche de moi. J'osais lever le regard vers Jacob, à genou dans le couloir.

Billy se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Si tu es une fille intelligente, ça restera entre nous, tu ne voudrais pas fâcher ton père.

Je me contentais de baisser la tête plus profondément entre mes bras. Qu'il ne me touche plus, plus jamais.

- Une autre fois, soupira-t-il frustré.

Un long frisson d'angoisse me parcourut. J'avais dans la tête la berceuse de Renée. La seule chose dont je me souvenais parfaitement à son sujet.

Pourquoi m'avait elle abandonner ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir emmené avec elle ?

- Toi viens par là !

Il attrapa Jacob par sa queue de cheval et le força à avancer.

Je restais un long moment dans cette position, j'en n'avais rien à faire que mon père se réveille et me vois dans cet état, qu'il s'aperçoit du désordre qu'avait causé Billy en s'effondrant sur le mur, les tableaux par terre. Ca n'était pas passé loin ce soir et il recommencerait, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désire.

Encore une fois, la bile monta si haut que j'eus le goût acide dans ma bouche. Je me mis debout vivement et courrais vider le contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes. Ca ne me fit aucun bien, je me déshabillais et mis la douche en marche. Assise dans celle-ci, je laissais l'eau brûlante rongeait ma peau. Ca me faisait souffrir, mais moins que les coups de Charlie, moins que les mains dégueulasses de Billy, moins que le fait que je me sente si sale et dégoutante.

Je frottais mes seins, le gauche avait la marque du pouce de Billy, une empreinte rouge tirant vers le violet. « Crèves Bella ! Noies toi dans cette douche » me motivais je. J'arrêtais de respirer, mon esprit le voulait, il désirait s'éteindre à tout jamais, mon corps se lâche, prit le dessus sur ma volonté. Ses réflexes purement automatiques me forcèrent à rester en vie.

N'était ce pas ce que je voulais finalement ? Est-ce que je n'étais pas si lâche, au point de me laisser souffrir ?

Les larmes ne tarissaient pas et l'eau devint froide. Rien dans ma vie ne méritait d'être vécu, cette pensée m'habita toute la nuit.

- Bella ! Rugit Charlie depuis la salle de bain alors que je préparais son déjeuner.

Je mis la poêle sur le côté, éteignais le gaz et me précipitais à l'étage. A peine je montais la dernière marche que je le vis en peignoir les cheveux trempés.

- Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude !

Il me tira par les cheveux et m'encastra dans la douche. Il alluma au plus fort et l'eau gelée inonda mes vêtements.

- Non !

- Tu crois que je dois me laver à l'eau froide ! Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? Ca fait du bien ?

Il pencha ma tête pour que je reçoive l'eau directement sur mon visage.

Je reçus ses coups directement sur mon sternum, je suffoquais sous cette eau gelée, je laissais les larmes couler, il ne verrait peut-être pas la différence.

En ce jour, j'étais plus meurtrie que je ne l'avais jamais été. L'agression de Billy se faisait écho dans chacune de mes pensées et l'angoisse qu'il puisse recommencer était si persistante que la nausée ne me quittait pas. Alors fâcher mon père, ce n'était absolument pas une chose à faire.

Il me punit, je ne prendrai pas de douche l'eau chaude durant un mois. J'acquiesçais, je n'avais pas à remettre en cause ses punitions, c'était pour mon bien, avoir une bonne éducation.

Edward

J'avais raccompagné avec douleur ma sœur et Emmett à l'aéroport. Rose avait passé son dimanche à me rassurer. Tanya était chez mes parents, mais elle ne savait pas où je me trouvais. Quand elle avait pris le téléphone des mains de ma mère, je l'avais envoyé se faire foutre avec toute la rage qu'elle déchaînait en moi.

Elle n'avait rien répondu, évidement, elle n'était pas seule. Sauf qu'elle savait qu' Emmett et Rose étaient venus me voir et elle les harcellerait.

Je marchais plus que je courais le long du pont. J'avais trop de chose en tête. Une fille givrée et depuis hier, une impression pesante que quelque chose de mal se passait. Je n'étais pas le genre de gars à croire dans les intuitions, les pressentiments et autres conneries d'horoscopes féminins. Pourtant, c'était ce que je ressentais, avec inquiétude, tout en sachant que ce malaise ne m'était pas destiné.

Et si elle faisait tellement chier Rose qu'elle lui donnait mon adresse ? Où ne serait-ce que le nom de l'Etat ? Serait-elle capable d'engager un détective privé ? Quand elle me retrouverait, qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ?

Putain ! J'étais mort de trouille à cause d'une femme !

J'aperçus un caillou sur la chaussée, d'un tir avisé, je l'envoyais dans la carrière en l'apercevant au passage.

- Tu es de ce côté de la barrière cette fois-ci ? demandais-je avec une pointe d'humour inappropriée.

Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la rambarde. Je posais alors la seule question qui avait véritablement un sens.

- Pourquoi viens tu ici ?

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la pénombre des rochers ciselés. Elle ne répondit pas, je la trouvais de plus en plus étrange. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec cette élève.

- J'aime bien cet endroit, admit elle d'une petite voix.

Mon regard courut sur la carrière et les alentours, ce n'était pas un lieu idyllique, il était plutôt menaçant. Serait elle gothique ?

- Je préfère les plages de miami, quand il fait si chaud que le sable brûle les pieds, rêvassais je.

Que j'aimerai m'y promener là, tout de suite.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, pensive. Elle avait vécu à Forks jusqu'à maintenant, il est peu probable que la plage scintillante de Miami évoque un quelconque souvenir chez elle.

- Tu devrais y aller un jour.

Je souriais comme un idiot.

- Peut être… mais…

Elle rougis intensément et baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je l'encourageais à me parler.

- Les endroits chauds… ensoleillé… c'est pas vraiment mon truc, m'avoua-t-elle intimidée et…. Apeurée ?

Je me mis à rire. Je n'allais pas la gronder pour cet aveu.

- Je pense qu'en ayant vécu ici, c'est tout à fait normal !

- Il y a du soleil parfois ! Défendit-elle avec aplomb.

Sa bouche se tordit dans une moue ironique, je riais à nouveau.

- Oui parfois…. … un jour par an…, me moquais je.

- Pourquoi venir à Forks alors ?

Elle avait posé cette question naturellement, si bien que je me pris à y répondre sans détour.

- Ce n'était plus sain pour moi de rester là-bas.

Ses sourcils se joignirent en un petit V sur son front, marquant son questionnement intérieur. Je me repris, je parlais avec une élève, de chose inappropriée. Toutefois, elle n'était pas comme les autres élèves et malgré moi, à part « étrange », je ne trouvais aucun autre qualificatif pour mettre un mot sur mes ressentis vis-à-vis d'elle. C'était terriblement frustrant.

Je la raccompagnais et elle me questionna sur notre prochain sport, la patinoire. Effrayé par la simple idée d'être perchée sur des lames d'acier, elle me proposa des dissertations au lieu de la pratique.

- Je ne vais pas te demander de réaliser des figures.

- Je ne veux pas tomber…

- Je resterai à côté.

On ne parla plus jusque chez elle. Elle rentra rapidement et je poursuivais mon chemin sur ces trottoirs enneigés.

Bella

La sonnerie du téléphone me tira du sommeil. Je me redressais hagarde dans mon lit et lu l'heure sur mon réveil. « 4h34 », Charlie n'allait pas aimer, ça devait être particulièrement grave pour être appelé à cette heure.

Il décrocha dans sa chambre et après une minute, il se mit à crier.

« Qui a fait ça ? »… « Jacob ! » sa voix était abominablement montée dans les aigus. Il était debout, le combiné collé à son oreille et je supposais qu'il cherchait à s'habiller.

Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de bouger et de demander des informations qui ne regardaient que mon père. Cependant, ce fut plus fort que moi. J'ouvris ma porte quand il sortit de sa chambre. Il était troublé, les yeux lourds de larmes et furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Je faillis flancher et retourner me mettre au lit, c'était trop tard il m'avait vu.

- Que se passe-t-il ? murmurais-je.

Ses poings se crispèrent, il se retenait de pleurer. Qu'était il arriver à Jacob ? Le seul qui avait eu un geste de décence envers moi.

- Billy est mort.

Trois mots et il dévala les escaliers. Trois mots et le poids sur mon estomac s'était volatilisé. Jacob avait tué son père ?

* * *

Vous devez être satisfait... A très vite, par vos mots à présent :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Après un délai de publication plus long, voici le prochain chapitre. Vous étiez tous soulagé(e)s que Billy ne soit plus. Bella n'a pas que lui comme problème... Mais j'avoue que c'est un GROS problème en moins.

Merci pour vos commentaires, c'est une réel plaisir de les lire, de découvrir vos réactions face à ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Il n'y a pas meilleur indicateur que vos ressentis sur la "qualité" de l'écrit.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 6

Je ne risquais plus rien, c'était une litanie sans fin qui résonnait dans ma tête. Plus rien du tout, mon épée de Damoclès venait de mourir.

J'étais tellement soulagée qu'une sensation étrange et inconnue me parcourue l'échine. Depuis toutes ces années, je m'efforçais de ne rien ressentir, de ne me permettre aucune émotion, ou bien, ce fut mon corps qui en décida ainsi pour notre survie collective.

Toutefois, perdue dans mes pensées au milieu de ma chambre, ma colonne vertébrale était titillée. Oui, c'est bien ce terme, comme si on y enfonçait de bref petit coup d'aiguille quasi imperceptible.

Tout du moins, beaucoup moins perceptible que les poings de Charlie quand je méritais une raclée.

Cette sensation ne disparaissait pas et voulait prendre de l'ampleur, se répandre dans tout mon corps, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une partie de moi que je reconnus de suite, celle qui pensait que ce qui m'arrivait depuis presque 10 ans, était normal, que je ne devais pas chercher à changer ma vie, qu'il en serait éternellement ainsi. Cette même partie qui m'abrutissait jour après jour pour mieux vivre après qu'une des raclées de Charlie me clouait un sol pendant une heure, ou me clouait au lit pendant des jours.

Depuis le départ de Renée, ma mère, je m'étais « endormie », un peu comme la princesse Aurore. Sauf que je ne me réveillerai pas dans 100 ans avec un prétendu prince charmant qui me délivrerait. Comme le dit si bien Charlie, ce sont des conneries de bonnes femmes qui devraient passer plus de temps à s'occuper de chez elle plutôt qu'à rêvasser. Des bonnes femmes qui méritent une raclée pour leur fainéantise avérée.

Il n'y avait pas de conte de fée pour moi, je ne croyais pas au prince charmant et je ne m'intéressais pas aux garçons : ils ne causaient que des ennuis.

Pourtant elle était là. Cette sensation qui au fur et à mesure de mes pensées s'estompait. Je fus à nouveau engloutie par ma conscience « raisonnable », celle qui m'anesthésie entre deux raclées, celle qui pense pour mon bien.

Avant de me remettre au lit, j'allais faire celui de mon père, il ne reviendrait pas tôt, peut-être ne rentrerait il pas du tout, mais s'il revenait et que son lit n'était pas fait, nous aurions une petite discussion, comme il me disait. Et j'entendrai son « Bella, viens par ici », celui qui me dressait tous les poils du corps en une seule intonation et qui me donnait envie de fuir dans un coin ou de prendre la place d'un mur.

Alors que je me rendais dans ma chambre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, presque délicatement. Surprise, je fermais doucement la mienne et me collais à celle-ci. Charlie n'aurait pas fait attention en ouvrant la porte, sa grosse main se serait saisi de la cliche, l'aurait fait tourner sans sourciller et aurait poussé la porte jusqu'au mur.

On grimpa les escaliers, marquant des pauses. Ce n'était définitivement pas Charlie et j'avais peur. Serait il possible que Billy ait fait croire à sa mort pour éloigner mon père et revenir ici ?

On mit fin à mes questionnements. Jacob pénétra dans ma chambre et me trouva recroquevillée en haut de mon lit.

Il soupira et se mit à parcourir la pièce, d'un pas pressé.

- Aller Bella ! On s'barre dépêches toi !

Stupéfaite, je levais mon visage pour y voir l' « humour » sur le sien. Il était rouge, la transpiration dégoulinant de son front jusque sur ses joues.

Il ne plaisantait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? demandais-je comme si ce sujet en valait mieux qu'un autre.

Il passa sa main sur la touffe brune, taillée n'importe comment au-dessus de sa tête.

- Faut pas qu'on me reconnaisse, pas avant qu'on est passé la frontière. Aller mais grouilles toi putain !

- Je ne pars pas, précisais-je, la voix tremblante. Je ne voulais pas une raclée de Jacob pour lui avoir tenu tête.

- Non mais sérieux Bella ! Faut que tu t'casses d'ici ! ton père est comme le mien, il te tuera si tu t'en vas pas. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Te battre à mort.

- Il ne fera jamais ça, le coupais je avec véhémence.

Mon père avait ses défauts, il était violent, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à me tuer. Il avait besoin de moi, il était seul depuis que ma mère était partie. Qu'elle lui avait laissé un enfant sur les bras.

Et partir pour aller où ? C'était ici ma maison, mon père prenait soin de moi, il me nourrissait, me logeait, je n'étais pas malheureuse, j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Ici, je connaissais où étaient rangés les sachets de thé, où étaient les produits pour la lessive. C'est ici que j'avais grandi.

Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon père comme elle l'avait fait. Je n'étais pas aussi égoïste pour ça. Jacob me tira par le bras pour me faire descendre. J'hurlais qu'il me lâche, que je ne voulais pas. Il grogna et me lâcha au milieu des escaliers, alors que j'avais les fesses sur une marche et que je menaçais de les dévaler par imprudence.

- Il a pas besoin de toi, il te ment ! Il cherche juste quelqu'un sur qui se défouler, faut que tu viennes avec moi.

Il tendit une nouvelle fois sa main, malgré un ton nettement adouci, il parlait avec une voix sérieuse. Cette voix qui nous pousse à croire tout ce qu'on peut entendre. Je refusais. Mon père n'était pas comme ça.

Edward

Je ne compris que peu d'élément dans cette histoire. Cependant, la ville n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche. Le meurtre de l'indien dans l'espèce de réserve au bord de Forks. La ville était en émoi car le shérif avait fait un discours, dans lequel il précisait que le fils de cet homme, devait être retrouvé, qu'il avait dû assister au meurtre de son père et qu'il était probablement trop choqué pour se montrer. Une photo circulait et on devait contacter le chef Swan à la moindre suspicion.

Je n'accordai que le minimum de temps nécessaire à l'observation du cliché dans l'épicerie locale. J'étais plutôt stupéfait qu'un meurtre puisse arriver ici, dans une si petite communauté, où les seuls délits étaient majoritairement le vol de chewing-gum dans la superette.

Je pris une brique de lait et observais l'emballage blanc aux rayures bleues. Il n'y avait pas de photo d'enfant disparu, est ce que ça arriverait ici aussi ?

Ce qui était le plus étrange, était que le shérif recherchait le fils plutôt que le meurtrier, dont il n'a absolument pas parlé… Quand je déposais la brique dans le panier, Isabella Swan se figea. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, cherchait elle un moyen de fuite ?

On aurait dit un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture. Je m'approchais pour la saluer, c'était ridicule qu'elle ait peur de moi, ou des révélations que je pourrais faire. Je n'avais rien dis pour la carrière et je continuais subtilement à observer la cours de récréations dans l'éventualité d'un accrochage avec un autre lycéen.

- Bonjour.

Sa bouche se pinça et ses joues rosirent. Elle me répondit faiblement et se pencha vers les fruits et légumes. Une adolescente qui déblaie l'allée enneigée, qui fait les courses, ça se passe ainsi dans les petites villes ?

Je ne me souvenais pas d'une fois où Rose aurait été faire des courses pour TOUTE la famille, je précise car pour elle-même, elle y allait tous les jours.

- On aurait pu croire que le premier meurtre ici ferait la une des journaux, dis je pour engager la conversation, avec une pointe de plaisanterie.

Car aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Tous les citoyens de Forks en parlaient, mais les journaux n'avaient que brièvement relayé l'information.

- Ce n'est pas le premier, affirma-t-elle sans me regarder, d'une voix neutre.

Elle continua à chercher les pommes les plus rouges (je le supposais, vu qu'elle les retournait toutes sans en prendre une seule).

- Récemment ?

Elle sembla réfléchir et se stoppa, une pomme dans la main.

- Non, à part celui là, il n'y en a pas eu récemment…

- Celui-là ?

J'avais cru comprendre que la victime était le meilleur ami du shérif et sa fille utiliserait une façon aussi impersonnelle pour en parler ?

- Oui celui-là, reprit elle en serrant les dents.

Finalement elle entreprit de reposer la pomme qui lui échappa des mains. Un pure réflexe me fit avancer la jambe pour que celle-ci rebondisse sur mon pied et atterrisse entre mes mains.

Je lui tendis à nouveau. Elle fit une moue réprobatrice.

- Vous l'avez touché avec votre pied…

Je me mis rire. Très souvent, je ne lui donnais pas son âge à cette fille, son regard semblait encore plus vieux que moi, plus habité, plus mature, sauf que cette réplique, était typique des « gamines ».

- Un peu d'eau et c'est bon.

Je souriais tellement, qu'un faible sursaut anima ses lèvres.

On se mit à parler de la délinquance de Forks. Malgré son sérieux, je ne pus que rire qu'en elle m'affirma, que laissait des papiers dans le parc était grandement réprouvé ici.

- Vraiment, ils sont arrêté, mit en cellule pour la nuit ?

- L'écologie n'est pas drôle, répliqua-t-elle avant de rire.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez elle fut court.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené, c'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

Je la fis taire en agitant ma main devant son visage.

- Tu as vu la couche de neige sur le trottoir, ton père est inconscient de te laisser sortir faire les courses à pieds par ce temps.

Elle me coupa avec un regard meurtrier.

- Il a d'autre chose à penser, encore merci, termina-t-elle sèchement.

Je lui retins la main avant qu'elle ne sorte.

- Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas être blessant. Ca doit être difficile pour vous. Mais si tu as besoin

- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, ça va merci.

Je baissais la tête gêné, elle me faisait rougir de tout mon soûl, je secouais ma tête pour me reprendre.

- Je pensais à un moyen de transport pour les courses… mais pour parler… je suis là aussi…

- Vous allez vite vous retrouver à sec si vous proposez d'être le taxi pour tout le lycée.

Elle me salua, je restais bloqué sur sa dernière phrase. Non, je ne serai pas sans le sou, parce que concrètement, je ne le proposais qu'à elle. Pourquoi ça sonnait aussi bizarre à mon oreille ?

Je m'attardais encore quelques secondes devant chez elle, je la voyais à sa fenêtre, la main agrippant le rideau jaune de la cuisine.

Je ne voyais pas pourquoi, ça résonnait aussi étrangement en moi, je la saluais de la main et partit.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas terminer ce chapitre ainsi. Il fallait bien le finir, sinon, j'aurai continué trop longuement et vous auriez saturé.

Ca me laisse un peu plus de liberté pour le prochain.

Il me tarde de lire vos commentaires.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Edward

Le temps était atroce dans cette ville. Je n'en pouvais plus du brouillard, de la neige, du verglas. Je devais prendre des dispositions que je n'avais jamais prises auparavant. Des chaînes pour la voiture, laisser chauffer le moteur pour rendre l'habitacle plus chaleureux que l'extérieur gelé, ranger ma moto pour la saison, porter des pulls, un bonnet, des gants, deux paires de chaussettes. La liste est tellement longue et ça me désole.

Les lycéens devaient être habitués, ils restaient tous dehors aux récréations, à s'amuser avec la neige.

Je ne voyais pas le bout de cet hivers et je songeais avec envie à mes congés en Californie. Peu importe que Tanya m'attende à l'aéroport quand j'arriverai. Je ne supportais plus de ne pas voir le soleil.

En ce brumeux mardi, je m'arrêtais dans le hall, profitant de la chaleur du lieu, je secouais la tête, des flocons se dispersèrent autour de moi, se transformant en goutte d'eau. Brrrrr ! Soleil ! Soleil ! Soleil !

- Merci, grogna Isabella avec mécontentement à côté de moi.

Je ne l'avais pas vu et ses copies étaient trempées. Je m'excusais, elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs, je lui emboitais le pas.

- Copies en retard ? demandais je en pointant son petit tas de feuille.

- On devait retravailler le devoir et le déposer dans le casier de Monsieur Banner avant les vacances.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et je comptabilisais mentalement le temps qu'il restait avant ces fameuses vacances.

- C'est dans trois semaines…

Je préfère le rendre tout de suite pour ne pas oublier.

Je lui ouvris la porte, mes collègues virent d'un mauvais œil la présence d'une élève. Isabella toussa face au nuage de fumée qui s'infiltra en elle. Elle se précipita aux casiers et ressortit aussi vite.

….

Comme la plupart des enseignants, on m'attribua un rôle de chaperon pour le bal de l'hiver. J'avais dû repousser mon vol de deux jours, puisqu'il aurait lieu le samedi des vacances.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement enchanté de participer à ce genre de soirée et je n'étais pas le seul. Le vendredi, vieille de ce bal, j'échangeais quelques mots avec Isabella à ce sujet. C'était la seule fille de mes classes qui ne s'extasiait pas sur sa robe ou son cavalier.

- Parce que je n'y vais pas, me répondit-elle en ramassant les balles de ping-pong perdues aux quatre coins de la salle après notre cours.

- Je vois… avec un peu de maladresse, j'osais enchaîner.

« c'est parce que… tu n'as pas de cavalier… »

Elle eut un rire amer, je refermais une table, prenant soin de bloquer le filet.

- Non, je n'y vais pas c'est tout.

Elle ramassa les dernières balles et me tendit le seau.

- Excuses moi, je ne voulais pas te… …. Blesser, murmurais-je.

Un nouveau haussement d'épaule et elle quitta la salle sans un mot. Je me trouvais con, ça ne me regardais pas qu'elle ait ou non un cavalier, qu'elle se rende au bal ou pas. Ma mère avait raison, il faut toujours réfléchir avant de parler ça évite les conneries.

Toutefois, il y avait des moments qui nous poussent à agir ou parler en ayant une réflexion minimum, pace que l'on éprouve une sensation de bien-être qui fait que l'on n'a pas à craindre de réaction négative ou de jugement. Voilà ce que je ressentais quand j'étais avec cette élève, elle était simple, vraie, naturelle.

Une élève fascinante, à la fois discrète et amusante. Il y a trois semaines, je l'avais vu se rendre au gymnase à la pause de midi. Elle m'apprit qu'en hiver c'était là qu'elle mangeait. Le réfectoire n'était pas un lieu qu'elle appréciait, trop de bruit et elle ne pouvait pas lire tranquillement. Les trois premiers jours on mangeait silencieusement, elle lisait et je remplissais les bulletins.

Puis on se mit à discuter, surtout de la Californie. Elle était curieuse de cet état, de son ensoleillement et de la façon dont on pouvait survivre par 35°, elle me faisait rire.

Ce jour-là, après mon faux-pas verbal, elle ne vint pas au gymnase. Je m'installais dans mon bureau, face aux gradins où l'on prenait place habituellement. Le nez plongé sur mes feuilles d'évaluations, quelques regards vers mon ordinateur, je relevais la tête toutes les trois minutes pour voir si jamais elle se pointait.

Le site internet émit un son qui attira mon attention. Rosalie venait de me répondre.

**Rose** : Laisses tomber c'est une gamine.

Je relis la phrase de Rosalie sur mon facebook. Au vue de sa réponse, mes états d'âmes de gentil prof lui passaient largement au-dessus de la tête. Elle changea de sujet.

**Rose** : Tu sais à quelle heure tu vas arriver ? Emmett monte un plan pour Tanya… il veut pas m'en parler… je suppose que son plan doit se résumer à l'enfermer dans sa cabine à UV… Il est assez limité mentalement pour prévoir ce genre de truc

**Ed** : t'es qu'une vipère ! J'veux pas que vous approchiez Tanya. Elle se doutera de qqc.

J'osais un petit regard vers les gradins. Toujours vide…

**Rose** : écoute moi bien espèce de p'tit con ! J'suis pas une vipère, je connais Emmett et figures toi que tanya te cherche encore partout, elle questionne tout le monde. Mais si tu veux te la jouer, j'ai pas peur de ce qu'une givrée frustrée schizo et horrifiante peut faire, alors c'est bon, on fera rien, viens pas pleurer si tu te réveilles un beau jour à poil attaché à un lit !

Je me mis à rire, le son emplit le gymnase. Sauf que le rire devint jaune, un frisson parcourut ma colonne. Tanya pouvait faire ça, Tanya était capable de tout.

**Ed** : Aides Emmett, mais qqc de réaliste, rien d'extravagant.

**Rose** : plus c'est gros plus les gens y croit, j'ferai de mon mieux, on a hâte de te revoir Eddie.

Ma mâchoire se serra de gêne et de colère.

**Ed** : Vous me manquez aussi R O S I E

**Rose** : grrrrr t'es un homme mort EDDINOUNET.

**Ed** : fin de la conversation. A bientôt.

Le lendemain, j'enfilais mon smoking noir, j'essayais vainement de réaliser mon nœud de cravate mais même après 3 bières, c'était infaisable… J'abandonnais l'idée, j'avais le pantalon, la chemise, la veste, ça ferait l'affaire. C'était un petit bal de lycéen, pas une soirée chez un ambassadeur.

Comme prévu, je passais la soirée près du « bar », aucun faux-pas de la part des élèves. Ils se tenaient pour la plupart correctement. Le seul débordement fut la secrétaire d'une quarantaine d'année, ronde comme une queue de pelle qui me colla toute la soirée.

- Je te ferai visiter mon bureau, me souffla-t-elle en plein nez, avec une haleine « rafraîchie » à la vodka.

Je la repoussais gentiment, elle avait trois enfants, elle était mariée et surtout, elle ne m'intéressait PAS DU TOUT !

…...

Quand je fus enfin installé dans l'avion, je me sentais renaître, un avant-goût de ce que je ressentirai une fois sur le bitume californien. Je désirais que le temps s'accélère, que je sois sur la plage à siroter un cocktail de Frank, et ce, même si sa cahute sur la plage sentait la pisse pour chien et que les soirées dégénéraient souvent en bagarre. Cette ambiance me manquait terriblement, revoir mes amis et ma famille était un crève-cœur plus lourd à supporter à mesure que le temps passait à Forks.

J'eus tout de même un frisson quand j'allais rechercher ma valise, serait-elle là ? Emmett avait-il vraiment réussit à la mener en bateau ?

Il fut seul à m'accueillir, sa tête bouffi par un manque évident de sommeil, mais un sourire gros comme le Texas sur le visage. Je lui serrais une poignée de main et il tapota mon épaule en partant dans une tirade de « tain ça fait du bien de te revoir ! tu vas voir ce soir une pure soirée ! ». J'acquiesçais à chaque parole, j'étais si bien ici… chez moi…

Troisième bières, le sable sous mes pieds nus ne chauffait plus, il était agréablement tiède, le soleil se couchait avec paresse par-dessus les vaguelettes de l'océan. J'avais l'alcool joyeux, mes amis retrouvés, on avait bu pour fêter mon débarquement, comme ils avaient appelé mon retour. On discutait sans prise de tête, des filles du nord, de mes activités limitées (hors enseignement). Je devais bien avouer, que c'était trop d'un coup, je m'éloignais vers un palmier, plus à l'écart du feu de joie allumé par Emmett himself (dont un sourcil avait péri dans la bataille).

Je buvais une gorgée tout en souriant contre la bouteille, je voyais au loin, Dimitri et Marc se cherchaient avec un bout de bois.

- La verdure te manque pas trop ? railla Emmett en s'affalant sur mon épaule pour s'asseoir.

- Hum fis je semblant de réfléchir, je peux facilement vivre sans.

- Alors rien ne te manque de là-bas ? … rien du tout ? ajouta-t-il la bouche pleine de sous-entendus.

J'enfilais une autre gorgée en riant.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, il n'y a aucune fille, aucune…

…..BELLA….

Mon père n'avait pas le cœur à la fête pour ces jours de festivités. Il n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche « Jacob ». Il désirait ardemment le coincer et s'enfermer quelques ptites heures avec lui, comme il le répétait constamment.

Toutefois, je l'espérais très sincèrement pour lui, Jacob était loin et il ne refit aucune apparition à Forks ou dans la réserve. Par peur de me voir fuir lâchement, Charlie se borna à m'inculquer de nouvelles règles de discipline, de respect, de loyauté et de gratitude. Il m'ajouta de nouvelles corvées et de nouvelles raclées si je montrais le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il arrête ses coups surtout, car trois points de sutures le soir de noël parce que son père saoule pleurait son ami et que j'avais eu l'audace de ne montrer aucun signe de tristesse était difficile à encaisser. J'avais terriblement mal à la tête depuis, je portais des lunettes de soleil pour sortir faire les courses et on s'en inquiéta, nouvelles paires de baffes pour Bella qui n'aurait pas dû se plaindre à la communauté.

Je n'avais pourtant rien fais d'exceptionnel, mes lunettes avaient glissé de mon nez quand j'enfournais les courses dans le cabas, patatras, la caissière vit l'œil au beurre noir, les points, elle flippa et me posa 36000 questions. Un accident, j'aidais mon père à décorer la maison (mensonge, il cuvait dans sa chambre, une habitude ces derniers temps), j'ai glissé de l'escabeau et fendu mon arcade sur un coin de la table basse.

Mon père trouvait toujours ce genre d'histoire, bonne à endormir et qui faisait mouche à chaque fois. Quand on voulut m'ausculter, il prit les devant en précisant qu'il n'y avait que ma tête qui avait souffert de la chute, j'acquiesçais, le médecin n'alla pas plus loin, il nettoya le sang, cousu l'arcade, de l'aspirine, une demande d'examen complémentaire (scanner) et joyeux noël la famille Swan.

Par chance, ça le calma un peu, deux jours, puis je dus jeter la dinde à la poubelle car il n'y avait pas touché, elle sentait la viande faisandée et il m'accusa de jeter son argent par les fenêtres, de n'être qu'une égoïste, il y avait tellement de malheureux dans le monde. Il me força à la manger, légère intoxication et je nettoyais consciencieusement les toilettes après chaque utilisation. Il n'avait pas à subir les désagréments de mon égoïsme.

Le jour du nouvel an, il m'emmenant diner dehors, chez des amis à lui, que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Un couple bien étrange. La maitresse de maison ne m'adressa aucune parole si ce n'est « surveilles correctement la cuisson du rôti, il l'aime rosé », « voici les assiettes, tu peux les poser ici ». Elle servit son mari, leur fils (qui avait mon âge mais allait en internat à Port Angeles) et me tendit le plat pour que j'en fasse de même avec Charlie. Il apprécia la retenue de la femme de son ami, Sharon, elle était si élégante, délicate, gracieuse et polie. Je voulus la prendre en modèle, je serai sans doute la fille rêvée de Charlie si je me comportais de cette façon, peut-être ne me frapperait-il plus ?

Je pris en note chacun de ses gestes, à la fin du repas, je servis le cognac et attendais avec Sharon dans l'embrasure de la porte au cas où ils désireraient quelque chose. Je vis mon père sourire, c'était si rare et j'en eus chaud au cœur.

- Je pourrai sans doute appeler quelques amis, annonça Bill.

Mon père hocha violemment la tête.

- Ils font du bon travail ? se renseigna-t-il la voie crispée.

Je connaissais ce ton, il voulait dire, du travail presque aussi bien que moi ? Parce que mon Shérif de père excellait dans son domaine.

- Ce sont de très bons détectives, je fais souvent appel à eux pour mes affaires, confirma Bill souriant et confiant.

Il se racla la gorge et appela sèchement sa femme.

- Resserre nous un verre, ordonna-t-il.

J'accourais derrière elle pour remplir le verre de mon père et lui amenais en espérant qu'il soit comblé de mon geste. Il ne me jeta aucun coup d'œil, il buvait les paroles de Bill.

- Ils se stationnent aux quatre coins du pays, je leur envois la photo par mail ce soir et ils me tiendront au courant de l'avancée.

- Merci Bill, sourit mièvreusement mon père.

Je m'étais déjà éclipsée dans mon coin, Sharon était face à l'escalier, son fils, Andrew se tenait à trois marches d'elle, le visage froid.

- Je le veux tiède, apportes le moi dans ma chambre, j'ai des révisions, exigea-t-il avec un rictus de suffisance.

Sa mère hocha la tête, je vis ses yeux brillés quand elle me fit face à nouveau. Je fronçais les sourcils surprise, un petit coup d'œil vers mon père, il n'avait cure de moi, je suivis Sharon à la cuisine.

Elle sanglotait dans son tablier tout en préparant le chocolat chaud d'Andrew. Je me cognais la hanche à la table et gémissais silencieusement. Elle se tourna horrifiée, puis me jugea inoffensive, elle se reprit.

- Pardonnes moi, elle essuya vivement ses larmes, quelle hôte je suis, tu ne devrais pas me voir dans cet état… la fatigue… se justifia-t-elle.

Je n'y crus pas, même si effectivement, quelques cernes marquaient ses yeux, il y avait plus derrières ses larmes, une souffrance infinie que je ne comprenais pas.

Je voulus lui pressais le poignet gauche pour qu'elle se livre, mais un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge et elle ramena son poignet à sa poitrine. Elle releva sa manche, la trace violette d'un fer à repasser apparu.

- Il y avait un pli, il ne peut pas aller plaider habillé comme un sans-abri, précisa-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête pour prouver mon accord, même si, la douleur avait dû être atroce et la punition bien sévère.

- Je m'en occupe, dis-je, en me saisissant de la tasse pour la remplir de cacao en poudre.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret de l'îlot central, je l'entendis renifler.

- Je pensais qu'il reviendrait différent, murmura-t-elle si bien que je ne sus si elle s'adressait à moi ou à elle-même.

Je mis le lait à chauffer dans une poêle.

- Différent ?

- De l'internat, loin de son père…

Je versais le lait chaud dans la tasse après un silence embarrassant. Alors, elle n'était pas heureuse de sa vie ? Elle avait tout, un joli foyer, son mari avait de bon revenu, son fils allait dans une école ayant une vraie médiathèque et pas un semblant de bibliothèque…

J'allais la questionner mais mon père m'interpella depuis le couloir. Je me précipitais après avoir donné la tasse.

- Bon courage Isabella, soupira-t-elle derrière mon dos.

- Bonne soirée Sharon.

Mon père fulminait.

- Bella bon sang ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'aidais en cuisine, l'informais je, en baissant la tête.

J'entraperçus ses yeux s'écarquiller, j'avais osé lui répondre, lui faire front, même pour lui expliquer ce que je faisais, je lui avais répondu. Nous allons avoir une ptite discussion, je le sentais et le mettre mal à l'aise devant son ami si distingué me vaudrait de beaux bleus.

- J'ai été heureux de te revoir Charlie, après tout ce temps.

Mon père lui serra une poignée de main gênée, puis il passa celle-ci dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai été pas mal occupé

Bill lui tapa l'épaule avec empathie.

- Ça se comprend, ta femme qui n'est plu, élever seul un enfant.

On me remarqua enfin, il me jaugea comme une pièce de bœuf dans une boucherie, de la chair, c'était tout ce que j'étais pour lui.

- Mais tu ne t'en es pas mal sortit, elle est très convenable ta Bella.

Je restais interdite, ta femme qui n'est plu ? Ma mère avait fui, me laissant à la seule charge de mon père, parce qu'elle ne me voulait plus, parce que c'était trop difficile de m'élever, parce qu'elle voulait une vie différente, une vie de dépravée, pourtant, elle existait toujours, elle était toujours, que voulait dire cette phrase ?

Charlie serra une nouvelle fois sa main sur le perron et me lança un regard qui me glaça le sang et me ramena sur la terre ferme. Oui, nous allons l'avoir cette ptite discussion et assez tôt, trop tôt.

* * *

_Quel délai entre le dernier chapitre et cette publication! Je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à écrire la partie sur Edward..._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, que la lecture fut bonne, j'attends avec impatience vos mots à présent!_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, je suis ouverte à tout :)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie était partit. Une piste à propos de Jacob le conduisait à 150 miles de Forks, dans une ville  
aussi minuscule que la nôtre dont il refusa de me donner le nom. Je n'avais pas insisté, car le coup de  
poing que je reçus dans le ventre calma ma curiosité.

Son déplacement ne devait pas durer plus de 3 jours, il le ramènerait pour être jugé. Sauf que je  
n'étais pas dupe, ses yeux s'étaient assombrit sournoisement quand le téléphone avait sonné et  
qu'on lui avait donné ces informations. La lueur de fureur et d'anticipation qui allumait son regard  
n'était pas nouvelle pour moi, cette folie me procura un frisson glaçait dans le dos , je partis me  
réfugier dans la cuisine pour nettoyer la gazinière. Peu importe qu'elle soit déjà aussi propre qu'à  
l'origine, je devais occuper mes mains pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler.

J'étais pétrifiée, je savais ce qu'il se passerait quand il mettrait la main sur lui, sur le corps déjà  
douloureux et adolescent de Jacob. Il le maîtriserait de sa poigne de fer et le battrait jusqu'à la mort.  
Son dernier souffle rendu, mon père aura accompli sa « mission », comme il aimait appeler sa quête  
de vengeance.

Jacob allait mourir et j'en étais bouleversée. Quelque part en moi, un petit être se débattait pour  
s'éveiller à ma conscience, pour faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour retenir mon père à la  
maison et le sauver. Toutefois, cet instinct s'était rendormi quand il força des hommes de son  
commissariat à faire des rondes autour de la maison pour « veiller sur moi ». Me retenir en cage  
aurait été plus précis, j'étais persuadée que s'il avait pu m'enfermer dans une cellule au poste il  
l'aurait fait. Il en était hors de question, le jaune vieilli autour de mon oeil ne serait supportable pour  
ces adjoints, « il manquerait plus que ces cons posent des questions et essaient de faire leur boulot  
pour une fois ! », c'étaient les mots de Charlie. Le jour de son départ, alors qu'il refermait la porte, je  
me sentis oppressée, je supposais qu'un animal captif à qui l'on rendait la liberté devait ressentir la  
même gène que moi.

Une sensation prenante de suffocation et d'engourdissement. Je traînais dans la maison sans aucun  
but, j'en cherchais un, que m'aurait-il demandé ? Qu'aurait-il attendu de moi ? J'en vins à la  
conclusion que sans lui, j'étais perdue, je n'étais rien. Une gamine paumée qui ne saurait survivre  
seule.

La nuit venue, je guettais la voiture de patrouille devant chez moi, derrière l'épais rideau de ma  
chambre. Wallace, un homme replet et gauche grillait tranquillement sa cigarette en guettant les  
chats perdus de ma rue endormie. Il était plus de 21h et je ressentis le besoin de m'éloigner, me  
rendre à la carrière. Cette maison vide me donnait l'impression de me noyer sous une responsabilité  
que je ne connaissais pas, une force que mon père m'avait malheureusement léguée en désertant le  
foyer. Même temporairement. J'étais nauséeuse d'autant de possibilités sans qu'aucune ne soient  
réalisables. J'étais perdue.

Edward

Je jetais un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule et je me mis à faire du surplace pour attendre Emmett  
qui relaçait son lacet encore une fois. La nuit était tombée depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et le  
temps s'était encore plus rafraîchit. Il fallait qu'il se magne, je ne sentais déjà plus mes orteils.  
- Aller Em', grondais je pour l'encourager.  
Il se remit à trottiner pour me rejoindre, son visage rougit par l'effort me supplia.  
- On peut pas faire le reste à pied, sérieux j'suis mort…  
Il n'avait pas attendu ma réponse pour se mettre à marcher, reprenant un souffle qui était devenu  
plus qu'erratique.

Je le pris en pitié et on atteignit le pont en parlant de Tanya, son arrivée fracassante chez mes  
parents alors que je leur disais au revoir. De la façon dont j'avais dû aller me cacher dans la cave  
parce qu'elle aurait pu se permettre de fouiller la maison, comme si elle était dotée d'un mandat  
tout droit sorti de son imagination de tarée.  
- Elle te trouvera pas ici, me rassura Emmett avec force et conviction, elle se lassera bientôt…  
J'allais émettre une petite objection, vue les efforts de dingue qu'elle produisait pour mettre la main  
sur moi, et ce même si je mettais ça sur le compte d'une névrose quelconque, je ne voyais pas son  
intérêt là-dedans.  
Je n'étais pas phénoménale, des mecs, elle pouvait en trouver n'importe où, alors pourquoi elle  
s'acharnait sur moi comme ça ?

Un mouvement à ma gauche attira mon regard, Isabella se faisait toute petite contre la rambarde.  
Les cours n'avaient pas encore repris, je la revoyais pour la première fois depuis les vacances et sur  
ce pont, ça me fit une sensation désagréable. Je n'aimais pas la savoir dehors sur ce pont mal éclairé,  
avec le froid polaire qui s'abattait sur la ville et les rochers aussi aiguisés qu'un couteau de boucher.  
- Bonsoir Isabella, affirmais je à son encontre alors qu'elle devait prier pour que je la laisse en  
paix en passant mon chemin.  
Emmett chercha dans les volutes du léger brouillard. Elle ne répondit pas et se trouva cernée.

- Une ballade ici en journée ne vous intéresse définitivement pas ? plaisantais je avec un  
regard sérieux et lourd de sens.  
Mystérieusement, je la vouvoyais devant Emmett, habituellement, je tutoyais mes élèves. Elle baissa  
la tête en regardant ses pieds avec attention. Son oeil tuméfié attira mon attention, elle le vit et  
détourna le visage.  
- Je rentrai, murmura-t-elle simplement.  
- On t'accompagne, ordonna Emmett.  
Il aurait pu le proposer, je savais qu'elle déclinerait, mais le ton de mon beau-frère était  
intransigeant. J'allais lui rétorquer que l'on n'était pas en Californie, ici, on ne risquait pas grandchose,  
mais un homme avait été assassiné il y a quelques semaines, tout était possible.  
Elle ne refusa pas, la voix était sans appel, elle marchait vite et j'entendis Em' gémir son  
mécontentement. J'emboitais son pas rapide et l'interrogeais sur son oeil. J'étais certain qu'elle  
rougissait.

- Que t'est il arrivé… ici ? pointais je avec mon doigt en rehaussant une mèche de ses cheveux  
pour dégager son oeil.  
- Un sapin de noël, un escabeau et un coin de table, murmura-t-elle gênée.  
Je visualisais la mauvaise chute qu'elle avait du faire et m'excusais pour mon indiscrétion. Elle haussa  
les épaules, impassible. Je changeais de sujet.

- Tu as passé de bonne vacance ? demandais je alors qu'Em' gisait quelques mètres derrières  
en suffoquant.  
- Oui, débita-t-elle sans conviction.  
On marcha encore quelques pas sans mots dire, puis elle reprit en soupirant, une fumée blanche  
quitta ses lèvres bleuis par le froid.  
- Et vous ? La chaleur doit vous manquer ?  
Je fronçais les sourcils et mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens, elle rougit.

- On ne se tutoie plus ? boudais-je faussement.  
Elle croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine en serrant les poings, elle devait avoir froid.  
- Je ne vous ai jamais tutoyé, justifia-t-elle.  
- C'est exact, je plaisantais…  
On arrivait dans sa rue, ses mains relâchèrent la pression, ses jointures prirent à nouveau une teinte  
plus adéquate.

- Je vais vous laisser là.  
Je me stoppais à son niveau, inquiet et surpris.  
- Ce n'est pas là que tu habites pourtant.  
- Je le sais bien… mais… je préfère que vous me laissiez là, je me débrouillerai…  
- Ton père ne sait pas que tu sors la nuit…, dans ma tête des hypothèses se formaient, le  
contraire aurait été étonnant, le chef de la police qui laisserait sa fille traîner dehors la nuit…

- Il te mettrait une fessée s'il l'apprenait se manifesta Emmett avec humour.  
Ma bouche s'étira, Isabella s'était figée, la bouche entrouverte, le regard vague.  
- J'dirai rien, la réconforta Emmett, j'suis même pas d'ici.  
Il allait lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule, mais elle se recula vivement de trois pas sur sa gauche. On ne  
parlait plus et ça devenait plus qu'embarrassant, ajoutez à ça qu'il faisait extrêmement froid.  
- Rentres chez toi comme une petite souris, lui annonçais je alors que ces yeux apeurés (?) ne  
quittaient pas Emmett.

Elle bougea enfin, subrepticement, sa tête dodelina de droite à gauche et elle chercha un objet dans  
sa poche, ses clés, qu'elle tira dans sa main.  
- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné monsieur Cullen et Monsieur…, elle rougissait intensément.  
Emmett décida de lui venir en aide.  
- Mac Carty, mais tu peux m'appeler Emmett, j'suis pas ton prof moi, il lui fit un clin d'oeil  
cajoleur et elle frissonna.  
Ca ne passait apparemment pas avec lui, je riais intérieurement, habituellement, il était le plus adulé,  
les filles tombaient devant son corps musclé. Il n'était pas endurant en course à pied, mais il gérait en  
musculation.

Elle hocha la tête pour nous saluer et se glissa dans le recoin sombre d'une maison. J'allais me  
remettre à trottiner quand Em' me rappela sa souffrance respiratoire.

- C'est bien une de tes élèves ? questionna-t-il en faisant un étirement devant l'immeuble de  
mon appartement.  
Je hochais positivement la tête et me concentrais sur mes mollets.  
- Elle faisait quoi là-bas en pleine nuit, un rencard avec son mec ? Il aurait pu la  
raccompagner ! s'énerva-t-il inutilement.  
Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était son initiative personnelle qui la conduisait à cette carrière.  
- Non, elle y va pour y être seule.  
- Pourquoi ? Vue le paysage, c'est glauque…  
- Elle aime bien, justifiais je, un peu amer qu'il ne fasse pas preuve d'un peu d 'ouverture  
d'esprit.

On rentra enfin se réchauffer chez moi, il fut le premier à se prélasser sous la douche. La mienne, le  
soir, était souvent courte et je me mettais au lit avec la première saison de docteur house en dvd.  
Tout le monde en parlait et je n'avais jamais regardé. Il fallait bien que je m'y mette pour partager un  
peu des discussions avec mes collègues. Ca faisait un peu trop genre le gars qui pense qu'au sport…  
Je passais pour un idiot, comme toutes les représentations stéréotypées des sportifs, qui pensent  
que molière est une marque de biscuit. Evidemment, jusqu'à ce que je me documente dans une  
librairie de port angeles, je ne savais pas que c'était un vieil auteur français, mais j'avais fait l'effort,  
je n'étais pas « cérébralement » inapte.

Je commençais à somnoler, la voix d'emmett n'était qu'un chuchotis parmi les autres bruits de mon  
appartement. Il discutait avec Rose. Mon esprit glissa dans le sommeil et j'étais sur le pont, la nuit  
était faite d'encre et Isabella se penchait dangereusement. Mon estomac fit un bon en avant et  
j'agrippais sa petite main blanche. Elle souriait aux rôchers, comme à un vieil ami. Le visage  
déterminé et apaisé. Je la voyais diabolique, comment pouvait elle envisager un tel sacrifice à l'aube  
de sa vie ? J'étais furieux et je voulais la ramener de l'autre côté de la rambarde, sa main glissait à  
chaque fois dans la mienne.

- Sois raisonnable, la priais je.  
- Je le suis, se contenta-t-elle de me dire avec une conviction qui m'ébranla.  
Ca suffit les conneries me sermonais je, j'attrapais le haut de son bras, sa veste se retrouva dans mes  
bras mais pas son corps. J'en sursautais et me penchais vers la carrière. Elle l'avait fait, m'écriais je,  
elle s'était donnée la mort. Des larmes d'impuissance coulaient sur mes joues, mon coeur ralentissait  
sa course jusqu'à se fendre.  
Comment avait elle pu faire ça ? Je la cherchais du regard, il n'y avait aucune trace de son corps  
déchiqueté sur les rochers.

- Isabella ? criais je à m'en décrocher la plèvre.  
Putain ! J'enjambais le bois humide, les bras tellement tremblant que je prenais un risque  
inconsidéré de déraper et m'écrasais la tronche quelques mètres plus bas. Toutefois, je ne pouvais  
pas abandonner, elle respirait peut être encore, je devais la retrouver, appelais des secours, où étais  
mon putain de portable ?  
J'allais descendre sur un bord d'un rocher quand sa main se posa sur la mienne avec calme et  
douceur.

J'étais tellement stupéfait qu'aucun son humainement reconnaissable s'éveillait dans ma bouche.  
- … Comment ? réussis je à articuler.  
Je repassais promptement de l'autre côté, soulagé, furieux, rassuré que ce cauchemar ne fusse vrai.  
- Il ne faut plus que tu aille ici, ordonnais je.  
Rien à faire que ça soit un endroit qu'elle apprécie, j'étais mort de trouille.  
- C'est trop dangereux, ajoutais je parce qu'elle demeurait silencieuse et que je ne lui avais  
toujours pas arraché la promesse qu'elle ne viendrait plus.  
- Ce n'est pas plus dangereux qu'ailleurs, sous-entendit-elle.  
- Pas plus dangereux ? Tu réalises que tu peux te tuer ?  
- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, répondit elle avec un soupir indolent.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement fort que je dus les fermer quelques secondes pour que la  
douleur cesse. Elle partit en courant, me fuir ne changerait rien, je n'allais pas la laisser risquer sa vie.  
C'était à chaque fois moi qui tombais sur elle, sur ce pont, j'étais responsable d'elle.  
Incroyable ! Je ne la rattrapais pas, j'avais en ligne de mire ses cheveux bruns ondulant avec le vent.  
Elle n'avait pas l'air d'accélérer, moi oui, cependant, elle me devançait d'une dizaine de mètres.

- Putain Ed réveilles toi ! hurla Emmett dans mes oreilles.  
Je me redressais en sueur, perdu, un rêve trop réaliste, trop brutal.  
- Tu rêvais de quoi ? Tanya ? s'assura-t-il en prenant la direction de la porte.  
Il ne m'apporta pas un verre d'eau comme je le souhaitais mais une bière, fraîche. Je la pris tout de  
même. Il se cala sur le canapé, m'attendant. J'enfilais un jogging et le rejoignis.

- Alors c'était d'elle ?  
J'avalais une gorgée tout en secouant la tête négativement.  
- Bordel ! tu bougeais beaucoup, on aurait dit que tu luttais contre un grizzly, ria-t-il.  
- Un rêve à la con, concluais je.

On fit une partie de PES pour me calmait. Je reprenais les cours demain et j'allais être très fatigué.  
Mon corps frissonnait encore des sensations imaginaires qu'il avait ressenties. La peine et la douleur  
que mon coeur avait endurée quand je pensais qu'elle s'était suicidée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, stupide,  
reflet déformé d'une réalité que j'avais moi-même exagéré. Je ne devais plus penser à ça, elle serait  
majeure bientôt et hormis son penchant pour ce lieu, elle n'y faisait rien de répréhensible. Mon  
cerveau carburait tout seul à s'imaginer des conséquences désastreuses.

Elle ne risquait rien, nous l'avions raccompagné. Je commençais à partir dans le sommeil.  
Je m'entendis lui souhaiter bonne nuit « bonne nuit Isabella », parce que cette élève me faisait peur,  
me donner envie de la protéger, d'elle-même, de ce qui pourrait l'effrayer ou lui faire du mal. Cette  
élève me perturbait.

Bella

Wallace était endormi, je l'observais encore quelques minutes, le temps que mon rythme cardiaque  
soit à nouveau régulier. Comment se faisait il qu'il soit à la carrière à cette heure ci ? Pourquoi je  
tombais toujours sur lui ?

Il devenait trop récurrent, ça risquait de me causer pas mal d'ennuis avec Charlie. Avec d'immense  
regret , je me fis la promesse de ne plus aller là-bas. S'il venait à se poser des questions, il irait  
chercher les réponses chez mon père et je subirai les conséquences de mes bêtises imprudentes.  
J'allais m'allonger sur mon lit la mort dans l'âme. Je disais au revoir au seul lieu qui me procurait  
frisson et bien-être. « C'est pour le mieux Bella ». Il ne le faisait pas exprés, il était juste là au mauvais  
endroit au mauvais moment. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. On pourrait même dire que c'était un prof  
exemplaire. Il s'intéressait toujours à ses élèves, ne les laissait pas sombrer seul. Je l'avais vu plus au  
courant de la vie de ses élèves que n'importe quels autres profs principales au cours de ma scolarité.  
Il s'engageait, c'était sans doute là son pire défaut en ce qui me concernait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il  
s'engage, qu'il essaye de s'impliquer. Ma vie était déjà toute tracée, d'ici quelques mois, le lycée  
serait terminé, que j'obtienne ou non mon diplôme ne changerait rien. Mes études s'arrêtaient là,  
j'aiderai mon père dans son quotidien. A quoi pourrait me servir des études, un travail, Charlie serait  
là pour veiller sur moi et subvenir à mes besoins.

Je devais être bien chanceuse, il n'y aurait pas de hasard dans mon avenir, j'avais déjà trouvé ma  
place dans ce monde. S'il ne me frappait pas pour mes erreurs, je pourrais être comblée et sereine.  
Toutefois ces coups étaient la preuve que mon avenir ne serait pas sans douleur.  
Quel autre avenir pourrais-je avoir de toutes manières ? Je n'étais bonne à rien et on ne survivait pas  
avec un salaire de femme de ménage selon Charlie. Il me listait quotidiennement mes défauts pour  
avoir conscience de mon inaptitude à m'occuper de moi-même seule. J'avais parfois, tout de même,  
un songe idiot. Où, comme les autres filles de mon âge, je trouverai un mari, un homme bien, comme  
Monsieur Cullen, qui se préoccupe des autres, qui pense à eux.

J'aurais pu avoir des enfants. Mais quel homme voudrait d'une incapable ? Ce prof me faisait penser  
à une autre possibilité qui me rendait triste et envieuse. Ce n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout.  
Pourtant je m'endormais avec le rêve qu'il m'apportait.  
« Bonne nuit Monsieur Cullen », il était tard, je ne sus si je l'avais rêvé ou dit, mes pensées étaient  
toutes tournées vers lui pour une fois et mes rêves seraient, je le suppose, agréables.

* * *

Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Très encourageants!

Excusez la longue attente pour ce chapitre, mais ma connexion internet était capricieuse.

A moi d'attendre vos mots.

Merci pour tout!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Bella

Charlie était revenu, frustré, colérique, effrayant. La porte avait claqué et il me somma de venir le rejoindre dans la cuisine alors que je m'occupais de la lessive.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel Bella ?

Sa voix n'était que colère et violence. Dans ma précipitation de mettre l'adoucissant, j'avais laissé le chiffon à poussière sur le bahut de la cuisine. Je me punissais déjà mentalement d'être aussi sale, alors qu'il entreprit de me corriger avec le chiffon. Ces coups étaient vifs, il me fouettait avec fureur. Ca faisait mal, mais moins que ces poings. J'étais contre le mur, adossée, des larmes qui pointaient aux creux de mes yeux, retenues par ma volonté de ne pas l'énerver plus encore.

- Est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de rentrer dans un pareil taudis ?

Sa main vint gifler mon bras. Je m'excusais, inlassablement. Ca lui fit perdre encore plus la tête.

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses, tu n'es bonne à rien. Tu as cru que tu étais en vacance !

Il me frappa encore trois fois, mon dos donna sa reddition et je m'affalais sur le carrelage. Il grogna sa déception, puis partit prendre une douche.

A ce que je compris, il n'y avait pas de Jacob là où il s'était rendu. Malgré la douleur de la frustration de mon père, j'en étais soulagée. Je ne voulais plus le mettre en colère, je préparais le diner, rangeais consciencieusement la maison et allais me coucher.

Deux semaines passèrent, mon œil avait retrouvé une couleur chair plus agréable et mon père se défoulait à la moindre erreur de ma part : une tâche sur une des fenêtres, les coussins du canapé pas assez retapé, un copeau de je ne sais quoi sur le tapis de l'entrée.

Malgré l'envie qui me tenaillait le ventre de me rendre à la carrière, je tenais bon. Il ne fallait pas, se serait la plus stupide et énorme erreur que j'aurais pu faire. Le mois de Janvier touchait à sa fin et la neige se retira de Forks.

C'était assez tôt, mais j'accueillis cette nouvelle avec joie. Rentrais à pieds avec les courses était une aventure pour moi sur la neige. Je préférais largement la pluie glacée et le brouillard opaque aux rues enneigées.

Un mardi, après un énième cours de sport à éviter Monsieur Cullen par des ruses dont je ne me serai jamais sentie capable, Charlie m'ordonna une nouvelle corvée.

Nettoyée la tombe de l'être le plus dégoûtant et effroyable qui n'est jamais croisé ma route : Billy Black. Il avait été enterré sur la réserve, et sa pierre tombale avait souffert de l'hiver. Il me conduisit un dimanche à l'aube, il resta prés de la tombe la première demi-heure, puis, quand je fis tomber une gerbe de fleurs moisit, il serra les poings, un regard de tueur m'avertit qu'il se retenait de me corriger en public, mais qu'elle ne se ferait pas attendre une fois rentré à la maison. Il resta dans la voiture, le regard vague et menaçant.

- Je vais voir Harry Clearwater, je reviens dans une heure ou deux, continues de nettoyer et rends lui l'hommage qu'il mérite.

Je faillis vomir. Je pris la brosse et récurai la pierre gelée. J'aurais voulu cracher dessus, mais un tel manque de respect ne m'était pas permis.

J'arrachais les brindilles froides de part et d'autres de la pierre, nettoyer les lettres dorées. 40 minutes et le tout luisait. Je m'assis à un mètre de la pierre, au cas où Charlie reviendrait. J'avais vue sur la route, je ne pourrais pas le louper et en un bond, je pourrais être sur la pierre et faire semblant que je finassais les détails.

Je m'ennuyais ferme, j'avais pris un exemplaire « des souris et des hommes » mais je risquais de ne pas le voir revenir si ma lecture se fit prenante. J'attendis 10 minutes, le couple de merle sur une branche d'arbre en face de moi s'envola et je me mis à lire. Le temps s'écoulait mollement, mon corps se faisait violence pour se réchauffer, je pensais ma dernière heure venue, tant de froideur me tuait.

- Dieu soit loué on est sauvé ! s'exclama une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, voir plus dans ma direction.

Je me remis sur mes deux pieds avec les plus grandes difficultés.

- Bonjour, on visitait la réserve et on ne retrouvait plus notre chemin et ce n'est pas mon fils qui vit ici depuis des mois qui nous aiderait, m'expliqua-t-elle en guise de présentation.

Je répondis à son bonjour et vit émerger prés d'elle, un homme à la blondeur étincelante malgré l'absente de soleil.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, vous pourriez peut être nous aider à retrouver notre voiture ?

Il avait l'air à la fois jeune et vieux, c'était un étrange mélange de perfection. La forme de ses yeux me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, de même pour la couleur de ceux de sa femme.

- Où étiez vous garer ? questionnais je poliment.

Ils se mirent à regarder aux alentours, cherchant un indice. La femme se gratta nerveusement le haut du crâne.

- Il y avait un arbre ?

Je fronçais des sourcils. La réserve était bordée d'arbres, située en pleine forêt, le contraire aurait été étonnant.

- En forme de fourche, juste à l'entrée du village, avec cette maison et la boite aux lettres qui est sa miniature… conta-t-elle.

Je me rappelais, c'était la maison des clearwater. C'était bien ma chance… Il ne m'en voudrait pas de venir en aide à des touristes, ça faisait partie d'une bonne éducation…

- Je vois c'est où, mais il y a tout de même 20 minutes de marches les informais je.

- Ah, fit l'homme déçu.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle me sourit chaleureusement, un sourire communicatif et dégoulinant de gentillesse.

- Merci, je m'appelle Esmée et mon mari, Carlisle.

- J'crois que si on reprend par là, on retrouvera le sentier, s'écria Monsieur Cullen en apparaissant de la forêt.

Leur fils qui vivait ici depuis des mois… J'avais devant moi ses parents. Génial Bella, toi qui résiste à aller à la carrière pour ne pas le rendre suspicieux, il te retrouve dans la froideur d'un dimanche matin, sur la pierre tombale de la vermine qui a essayé de te violer, des sauts et tout le nécessaire d'entretien. Si après ça, il ne va pas s'entretenir avec Charlie, tu pourras commencer à croire en un ange gardien.

- Vous êtes native d'ici ? s'enquit madame Cullen.

J'allais répondre mais il le fit à ma place.

- Non pas du tout, Isabella est une de mes élèves, elle vit à Forks. Que fais tu ici ?

Pour le moment et je m'en trouvais bien chanceuse, personne n'avait remarqué le saut et les produits. Je décidais de mentir, étant donné que mes joues étaient déjà rosies par le froid, ça ne me trahirait pas.

- Mon père a des amis ici et j'étais partie faire une ballade…

Nous aussi, enchaîna son père avec un regard pétillant d'admiration. La région est superbe, nous n'avions jamais connu le froid, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de sortir.

Esmée intensifia son sourire, j'en fis de même, elle était très étrange cette femme, il me semblait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs surnaturels, qui poussaient ceux qui la côtoyer à la sympathie et à la joie.

- Il y a tellement de belles choses à voir, de belles maisons. J'avoue avoir un peu froid maintenant…

Je saisis son allusion et je me mis en route. Monsieur Cullen se stoppa un instant sur la pierre tombale fraichement nettoyé et me lança un regard sans équivoque. Durant quelques secondes, je crus qu'il avait compris, puis il se mit en marche et discuta avec son père derrière sa mère et moi. Esmée Cullen était une femme très bavarde, pas ennuyante, toutefois, elle aimait se renseigner, sur tout, la vie ici, le temps, l'architecture (sujet que je ne commentais que très peu), son fils enseignant, ce qui me gêna fortement, mes projets d'études. Face à mon mutisme, elle me conseilla de m'orienter vers ce que j'aimais le plus. Elle m'interrogea sur mes loisirs (très limités) et supputa que la littérature serait un bon parcours universitaire pour moi.

J'hochais simplement les épaules et heureusement, nous étions arrivés chez les clearwater. La voiture de patrouille de mon père était toujours là. Quand il sortit sur le perron avec Harry, puisque leur chien indiqua notre présence par des aboiements intempestifs, je compris qu'il était saoul. Je pris peur, il se contenait très mal quand il avait bu, je ne voulais pas de scène devant monsieur Cullen.

Son regard en dit large sur ses pensées. J'y compris : « qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Bells ? Tu devrais pas frotter la tombe de façon humble et respectueuse de mon très cher ami Billy ? » Et par-dessus tout : « c'est qui ces gens ? Et je t'avais pas dis de plus t'approcher de ce type ? ».

- Ils visitaient la réserve et ce sont perdus, lui précisais-je.

Il toussa et vint représenter les autorités locales aussi bien que lui permettait son taux d'alcool. L'échange fut bref.

- Je ne vois pas où est le sentier ? s'interrogea Esmée.

Carlisle et Edward arrêtèrent de dévisager mon père et observèrent les alentours.

- Bells tu devrais les accompagner et revenir ici, il s'adoucit légèrement, nous risquons de passer la journée ici, j'irai peut être pécher sur la glace avec Harry.

Je virais du cramoisie au vert malade en deux secondes. Des frissons s'emparèrent de moi.

- Papa, je pourrais peut être rentrer à la maison,… j'ai des devoirs…

CE REGARD, je le connaissais bien. « comment oses tu me répondre ? » et « c'est quoi ces conneries de devoir, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est ranger la maison ! », mais il n'oserait pas, pas devant tout ce monde. Je me sentis mal d'utiliser un tel stratagème, qui ne me ferait qu'avoir plus d'ennui, pour m'éloigner des quileutes.

- Nous la raccompagnerons Shérif, annonça Monsieur Cullen, c'est sur notre chemin.

Il le toisa, la mâchoire crispée. « En quel honneur tu me donnes des ordres ptit con. On va avoir une ptite discussion gamin, entre homme puisque tu as les couilles nécessaire pour me parler ainsi devant ma fille ». J'en frémis, après toutes ces années, j'en étais arrivée à analyser le moindre geste, regard, faciès…

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il fit mine de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- Quand je rentrerai on discutera Bells, tu rentres directement à la maison et tu as plutôt intérêt à m'obéir.

Sa poigne se resserra sur mon poignet et je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier.

Esmée discuta avec son fils alors que je pris place à l'avant pour lui indiquer le chemin. Il lui signifia d'un regard qu'il était d'accord et ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture.

L'habitacle était silencieux, pas gênant, juste calme. Monsieur Cullen ne tourna pas dans ma rue. Je lui rappelais alors le chemin.

- Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner, me demanda Esmée aimable. Déjeuner, seule un dimanche, c'est triste, ajouta-t-elle en croyant me faire craquer.

J'avais tellement peur des répercussions de ce déjeuner quand Charlie apprendrait que je n'étais pas rentrée directement à la maison que toutes ces bonnes excuses entraient par une de mes oreilles et ressortaient par l'autre.

- Merci, mais je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire

- Juste pour le déjeuner, insista-t-elle, toujours aussi doucereuse mais ferme.

- Vraiment, c'est gentil de votre part, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

- Une heure tout au plus et nous vous ramenons chez vous.

J'abdiquais, de toute manière, monsieur Cullen ne faisait pas marche arrière et continuait la route en souriant et sa démoniaque mère me gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant. Une heure, je mettais mentalement le compte-à-rebours en route. Pourquoi insister autant sur ma présence ? ca lui faisait quoi de m'avoir pour le déjeuner ? Elle ne me connaissait même pas y'a une heure. Il se gara devant un immeuble rénové de Forks.

Monsieur Cullen fermait la marche, j'étais devant lui, nouée au possible, l'engouement de sa mère en face de moi. Il nous fit entrer. Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Sans mon père. Il allait être furieux, non pire, mais je ne trouvais pas de qualificatif assez fort. Fou de rage ? non, toujours pas assez fort.

Esmée prit ses quartiers dans la cuisine et j'entrepris de la suivre pour l'aider, faire preuve d'éducation, mais Monsieur Cullen me bloqua dans le petit couloir de l'entrée.

- Je suis désolé, ma mère est trop sensible.

- Je ne comprends pas, affirmais je perdue. Sensible pour quoi ?

- Je lui ai un peu parlé de toi.

La peur me saisit le ventre. Parler, que savait elle au juste ? Ce supplice ne prendrait jamais fin, ça allait revenir aux oreilles de Charlie et je le paierai cher.

- Du fait que tu vivais seule avec ton père, rien de plus…

J'étais un peu rassurée, mais je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi il avait parlé de moi à sa mère…

- C'était devant la voiture, me précisa-t-il, comme s'il lisait mes pensées. Elle s'est inquiétée quand elle a vu..heu… ton père.

Comprendre : ton père saoule probablement, mais il me respectait assez pour ne pas le formuler tout haut.

« elle est comme ça, juste un déjeuner et je te ramène, me promit il ».

Finalement, une heure, c'est le temps que prit le déjeuner pour être préparé. Et ce malgré mon rythme effréné à réaliser toutes les tâches qu'Esmée me donnaient. Ca sentait terriblement bon, le poulet aux fèves et au miel cuisait doucement sur le gaz, mais je n'avais absolument pas faim. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici, tout comme quand j'étais au lycée où dans n'importe quel autre lieu que ma maison. J'allais le décevoir et je ne pensais qu'à ça.

Edward

Flash Back devant la voiture

- Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état… normal, renchérit ma mère inquiète.

Il fallait toujours qu'elle mette les pieds dans le plat, oui, il était bourrée, ça se voyait et sentait, mais pas de quoi rouler sous la table. Et puis c'était sa fille, elle ne risquait rien. Il avait fallu qu'elle demande à rentrer chez elle pour qu'elle échafaude un plan pour jouer à la maman. J'étais certain qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

- Elle veut rentrer chez elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu vas lui imposer ça.

- C'est juste un déjeuner, elle est seule, tu viens de me le dire, son père l'élève sans sa mère.

Voilà l'info que je n'aurais jamais du mentionner, parce que ça avait du lui fendre l'âme. Un enfant élevé sans ses deux parents était à prendre sous son aile. Je la connaissais. Elle insista encore à coup de : mais qu'est ce qu'elle va manger ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai élevé Edward Cullen. J'abdiquais, elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait de moi. On n'avait qu'une mère après tout.

Alors qu'elles cuisinaient, j'étais assis avec mon père dans mon salon. Il était concentré sur un match, j'avais le regard vague, apeuré. J'étais son professeur, ce n'était pas correct de l'inviter chez moi, même s'il ne se passerait rien.

Elle ne dirait rien, à personne, je n'en n'avais pas la certitude clairement établie, mais je le sentais au fond de moi, Isabella ne ferait jamais rien qui blesse qui que ce soit et elle ne serait pas le genre de fille à se vanter à tout le lycée.

- Comment est elle au lycée ? me questionna mon père sans décrocher son regard de la télévision.

- Normale, répondis je sans voir l'intérêt de cette question.

- Discrète, timide ?

- Oui les deux, continuais je.

Ses yeux se froncèrent et il les baissa vers le tapis. Ma mère nous appela pour que l'on se mette à table.

J'indiquais sa chaise à Isabella, on l'aurait cru perdue, engloutie dans un océan d'embarras. Je tentais de la mettre à l'aise, ma mère aussi. Le déjeuner fut rapide, elle engloutissait le repas à une vitesse fulgurante, ça me rappelait un documentaire sur l'alimentation des canards…

Elle termina rapidement et me demanda de la ramener chez elle.

* * *

Merci, merci, merci et encore merci, vos commentaires sont un merveilleux cadeau que vous me faites.

C'est un assez difficile de faire en sorte qu'edward sache tout, il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerai vous "dire" en attendant ce moment... j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu, tout vient à point... vous connaissez la suite.

Pour coco des iles et mon rythme de publication, c'est compliqué d'établir un planning, j'écris chaque jours, mais tant que je n'estime pas que je ne pourrais rien modifier, ou faire évoluer, je garde le chapitre, le relis, l'écris à nouveau.

Jacob n'est pas fini, il apparaîtra à nouveau, Alice et Jasper aussi mais vraiment pas tout de suite. Désolée pour ceux qui pensaient que l'arrivée d'Emmett changerait quelque chose, ils ne sont que des éléments du puzzle qui feront ouvrir les yeux d'Edward. Il est peu réceptif aux signes, ça reste inimaginable pour lui,...

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 Bis

« Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine impolie Bells ». S'empiffrer était le summum de mon irrespect, mais réclamer à Monsieur Cullen de me ramener était carrément déplacé. Il n'avait rien à me devoir, il devait décider du quand et du comment il me ramènerait, c'était à l'homme de prendre ces initiatives. Toutefois, il y avait Charlie et la trouille qu'il m'attende déjà à la maison qui faisait carburer mon cerveau et mon corps.

Un auto-pilotage guidé par des nerfs à fleur de peau. Les regards de Carlisle étaient une source de stress, heureusement, son portable se manifesta alors que je remerciais Esmée pour son invitation.

J'écoutais brièvement, il semblait troublé et confus quand il observa sa femme. Il m'avait zappé à cet instant, je le sentis comme une délivrance.

- C'était agréable, conta Esmée en envoyant un énorme sourire d'autosuffisance à son fils.

Veste en main, écharpe, il attendait que sa mère relâche sa pression sur ma main.

- Vous pourriez peut être nous faire découvrir la région la prochaine fois ? espéra-t-elle, en accentuant le tout de sa dentition parfaite.

- Oui, oui, sans problème Madame.

Tout, absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait, si tant est que je passe cette nuit. Parce que si elle continuait à monopoliser mon temps de cette façon, le seul site touristique que je lui ferai visiter serait le cimetière.

Je posais enfin mes fesses dans l'habitacle froid de sa volvo, il enclencha immédiatement le moteur et le chauffage.

- Vraiment désolé que tu es eu à subir ça….

Ses excuses étaient si surprenantes, je ne répondis rien. Je culpabilisais de m'être aussi mal comportée, j'aurais dût apprécier leur compagnie, le repas, je me priverai de lecture ce soir pour cette ingratitude.

Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, parfaite égoïste méritant punition. Punition qui ne tarderait plus, il rentrerait, je n'avais pas oublié mes faux pas sur la tombe, ni le fait que j'ai pris la parole sans sa permission en l'obligeant à contourner un de ses ordres. J'étais cuite.

- A quoi tu penses ?

J'arrêtais d'observer les rues qui défilaient, j'accrochais une demi-seconde à ses yeux et baissais la tête rougissante.

- Ça ne se fait pas de demander, mais je t'ai posé 5 fois la même question et tu avais la tête ailleurs… justifia-t-il, en se concentrant sur la route, on atteignait ma rue.

Je pensais à tout, Charlie, raclée, douleur, punition, son père, l'avenir,…

- Vos parents partent bientôt ?

Ce n'était pas exactement le fond de mes pensées, mais savoir quand Carlisle mettrait les voiles, me conférait un peu d'espoir et de paix.

- Etant donné que l'hôpital a contacté mon père,…, il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, leurs valises seront probablement faites quand je rentrerai.

Il était triste, ça se voyait dans ses traits affaissé et le son plus grave de sa voix.

- Ils reviendront, le rassurais-je.

« Pries que non Bells, en tout cas, qu'ils ne croisent pas ta route durant leur futur séjour ». Il se stationna juste devant chez moi. Je le remerciais une dernière fois et vis, avec soulagement, que la voiture de mon père n'était pas là.

Entre boire et me punir il avait choisi…

Bizarrement, il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma porte, tenant un étrange discours, ponctué de blancs, que je compris en substance : ne parle de ce déjeuner à personne, ça ne se fait pas entre élève et professeur.

Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'en écrire un article dans la gazette minable qui sert de journal au lycée.

- Oui bien sûr.

Je débarrai la porte et avant même que je lui dise au revoir, le téléphone sonna.

« putain non ! » je jurais rarement, à voix haute cela s'entends… Mais là, mon estomac avait rejoint mes chaussures. C'était Charlie, de façon sûr et certaine.

La question était : depuis combien de temps il essayait de me joindre ?

Encore une sonnerie s'échappa, je courus jusqu'au combiné.

« Réfléchis idiote, s'il avait appelé une fois sans que tu répondes il serait déjà ici et il aurait été te chercher chez lui par la peau du cul ! »

En même temps, je n'avais pas le droit de répondre au téléphone… un duel très bref se forma dans mon esprit et je décrochais. Tant pis, c'était lui après tout, histoire de se rassurer certainement.

- Oui, ma voix était un couinement de souris atroce.

- Tu étais longue, que faisais tu ?

- Je faisais les poussières, mentis je, en rougissant de tout mon soûl.

Il renifla suspicieusement.

- Je reviendrai tard, mon diner attendra dans le micro-onde.

Le poids semblait quitter mes entrailles, il avait la voix dure et sévère, mais pas menaçante, je me surpris à rêver.

Il allait raccrocher et j'avais des ailes, je lui préparerai un bon diner, pour le remercier de sa clémence.

- Oh Bella ! m'interpela-t-il presque joyeusement.

- Oui

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, conclut il acide.

Les larmes firent leurs apparitions aux coins de mes yeux. Il raccrocha, j'eus ce déclic plusieurs secondes après lui.

- Ton père s'assure que tu es bien en sécurité chez toi ? se moqua mon professeur de sport en faisant irruption dans mon salon.

Ma vessie se relâcha et une goutte s'en échappa même. « les règles Bells, les règles ! Il ne doit pas rester ici, il n'aurait jamais dût entrer ici ! ». Une alarme version 1000.0 de celle de Carlisle se manifesta.

- Vous n'étiez pas parti ?

Ca sonnait comme si je le mettais à la porte, c'était encore pire, j'étais une hôte détestable.

- Oui, excuses moi, ça aurait pu être urgent et peut être…. Tu aurais pu avoir besoin d'une voiture…. Bredouilla-t-il ses sourcils formant un petit V sur son front.

Il spéculait ou était embarrassé, le mélange des émotions était perturbant.

- Merci, mais rien d'urgent… juste mon père qui ne donnait de ses nouvelles…

Il avait fait demi-tour après un de ces regards lourd de sens qui m'échappaient et un « ok, bonne après-midi » soufflé de dos.

Je n'avais pas entendu Charlie rentrer, c'est son coup de poing dans mon ventre qui me réveilla.

- Ne me, un autre coup bien ajusté dans mon estomac, refais plus, je suffoquais sous une autre attaque, un coup de ce genre !

Je me roulais en boule pour moins souffrir, il continua encore, me punissant d'être si désobéissante. Je lui promis TOUT, pourvu qu'il arrête.

Il partit se coucher en soufflant comme un bœuf et m'arrachant la promesse que jamais plus je ne remettrais un de ses ordres en question.

Edward

J'avais raison, mon père avait été appelé d'urgence et le temps que je revienne le taxi chargeait leurs valises. Mon père était collé à son portable, ça m'avait l'air très sérieux et il me serra à peine dans ses bras. Ma mère retint ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put.

- Tu vis vraiment trop loin, j'espère que tu reviendras vivre prés de la maison.

Vue le ton larmoyant, j'aurais aimé lui dire oui, mais ça me paraissait impossible à l'heure actuelle. Ils partirent rapidement, je me retrouvais seul chez moi. Une solitude pesante.

Il était tôt quand je me mis au lit, le sommeil me gagna très vite. Un autre rêve accompagna ma nuit, pire que celui de la carrière.

C'était un jour parfaitement ensoleillé, les rayons du soleil surchauffaient la salle de sport. J'en déduisis qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Forks, il n'y a aucun rayon de soleil qui surchauffe quoi que ce soit là-bas. J'animais un match de volley féminin.

Les joueuses portaient la tenue officielle de mon ancien lycée en Californie. Un débardeur blanc aux lignes bleus et un mini-short bleu nuit. J'observais la partie, j'étais distrait, mon regard s'affolait dans la direction d'Isabella et de sa tenue provocante. Elle avait noué son débardeur au dessus de sa taille et cet effet galbait admirablement ses fesses menues.

Je tentais de comprimer mon érection en serrant mes jambes, sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se mouvait sur le terrain, mon cerveau le traduisait par une lap danse érotique inappropriée. Elle me souriait quand son smatch marquait un point et je rendis un mince sourire contrit et excité.

La sonnerie retentit et je ne me levais pas de ma chaise, la salle se vida à une vitesse humainement impossible. Il ne restait qu'elle, debout, le ballon vissé dans son bras en appui sur sa hanche. Son bas ventre à nu me criait sa tentation. Je voulais y faire glisser mes doigts, ma bouche, ma langue. La blancheur de sa peau était un appel au sexe et j'y répondais plutôt bien, même plus que bien, mon chibre butait contre mon survêtement de façon presque douloureuse.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois et se pencha jusqu'à atteindre mon visage.

- Vous vous sentez bien monsieur ? demanda-t-elle mutine en me faisant un clin d'œil provocateur.

J'avais en ligne de mire son décolleté, il n'était pas profond et sa poitrine d'adolescente pas encore épanouie, mais c'était suffisant pour faire monter la température d'une dizaine de degrés en plus.

- Tu as une question à me poser ? Le côté prof sérieux essayait vainement de prendre le dessus, il était vite anéanti par son regard de biche.

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers le terrain, je jaugeais à loisir ses fesses et me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Je la voulais, maintenant, sur ce sol poussiéreux.

- J'aimerai que vous me montriez comment améliorer mes services… j'ai encore un peu de mal…

Elle trottina sensuellement, remuant des fesses jusqu'à la ligne de démarcation. J'étais certain que je devais avoir l'air d'un chien affamé qui bave devant un os bien en chair. Je passais brièvement ma main sur mon menton, non pas de bave, mais mon sexe était quasiment entrain de perler sous la pression.

Je me mis derrière elle, sans m'accorder un seul regard, elle se cambra naturellement quand elle sentit mon bras ventre s'approchait de ses fesses.

- Prends un peu d'élan en te penchant avant de frapper.

J'appuyais de mes deux mains sur ses reins pour l'exécuter, elle gémit la démone. Elle restait ainsi, le buste en avant, ma main droite remontant du creux de ses reins dans une douce caresse jusqu'à sa nuque, parcourant sa colonne vertébrale avec envie. Mes hanches se murent instinctivement, on bougeait ensemble, j'agrippais sa queue de cheval et fit venir sa tête jusqu'à la mienne.

Trop tard pour anticiper quoi que ce soit, mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et je grognais contre sa bouche. Elle n'était pas dans une position agréable, mais j'en avais rien à faire, mes mains longeaient ses hanches, remontaient par-dessous son débardeur jusqu'à ses seins. Ils pointaient d'excitation, je la fis pivoter face à moi et elle arborait le plus diabolique sourire.

Putain elle allait me tuer ! Dangereuse créature. Encore une fois, je me mis à l'embrasser, rendant la situation urgente et elle l'était ! Je n'étais pas loin de me déverser dans mon boxer tellement toutes les sensations qu'elle prodiguait me faisaient de l'effet.

Je palpais ses fesses fermes, l'élastique de son short comprimait mes poignets. Soudainement, elle me fit reculer, jusqu'aux tapis de gym. Je m'écroulais en l'emmenant à ma suite.

Elle me chevaucha et retira lentement son débardeur, découvrant centimètres par centimètres son ventre, ses seins enfermés dans le carcan de coton. Je me redressais pour les embrasser à travers le tissu, sa tête roula sur ses épaules dans un gémissement de satisfaction. Je dégrafais le soutien-gorge et lui ôtais férocement, j'en vins à mordiller ses seins, elle m'arrachait les cheveux de plaisir.

- Déshabillez vous monsieur Cullen, me susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Je frémis à sa voix suave. Délicatement, je la repoussais et me mis à genou pour enlever mon t-shirt. Elle se délecta du spectacle et son sourire espiègle m'enflamma encore plus.

- Déshabillez vous intégralement, elle s'était mise à genou en face de moi et sa main glissa dans mon boxer.

Elle se saisit de mon membre et je jurais dans tous les langues. Je me levais maladroit, sa main toujours fixée à moi, j'haletais comme un malade, ses va-et-vient étaient destructeurs. Elle accélérait et le point de non retour s'annonçait. Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

- Pas tout de suite mon ptit chat, à ton tour.

Je la fis s'allonger sur le dos et je retirais ses chaussures, ses chaussettes montantes en embrassant ses mollets dans une lignée savoureuse. Je glissais quatre doigts dans son short et je fis rouler le long de ses jambes avec son shorty.

Ma tête rencontra son intimité et elle écarta les cuisses pour me laisser de l'espace, je soufflais en son creux, ma langue s'insinua imperceptiblement, elle me signifia son mécontentement par un petits cris de frustration et sa main tâtonna sur ma tête pour m'enfuir plus encore en elle.

Je la pris à pleine bouche, me délectant de sa saveur, la stimulant au possible par diverses caresses et mordillements. Ses hanches entamaient une danse folle et je m'arrêtais. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant de s'arrêter furieusement sur ma personne.

- J'ai envie de vous maintenant ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je vins entre ses cuisses et m'enfonçais en elle sans ménagement. On gémit à l'unisson, enfin à ma place, dans son corps chaud et humide, j'entrepris d'y aller doucement, mais son regard, sa voix, sa respiration, ses seins qui se soulevaient avec mes pénétrations m'emmenèrent dans un rythme plus soutenu qui lui sied à merveille.

J'allais venir d'un instant à l'autre et il me fallait toute la volonté du monde pour me calmer et attendre que ma déesse vienne avant moi. Sa respiration était de plus en plus erratique et son regard devenait vague, sa bouche se crispa avant de s'ouvrir et de soufflait son plaisir. J'accélérais rapidement et vins à mon tour, le cerveau déconnecté pendant quelques secondes, un souffle plus que retenu, je me penchais pour embrasser son corps en remontant jusqu'à sa bouche.

- Vous êtes un merveilleux professeur, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Je m'allongeais prés d'elle, elle vint se blottir contre mon torse. Nous étions nus, vulnérables, mais tellement bien.

- J'aurais bien envie de recommencer…. Soupira-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts mon torse.

Mon poing s'écrasa contre mon réveil.

- Putain de réveil à la con ! le maudissais je.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, en cherchant l'interupteur de ma lampe de chevet, je frolais mon érection. Avec un rêve pareil, inutile d'espérer qu'elle se calme naturellement. Je m'allongeais de nouveau et fis glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambes. J'avais besoin de me soulager, vite.

Des flash de mon rêve maintenaient l'excitation. Je fermais les yeux pour ne voir que ça. Je me sentais partir et attraper des mouchoirs dans la boite sur ma table de chevet.

Je me donnais l'impression, après m'avoir essuyé, d'être un gamin de 15 ans, qui n'a pas de copine et dont les « relations sexuelles » se bornent aux pages sous-vêtements d'un magazine de prêt à porter féminin.

Sauf que je n'avais pas eu besoin de magazine, mais d'elle. Soudain, une bombe m'explosa sa vérité au visage. Je fantasmais sur une élève !

Putain de bordel de merde ! Une élève ! Pas n'importe laquelle, la fille du shérif qui me collera une balle entre les deux yeux avant même que j'approche la chambre de sa fille.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait putain ? Il y avait chez Isabella un côté subversif. Une attirance physique dévoilée par mon inconscient. Il fallait que je freine ses ardeurs nouvelles, je ne pouvais pas, c'était inconcevable et immorale.

Il ne fallait pas…

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires!

J'aime voir vos suggestions, m'imaginer quel scénario vous concevez. Evidemment, Cullen sénior a des doutes plus que certain, mais certains événements de la vie font que l'on passe à côté.

Ca viendra...

A très vite, par vos mots!

MERCI MERCI MERCI!


	11. Chapter 11

**Seattle, été 1976.**

Le lycée accueillait l'été en arborant les couleurs bordeaux et or de son équipe de football. Le capitaine Swan, le poing levé remontait le moral de son équipe. Ils perdaient, minable se jurait-il. Une bande d'empaffé qui ne sert à rien !

Heureusement qu'il était là lui, le seul qui vaut le coup dans cette équipe de bras cassés. Il faisait extrêmement chaud et tout le monde transpirait à grosse goutte, les yeux embués par celle-ci. Aucun ne contesta les indications vindicatives de Charlie. Tout le monde connaissait son tempérament explosif, on ne lui répondait pas, on attendait qu'il se taise ou mieux, qu'il se barre.

Le match se termina et il tonna de rage. Le maboule Swan s'était réveillé et le tonneau d'eau ne résista pas à son coup de pied, il s'écrasa sur le banc de touche et se déversa. Le coach essaya de le calmer, gueulant plus fort que lui, mais il lui envoya une droite en plein sur le nez.

- Tu dégages Swan ! t'es viré de l'équipe et tu peux te foutre au cul ta recommandation pour la bourse sportive !

Ca ne parlait plus dans les gradins ni sur le terrain, la réaction de Charlie ne se fit pas attendre, il se rua sur le coach et lui cassa la figure comme il savait si bien le faire.

C'était le dernier match de l'année, les diplômes avaient déjà été distribués, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa promesse de recommandation, il n'avait pas le droit.

Quand le coach ne se releva plus et agonisait par terre, il fit demi-tour et partit au galop jusqu'aux frontières de la ville.

Ses parents vivaient dans le quartier le plus démuni, jonché d'ordures et des gars les plus louches. Un « ptit coin de paradis » où il avait appris à vivre. Une vie de bagarre aussi bien domestique que dehors, il s'était forgé à coup de raclé et c'est ainsi qu'il résolvait les problèmes. On ne vient pas à bout d'un malabar 1m95 avec des câlins.

Il ne s'était pas arrêté de courir, jusqu'à atteindre le numéro 412, une baraque délabrée avec un toit et une façade qui tombaient en ruine, un trou dans le mur permettait même de rentrer par l'arrière cours. Il l'entendit gueuler et un frisson glaça sa colonne.

Il surgit sur le perron cabossé, une bouteille de gnôle à la main.

- T'es qu'un putain d'incapable.

Il évita vivement la bouteille, son père le prit comme une attaque. Il vint le chercher et le ramena dans la maison en lui tirant les cheveux, il finit à genou dans l'entrée.

- Tout le monde se fout de ma gueule parce que mon bon à rien de fils ne sait même pas jouer au football.

Il lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes et il l'encaissa sans broncher. Sa mère était assise à même le sol, le nez rougit par le sang et des pleurs qui n'en finissaient plus.

- Arrête de chialer ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu lui as donné tes gènes de feignasse !

Il mit deux baffes à lui faire tourner la tête à 360°

- Aller Chiale comme ta mère ! T'es qu'une loque.

Barney Swan somma à sa femme de lui servir une bière et de fermer un peu sa gueule. Impossible qu'il ne parle sans crier, jurer, la gentillesse était bannie ici.

Les menaces pleuvaient, les femmes étaient revenues au temps de caverne et c'était le lot quotidien d'un bon nombre de famille dans le coin.

Charlie détestait son père, mais il lui avait inculqué des valeurs qu'il jugeait essentielles pour survivre dans ce monde.

Sa mère s'exécuta rapidement, puis, elle retourna en cuisine, la seule place qu'elle méritait et elle « soigna » du mieux qu'elle put son fils.

Fils qui ne lui donnait guère plus de considération que son mari, qui lui fendait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il la giflait pour un diner froid, des chaussettes mal pliées, ses vexations sur son poids.

Elle ne pouvait croire que le beau bébé qu'elle avait mis au monde pouvait autant la haïr. Elle se souvenait des nuits entières qu'elle passait prés de son berceau sur une chaise en bois rigide, le protégeant de son alcoolique de père. Elle était alors son monde et il lui donnait beaucoup d'affection. Le bébé avait grandis, bien trop vite, bien trop durement. Barney en avait fait sa saleté de réplique.

Il l'avait formaté avec toutes ces conneries de domination masculine, d'éducation par la raclée, de l'obéissance, du respect. Les femmes n'étaient que des esclaves et il fallait qu'il le comprenne. Charlie avait compris, un peu trop bien même.

Les rares filles qu'ils avaient amenées ici, n'étaient jamais restées plus que quelques jours. Une fille que l'on forçait à refaire un lit ou nettoyer le linge de son petit ami après un jour de relation, prenait vite ses jambes à son cou.

Elle les comprenait et les enviait beaucoup. Quand elle avait rencontré Barney à ses 15 ans, il l'avait mise enceinte après leur première nuit. Une nuit d 'horreur où il l'avait mordu à différents endroits pour la marquer comme sienne. Elle était sa femme et personne à part lui ne la voudrait. Selon lui, elle n'était pas franchement belle, ses grosses cuisses feraient fuir les hommes, lui avait bon cœur, il lui offrait un foyer pour leur enfant, si tant est qu'elle ferme sa gueule et lui obéisse.

Jenna Fischer, l'avait cru sans y croire. Elle n'avait plus que cette alternative, elle n'irait pas au secondaire, étant enceinte. Et sa mère l'avait déjà élevé seule quand son père avait pris la fuite à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle savait qu'on ne vivait pas bien sans père.

Elle avait donc accepté et un samedi, il s'était pointé chez elles pour l'emmener. Ils attendraient ses 16 ans pour le mariage et sa mère s'en offusqua. Ce rustre de Barney n'emmènerait jamais sa fille. Il la frappa et força Jenna à monter dans la voiture.

- Dis Adieu à ta mère Jen, ria-t-il en mettant le contact.

Maggie Fischer s'effondra sur sa pelouse pleurant sa fille qu'elle ne reverrait jamais.

Jen haïssait l'homme qu'elle épousa quelques mois plus tard, mais elle n'avait plus que lui en ce monde. Il l'avait arraché à sa famille, ses amis, la coupant volontairement du monde en l'éloignant de millier de kilomètres de sa ville d'origine. Il choisit Seattle, le cauchemar commença, des viols quotidiens, parfois même, il la forçait à satisfaire ses « amis », elle ne vivait que pour et par lui.

Quand elle tomba enceinte de Charlie, il se calma le temps de la grossesse, il insistait pour lui signifier qu'elle devenait aussi grosse qu'une vache, que pour la sauter faudrait vraiment être bourré. Elle crut qu'il ne la frapperait plus, elle avait tort. A peine revenu de la maternité qu'elle prit ses rafales en plein visage.

Son sale gamin n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et ça l'empêchait de cuver. Elle perdit le poids de sa grossesse en deux semaines, il ne la nourrissait plus, l'enfermait dans la cave avec le bébé pour ne plus les entendre. Elle voulut fuir, mais Tobby, le vétéran du vietnam, ami proche de Barney la retrouva errante. Il la ramena chez elle et l'enfer des violences sexuelles reprit.

L'environnement n'était pas sain pour Charlie, il entra dans le monde de son père sans plus de lucidité.

Lors de l'été 1976, Charlie rencontra Renée Scott. Une petite blonde décolorée et beaucoup trop maquillé. C'était ce qui l'attira le plus quand il la vit. Elle portait des jeans moulant avec des hauts échancrés. Il s'était d'abord renseigné sur elle. Le parc Roosevelt était fréquenté par tous les jeunes de Seattle, qu'importe le lycée qu'ils fréquentaient ou la classe sociale. Elle venait d'un petit quartier bourgeois, élève dans un lycée privé ultra conservateur, elle faisait partie de différente association caritative et son père, passait un peu pour un génie. Il était inventeur, un truc du genre à ce qu'il comprit, on parlait de brevet à son sujet, mais pour Charlie, un brevet c'était un papier pour la natation ou ce genre de truc.

Elle le captivait littéralement, sa bande d'amie, toutes aussi riches qu'elle, formaient une élite intouchable. Elle n'en n'était que plus tentante. Il s'approcha peu à peu de leur cercle dans l'herbe.

Elles riaient de la maladresse des garçons, de leurs bêtises et il se retint d'aller la corriger pour son manque de respect. Mais Charlie était loin d'être con. Il n'était pas comme son père qui réfléchissait avec l'alcool. Il savait que pour attirer ce genre de gibier, ça ne servait à rien de faire rouler les muscles. Elle cherchait le frisson, le gars pas fréquentable que papa réprouverait. Mais pas non plus un salaud qui lui inculquera le respect que son père ne lui avait pas appris.

Il s'installait contre un arbre, avec son perfecto en cuir qu'il avait volé à Phillips dans son quartier. Il ne fumait pas, c'était pour les lopettes comme Barney le disait. Un jour elle vint le saluer. Il se sentit triompher, il joua au gars sensible à l'apparence de loubard.

Elle tomba dans le panneau très facilement. Il se contenait au mieux à écouter ses conneries de féminisme et lui promettant une belle vie. Elle n'écartait pas facilement les cuisses et ça commençait à l'ennuyer sévère.

Elle aimait le rejoindre en pleine nuit, derrière un chêne de son immense jardin. Ils se plotaient gentiment, même si Charlie devenait de plus en plus insistant et que Renée s'inquiétait de ses accès de brutalité.

Elle n'oubliait pas la fois où elle avait renversé accidentellement son verre de coca sur son jean et qu'il lui avait mis une baffe à lui décrocher la tête. Il lui avait dis que c'était une maladie et qu'il se soignait. Elle se promit d'être compréhensive, après tout, il était si charmant et attendrissant avec ces manières d'homme peu recommandable.

Les cinq premiers mois de leur relation Charlie s'était contenu au mieux. Cette fille, il la sentait bien et il ne voulait pas la voir fuir.

Renée abandonnait peu à peu ses passions, les associations dans lesquelles, elle était bénévole. Ses parents la voyaient de moins en moins. Le soir où son père fit sa première attaque cardiaque, elle était si vulnérable qu'il put en profiter. Elle lui donna ce qu'elle estimait le plus. Un cadeau qu'il lui arracha dans la douleur et un pseudo romantisme feint.

Son père mourrait petit à petit, elle n'était pas présente à ses côtés et s'en voulait beaucoup, cependant charlie devenait collant, possessif. Le jour de l'enterrement, il la demanda en mariage. Il avait tout planifié, un de ces amis étudiant en droit, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, lui avait trouvé un poste d'adjoint dans le petit commissariat de forks. Sa vie se dessinait brutalement sans qu'elle n'ait part à la discussion.

La lune de miel fut un long calvaire qu'elle passa principalement au lit. A subir les envies lubriques de Charlie, son penchant pour l'alcool et son projet de formatage. En deux mois, il l'avait brisé, l'étincelle qui allumait son regard auparavant avait disparu. Elle n'était plus l'innocente jeune fille de bonne famille, mais la bonne tout court de son mari.

Il voulait ardemment un enfant et elle essayait de préserver un être innocent du diable en personne. Elle ne pouvait lutter contre la nature. Elle tomba enceinte trois fois avant de mener à terme la grossesse.

Le premier, elle le perdit après 3 petits mois, un coup de pied dans le ventre et l'hémorragie avait débuté. Le deuxième tint à 6 mois et le troisième à 7, à chaque fois, les poings de Charlie avaient été meurtriers pour sa progéniture.

Il n'y avait pas d'échographie durant sa quatrième grossesse et ils découvrirent à la naissance que c'était une petite fille. Renée était aussi effrayée que comblée. Charlie n'en voulait pas, une fille n'était pas une descendance, une bouche supplémentaire à nourrir tout au plus.

Pourtant, Renée comprit que si elle faisait exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle, en encaissant ses coups sans bronchait, Bella ne risquait rien.

Pendant leurs sorties en public, il était un semblant de père aimant, qui cajolait sa fille. La pauvre petite n'y comprenait rien, à la maison, il était intouchable et colérique, et dehors, ils jouaient au ballon tous les deux.

Renée lui expliquait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle mette en colère son père, ce qu'elle comprit très tôt. Ses fessées étaient très douloureuses et elle ne reproduisait jamais deux fois les mêmes bêtises.

Renée préparait sa fuite depuis la naissance d'Isabella. Des économies de bout de chandelle qui lui permettrait de prendre un bus et de fuir ce monstre le plus loin possible. Il avait l'œil à tout. Les dépenses étaient calculées aux centimes prés et elle avait plutôt intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse s'il manquait de l'argent.

Chaque jours, elle ajoutait dans son journal, qui lui servait aussi de livre de compte et de tirelire, les centimes emmagasinés par ci par là. Un oubli dans un caniveau, sur le parking du supermarché,… elle récupérait tout, Isabella cherchait aussi avec elle, prenant le tout comme un jeu enfantin.

Elle promit à sa mère de ne pas le répéter à son père, pour ne pas le mettre en colère. La vie à la maison était régentée par un mari sadique et sournois. Il avait éduqué Bella à son service, au respect, à l'obéissance. Le tout sans jamais éveillé le moindre soupçon. Pour ses instituteurs, Bella était une fille timide, sage et intelligente. Elle apprenait très vite, Charlie disait à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle était sa fierté, que sa famille était un modèle…

Renée aurait pu lui vomir au visage à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait dire ça. Il ne frappait pas Bella pour la punir, sauf quand elle dépassait ses bornes… et quand il devait corriger sa femme, il emmenait Bella à l'étage en lui précisant qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec sa mère.

Elle étouffait ses cris dans son torchon à cuisine. Encaissant ses poings et priant intérieurement à un avenir meilleur pour sa fille et elle. La somme fut longue a obtenir, le bus jusque New York était hors de prix, mais elle y arriva.

Charlie partit au travail et elle habilla Isabella pour l'école, comme prévu.

Elle n'avait aucune confiance en ses voisins. Quand Charlie reviendrait et ne les verrait pas à la maison, il se renseignerait auprès d'eux. Elle ne devait éveiller aucun soupçon. Elles prirent le chemin de l'école, bifurquant à une trentaine de mètre pour rejoindre la gare centrale.

Elle intimait à Bella de marcher doucement, sans regarder qui que ce soit.

Elles n'arrivèrent jamais à New York.

* * *

Chapitre différent, ayant sa part d'importance pour la suite de l'histoire. J'imagine que vous auriez préféré une chapitre sur Edward et Bella, vu le rêve de celui-ci... Au prochain chapitre les ami(e)s, au prochain... ;)

En tout cas, **MERCI**, c'est énorme d'avoir vos ressentis, de pouvoir lire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, les émotions qui vous ont parcourus, c'est un merveilleux cadeau que vous me faites en m'écrivant!

Petites réponses à vos mots:

**Gintonique:"Par contre ok Bella n'a que 15 ans mais on est le total melo là, elle pourrait apprendre à réfléchir franchement xo "** Elle pourrait réfléchir, mais il faudrait sortir d'un quotidien étouffant et frustrant... Bella va sur ses 18 ans, j'ai du me tromper dans l'histoire si j'ai écris 15.

**Hera 09: "j'aurai bien aimé savoir ce qu'il ce serai passé si Carlisle n'avait pas reçu d'appèl vu qu'il est medecin il a du reconnaitre certain signe**

** et bien Edward fait des rève vraiment vraiment tres chaud**

** le probleme c'est que maintenant il va vouloir s'ecarté d'elle non?"**

S'il n'avait pas eu d'appel... il aurait sans doute pousser l'interrogatoire plus loin, mais l'histoire aurait été grandement modifiée et raccourcie... S'écarter d'elle...? Réponse au prochain chapitre ;)

**Princess CC:"Au lieu de fantasmer , il devrait ouvrir un peu plus les yeux, face au comportement de son élève et à ses problèmes."**

C'est exact, pour lui, les problèmes de Bella ne sont que des malêtres d'adolescentes...

**Tari12:"ouh ! Mais il est chaud bouillant cet Edward ! (ouais, de tout ce chapitre, j'ai retenu que le lemon ^^**" ;) :D :D

**Capie17:"Pauvre Bella, elle a vraiment le cerveau retourné, mais personne ne voit les bleus ou les blessures ?**" Charlie est flic ( malade mental, mais flic quand même), il sait quoi dire, faire ou montrer pour que les personnes croient ce qu'il veut. Bella a apprit très jeune à cacher soigneusement les coups et il sélectionne les parties à frapper... Quand les coups sont visibles, il a toujours une bonne histoire pour endormir les soupçons...

**Asuna93 (merci d'avoir partagé tes ressentis à haque chapitres ;) ): "M. Cullen n'a pas à s'en faire de toute façon Bella sera bientôt majeur**

** et même si son père la garde en tant que prisonnière/esclave/défoulo**ir,"

Bientôt majeur, oui, elle pourrait partir, aller à la fac, trouver un job, sortir avec ses amis, trouver un mec bien, passer son permis, voyager dans un autre état, si elle le veut et le peut... Elle est loin d'arriver à prendre ce genre de décisions...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a "plu"... tout du moins intéressé. Sujet délicat, je ne cherche pas à vous tirer les larmes, mais j'expose un passé familiale "imaginaire", qui n'explique pas tout, ne pardonne rien, mais qui relativise et met en relation certains comportements dans les événements actuels de la fiction.

A moi d'attendre vos messages à présent :) Partie la plus plaisante :) :) ou pas :s


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponses à des reviews à la fin du chapitre. n'oubliez pas de commenter si vous voulez lire les deux prochains chapitres en "avant-première" ;)  
**

**Edward**

- Putain !

J'essayai à nouveau de faire entendre raison au dernier bouton de mon jean.

- Allez, putain ! Bordel de merde !

J'avais grossis ? Ca me semblait peu probable, puisque ma seule alimentation ces derniers jours était liquide… Bière, jus, soda. Un déclic illumina mes pensées. Le soda !

J'appuyai à nouveau sur le métal pour le faire entrer dans son ouverture, mon pouce glissa. La seule décision, vraiment raisonnable, aurait dû être prise une dizaine de minute auparavant. J'aurais dû enlever ce jean et en choisir un autre... Sauf que j'étais têtu.

Finalement, quand mon horloge m'indiqua que la sonnerie avait déjà sonné depuis quelques minutes, je m'extirpai de ce jean et remarquai, avec dégoût, en observant l'étiquette rose fluo à l'arrière, que c'était un jean de Rose.

A bien y regarder, depuis mon sofa, où je gisais à bout de souffle, le visage dégoulinant de transpiration, le bas était un peu trop évasé pour appartenir à mon « dressing ». J'avais une furieuse envie de ne pas me pointer au lycée, aujourd'hui. Quand on commençe la journée par un vol plané dans la cuisine, puis une séquence habillage qui défit toute logique, on ne peut rien tirer des heures à venir.

Je décrochai le téléphone filaire, près de mon écran plat, dans le séjour. J'entortillai mon doigt autour du fil alors que la sonnerie résonnait dans mes tympans. J'allai me recoucher, dormir un peu, peut-être même faire un parcours d'une bonne heure dans la ville. Il fallait que je me vide la tête. J'étais sous pression au lycée, essayant de faire abstraction de _sa_ présence et la recherchant ardemment.

J'aurais pu penser que ce rêve n'était qu'une passade étrange et perverse, mais il s'était reproduit, inlassablement, dès que je fermais les yeux. Les scènes changeaient... Ses paroles... Ses tenues... On finissait toujours dans une position scandaleuse.

Le matin, j'avais une érection monumentale, que je ne pouvais calmer par des insultes personnelles à mon encontre. Alors évidemment, je mettais le plus de distance physique et mentale possible au lycée en ce qui la concernait. Difficilement pendant les cours.

Je me devais d'être « professionnel », un enseignant, un pédagogue, pas un pervers dégoutant. Il y eut bien ce jeudi, où elle se pencha juste devant moi, un petit mètre et demi nous séparait, j'aurais pu tendre la main et toucher ses fesses. Caresser ses flancs, remonter le long de son dos, accrocher à sa queue de cheval.

« Professionnel, on te dit ! »

Je m'étais mieux contrôlé par la suite, parce qu'elle ne semblait pas souffrir de mon absence d'égard à son sujet. Elle restait neutre, impassible, discrète. Je crevais chaque minute à me retenir de la regarder, même de loin. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de lire, d'observer un oiseau s'envoler au loin avec un air méditatif qui me glaçait l'échine. J'en venais à me questionner sérieusement sur ma santé mentale. Désirer autant une personne ne devrait pas être une sensation solitaire. J'aurais dû ressentir cet envie parce qu'elle m'aurait envoyé des signes, plus ou moins subtils.

Toutefois, rien n'émanait d'elle.

Alors que les vacances de printemps firent enfin leur apparition, que je bouclais valise et appartement, je me trouvais une excuse dans l'avion. Le manque. Une hormone masculine non satisfaite. J'admettais volontiers qu'aucune fille de cet Etat ne m'intéressait. Isabella correspondait, brièvement, à mes critères physiques. Bien qu'un teint plus hâlé serait grandement apprécié. Je sombrais à nouveau, l'imaginant chastement dans mes bras. Sa tête reposant sur mon torse, la respiration calme et régulière, elle dormait et, dans cette vision surprenante, je souriais.

Point positif de ce songe, qui restait tout de même inacceptable, c'est qu'il n'était pas excitant. Je me forçais à dormir, j'avais une sale tête et ma mère le traduirait mal.

J'ôtais veste et pull, à mon arrivée dans l'aéroport californien. Un soulagement de courte durée m'inonda. J'étais à la maison.

Mais loin d'_elle_.

Le taxi puait, un mélange acide de vomi nettoyé rapidement, le genre de nettoyage qui signifiait « vite fait, mal fait, mais fait quand même ». Je tentai une apnée démesurée, il y avait 25 minutes de trajet. J'essayai discrètement d'ouvrir ma fenêtre, mais le levier resta dans ma main. Je le cachai sous le siège du conducteur. Trop occupé par sa musique heavy metal dans ses écouteurs, il ne décrocha pas un sourire, pas un mot, pas un regard vers moi. Je lui tendis les billets et respirai enfin convenablement, un air frais, vivifiant, agréable.

La maison de mes parents était déserte. Mon père avait noté sur le calendrier de la cuisine qu'il partait en « mission » pour encore deux semaines. Comprendre mission humanitaire. Ma mère devait s'occuper. Ma surprise tombait à l'eau. Je galopai jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me récurer chaque parcelle de mon corps entrée en contact avec le taxi. L'odeur surprit mes narines, même après avoir vidé la moitié du gel douche, senteur « marine ambrée ».

L'eau chaude m'endormit, le lit m'appelait depuis l'autre pièce. Puisque personne n'était là, et sans connaître leur emploi du temps, j'acceptai de faire une sieste.

Sieste qui se transforma en quasi « nuit de sommeil ». J'ouvris les yeux à 23h, heure locale, avec une odeur de pizza émanant des escaliers de la cuisine. Je m'habillai rapidement et dévalai l'escalier jusqu'à atteindre l'objet de ma convoitise. Elle était déjà découpée, une assiette et un verre attendaient à côté. Il y avait des couverts, ma mère n'avait toujours pas adhéré à ma façon de manger ce plat : avec les doigts, ça ne méritait pas plus d'artifices. Je me goinfrai de trois parts. Elle vint me caresser la tête, puis y déposa une tape derrière la nuque.

- Ne manges pas avec tes doigts, tu n'es pas un animal.

Ma mère grognait plus qu'elle ne mordait. L'éducation qu'elle nous donna, à Rose et à moi, était plutôt un partage d'émotion, une presque absence de discipline. Mon père rattrapait ce penchant laxiste.

Je lui souris, comme un gosse qui veut se faire pardonner. Elle soupira en secouant la tête. On parla une heure de mon retour, de l'absence de mon père, de la vie en californie. Ces discussions autour de leur quotidien me laissaient la même sensation sur l'estomac. Un poids, parfois très lourd à supporter, parfois juste assez présent pour me rappeler que je n'étais plus assez présent dans leur vie pour en faire pleinement partie.

Je n'avais pas prévu de rester plus d'une semaine. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Emmett pour démasquer les sentiments ambigus qui entouraient Isabella. Pour lui, c'était une immense connerie, il valait mieux que je trouve une autre personne, si possible de mon âge, si possible n'ayant aucun lien avec la loi et, si possible, assez disposée à supporter mon caractère, apparemment de merde. Etre loin de Forks était plutôt bénéfique sur mes rêves. Il n'y eut qu'une image fugace d'elle durant 7 jours. Plus le temps passé, plus il m'était aisé d'imaginer des jours sans elle.

Emmett en était le plus satisfait. Il me sentait plus détendu la veille de mon départ, plus résolu à laisser cette partie scabreuse de mes fantasmes de côté.

Et il y eut Tanya.

Cette folle avait enfin mit la main sur moi.

Elle me dévisageait cruellement. Comme un chasseur qui a enfin trouver sa proie et qui va s'en délecter. J'explosais.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes ça !

- Arrêtes quoi ? Minauda-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Il ne fallait pas que j'y aille doucement. Le clash ! C'était tout ce qu'il me restait pour qu'elle me foute enfin la paix.

- De harceler ma famille ! Il n'y a, et n'y aura, jamais rien entre nous, tu comprends ?

Ses yeux prirent une vague forme de tristesse, alors que ses prunelles s'assombrissaient.

- Il faut qu'on reste ensemble, je ferai des efforts, promit-elle.

Je fermai les yeux fortement. C'était un cauchemar ! Elle faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ? J'étais le seul sain d'esprit ici !

- Mais putain ! On est resté ensemble une semaine !

Elle commença à hurler. C'était un effroyable mélange de rage, de pleurs, d'impuissance. Pourquoi j'étais sorti avec elle ? Elle n'était que vaguement à mon goût, physiquement. Je devais arrêter de boire et inviter des filles !

- Arrêtes, Tanya. On ne sera jamais ensemble, t'es complétement hystérique ! Vociférais-je.

Elle s'adoucit, conservant les éclairs dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Exigea-t-elle.

- Qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble, expliquais-je maladroitement, avec le peu de conviction qui me restait.

Elle m'épuisait cette fille.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle interdite, qu'est-ce que hystérique veut dire ?

Je soupirai las. J'entendis ma mère pouffer de rire derrière mon dos.

- Ecoute-moi bien, je ne me répéterai plus. Tu dois m'oublier, trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne t'aime pas, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, tu me fais complétement flipper. Alors maintenant, tu me lâches. Tu vas rentrer chez toi, changer la couleur de ton vernis et tu n'essaieras plus d'entrer en contact avec moi. Au revoir Tanya.

Je retournai chez moi et lui fermai la porte au nez.

J'espèrais qu'elle comprenne, et hormis la faire interner de force, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Ça va aller, me rassura ma mère, en serrant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Si elle le disait… Je retournai à Forks avec cet espoir. Dans l'avion, je rencontrais Anabeth, 20 ans, faisant des études sur la faune marine, quelque chose dans le genre, cette partie de la conversation avait été occultée par son sourire mutin et ses magnifiques yeux bleus en amande.

- Ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ça en a l'air. Il s'agit plus souvent de patauger dans la vase plutôt qu'autre chose, s'expliqua-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres de gêne.

- Mais c'est ce que tu veux faire, la rassurai-je en souriant.

Je crus voir ses yeux s'assombrir alors qu'un frisson parcourait ses bras nus. Durant cinq bonnes secondes, elle me scruta avec envie, puis elle se mit à rougir.

Je me surpris à penser qu'elle avait l'air bien cette fille. Elle n'irait pas chercher les marshalls pour me retrouver et m'attacher nu à son radiateur. Sauf qu'il y avait la jurisprudence de Tanya…

- J'habite Forks, répondis-je, quand sa toute petite voix, me l'avait demandé.

- Port angeles, ajouta-t-elle, presque déçue.

L'avion amorça son atterrissage. Je lui proposais de boire un verre ce samedi. Je me sentais presque fier de moi d'avoir invité cette fille, comme si je reprenais enfin le droit chemin.

**Bella**

Mon ventre me donnait la sensation d'être un brasier brûlant d'acide et dur comme la pierre. J'avais encaissé les deux premiers coups docilement. Le plus simplement du monde même, je m'y attendais. C'était une telle évidence.

Son regard incendiaire, ses prunelles qui s'élargissaient à mesure que la haine se déversait par un réseau sanguin animé par sa soif de violence, sa bouche se déformant en un rictus de satisfaction à venir, précis et puissant, son ton presque calme quand il m'invectiva pour une « discussion ».

Je m'étais collée au mur de la cuisine en priant pour ne faire qu'un avec lui, au mieux, prendre sa place, m'éclipser dans le monde de l'inexistant, du néant, du sans âme. Je n'avais pas cette chance, j'étais un être humain, forcé de vivre, de respirer et d'être perméable à la vue et aux poings de tous.

Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi impassible quand il m'avait montré les photos de ses parties de pêches avec le dégoutant Billy. Pour la première fois, une lueur d'émotion avait traversé le visage de marbre de mon père. Une pointe très fine de regret faisait scintiller ses yeux. Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de tourner les pages, délicatement, avec tendresse.

J'étais assise à ses côtés, sur le canapé, près de l'arcade au cas où un de ses désirs aurait besoin d'être satisfait rapidement. J'aurais même préféré qu'il me cantonne à la cuisine, à lui préparer son dîner, plutôt que d'observer la sale tête de Billy Black, souriant parce qu'il venait de sortir de l'eau un espadon minable, pendouillant à son fil.

Charlie avait louché dans ma direction un quart de seconde et il avait vu. Le visage défait, empreint au dégout et à la haine que m'inspirait son « regretté » ami. Il m'avait collé une gifle à m'en décrocher le crâne et s'était mis debout. De toute sa hauteur, la position la plus menaçante qui soit, celle où je me sentais aussi vulnérable et petite qu'une souris.

J'avais glissé du canapé, tremblante, presque rampante jusqu'à la cuisine et il m'avait suivi, doucement, faisant languir mes sens déjà en alerte. Il se déplaçait si lentement, c'en était encore plus terrifiant. Puis quand j'eus atteint le mur de la cuisine, celui du fond près du réfrigérateur, il avait enfin ouvert la bouche.

- Tu lui as manqué de respect, annonça-t-il, calmement, me mettant face à une évidence qu'il avait surpris sournoisement. Comment oses-tu?

Encore quelques pas furtifs dans ma direction, je lorgnai le sol, attendant que ça tombe. Parce qu'une chose était sûre, ça allait tomber et, comme c'était toujours le cas quand il s'agissait de Billy, ça allait faire mal.

- On va avoir une petite discussion, Bells.

Il me souleva d'une main, par dessous mon épaule droite. Je donnais l'impression d'être un pantin désarticulé entre ses main. Les jambes flasques toujours sur le sol, le tronc tendu, les bras ballants, sans aucune consistance. Ma tête, retombant sur ma poitrine, les yeux clos, retenant des larmes qui menaçaient de couler quand la douleur se ferait trop forte à supporter.

J'étais prête. Son poing gauche atterrit quelque part entre mon estomac et mes intestins. Un endroit que je soupçonnais d'être celui qui me coupait la respiration pour ne pas trop souffrir. L'air se raréfia dans la pièce autant que dans mes poumons. Il se délectait de sa puissance, attendant le bon moment pour recommencer.

Aucun traître de son ne franchissait ma bouche. Ce serait une énorme erreur que je ne voulais pas commettre. Son deuxième coup anesthésia la partie supérieure de mon abdomen. Des picotements, tel des fines pointes de fer chauffées à blanc fourmillaient dessus, allant jusqu'au tréfond de ce ventre qui en avait déjà que trop subi.

J'étais à deux doigts de le supplier. Et je le voulais, ardemment, comme une petite fille désire avec passion son premier poupon qu'elle souhaite chérir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je chérissais l'absence de douleur plus que n'importe quel poupon rose et joufflu. Toutefois, je n'en fis rien. Ouvrir la bouche déclencherait l'avalanche de sons indéfinissables qui obstruait ma gorge.

Il arma son poing, me susurrant à l'oreille que je n'étais qu'une ingrate sans coeur qui apprendrait à respecter le deuil et le souvenir d'autrui. Les deux premiers assauts m'étaient apparus comme frêle face au dernier. Je retombais sur le sol, comme un mouchoir usagé que l'on jetait sur la chaussée. Il fit même, ce que l'on faisait une fois le mouchoir expulsé, on reprenait notre chemin, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il quitta la cuisine, prit ses clés de voiture et sortit de la maison sans justification. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait aucune à me donner. J'ouvris enfin la bouche et un mince filet de sang s'écoula à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je vis ce rouge écarlate tomber en une goutte de quelques millimètres sur le carrelage immaculé. Je reposais ma joue sur la fraîcheur de ce sol. Apaisant d'un millième de degré le feu qui brulait dans mes entrailles. Le sang s'était tari. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, mon avant-bras droit enserrait ma taille. Mon ventre était si dur que je sus, avec certitude, que me relever maintenant me causerait plus de courbature que le « sport » que venait de m'infliger Charlie.

Il n'y avait aucune larme à verser, finalement. Ce n'était pourtant pas la sensation de le vouloir qu'il me manquait. Mes yeux n'avaient, juste, pas le besoin de le faire. Peut-être que mes glandes lacrymales s'étaient taries, comme le filet de sang dans ma bouche, me laissant la sensation de vouloir pleurer sans la possibilité de le faire réellement.

Il m'était impossible de dire combien de temps je restai immobile, dans cette position de fœtus. La nuit tomba par-delà les vitres de ma cuisine et je me mis en appuie sur mon avant-bras gauche. Position hautement douloureuse et impossible à tenir plus de quelques secondes. Je ramenai une de mes jambes et me propulsai sur mes fesses. J'expulsai un juron qui s'éternisa en un râle de souffrance. Le brasier n'avait pas disparu, il n'étendait pas son périmètre mais ne perdait en rien de son intensité.

J'avais peur, ce n'était pas un fait rare dans ma vie. Cette fois, j'avais peur parce qu'il me serait impossible de regretter Billy Black, je le haïrai toute ma vie, je serai éternellement heureuse que son corps moisisse dans ce trou. Charlie n'arrêterait jamais de me punir pour ça. Mes forces abandonnèrent leur poste, le téléphone sonna. Mon père prit la décision de rester au poste pour la nuit. Je ne marquais ni mon soulagement, ni mon angoisse. J'étais inquiète.

Je marchai difficilement jusque ma salle de bain, il fallait que je me fasse cette petite toilette avant de partir. J'avais enfin la possibilité de me rendre à la carrière et je le voulais. Je pris 3 antalgiques, qui n'auraient probablement pas l'effet escompté vu la douleur dans mon estomac. J'allais sûrement les vomir, mais il fallait que je le tente.

En enfilant mon t-shirt, j'aperçus les poings bleuâtres de Charlie sur mon ventre, ça gonflait par endroit et mon index m'irradia de douleur quand je le passais par-dessus.

_N'y touche plus, n'y pense plus, sors_.

J'avais mis un pied dans l'arrière-cour, me délectant de la fraîcheur du vent. Il m'apaisa plus que les anti-douleurs. Toutefois, je n'arrivais même pas à contourner la maison. Trop douloureux, le moindre mouvement était un cri au secours de mon corps. J'allais m'assoir sur le banc dans mon jardin. De dos à la forêt, j'observai ma maison dans l'obscurité la plus complète. La fenêtre de la chambre de Charlie qui resterait sombre cette nuit, celle de l'escalier où je me rappelais passer beaucoup de temps quand j'étais enfant. Quand mon père voulait avoir une discussion avec ma mère, qu'il m'ordonnait de rester dans ma chambre, je sortais quelques secondes après son départ et me postais à la fenêtre. Observant la forêt silencieuse, parfois recouverte de neige, parfois plus verte que jamais.

Je fermai fortement les yeux et expirai pour faire diminuer la douleur. Mes pensées divaguèrent vers Jacob. Peut-on vraiment tuer quelqu'un pour sauver une vie ? C'était ainsi que je visualisais cette terrible nuit. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, mais il avait prit celle de son père pour ça.

Peu importe le nombre de jours qui s'étaient passés depuis, la violence de son attaque, la volonté de faire du mal, le désir pervers que j'avais lu dans ses yeux étaient un cauchemar récurrent. On ne survivait pas à ça, j'en étais certaine. La peur restait toujours là, latente, prête à exploser à nouveau. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en finir avec moi, de m'ôter la seule parcelle de ma vie qui restait pure. Toutefois, il avait tout de même posé ses mains dégueulasses sur moi.

_Pleurer ne changera rien_, me sermonnai-je pour tarir mes larmes.

Je me sentis incapable de remplir mes poumons d'air, peu importe le nombre d'inspiration que je faisais, je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Plus j'essayais, plus mes poumons se resserraient comme un étau. J'avais eu si peur cette nuit-là.

_Penses à autre chose, vite, penses à autre chose_, m'obligeai-je.

Difficilement, je m'imaginais dans la bibliothèque du lycée, parmi la nouvelle collection des fictions, les livres s'envolaient, ce n'était pas suffisant. J'envoyais brûler cette image, il me fallait quelque chose de plus fort. La carrière fit son apparition, étonnamment plus sombre et d'aspect plus meurtrier. Je me tenais droite face au vide, une bourrasque de vent fit s'envoler les mèches devant mes yeux et je vis ce bord de pierres tranchantes, luisantes sous la lumière de la lune.

Toujours pas assez suffisant pour arrêter de faire galoper mon cœur et regagner un semblant de respiration. Une main se posa sur la mienne, il observait aussi la carrière.

- Je t'en supplie, dit-il calmement, ajoutant une pression supplémentaire sur ma main. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de quitter cette vie pour être heureuse.

Je me tournais vers lui, il me fixait simplement, me faisant passer toute l'intensité de ses mots par ses admirables yeux verts.

Il tira ma main vers lui pour me faire enjamber la rambarde.

- Tu n'as pas non plus besoin de te tuer pour prouver tes droits, tu mérites de vivre, d'être heureuse, d'être celle que tu veux être.

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, la nuit avait l'air d'être en feu pour moi, le ciel d'un noir d'encre était parsemé de million d'étoiles en flammes. Je ne pleurais plus, je respirais mieux, je remerciais mentalement monsieur Cullen, qui, ignorant de mon état, m'avait tout de même aidé. Je supposais, que s'il avait été au courant de cette angoisse, il aurait tout fait pour l'apaiser.

Bien qu'il agisse étrangement depuis ses dernières semaines. Comme s'il s'éclipsait de ma vie, alors qu'il y avait fait une entrée fulgurante. Je n'essayais pas de comprendre ce revirement de situation. Il devait avoir ses raisons et j'étais trop inquiète pour mon père et sa quête pour me soucier de ça. Monsieur Cullen me terrifiait quand il tentait d'en savoir plus sur ma vie. Je devrais être satisfaite qu'il ne se soit lassé de moi.

Pourquoi ne l'étais je pas ?

* * *

On pourrait croire que pendant les "vacances" on a plus de temps pour écrire, poster, commenter, mais finalement, le temps nous file entre les doigt beaucoup plus rapidement que durant les périodes de travail.

J'espère que votre attente aura été récompensée par ce chapitre.

Je remercie tout le monde, les lecteurs, les reviewers, ceux qui mettent cette fiction en favori et les rares qui me mettent dans leurs auteurs favoris :)

Merci à tous. Pour vous prouver ma gratitude, je choisirais dans les reviews de ce chapitre une personne qui aura les deux prochains chapitres avant qu'il ne soit posté.

A bientôt, et très vite, je le souhaite.

Bonne rentrée à tous :)

J'édite à nouveau ce chapitre, Bidychoc (ma talentueuse et respectable bêta) m'a envoyé la correction. j'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi les améliorations qui ont été portées.

Je donnerai le nom du chanceux (ou de la chanceuse) le 10 septembre ;)

J'en profite pour répondre à certaines reviews:

Déjà merci **Syrielle**, je suis contente que cette histoire t'est réconciliée avec les ff :)

**Robangel**, tu m'as fait beaucoup rire. Je te laisse Tanya, sans scrupule et regret. j'ai d'autres projets pour Charlie, malheureusement je ne peux pas te laisser te défouler dessus :)

**Milie:** à la fin de ce chapitre, Bella a une crise d'angoisse. Une crise qu'elle tente de calmer par des pensées agréables, qui n'engendre pas de souffrance et qui lui permette de se calmer. Si ce n'était pas ce que tu attendais comme explication, n'hésites pas :) Je serai ravie de te répondre.

**Lune blanche:** quand Edward saura-t-il la vérité? Si je te réponds maintenant, il y a de fortes chances que mes futurs chapitres vous paraissent inutiles. Il l'apprendra, quand tous les morceaux de puzzle seront enfin assemblés dans son esprit. Pour le moment, il n'y a que des phrases mystérieuses, des sous-entendus, des sensations. Il s'approche et pourtant s'en éloigne, de ce lourd secret, c'est inconcevable pour lui, il lui faudra du temps pour assimiler tout ça. Mais ça arrivera.


	13. Chapter 13

Lecteurs, lectrices, patient(e) s, je tiens à vous remercier, l'attente est longue, je le conçois et le regrette.

Si vous lisez ce message, c'est à titre informatif : **le prochain chapitre a été envoyé en relecture ce soir**. Donc, en toute logique, il y aura bientôt un nouveau poste pour cette fiction.

Vous êtes nombreux chaque jours à mettre cette histoire dans vos alertes, vos favoris et je n'ai pas de mots pour vous exprimer ma gratitude. Il y aurait bien « merci », mais il est si plat, sans l'envergure de mon ressenti fier et touché de cet intérêt.

Alors je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que vous continuez d'apprécier cette lecture, et pour ça, de bosser vraiment avec attention chaque paragraphe, de chaque chapitre, et d'avoir la joie de lire vos ressentis, qui m'aident dans l'écriture et la compréhension que vous avez de l'histoire. C'est pour cela que c'est important de nous confier (aux auteurs) vos ressentis, impressions, même quand vous n'aimez pas, c'est un moteur, autant qu'une aide légitime de votre part.

A très vite mes ami(e)s, pour un nouveau chapitre, plus soft


	14. Chapitre 13

Le voici! Chapitre 13, plus soft dans son ensemble.

On se retrouve après votre lecture ;)

* * *

Les rues de Forks étaient désertes. Je marchais calmement, mon dos avait commencé, à nouveau, de me faire atrocement souffrir. Un pic à différents endroits de ma colonne vertébrale, avec des élancements électriques tout le long. Rester debout une heure relevait d'un courage exemplaire. Heureusement, au lycée, on était assis.

Il n'y avait que le sport, matière physique par excellence où j'étais obligée de tricher pour n'alerter personne. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, durant ces 2 heures, mon lit, mon matelas et du sommeil. Ce n'est pas que je ne dormais pas assez, le problème venait des punitions de Charlie. Il m'arrivait même, parfois, d'uriner du sang. Dans ces moments-là, je tentais par tous les moyens de devenir la fille modèle dont il rêvait et d'obéir encore plus que nécessaire. Tout, pourvu qu'il ne touche pas à mon dos.

Les sacs de courses me faisaient me courber sous leur poids. Je ronchonnais en baissant la tête. J'espérais que Monsieur Cullen passe dans les parages. Parfois en priant très fort les choses se produisent, alors je resserrais mes doigts sur les lanières des paquets, fermais les yeux et priais. Dieu avait dû déserter quelques instants son poste… où alors il refusait de prendre les appels quand ils venaient de moi.

J'ouvris un œil, puis le second, une voiture passa à mes côtés sans s'arrêter. J'expirais et soulevais un peu plus les provisions. Tant pis, il n'y aurait personne pour m'aider, je luttais à nouveau contre le poids et avançais aussi prestement que je le pouvais. De toutes les façons, je doutais que Monsieur Cullen se soit arrêté. Depuis quelques temps, en fait, surtout depuis le retour des vacances, je le voyais de moins en moins. Il n'y avait plus ce rapprochement qui m'irritait et me gênait. Il était distant, comme les autres profs. Etait-ce mal qu'il ne soit plus derrière moi aussi souvent ? J'étais perplexe, qu'avait-il compris de moi ? Qu'avais-je pu faire pour qu'il m'évite ainsi ?

J'acceptais cet éloignement contrainte et forcée. De toute façon, c'était le plus raisonnable et pratique pour moi. Il me semblait également, qu'il devait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. J'eus ce soupçon après l'avoir entendu parler dans la loge du coach en me rendant aux vestiaires.

Ceux-ci étaient occupés par Jessica et ses amies, or j'avais une sainte horreur de me changer en me fallait toujours user de stratagèmes ennuyeux et fatigants. Généralement, j'arrivais bien avant tout le monde, enfilais mon survêtement et j'attendais dans les vestiaires en faisant semblant de plier mes vêtements. De même qu'à la fin, je prenais mon temps pour m'y rendre, histoire qu'elles soient toutes parties quand j'allais me rhabiller.

Prise de panique et n'ayant aucune envie d'attirer l'attention, je m'étais collée à l'entrée du couloir, près de la loge. Il parlait distinctement, au téléphone selon toute vraisemblance et il riait. Le son de son portable poussé au maximum, j'entendais une femme glousser aussi. Elle lui proposa un film et il s'amusa à la titiller sur ses choix lamentables en la matière. Il n'aimait pas les vieux pamphlets oniriques en noir et blanc, encore pire quand c'était du muet. Elle explosa de rire et le taquina sur son penchant pour les films de machos bourrés de testostérone et irréalistes.

- Alors tu choisis le film, annonça-t-il.

Puis sa voix se fit plus discrète et surtout plus suave.

- Mais je choisis le tenue que tu vas porter et quand tu vas l'enlever.

Elle ne rit pas, aucun son ne me parvenait. Mes doigts étaient ancrés dans le mur, à m'en faire mal, j'étais fébrile et j'attendais la suite.

- Je devrais refuser, affirma-t-elle après quelques secondes, mais j'accepte tes conditions.

Il s'étira, je l'entendis à la chaise qui se mit à grincer.

- On ira au drivin' d'Hoquiam.

Il conclut la conversation et arpenta la loge. La cloche sonna, je me rendis dans les douches désaffectées et me changeais silencieusement. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais surtout parce que je réfléchissais à ce que je venais d'entendre et ce que ça signifiait.

Monsieur Cullen n'était pas célibataire, il me semblait pourtant qu'il l'était… Je secouais ma tête et des mèches s'échappèrent du chignon lâche qui les retenait. J'enfilais le pull taille XL, marque de fabrique des Wildcats de Forks, une équipe de football qui n'avait pas gagné de match depuis 1987. J'espérais pour eux que ce n'était pas leur slogan. Charlie en achetait un chaque année et je lui prenais celui de l'année précédente.

La salle se remplissait peu à peu, aux quatre coins des groupes se formaient et des rires fusaient. Je me mis dans le fond, prèsdes fenêtres givrées. Le cours commença et il ne fit pas l'appel, il se contenta de scruter la salle. Il nous connaissait tous maintenant. Il changea à nouveau son programme et nous obligea à faire plusieurs exercices de gym.

Les garçons protestèrent avec fermeté, mais il jeta sa main en l'air,ce qui suffit à les faire taire.

- Si ça ne vous va pas, vous allez en étude.

Ils partirent tous, préférant l'odeur humide et moisie de la salle d'étude à la gym au sol. Il enclencha un cd, une musique rapide, rythmée, des tubes du moment que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'appréciais pas non plus.

- Quelques échauffements et vous reproduirez ces figures.

Il nous montra des enchainements, des actions surréalistes que je savais impossible à reproduire dans mon corps empoté. Surtout pas dans ma condition et avec l'état de mon dos… Je me mis au sol, me rapprochant légèrement du groupe d'Angela. La calme et sympathique Angela qui ne vit aucun problème à cela.

Dans le premier mouvement, on devait faire une sorte de roulade, avant et arrière :

- Autant de fois que nécessaire à la réussite, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je posais ma tête au sol et ma colonne vertébrale prit feu. Elle s'étirait trop, une larme m'échappa et je mordis ma lèvre avec violence pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Je donnais une légère impulsion pour soulever le reste de mon corps, incapable de terminer le mouvement je m'écrasais sur le côté, le souffle court, la lèvre en feu et des larmes plein les yeux.

Le reste de la classe passait à l'étape suivante et il ne me prêta aucun intérêt. J'étais soulagée et je faisais semblant de me contorsionner en changeant juste de côté. Vint alors le moment tant redouté où il se posta devant notre groupe, afin d'observer scrupuleusement chacun de ses membres. Nous étions censés nous allonger gracieusement en étendant nos bras par-dessus nos têtes, puis les ramener à nous, en nousaidant de nos abdos, enfin remonter le buste, plier les jambes et faire ces fameuses roulades. Les plus entrainés devaient finir perpendiculaire au sol.

Je n'eus aucune difficulté à m'allonger, mais lorsque mes bras se soulevèrent pour se positionner détendus au dessus de ma tête, je jurais. C'était difficile, je les fis aller vers l'avant pour m'aider à me redresser, avant d'abandonner, j'avais plus que mon compte. L'arrière de mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, il souffrait, mes reins, mes lombaires, l'ensemble n'était qu'enfer et damnation. Je renonçais.

- Essayes encore Isabella, son ton se répercuta sur la totalité des murs de la salle et lécha avec fureur ma colonne.

Je fis non de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu peux y arriver.

Sa voix était si puissante et sans appel, quej'essayais de nouveau avantde jeter l'éponge au moment de la roulade, cette fois-ci.

Il se plaça derrière moi, pensant que je n'arrivais pas à m'élancer convenablement vers l'avant. « ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêche ! » avais-je envie de lui crier au visage.

Il plaqua deux paumes vives sur mes reins et me balança en avant. Je m'écrasais en criant à me fendre le crâne.

- Ce n'était pas si compliquer, fit-il cinglant.

Je restais au sol, morte ou presque.

- Recommence.

Je levais vers lui un regard plein de haine et de larmes et pour la première fois de ma vie, je répondis un mot banni dans la maison Swan.

- Non.

Monsieur Cullen leva un sourcil surprit.

- Elle n'a pas l'air bien monsieur, me défendit Angela.

- Il n'y a pas de vaccin pour la fainéantise, renchérit-il.

Mes yeux se levèrent à nouveau vers lui, cette fois-ci, c'était d'humiliation. Angela m'aida à me lever, bien que j'eus aussi accepté de rester allongée là, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? me demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Je secouais positivement la tête.

- Tous les moyens sont bons pour déserter cette matière, ronchonna-t-il.

Il me regarda clopiner, alors que j'essayais, par fierté, de marcher le plus naturellement possible. J'étais courbée, comme une personne de 75 ans, le dos en miettes.

- Bien, accompagne-la à l'infirmerie. Isabella, si jeudi je n'ai pas un certificat médical en bonne et due forme qui t'interdit la gym, tu n'y couperas pas.

Une insulte s'éternisa dans ma gorge. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Où était le prof gentil, aimable et prévenant des débuts ?

Angela passa sa main dans mon dos et j'exsudaisde souffranceExcuses-moi, je ne voulais pas.

Face à ma plainte, Monsieur Cullen nous rejoignis dans le vestiaire.

- Où as-tu mal exactement ? s'enquit-il, il y avait plus de douceur chez lui, mais je le maudissais toujours autant.

Je finissais d'enfiler ma veste.

- Je ne suis pas supposée feindre ma douleur ? Pourquoi vous inquiétez d'une élève qui s'invente une maladie aux douleurs imaginaires ? Assénai-je avant de sortir.

Je n'étais pas allée à l'infirmerie,préférant rentrer directement chez moi. Charlie ne se souciait pas de mes absences tant que l'école elle-même ne s'en souciait pas. Je pris un long bain d'une heure. J'en profitais pour réfléchir à mes options. Pourquoi ne pas abandonner les cours ? Pourquoi me donner autant de mal ? Il n'y avait rien pour moi là-bas.

Je sortis à regret de l'eau, elle était devenue trop fraiche pour apaiser le mal. J'enroulais ma serviette et entrepris le rituel habituel, séchage, coiffage, habillage. Sauf que je m'arrêtais à la première étape et scrutais le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir. Qu'étais-je aux yeux des autres ? Mon visage était pâle et neutre, de même que mon cou ou le haut de mon corps. Mes bras ne souffraient d'aucun hématome, il y en avait un,prèsde mon ombilic, d'une taille conséquente. Après un moment, j'osais me tourner et la pâleur de ma peau disparut, laissant place à des rougeurs à différents endroits. Des bleus surtout sur le bas, au niveau de mes reins.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas observé cet endroit de ma personne ? Trop de semaines pour ne pas frémir des dégâts désastreux que les poings de Charlie avaient causés. J'avais peur de trop souffrir en sport, surtout en ayant cette vue si clair de mon dos.

Quand Charlie rentra à la maison, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui demandais de me rédiger une note pour ne plus assister aux cours de sport. Il refusa après quelques mots bien sentis sur ma fainéantise et mon côté flasque. A croire que lui et Monsieur Cullen étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.Néanmoins, il suffit que je mentionne le nom du prof pour qu'il m'autorise finalement à ne plus assister aux cours de sport.

Mon père se coucha tôt et j'en profitais pour m'éclipser. Je parcourus rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la carrière, m'écroulais au sol et pleurais. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle humiliation, je passais tellement inaperçue d'habitude. J'étais presque certaine qu'on ne me connaissait pas, que mon nom devait leur filer sur la langue si on les interrogeait à mon sujet. Je m'en contentais, j'étais même satisfaite de n'être qu'un fantôme dans ces lieux.Hélas, aujourd'hui, il avait fallu qu'il m'expose ainsi devant tout le monde. Je crois que je n'exécrais personne aussi fort que lui en cet instant.

Je trainais les pieds le lendemain matin. Quelles étaient les conséquences de ce genre d'évènement ? Allaient-ils me charrier ad vitamaeternam ? Des pas rapides se succédèrent dans mon dos et un frisson hérissa ma colonne. Charlie ? Je baissais la tête quand les pas s'immobilisèrent à mes côtés.

- Tu vas au lycée ? me questionna une voix d'adolescent.

Je soutenais son regard vert, neutre, dépourvu d'une quelconque émotion. Des yeux profonds rehaussés de deux sourcils épais et admirablement dessinés pour un garçon, si noir que la couleur de ses iris en ressortait plus encore.

- Oui, répondis-je dans un murmure en détournant instinctivement le regard.

- Génial, je vais te suivre.

Il était nouveau, son visage fin et entretenu m'était inconnu. On marcha en silence jusqu'aux portes du bâtiment principal. Il me remercia et nos chemins se séparèrent. A la pause de 10 heures, l'arrivée du nouveau venu était sur toutes les bouches. « Trop craquant le nouveau » ; « ouais mais… bizarre, nan ? » « t'as vu les yeux de fous qu'il a ? ».

Shane Rivers était devenu, en deux heures à peine, le sujet principal de toutes les conversations et je lui rendais grâce au-delà du raisonnable. Non seulement parce qu'il était dans tous mes cours, mais surtout, parce qu'il était une diversion idéale. Personne ne se moqua de moi comme je le craignais, pas de regards en biais, de sous-entendus cruels, j'étais de nouveau invisible, à ma plus grande joie.

Je m'installais en math, dans le fond près de la fenêtre, l'appel commença, le nouveau s'assit à côté de moi. Ne figurant pas sur la liste, il dut se présenter, je me rendis alors compte que les filles bavaient littéralement devant lui : sa belle élocution, son t-shirt moulant blanc à manches longues retroussées sur ses avant-bras, un gilet barman gris par-dessus, un pantalon noir saillant. Il était agacé, je l'entendais au son de sa voix, à sa façon de se tenir en retrait face aux dix paires d'yeux gourmands qui le détaillaient. Shane était timide, de façon naturelle, tous ses gestes le trahissaient. Je compatissais, silencieusement.

Dix minutes après le début du cours, personne ne prêtait d'attention à personne, je sentis son regard vagabonder vers moi, puis ses épaules se détendirent, avant qu'il ne s'affaisse sur sa chaise.

A midi, je m'éloignais jusqu'aux gradins ouverts du terrain de foot. Le temps était toujours aussi froid et mordant, toutefois, je ne voyais pas d'autre endroit où aller. Shane me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il mordit dans son sandwich, les yeux voyageant un peu partout, il s'attarda sur un groupe de filles gloussant. Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace d'effroi.

- Ils sont tous aussi collants dans ce bahut ?

Un sourire anima mes lèvres.

- Seulement avec les nouveaux. Le renouvèlement de la population de Forks ne tient que sur les touristes qui se perdent et ne retrouvent jamais le chemin de la sortie…

Il se mit à rire, un rire aussi soigné que sa personne, c'était étrange, mais sincère, je me joignis à lui. Je ne faisais pas d'humour, c'était sorti tout seul.

- Tu es Isabella ? reprit-il une fois sa crise calmée.

Je hochais sombrement la tête.

- Shane, se présenta-t-il, comme s'il en avait encore besoin…

Il pencha la tête sur le côté droit, pensif, ses émeraudes fixant un point invisible (je l'espérais) sur mon front.

- C'est pas que j'ai besoin de le faire, tout le monde sait déjà qui je suis, d'où je viens et parfois, j'ai peur que mon dossier scolaire se balade de main en main, mais je préfère le faire personnellement.

Il se remit à rire et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je n'étais pas assez au contact de l'humanité dans mon quotidien pour saisir les tentatives d'humour.

- Désolé, rougit-il, je crois que je pète un plomb… C'était nerveux, j'aime pas quand on m'approche, qu'on « copine ».

Il accentua son dernier mot en mimant des guillemets.

- T'as raison, parfois c'est mieux d'être seul, soufflais-je en jetant un regard vers le bâtiment de sport aux grandes baies vitrées.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

Je me tournais vers lui et lui souriais. Il ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise, il était calme, discret.

- Non, ma solitude et moi, on apprécie ta présence.

Il rit en tirant une cigarette pour la porter à sa bouche. Il m'en proposa une, que je refusais d'un hochement de tête. Charlie me dévisserait la tête, la cigarette toujours fumante entre mes lèvres, je pouvais le jurer.

- C'est pas bon.

- Non et c'est même prohibé dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, me coupa Monsieur Cullen à deux gradins derrière nous.

Je sursautais alors que Shane auscultait les alentours. On était à l'écart, pas de direction, de surveillants, pas d'élèves non plus, notre prof de sport aurait pu faire un effort… Cependant, il avait un regard froid qui ne laissait aucune place au doute. Shane écrasa sa cigarette, non sans un regard incendiaire envers lui.

- De même qu'il vous est interdit de déjeuner ici, il y a des salles prévues à cet effet.

Je remballais vite fait mes affaires, il était bien loin le prof qui déjeunait avec moi dans la salle de sport et vu mon piètre mot de dispense sportive, me le mettre à dos était exclu.

- Ça dérange qui qu'on soit là franchement ? s'emporta Shane en se levant à ma suite.

Monsieur Cullen se mit à son niveau et serra les poings.

- Ça me dérange, ainsi que les personnes qui doivent nettoyer après votre passage.

Shane baissa les yeux jusqu'au banc où nous étions, il n'y avait même pas une miette de pain.

- C'est n'importe quoi, les soirs de match il doit bien y avoir une trentaine de personnes qui s'empiffrent de bouffe, mais on vient nous interdire de déjeuner un pauvre sandwich

- Ne discutez pas, le coupa-t-il, c'est inscrit dans le règlement, que vous avez signé et accepté en venant dans cet établissement, maintenant partez ou vous hériterez d'une colle.

On s'éloigna, il ralluma une cigarette à une dizaine de mètre de là, la rage palpitait dans ses mains.

- C'est quoi ce con ? Putain mais c'est n'importe quoi ! on faisait rien de mal…

A sa place je me calmerai vite fait, parce que c'est lui que l'on avait au prochain cours…

Je haussais les épaules, je ne pouvais rien y faire et j'étais dans l'incompréhension totale, il avait tellement changé.

- Tu veux mon avis ? me demanda-t-il, alors que l'on s'asseyait sous le préau, dans l'ombre, à l'écart.

Je soutenais son regard pour lui faire comprendre que j'acquiesçais à sa proposition.

- Sa copine doit être dans sa période « ragnagnas, je déteste le monde », il n'a pas pu la sauter depuis et il se venge sur nous.

Nos rires explosèrent et ils repartirent de plus belle quand on passa les portes de la salle de sport et qu'on l'entendit jurer au téléphone.

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? s'amusa Shane.

Avant la sonnerie du début de cours, je n'allais pas me changer et j'attendais à l'entrée de la loge, une boule de stress me nouant les entrailles.

- Oui ? questionna durement Monsieur Cullen.

Ma main tremblotante tendit le morceau de papier salvateur. Il l'observa dubitatif.

- Ce n'est pas un certificat médical.

Oh non ! Pitié non ! Je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle séance de torture, physiquement ça m'était impossible. Je me tournais, me laissant guider par mes instincts et allais fermer la porte. Aucune autre personne ne devait voir ce qu'il allait se produire.

Je le vis se tendre, les mains serrant les coudes de la chaise. Son regard allait de moi à la porte et vice versa. Pourquoi une telle anxiété ?

- Monsieur, commençais-je incertaine et peureuse, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ? sa voix était aiguë.

- J'ai mal au dos, je n'y arrive pas…

Il se détendit, son regard se fit plus doux quand il vit à quel point j'étais embarrassée.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas été voir un médecin pour le certificat ?

- J'ai des problèmes au dos depuis des années, mon père a fait le mot parce que c'était le plus… simple…

- Tu ne peux vraiment pas ?

Je secouais la tête, des joues dans un brasier ardent et des larmes qui picotaient mes yeux. Pourvu qu'il ne m'y force pas. Si le mot de Charlie ne fonctionnait pas, il ne m'emmènerait jamais voir un médecin, je serai condamnée à suivre le cours, à me tuer le dos à petit feu.

- Bien… alors… tu…. Il cherchait ses mots,les yeux vissés sur la porte derrière mon dos.

Il se leva en frottant ses mains sur son jogging bleu nuit.

- Je suppose que tu ne vas plus assister aux cours…

Etait-ce une question ? Une affirmation ? Sa voix était plus grave, lourde, je ne savais que faire.

- Normalement oui, répondis-je innocemment.

Sauf que je n'avais pas envie d'aller en étude.

- Restes dans la salle, conclut-il en ouvrant la porte dans un élan qui la propulsa jusqu'au mur.

J'étais sauve et comblée. J'allais m'assoir dans le fond, Shane m'y retrouva aussitôt. Quelques filles, rectification, toutes les filles nous regardaient. Ça allait jaser, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je fis comme si je ne m'intéressais pas à lui, que sa présence aussi près de moi, n'était que fortuite. La première heure, je fus surprise de voir que Shane était aussi souple et sérieux pour un cours de gymnastique. Il avait une grâce quasi surnaturelle. Monsieur Cullen proposa une pause et Shane vint s'allonger tout transpirant à côté de moi, qui lisais patiemment.

- T'as à boire ?

- Non… désolée…

- Bon ça suffit, cria monsieur Cullen juste devant nous, on reprend.

- Quoi ? s'enflamma tout le monde.

- Ça fait même pas 2 minutes ! surenchérit Jessica Stanley rouge comme une écrevisse.

Shane se pencha, il mit ses mains à plat et se redressa perpendiculaire, il atterrit sur ses deux pieds. Il y eut des acclamations de toutes parts.

- On se calme, grogna notre professeur.

Le cours continua, Shane nous montra l'étendue de ses talents de gymnaste. Il reproduisait toutes les figures et en ajoutait d'autres personnelles. Les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui et il resta muet quand elles lui demandèrent, chacune leur tour, à la fin de la séance, s'il en avait fait en club. Je n'avais pas à me changer, je pris donc rapidementle chemin de la sortie. En passant juste à côté de Monsieur Cullen, je l'entendis soupirer de lassitude, j'allais me tourner vers lui quand la voix de Shane s'éleva du fond de la salle.

- Isabella tu m'attends ?

Finalement, c'était ce que je fis.

Nous revenions donc à pied chez nous. J'appris qu'il habitait à une rue de la mienne. Je n'allais pas à la carrière, j'étais trop étourdie par mes sentiments pour cela. Des émotions intenses qui engourdissaient mes membres. En une journée, Shane avait bouleversé mon quotidien, une étincelle de nouveauté, attrayante et inquiétante. Comment pouvait-on devenir aussi proche de quelqu'un en seulement quelques heures ? Et surtout, se sentir bien dans cet état de fait ?

Charlie rentra pour diner et cela me sortit immédiatement de mon hébétude. Je lui servis son repas, fis la vaisselle, organisais le linge et me couchais sans encombre. J'arrivais à dormir tôt et vite pour une fois, je n'étais rongée par aucune appréhension, sauf une, celle de passer une journée différente de celle-ci.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier de façon absolue et démesurée, PrincessCC, pour sa correction/relecture aboutie et généreuse.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, avec l'apparition de Shane, un nouveau. je suis une adepte du rajout personnel de personnage. ceux qui ont lu "renaissance" et "ma fascination" savent bien que souvent j'ajoute une personne qui n'existe pas dans la saga.

C'est une liberté importante pour moi, avoir mon terrain dans cet univers et y apporter mes envies. Dîtes moi si vous appréciez ;)

A très vite (je le souhaite)


	15. Réponses à vos commentaires chapitre 13

Réponse aux commentaires du chapitre 13

Tout d'abord, merci, infiniment. Vos mots sont si agréables à lire, votre intérêt provoque en moi une envie d'écrire, de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, pour que cette histoire vous soit plaisante et intéressante à lire.

Le chapitre 14 est terminé, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'envoyer en relecture chez mes deux admirables relectrices. Je vais tenter de tenir un délais de publication, alors je vus interroge : quel jour préférez vous pour poster un chapitre ? De cette façon, ce jour, de chaque semaine, vous aurez de quoi lire.

Pour les impatients qui répondront mercredi ou jeudi ), sachez qu'il faut aussi que Bidychoc et PrincessCC aient le temps de se pencher sur le chapitre.

Pour vous faire patienter, je vais tâcher de répondre à vos commentaires, nombreux (vraiment merci !).

Je commencerai par le dernier en date (par la suite, j'irai du plus ancien au plus récent).

« Ridicule

2011-10-31 . chapter 14

Kel merde cet fiction, francement tu c pa écrire.

je critique pa sans la lire, g tout lu et c une daube, ta 200 coms alor tu dois etre contente, mé franchement c pa mérité.

el vau rien, tu devrai lire cel qui ont vraimen du talent, tes perso sonne creux comme ton histoire.

t'en aura rien a faire de mon com, je c, mé faut bien ke quelqun te le dise. »

J'essais de me mettre à ta place, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es infligé(e ?) le supplice de cette lecture si ça ne te plaisait absolument pas ? Surement pour étoffer ton jugement…

Déjà, je voudrais te donner un léger, très discret conseil, ne dis pas à une personne qu'elle ne sait pas écrire si tu fais 5 fautes par phrase… Je t'accorde ce point, j'ai plus de 200 commentaires et j'en suis effectivement contente, je n'ambitionne pas d'être « populaire » dans l'univers des fanfictions. J'écris une histoire, qu'elle plaise ou non, c'est le risque à prendre quant on poste, alors je ne vais pas culpabiliser. 200 commentaires, comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas énorme en comparaison d'autres histoires, ce n'est pas ridicule (tiens ça te rappellerait pas quelque chose ?). Je n'ai pas jugé de mon mérite, ce sont les lecteurs qui en sont garants. Je propose un scénario qui me demande du travail, de la réflexion, un point de vue particulier sur une histoire qui l'est aussi, ça ne fais pas de moi quelqu'un de talentueux, je suis juste une personne qui partage, sans complexe, avec beaucoup d'appréhension, mais une réelle envie de faire passer des émotions, si possible de manières plaisantes.

Tu sais très bien que ton message doit me faire flancher, tu souhaiterais peut être que je supprime ce que j'ai écrit, mais c'est raté. Tant qu'il y aura un lecteur, tant que j'aurais envie de faire ce que je fais, aucun commentaires agressifs, insultants n'auront raison de moi.

Je te remercie d'avoir été la personne qui aura eu le cran de me dire que cette histoire était creuse, le tout dans d'aussi jolies phrases grammaticalement irréprochables, rassures moi tu saisis ce qu'est l'ironie ?

Bien, je vais maintenant répondre aux autres commentaires

Fifer a dit : « j'aime bien shane!

de plus il pourra peut être aider bella, du moins je l'éspére.

en tout cas edward ma ennormement deçu il à etait un véritable connard avec bella. »

Shane passe plutôt bien et j'en suis soulagée. Ce n'est pas facile et sécuritaire d'intégrer un personnage qui n'existe pas dans la saga.

Shane aidera Bella, tout comme Edward, qui devait passer par cette phase.

FamilyKoala a dit : « je me demande pourquoi Cullen a ce comportement avec Bella bizarre enfin bon... on verra par la suite »

Ca trouvera sa solution dans le prochain chapitre :-)

Psychogirl25 a dit : « 'ailleurs je voulais savoir un peu près combien de temps tu mettais entre deux chapitres ? »

J'aimerai vraiment instauré cette attente d'une semaine, à moi de m'en tenir à ce délai. Choisissez votre jour :-)

Maedaa a dit : « Je me demande par contre ce qui a poussé Edward a autant changé? »

Une question de règle, de décision arbitraire et de comportement minable…

Frimousse30 a dit : « J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre et j'aime bien sera celui qui protégera Bella et Edward ne pourra que s'en vouloir car c'est lui qui a laisser tomber Bella et qui essaie de l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre.D'ailleurs comment peut0il se montrer jaloux? »

C'est un fait, Edward est jaloux. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Quand on aime une personne, on ne veut la voir qu'avec soi-même et personne d'autre. La jalousie est un sentiment vicieux, que l'on pense dompter par des subterfuges idiots, on ne peut oublier une personne en étant avec une autre, ce n'est qu'un masque.

Kinoun a dit : « Et il sort avec quelqun maintenant?

J'aime bien shane! Mais je sens qu'il va compliquer les choses! »

Edward sort avec Anabeth, la fille qu'il a rencontré dans l'avion en revenant de Californie. Une passade oserais je dire…

Shane ne compliquera pas les choses :)

PrincessCC a dit : « Coucou ma Joanna,

J'ai vu les reviews, pour ce nouveau chapitre. Tu vois Shane a droit à un super accueil.

J'ai hâte de lire la suite (en avant-première - je suis une veinarde !)

Bises et à bientôt »

Tu avais vu juste c'est certain :) En avant-première, une question de minute avant de retrouver le chapitre 14 et une grosse partie du 15 dans ta boite mail )

Shadowsland a dit : « ça fait un petit moment que je te suis et je ne savais pas du tout que tu étais l'auteur de la fiction fascination que j'ai lu jusqu'au bout mais dont j'ai toujours pas digéré la fin .. »

Aïe, je traîne un peu ce fardeau. Quand on est habitué aux Ed/Bella, la voir dans les bras d'un autre peut être une grosse déception, mais je ne le sentais pas, ma fascination avait un autre but.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai très peur , serieusement que encore une fois ca soit comme ça , que edward soit le connard de l'histoire et qu'il ce rende compte trop tard , ainsi que bella tombe amoureuse de shane ( alias l'homme parfait apparement dans ta fic) a cause des sévices qu'elle recoit . »

Edward ne sera pas le connard de l'histoire, cette histoire c'était avant tout la sienne, le point de vue a migré par la suite, mais il est le point central de tout. Je précise, c'est un 147% Edward/Bella. Shane n'est pas l'homme parfait de l'histoire.

« Il serait la bouée de secour et ca c'est pas bon , pas bon du tout , car toutes les momes ( ou presque) tombe amoureuse de leur "sauveur".C'est l'avant derniere phrase que bella dit , ou plutot ce pose comme question qui m'effraye vraiment , elle commence deja a douter de ses sentiments et Edward devient le gros connard de l'histoire ce qui me plait pas du tout. »

Elle ne remet pas en cause les sentiments qu'elle pourrait éprouver. Des sentiments qui ne sont pas concrètement là. Ce qu'elle ressent pour Shane n'est pas de l'amour, c'est une forte affection, pour une fille qui n'a jamais ressenti un dixième de ça, ça peut être grandement perturbant. Le comportement d'Edward dans ce chapitre doit être un électrochoc, venant de moi, pour les lecteurs de ma fascination, ça a du sentir le début de la fin, ce n'est pas le cas, c'est plutôt le commencement de tout.

« Je vais continuer de te suivre , car j'apprécie vraiment cette fanfiction , mais si tu pouvais m'informer juste si c'est un vraie edward / bella ( pas une fin forcement happy end hein , mais que voila elle soit pas amoureuse d'un autre mec a la fin , et que edward finisse comme un con ou inversement)( j'aime pas les happy end mais j'aime que les persos s'aiment , se détruisent a ne pas être ensemble), ou juste comme dans fascination un bella. »

Je t'en informe et te confirme, le couple de cette histoire est Isabella et Edward. Il n'y aura pas d'autre gars, Edward ne finira pas seul et désemparé :)

« ( au moins je m'éviterais des déceptions :) ) En tout cas tu as toujours une écriture si fluide et belle qui fait que même si j'ai du mal a comment tournent les évennements dans tes fictions , je continue de les lire ( et crois moi d'habitude je le fais pas) . A bientot pour le prochain chapitre :) »

Merci d'être aussi endurante, de persister dans ta lecture, même quand celle-ci n'est pas vraiment a ton goût, c'est que, peut être, je t'accroche assez.

Erimoon a dit : « Est-ce que c'est shane qui va se rendre compte que Bella est battue? A t-il vécu la meme chose? »

Qu'il s'en rende compte ne changerait pas grand-chose. Il n'a pas concrètement vécu la même chose. L'histoire de Shane est différente, malgré certaines similitudes. Je ne vais pas inclure un perso avec les mêmes démons, il apportera ses mystères, ses angoisses, mais aussi sa joie de vivre, sa rage de réussir, un nouveau regard.

Sisko13 a dit : « Il y a deux choses soit le changement de comportement d' Edward est voulu pour pousser Bella à lui dire la vérité sur ses maltraitances soit celui ci est devenu en un chapitre un minable naïf de surcroit et complètement insensible. »

Tu penches pour la première proposition, je me dirigerai plutôt vers la deuxième. Dans le sens où, Edward est vraiment naïf, c'est une tare dans le monde de Bella. Son insensibilité est voulue, maladroite et cruelle mais voulue.

Milie a dit : « slt, c super! tu pourrais me dire c quand qu'il y'aura certaine révélations ( pere abusive...) et aussi combien tu pense faire de chapitre? »

Des révélations, j'espère en donner un peu dans chaque chapitre, mais si tu parles de révélations sur la place publique, je crains qu'il ne faille attendre que j'ai terminé d'écrire ce qui me tient à cœur. Combien de chapitre… une vingtaine, peut être plus, peut être moins, le synopsis est là, mais pas découpé en chapitre, j'avance avec sans m'en soucier. Toujours est il, que selon toute vraisemblance, il y aura un tome 2. Ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour vous et ça dépendra surtout des avis de la fin de cette fiction… wait and see )

Me voilà revenue au dernier commentaire posté, sur lequel je ne vais pas m'étendre.

Je tiens aussi à remercier avec beaucoup d'affection : Grazie,Birginie,Bellardtwilight,souriceaux, Felicitie, Triskelle sparow, Eris, Izzie, Eternellement moi, lune58, anneso601.

N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions sur la suite, la fiction en générale, je me ferai une joie de vous répondre.

A très vite, ce qui est maintenant plus que probable et non plus un souhait.

Bises


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 14

Assis sur une de mes chaises de cuisine, la tête entre mes mains. J'essayais de retenir mon cœur qui cognait incroyablement fort dans ma poitrine.

Depuis que j'étais rentré de ma dernière heure de cours, j'étais là. Je me dégoûtais. Ce qui était insoutenable à vivre hier, était à présent un calvaire proche des 7 cercles de l'enfer.

Je levais enfin mes yeux vers l'horloge de mon four à micro-onde. Ma nuque était raide d'être resté aussi longtemps dans cette position. Je grognais un juron inintelligible.

Je savais me servir de toutes les fonctionnalités d'un i-phone, je pouvais créer un site internet de base en 30 minutes, mais je ne savais toujours pas régler l'heure sur ce foutu micro-onde !

Sans autre choix, je me levais. Il n'était pas encore 18 heures. A présent, j'étais proche de la folie. Elle me rendait littéralement dingue cette élève. Je m'étais forcé à ne plus penser à elle, et ça avait du fonctionner une nuit, les plus perspicaces diraient 30 minutes… Pourquoi mon cerveau détraqué n'arrivait pas à l'ôter de son cortex ? Pourquoi mes fantasmes s'étaient mués en songes plutôt tendres et carrément bizarres ?

Je n'étais pas du genre romantique, du style Jack Dawson dans Titanic. Je ne savais pas m'y prendre avec les femmes. Toutefois, dans mes rêves, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je la prenais par la taille pour l'embrasser, ensuite ma main migrait jusqu'à la sienne et je ressentais un bien-être proche de l'extase. « Je suis tellement pathétique que je suis en extase parce que je lui tiens la main ! ». Je devenais cinglé, il n'y avait rien d'autre à penser. J'étais bon pour l'asile.

« Allo » répondit Emmett endormi.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que mon portable était à mon oreille, que j'avais composé son numéro et que je patientais le temps qu'il ne décroche.

« Tu dormais à cette heure –là ? » questionnai-je avec une légère pointe d'amusement.

Il ronchonna un « fais chier ».

« Je te signale que je bosse de nuit, qu'est ce qui a ? ».

Mes lèvres se pincèrent, mes doigts frictionnèrent mes cheveux avec vigueur. Tout ceci étant un signe manifeste de mon désarroi, couplé avec un embarras flagrant. Je cherchais mes mots durant de trop longues secondes, si bien qu'il prit la parole.

« Laisse-moi deviner ».

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, j'entendis le lit grincer et un t-shirt glisser sur sa peau.

« Alors…Isabella ? ».

Je ne répondis rien, c'était juste évident.

« Tu as déjà brisé une règle ? » se moqua-t-il.

Quatre gorgées bruyantes d'Emmett plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas pris la parole. J'avais tellement honte de moi.

« Laquelle ? » poursuivit-il taquin. « Celle qui t'interdit de la toucher ? »

Je m'affalais sur le sofa et fermais les yeux.

« Celle où tu devais juste penser à TA copine et non plus à elle ? »

Pas un mot de ma part, je le sentis s'impatienter.

« Celle où tu devais te conduire comme son enseignant, juste son prof… ? ».

Oui, c'était celle là. A trop vouloir être juste un professeur pour elle, j'avais été insensible, cruel et froid.

« Bordel réponds-moi, sinon je vois pas l'intérêt de me réveiller pour t'entendre respirer ! ».

Je m'éclaircissais la gorge et lui racontais la désastreuse séance de sport de la veille. Quand j'avais entendu ses cris de douleurs et que je n'en n'avais pas tenu compte pour paraître « normal », sans sentiment.

Je pensais qu'il allait sérieusement se foutre de moi, rire à gorge déployée de la loque que j'étais devenu pour une fille. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à hurler comme un perdu. Je dus me concentrer ses paroles pour en saisir le sens, tant j'étais surpris.

« T'es un gros connard » m'asséna-t-il en baissant de plusieurs octaves.

« Elle n'a jamais manqué un seul cours » débuta-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Elle a toujours fait tes exercices, selon ce que tu m'en as dis, même quand elle n'était pas en confiance ».

Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure de la conversation.

« Et quand elle ne veut pas faire sport, parce que, selon toute vraisemblance, son physique ne suit pas, tu la forces ! »

« J'voulais pas ça ! » me défendis-je.

« Je l'ai vue une seule fois, mais elle a pas l'air d'une fille qui dit des craques, t'es con franchement ».

« T'étais pas là, tu ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé ».

« Je sais ce que tu m'en dis et d'après ça, tu as mal agi, tu t'es excusé au moins ? ».

A nouveau, la conversation se ponctua par un blanc de ma part.

« T'abuses sérieux ! ».

Une porte claqua dans le téléphone.

« Qui abuse ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Je te laisse » affirma Emmett, « respecter les règles c'est pas se conduire en abruti, salut mec ».

Il raccrocha et à présent j'étais plus qu'en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Anabeth. En toute sincérité, je m'en moquais bien. Il avait raison, j'aurais dû m'excuser, de façon professionnelle. Cependant, quand elle était venue dans la loge, j'étais devenu fébrile, ces mots se perdaient dans le vide, mes yeux voyageaient entre elle et cette porte close. Son corps si proche du mien et pourtant inaccessible, son regard apeuré et la froideur apparente, que je me devais de conserver.

Je pourrai le faire maintenant ? Je secouais la tête. Débarquer chez elle pour m'excuser n'était pas dans le code de bonne conduite enseignante.

Une fois dans la voiture, j'eus à nouveau cette absence. Tout comme lorsque j'avais appelé Emmett. J'étais devant chez elle, la volvo quasiment à l'arrêt. Il était tard, Anabeth devait m'attendre depuis une vingtaine de minutes et je ne m'en sentais pas coupable. Pourquoi ?

J'observais sa maison silencieuse, elle devait dormir, où regardais la tv en famille… A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Comment réagirais-je, si je m'étais retrouvé à sa place, et que c'était moi qui avais subi l'odieux traitement que je lui avais infligé ? Le tableau de bord indiqua l'heure de ma reddition, je levais la main vers les clés de contact et un mouvement sur la gauche attira mon attention.

Elle était là, un sac poubelle dans la main. Mes paumes devinrent moites, j'hésitais, elle était déjà près de la poubelle.

Je sortis et elle sursauta.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour sortir les poubelles ? » lançai-je dans une tentative totalement nulle de faire de l'humour.

« Il y a une heure pour sortir les poubelles ? » répondit-elle en baissant la tête de gêne.

Non, il n'y en avait pas. D'ailleurs j'aurais dû le faire moi aussi, en partant. Ma cuisine commençait à attirer des bêtes étranges…

« J'avais oublié de le faire tout à l'heure » continua-t-elle.

Pourquoi frémissait-elle ainsi ? Oublier les poubelles, ce n'est rien, elle aurait même pu le faire demain, ou son père s'en serait chargé avant de partir mettre des amendes aux habitants de cette ville…

Ses yeux chocolat croisèrent les miens, je me sentis défaillir. Elle n'avait que 17 ans et tout chez elle me pétrifiait, moi, son enseignant de presque 24 ans.

« Vous ne courez pas ? »

Sûrement une question pour la forme, parce que je portais un jean sombre, assortis d'une chemise, personne ne court dans cette tenue.

« Non, je… ».

Ma phrase resta en suspend, en refermant le couvercle de la poubelle, sa main avait frôlé la mienne, j'en perdis toutes pensées cohérentes.

Elle attendait, de l'impatience trahissaient ses gestes. Elle jetait souvent des regards par-dessus son épaule, je l'ennuyais. Mon courage retrouva le chemin de ma parole et je m'engageais.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fais mal en gym, je ne le voulais pas ».

« Il n'y a pas de problème Monsieur ».

Pas de problème Monsieur, ce dernier mot et le ton qu'elle avait utilisé me fit frémir jusqu'à provoquer une excitation non feinte.

J'avais envie d'elle, maintenant, dans cette rue. Qu'importe le public, ou qu'elle soit mon élève, j'avais besoin de la sentir. C'était illogique, incontrôlable, une histoire d'hormones et de désir.

« Je vais rentrer » fit-elle sans comprendre mon émoi.

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et lui souhaitais bonne nuit.

Je montais dans ma volvo dans une lenteur insoutenable. Je ne voulais pas quitter sa rue, pour moi, cet échange était trop bref, il manquait l'essentiel. Mon aveu sur ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Alors que je m'engageais sur la quatre voie, reliant forks à Hoquiam, je songeais aux règles imposées par Emmett. Celle où je devais m'éloigner, la laisser vivre.

Pourquoi était ce si difficile ? Ce ne le devrait pas.

Qui commande, le cœur ou l'esprit ? J'avais les deux si perturbés, la situation devenait ingérable. Je pris la décision de ne plus y accorder d'importance, j'étais engagé avec Anabeth, j'avais envie que ça fonctionne. Je sonnais à son interphone pour indiquer ma présence.

Finalement, nous n'allions pas au Drivin', je franchissais à peine la porte que mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et que je fis glisser sa robe le long de son corps.

Bella

Je tremblais comme une feuille en refermant la porte de la cuisine. Que faisait-il ici ? Il était dans sa voiture, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait venir chez Charlie ? Heureusement, mon père n'avait pas ouvert un œil, j'entendais ses ronflements. Peut-être était-ce la chance qui m'avait fait me souvenir que je devais sortir les poubelles.

J'étais vaseuse le lendemain matin, le stress me nouait le ventre depuis cette rencontre hasardeuse qui m'avait empêchée de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Il s'était excusé sans vouloir rentrer chez moi… Je me forçais à ne plus y penser, surtout pour la préparation et le dressage du déjeuner de Charlie. Il m'annonça qu'il ne serait pas là cette nuit, pour cause d'astreinte au poste. Ce qui arrivait 2 ou 3 fois par mois. Je n'avais pas à préparer son souper, il ne rentrerait pas dîner.

Cette nouvelle ôta une partie de mon angoisse. Depuis quelques jours, Charlie n'avait pas été violent et ce soir, je pourrai me reposer. J'anticipais déjà ce moment de répit et me souhaitais intérieurement une bonne journée en enfilant mon parka marron clair avant de sortir.

Quelques mètres plus tard, Shane sortit de chez lui avec un air maussade. Je ne parlais pas, je n'aimais définitivement pas cette attitude chez un être humain, des instincts m'indiquaient de me méfier. Ca me rappelait un peu trop mon père. Son visage ne disposait pas d'une palette d'émotion multiple. Quand il n'était pas renfrogné, ses yeux s'assombrissait et je ne savais pas dire si l'obscurité de ces traits étaient dus à de la fatigue, un dégoût de moi ou de la culpabilité. Ce qui en ressortait, c'était que Charlie devenait effrayant.

Shane fit quelques pas rapide et se mit face à moi. Ses yeux s'étaient adoucis et il marchait à reculons.

« T'as la tête d'une fille qui n'a pas dormi » annonça-t-il en allumant une cigarette tandis que mes pieds continuaient d'avancer par eux-mêmes sur le bitume.

« Tu as l'air fatigué aussi ».

Il haussa les épaules et expira sa fumée de côté.

« Ma mère a un nouveau mec ».

Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps, toutefois, je pouvais affirmer que ceci ne devait pas être facile à vivre pour lui, vu ce qui se dégageait de peine et de douleur dans ses propos.

« C'est mal.. ? » osai-je en scrutant le sol.

« Ça veut dire que bientôt, elle va refaire les valises et on va devoir se barrer à des centaines de bornes d'ici ».

« Pourquoi ? »

Comment oses-tu être aussi curieuse Bells ? Me sermonna la voix de Charlie dans ma tête.

« Je reste jamais longtemps dans la même ville, ma mère tombe toujours sur le plus grand connard du coin, finit par rompre et pour nous éviter la tombe, on doit partir. »

Je le pris en pitié, comment pouvait-on s'habituer à un tel mode de vie ? Il ne pouvait rien construire, n'y faire de projet.

Qu'est ce que tu connais aux projets ? Ta seule ambition c'est d'être serviable envers ton père, celui qui t'apporte tout ce dont tu as besoin, un foyer stable, de la nourriture et aucun souci pour l'avenir.

Il se positionna dans le bon sens de la marche, sur mon côté droit.

« Bref c'est la merde, je m'attends déjà à prendre la route ».

On poursuivit notre chemin en silence. L'arrivée de Shane n'était plus aussi spectaculaire à Forks high, mais les attentions de la gente féminines étaient toujours aussi persistantes, bien qu'aucune fille qui vienne ouvertement le voir. Ce qui devait être dû à ses regards froids, une attitude dégagée, son manque d'intérêt pour le reste de l'humanité sauf moi, ce qui me rendait toujours perplexe, d'ailleurs.

On assista aux cours, déjeuna, la plupart du temps sans échanger un mot, parfois il critiquait l'une ou l'autre des filles du lycée. C'était méchant, mais drôle.

« À ton avis, il sera comment aujourd'hui ? » questionna-t-il en pointant du menton Monsieur Cullen qui avançait d'un pas vif vers la salle de sport.

Haussement d'épaule, regard fuyant, je répondis un simple et presque murmuré « sais pas ».

Il ne se passa rien. Shane enchaîna figure sur figure, je terminais mon livre et Monsieur Cullen distribuait exercices et conseils. Etant donné que Shane était on ne peut plus doué pour cette matière, il ne vint pas vers nous.

« Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

Le cours était terminé et je lui tendais sa bouteille.

« Je suis chez moi ».

Je roulais le matelas pour occuper mes mains tremblantes.

« Tu n'as pas envie de faire découvrir le coin au nouveau ? ».

Il se mit à rire, quant à moi, ma gorge était si serrée que je ne savais pas si je pourrais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

« Ouais j'sais ! » fit il en riant. « Il n'y a rien à voir, je l'ai déjà traversé en voiture et c'est la zone, mais avec toi ça pourrait être sympa ».

A quelques pas de là, je vis Monsieur Cullen se crisper lorsque je lui tendis le matelas. On aurait dit qu'il attendait ma réponse, autant que Shane.

« Je ne sors pas la nuit ».

Un de ces sourcils s'arqua, signe que ma réponse le rendait septique.

« Tu fais donc partie de ce groupe d'adolescents qui ne pense qu'à l'école et refuse de s'amuser ».

Nous quittâmes la salle, pour prendre le chemin du retour.

« Non, je ne sors pas, c'est tout ».

Il fronça des sourcils avant d'allumer une cigarette.

« Tes parents veulent pas que tu sortes ? ».

Le oui ne franchit pas la barrière de ma bouche. Il comprit néanmoins l'évidence.

« T'es pas obligée de leur dire, quand tu sors. Moi, ma mère s'en fout, mais toi, tu peux faire semblant d'aller te coucher et prendre la tangente… ».

Je m'arrêtais, il fit trois pas supplémentaires, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce que je sorte ce soir ? ».

Il fit volte-face et se remit en route.

« J'ai jamais eu d'ami dans les autres lycées ».

Sa révélation m'étonna, aucune fille n'était insensible à son charme ici.

« J'aime bien être avec toi, tu ne me juges pas, tu es calme. J'suis sur que tu connais des coins bien ici ».

J'étais touchée au-delà du concevable. Cette déclaration était la première de ma vie, si sincère, si naturelle.

« Attends-moi devant chez toi vers 21h » proposai-je.

Un sourire égaya son visage.

21 heures, ça me laissait le temps de voir si Charlie revenait à la maison.

Mon père n'étant pas rentré, j'enfilais mes baskets et parcourais rapidement le chemin jusque chez lui. Je prenais soin de rester dans l'ombre des arbres bordant les trottoirs. Il ne manquerait plus que Charlie ne passe en patrouille et me récupère sur la chaussée. Il était déjà là, adossé contre un tronc, fumant.

« J'avais dis 21 heure… » Précisais je inquiète qu'il ne m'ait attendu longtemps.

Il jeta son mégot sur la route et sourit.

« Il n'y avait rien à faire chez moi ».

En deux pas il se mit face à moi.

« Alors on va où ? ».

J'y avais réfléchis toute la soirée, je ne voyais pas où l'emmener qui vaille la peine de faire le déplacement. De plus je ne connaissais pas de lieux extravagants. La superette, le boulanger, le boucher, la carrière. Une intuition me disait que ce dernier endroit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour le commun des mortels. J'avais aussi envie de le préserver, un sanctuaire rien qu'à moi. A moi et… à Monsieur Cullen…

« Bon…bah… on va marcher » sourit il.

Je le sommais de rester dans l'obscurité du chemin. Il le comprit assez bien.

« Il n'en n'a pas l'air pour l'instant » fit il en répondant à ma question sur le nouveau petit ami de sa mère qui lui causait du stress.

Nous étions dehors depuis une trentaine de minutes et il alimentait l'ensemble des conversations qu'il lançait.

« Ça me fait bizarre » rit il. « J'ai pas l'habitude de parler autant, il faut te lâcher Bella ».

Un long frisson prit possession de moi. Il le vit.

« Désolé, j'ai voulu tester… désolé ».

« Non, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, c'est rien ».

Je me rectifiais mentalement. Charlie m'appelait comme ça et il en résultait toujours une frayeur proche de la folie. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce diminutif, je ne voulais l'entendre d'en aucune bouche. J'aimais par-dessus tout quand Monsieur Cullen prononçait mon prénom en entier. C'était à moi qu'il parlait, Isabella et non la Bella de Charlie. Je devenais schizophrène.

« Tu préfère Izzie ? »

On ne m'avait jamais demandé mon avis. Pour rien. Charlie prenait toutes les décisions qu'ils s'imposaient. Mon parfum de glace préféré était la fraise, parce que les rares fois où il m'en achetait, c'était ce goût qu'il choisissait.

Avoir le choix était effrayant, notre réponse ne dépendait que de nous, de notre responsabilité.

_Ca va, c'est juste un surnom et c'est pas si mal Izzie._

J'écoutais ma conscience, tout du moins, ce que je pris comme ma conscience. Je n'avais jamais entendu une voix aussi autonome et réfléchie dans ma tête.

« Izzie c'est bien » lui souriais je franchement.

Alors que nos pas résonnaient faiblement sur le bitume glacé, il s'était lancé dans un jeu, où je devais répondre à des questions dont ma vie dépendait… Des questions à ultimatum, que je trouvais plus flippantes que surprenantes.

« A ton avis, c'est quoi le pire, mourir noyée dans une piscine ou brûlée vive dans l'incendie de ta maison ? ».

Je le regardais incrédule. J'aimais les questions de Shane, les réponses ne résultaient que de moi et moi seule.

« Tu regardes trop ce genre de film » me moquais je.

« Rien de tel qu'un destination final pour mettre l'ambiance ».

Il fourra les mains dans son jean et me mis un léger coup d'épaule.

« T'as pas répondu ».

« Je préfère être celle qui survie ».

« C'est pas dans les possibilités ».

« Alors, dans l'eau pour tirer le bouchon d'évacuation ».

« Toujours pas possible ».

« J'crois que je veux pas mourir en fait » plaisantais je.

« Je crois aussi, pour ma part je choisis le noyade ».

« Tu es dérangé ».

« J'avoue ».

On s'arrêta brutalement. Nous étions dans le centre de Forks, près du seul bar. Il y avait du grabuge et j'avais reconnu les gyrophares de la voiture de Charlie. On observa mon père fracasser un jeune sur le capot de sa voiture, le tout sans ménagement.

« Ils rigolent pas les flics ici ».

« C'est mon père » me sentis je obligée de dire.

Il se mit à me scruter étrangement et m'indiqua de la tête de nous éloigner. Pour ma part, je sentais que la soirée était terminée. Voir mon père en action m'avait collé l'estomac dans les talons. Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à sa fureur s'il se rendait compte que je sortais la nuit.

Devant sa maison, je lui souhaitais bonne nuit.

« Attends, tu veux pas rentrer ? ».

« Non ça va, je vais aller dormir, j'suis crevée ».

Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur mon avant-bras.

« T'as surtout l'air paniqué, rentres, il va pas revenir tout de suite » justifia-t-il.

J'assimilais l'allusion à mon père, mais ça ne me rassura pas. J'insistais en me tournant vers ma rue. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me souhaita bonne nuit avec une vraie intensité, je me sentis défaillir.

« Prends soin de toi Izzie ».

Le lendemain matin, il ne restait que quelques heures avant le week-end et ça rendait chaque élèves fébriles et pressés. Je ne ressentais pas cette anticipation. Charlie serait là toute cette journée de vendredi. Il passerait son week-end à la pêche, mais en attendant, j'allais subir chaque heure jusqu'à samedi.

Shane cala son pas au mien à peine je franchissais sa rue. Nous ne reparlâmes pas des événements de la veille. Son humeur était aussi neutre que la mienne en apparence.

« Ce week end tu fais quoi ? ».

« Tu t'intéresses d'un peu trop près à ma vie sociale » m'amusais je.

« Disons que ta vie sociale c'est un peu ma vie à moi, alors je m'interroge, vais-je rester chez moi à regarder des rediffusions de séries débiles ou passer un bon moment avec ma seule amie ici ? ».

Mon index se porta à ma bouche en signe de réflexion.

« Les rediffusions me semblent incontournables, je ne fais rien le week-end ».

« Ton père te séquestre chez toi » plaisanta-t-il.

« Non ! » répondis je trop vite.

Shane devint tout à fait sérieux et me força à m'arrêter à une dizaine de mètre du portail du lycée.

« Ecoutes je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir les parents comme dans les pubs à la tv alors je vais pas te juger, tu peux me parler si tu veux, même si on se connaît pas depuis longtemps, j't'aime bien ».

Il m'avait dit tout ça sans se départir de son sourire bienveillant. Je portais une main sur mon ventre.

« Laisses moi du temps ».

Il caressa doucement ma joue.

« Tu as tout le temps que tu souhaites ».

Un immense sourire élargit sa bouche.

« Jusqu'à ce que le jules de ma mère tente de nous tuer et que l'on mette les voiles ».

Je me mis à rire.

Edward

Je me maudissais encore une fois. Elle n'était plus la même depuis que ce nouvel élève était ici. Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire avant. Pourtant, ce vendredi matin, elle riait avec lui. J'étais ridicule. Je m'étais promis de n'être qu'un enseignant pour elle et je jalousais comme un gamin _ce_ gamin. Bien meilleur que moi en gymnastique, tellement souple que l'on dirait du plastique et trop proche d'Isabella pour que je le vive bien.

Je l'observais encore durant la pause depuis la fenêtre de la salle des profs. Il fumait à côté d'elle, j'espérais pour lui qu'il ne l'emmène pas dans ces déviations. Elle était innocente, sans défauts.

_Continues comme ça Ed, c'est clair que tu passes pour un enseignant avec une conscience professionnelle exemplaire…_

Je détournais le regard et lui laissais la paix qu'elle méritait. J'étais certain d'avoir gâché quelque chose durant sa dernière séance de gym, je lui avais fais du mal et je m'en voulais toujours autant.

Je décommandais mes rendez vous avec Anabeth le samedi matin suivant. J'aspirais à du calme, la sonnette de ma porte ne devait pas tenir compte de ce désir. Quelqu'un s'évertuait à user sa pile.

« Rosa »

« Bonjour Edward, alias celui qui ne comprends jamais rien à la vie » salua ma sœur en me poussant pour rentrer.

Je sortis légèrement pour chercher Emmett dans le couloir.

Sa voix s'éleva de derrière mon dos.

« Il n'est pas là, je sacrifie mon seul week-end de repos pour aller botter le cul de mon frère ».

Une décharge de stress inonda ma colonne.

Elle s'assit dans un mouvement élégant et vif sur mon sofa. Ses yeux étaient voraces et j'eus l'impression qu'une cible était tatouée sur mon visage.

« J'ai mis deux jours à tirer les vers du nez d'Emmett ».

« De quoi tu parles ? ».

« Vos stupides règles, tu sais qu'elles sont stupides n'est ce pas ? ».

Je servis deux verres de sodas, qu'elle refusa d'un hochement de main.

« Ce qui est stupide c'est de passer son seul week-end de repos à crier après son frère, au lieu de rester avec son mec ».

Son regard se fit plus dur.

« Tu blesses deux personnes dans cette pseudo tragédie grecque que tu nous infliges ».

« Ne te mêles pas de ma vie s'il te plait ».

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« Ta vie, je m'en fous, je viens défendre les intérêts de mes congénères féminines ».

Involontairement je me mis à rire, la prédatrice devant moi le prit très mal.

« Je fais de mal à personne, je suis avec Anabeth ».

« Et que fais tu de ce que tu ressens pour cette élève ? ».

Elle n'avait pas le droit de venir chez moi pour discuter d'Isabella, dont elle ne connaissait rien, encore moins de ce que je pouvais éprouver.

« Sois au moins franc avec ta copine ».

« C'est n'importe quoi » pestais je en m'asseyant sur le sofa, la tête entre mes mains.

« Je suis bien avec Anabeth ».

Elle me toisa du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt.

« Jures moi que pas une seule fois tu as pensé à Isabella en lui faisant l'amour ».

Pas une seule fois, toutes les fois, j'étais nullissime.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ».

« Alors jures le ».

« Si tu veux, je le jure ! ».

Elle prit la direction de la porte, je la regardais partir. Elle se stoppa après avoir ouvert, la main sur la poignée.

« C'est la première fois que tu me mens, le pire c'est que tu te mens à toi-même ».

Je détournais les yeux.

« Tu peux pas continuer d'être avec une fille alors que tu ne la veux pas »

« Mais »

« Me coupes pas la parole ! Anabeth va développer de vrais sentiments si tu restes avec elle, elle souffrira quand tu vas la quitter, surtout si tu laisses traîner les choses. Sois honnête et bouges toi les fesses pour Isabella. C'est peut être ton élève, elle est jeune, mais Emmett m'a laissé entendre qu'elle était différente. Si ça marche pas, tu pourras toujours ramener tes fesses en Californie, Tanya n'en n'a plus rien à faire de toi, elle sort avec Troy ».

« J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle ».

« Conduis toi en homme ».

Elle quitta l'immeuble, le taxi l'avait attendu. Elle aurait pu se contenter du téléphone pour me passer un savon, parce que sa présence et les mots qu'elle avait employés, venaient de me chambouler.

Et puis qui prend un avion pour 15 minutes de dispute ?

Rosalie, évidemment, il n'y avait que ma sœur au caractère explosif pour venir foutre son nez là où il ne fallait pas, claquer deux ou trois vérités bien senties et partir comme si sa sentence était irrévocable et parole d'évangile.

Pour le coup, sa sentence était tout sauf ridicule…

* * *

Bonsoir :-)

J'avais annoncé une semaine avant publication, il me semble avoir dépassé ce délai de quelques jours. Je vous propose donc ce chapitre qui a été partiellement relu et corrigé, la partie non corrigée fera sans doute tâche, elle sera corrigée plus tard et je mettrai à jour ce post. Je remercie avec une dévotion sans faille PrincessCC pour sa correction. Merci à Bidychoc pour sa présence et nos discussions très encourageantes.

Je tenais à vous remercier, pour le soutien envers cette histoire. C'est difficile d'être dans une bulle en écrivant, s'évertuant à rendre créadible et cohérent une histoire qui se développe à l'intérieur de ma tête, puis prendre en considération vos marques de lectures, vos ressentis, vos conseils, ce sont des mots d'une telle importance pour moi. Ils prouvent que l'échange a été réalisé et que sur ce terrain (l'histoire) nous nous retrouvons.

Pour la suite, elle sera postée dimanche soir, un peu comme aujourd'hui. Par chance, le chapitre 15 est déjà bien avancé et j'en suis ravie, finalement, ça ne sera peut être pas si difficile de tenir ce délai. je ne devrais pas m'avancer sans doute...

Instaurons autre chose, après le "1 nouveau chapitre tous les dimanche jusqu'à extinction de mes neurones ou de l'humanité en 2012...", les reviewers de ce chapitres auront une exclue du prochain chapitre, exclue qui signifie un passage choisi.

Il me semble avoir fait le tour de ce que j'avais à dire...hum... hormis, encore une fois, merci, infiniment, c'est un plaisir de vous servir.

A dimanche mes ami(e)s!


	17. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Isabella

Du temps.

C'était ce que j'avais osé réclamer à Shane. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Le temps ne changerait rien à cette obligation de silence qui entourait une partie de ma vie. Je ne me voyais pas me plaindre de Charlie, il avait ses imperfections, mais il n'en n'était pas moins mon père et, d'une certaine manière, il prenait soin de moi et s'occupait de mes besoins.

Bien sûr, je n'aimais pas sentir ses poings sur moi, les douloureuses conséquences de ses punitions, mais j'avais besoin de règles. Charlie me l'avait dit dès mon plus jeune âge, l'éducation a besoin de cadre, l'enfant doit respecter ou accepter les punitions. J'avais aussi appris de lui, que, quoi qu'il se passe dans sa maison, rien ne devait filtrer de ses quatre murs. Cela ne concernait que la famille. De toute manière, cela n'intéresserait personne. Tout le monde était bien trop préoccupé par sa propre vie et en plus ça mettrait Charlie dans une telle fureur que je pouvais sérieusement craindre pour ma vie.

Les jours passèrent, rapidement, une nouvelle routine prit forme. Le matin je faisais la route avec Shane, je passais ma journée de cours avec lui, puis on rentrait avant de se revoir à la tombée de la nuit. Une heure par nuit, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour me sentir bien et m'apporter des songes plaisants.

Mercredi soir, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'amener sur le pont enjambant la carrière. Il était surpris qu'un tel endroit existe ici, il ne trouva rien à redire sur ce lieu, il le trouvait beau, apaisant, tout comme moi. L'heure débuta sous les meilleurs hospices.

Il démarra le jeu du jour. Tout en sautillant autour de moi son visage vira du pourpre au bleu inquiétant.

« Tu ne tiendras jamais ».

Il ne répondit rien. Ses yeux devinrent diaboliques, il continuait de sauter dans le vide.

« Je crois que si tu arrêtais de sauter partout tu t'en sortirais mieux ».

Je levais ma montre jusqu'à mon visage. Mince ! Il était fort !

Après dix secondes, il s'écroula à genou devant moi, qui était assise par terre contre la rambarde du pont.

« Bats moi ça et tu n'auras pas à répondre à ma question ».

Je le regardais septique. Qui pouvait battre 1 minute 15 secondes d'absence d'oxygène ? Je détachais ma montre et la lui donnait. Il expirait bruyamment, son visage rosi par l'effort.

Après une longue inspiration, je bloquais ma respiration. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ses mimiques qui étaient censées me déconcentrer. A quoi penser pour faire plus d'une minute ?

J'avais enfin un ami. Depuis une semaine, il faisait partie intégrante de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais été proche d'une personne comme je l'étais avec Shane. Il me faisait un bien fou, je me sentais tellement normale en sa compagnie que je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Chose impossible, hélas, je devais rentrer chez Charlie, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. L'alternative que me proposait Shane était tentante, cependant. L'air se raréfiait de façon insoutenable dans mes poumons. Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers Monsieur Cullen. J'eus soudainement très chaud et j'inspirai comme une damnée.

« Perdue ! » chantonna-t-il triomphant.

Il me laissa quelques minutes pour reprendre une respiration normale, puis j'attendis sa question indiscrète. Notre jeu était simple. Nous nous lançons des défis puérils et stupides, le perdant répondait à une question intime sans joker.

« Tu es déjà sortie avec quelqu'un ? ».

C'était une des questions que je redoutais, parmi une multitude d'autres beaucoup plus embarrassantes.

Je secouais la tête en signe de négation.

« Pas un seul ? » persista-t-il.

« Aucun ».

Il était soit vraiment très surpris, soit il ne se rendait pas compte de l'évidence. Physiquement, j'étais d'une banalité affligeante, de plus s'intéresser aux garçons ne causait que des problèmes.

« Mais pourquoi ? ».

Il dépassait largement le cadre de LA question intime. Je lui rappelais les règles du jeu, une question, et UNE seule.

« Ok. Alors quel va être notre prochain défi ? ».

Je jetais un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre en l'attachant de nouveau à mon poignet.

« Rentrer chez nous et dormir ? » proposais-je en souriant.

Il sortit son portable.

« Quoi déjà ? ».

Il m'aida galamment à me relever.

« Le temps passe trop vite avec toi ».

On marcha silencieusement, ne pas attirer l'attention était devenu aussi le credo de Shane. Je fis une pause devant chez lui. Il me plaqua un bisou sur la joue, une habitude que j'appréciais fortement.

Sa bouche resta près de mon oreille, j'en eus des frissons.

« Au fait. Je t'interdis de penser à nouveau que tu es moche, c'est totalement con ».

Quoi ? Mais… Comment avait il su ?

Il riva ses yeux aux miens, puis sa paume chaude caressa ma joue.

« Tu es transparente, tu ferais un très mauvais espion sous couverture ».

Un jeudi brumeux pointa son nez le lendemain. L'ambiance dans la classe était électrique, pas de façon mauvaise. Les élèves de première étaient conviés à une sortie groupée pour étudier l'environnement de Forks. Sa faune, sa flore, ses minéraux, le tout dans une portion de l'immense forêt qui encerclait les frontières de la ville, tel un rempart de bois et de verdure.

Shane s'assit essoufflé à mes côtés. Il était en retard, mais pas assez pour que notre professeur de littérature ne le remarque.

« Tu m'as pas attendu » dit-il en farfouillant dans son sac.

Je baissais la tête en rougissant. Je cherchais la réprimande dans ses propos, ses yeux calmes se posèrent sur moi, j'en déduisis qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Surtout quand un sourire fendit son visage signifiant qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'objet de son attention au fin fond de son sac à dos, élimé par endroit.

Il ouvrit un paquet de bonbons acidulés, rappelant vaguement ceux d'une grande marque, alors que ceux-ci affichés fièrement leur appartenance au discount du supermarché.

Je refusais en secouant la tête quand il me le tendit, préférant revenir sur sa question.

« Je t'ai attendu, mais… comme tu arrivais pas… j'ai été obligée de filer… excuses moi ».

M'excuser, voilà tout ce que je pouvais bien trouver d'utile à lui dire. Il me mit une petite bourrade à l'épaule en engouffrant trois fraises rouges écarlates dans la bouche.

« Y'a pas mort d'homme ».

Ses yeux devinrent soudainement plus intenses alors que le cours commençait. Je me sentis rougir jusque dans mes entrailles qui faisaient des nœuds.

« Moi qui voulais que tu me réveilles… ».

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Détends-toi, je plaisante. La prochaine fois, fais comme ma mère tire-moi du lit à coup de journal, ça suffira ».

Il pouffa légèrement et je me mis à inspirer profondément. Mes poumons se remplirent avec délice. C'était donc ça ! Ma respiration s'était coupée à cause de ses insinuations inédites pour moi. Mon compagnon de table se pencha pour fourrer le paquet dans son sac, je me détendis.

Nous fûmes silencieux quelques minutes, non que le cours eut un quelconque intérêt, ce genre de blanc était fréquent entre nous. Rien de gênant, une accalmie appréciable. J'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil au tableau, maculé de phrases tirées de l'exemplaire de Poe, que notre enseignant maintenait ouvert entre son pouce et son auriculaire. Je remarquais, alors, que personne, hormis Mike – je suis un surdoué aux allures de coincé (selon les dires de Shane) – Newton, ne l'écoutait. Plus intéressée par le brouhaha des groupes qui discutaient à voix basses à toutes les tables, je me mis à tendre l'oreille.

La sortie de demain, voilà ce qui les mettait en joie. Ce n'était pourtant pas d'une importance capitale, ça ne compterait que pour 25% dans la moyenne des deux matières incriminées, à savoir, la biologie et les sciences physiques. Ce n'était pas non plus la note qui les faisaient frémir d'anticipation, plutôt, ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du lycée. Je les voyais comme des animaux dans les cages d'un zoo quelconque. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de leurs geôles et prévoyaient de passer une excellente journée. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne voyais pas en quoi ça serait amusant de crapahuter dans la forêt à la recherche de signes de vie dont on se moquait bien, encadrés par nos enseignants.

La sonnerie s'éleva, finalement, aucune discussion n'avait repris entre Shane et moi. Lentement, avec un manque total d'envie d'aller en cours d'espagnol, on se dirigea vers mon casier. J'y laissais la plupart de mes livres pour ne pas subir ce poids superflu sur mon dos. Il ouvrit avant moi mon casier. Je lui souriais, quelle mémoire !

« Tu vas venir demain ? » demandai-je avec appréhension.

A présent qu'il était omniprésent dans mon quotidien, ne pas le voir une journée m'était intolérable. Comme moi, il n'était pas impatient d'être à demain, je le ressentais dans ses regards lourds de sens quand il regardait les autres sautiller sur place en prévision de cette journée qui les éloignerait des classes vieillottes de Forks High.

« J'sais pas » dit il en accentuant ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaule.

Jessica Stanley pouffa dans le cou de Lauren Mallory, tout en jetant des regards vers Ben. Elle susurrait à l'oreille de son amie de toujours, qu'il fallait faire en sorte qu'ils soient dans le même groupe.

« Ça me tente pas » conclut Shane en refermant la porte rouillée de mon casier.

J'étais triste. Moi, j'y serai… Contrainte et forcée, parce que manquer un cours était un risque à ne pas prendre. Je le comprenais cependant. Encore, si je pouvais être dans cette forêt juste avec lui, à passer un réel bon moment, je préférerai ceci amplement, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas cette proposition dans la liste de mes options.

La matinée traînait en longueur, à la pause de midi, l'euphorie avait gagné tout le lycée. Les dernières années enviaient notre échappatoire d'une journée, ils pensaient sécher pour protester.

On déjeuna dans un recoin sombre du préau. Je sortis mon sandwich de son emballage alors que Shane portait une cigarette à sa bouche.

« Tu ne manges pas ? ».

Il s'adossa nonchalamment sur le banc avant de me répondre.

« Pas faim ».

Je fronçais les sourcils quand j'entendis son ventre crier famine après un quart d'heure de silence embarrassant, cette fois-ci.

J'ouvris ma bouteille d'eau, la portait à ma bouche et vis qu'il lorgnait sur mes restes.

« J'ai plus faim moi, si ça te tente ? » lui proposai-je en mettant les deux tranches garnies de confiture et de beurre de cacahouète, devant son nez.

« Je suis peut-être malade » rétorqua-t-il en refusant ma proposition de la main. « J'ai vraiment pas faim ».

Je le crus. Quand je couvais quelque chose, il m'arrivait aussi de ne pas manger durant un ou deux jours.

Notre pause prit fin et le cours de sport nous attendait.

Je calais mon sac dans le bas de mon dos et ouvris mon livre. Monsieur Cullen sortit de sa loge et fit l'appel. A l'annonce de mon nom, je levais la tête vers sa voix. Nos regards se croisèrent une seconde et je me liquéfiai sur place. Automatiquement, quand l'embarras me gagnait, je baissais la tête, comme prise en faute. Il ne sembla pas perturber pour autant et poursuivit, comme si de rien n'était. Le cours débuta.

Shane n'était pas au plus haut de sa forme, il exécutait les figures, toujours avec cette grâce indescriptible, mais parfois, sa main se positionnait mal, son élan n'était pas assez prononcé et il manquait de tomber. Sa main fendit l'air pour évacuer, de son revers, mes inquiétudes.

« Ça va j'te dis » trancha-t-il en s'étirant durant la pause. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement, j'arrêtais ma « fausse » lecture. Mes yeux étaient aimantés aux déplacements de Monsieur Cullen. Par chance, il ne s'attardait pas dans notre direction. Je roulais le tapis de sol de Shane alors qu'il courait jusqu'aux vestiaires. Le livre calé entre mon coude et ma taille, j'entrepris de disposer le tapis dans la malle que tenait ouverte notre prof de sport.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Sa voix était sortie de nulle part, j'étais concentrée dans ma tâche et je m'imaginais être transparente face à lui, puisqu'il ne m'adressait plus la parole en cours depuis des semaines. Alors cette question, c'était surréaliste.

Je pris le livre et lui montrais la couverture, ma bouche était sèche et inutilisable.

« J'ai vu ça ! » s'enjoua-t-il.

Sa main se glissa dans la mienne, pour y saisir le livre. Des frissons parcoururent ma peau, prenant leur point de départ dans le bout de mes doigts devenu étonnamment bouillant. Statufiée, par l'incompréhension totale de ces sensations surprenantes, je l'observais tourner les pages avec intérêt.

« Le livre a l'air plus complet que le film ».

Alors il y avait un film des aventures d'Harry Potter… Je regardais si rarement la télévision, et ne levais pas mon nez des livres qui ouvraient ma conscience sur un monde de liberté et de découverte, que je n'avais pas connaissance de ce genre d'événement. D'ailleurs comment me serais-je payer une place de cinéma, je ne me voyais pas demander de l'argent à Charlie, pour ce genre de futilité, ainsi qu'il le nommait lui-même.

Shane se racla la gorge derrière nous. Monsieur Cullen me tendit le livre avec un sourire énigmatique. Il me souhaita une bonne soirée, tout en snobant royalement Shane au passage.

Il était 16 heures quand j'entrais pour la première fois dans la maison des Rivers. Un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité, édulcorée par la forte personnalité de Shane, se mélangeait en moi. Nous arrivions directement dans le salon, couplé à la salle de séjour. Si tant est qu'ils fassent une distinction ici. Selon toute vraisemblance, ils dinaient sur la table basse, très encombrée, face au canapé en tissu bordeaux, qui paraissait sans âge. Le manque de soin le rendait plus pitoyable qu'il ne devait l'être. Enfin, je le supposais…

Il lança son sac sur l'alcôve qui menait à la cuisine, minuscule et elle aussi saturée d'un bric-à-brac indescriptible. Une table d'appoint était collée à l'évier encastré dans un meuble suranné, qui devait être blanc à l'origine. Un vieux frigidaire vert pomme trônait fièrement dans le fond de la pièce. Un placard était entrouvert et mon regard s'y trouva comme attiré. Un paquet de pâte renversé était le seul locataire des lieux. Je comptais mentalement 4 autres placards, mais fermés.

On grimpa les escaliers, jonchés de quelques vêtements féminins. Il se sentit obligé de donner une explication.

« Quand ma mère rentre à la bourre de son travail, elle se change dans les marches ».

Il ramassa prestement un soutien-gorge, ainsi que des t-shirts, ses pieds s'accélérèrent et je lui laissais le temps de ranger le tout en me déplaçant lentement. Il me présenta une des trois portes du couloir.

Sa chambre.

Mon cœur rata deux ou trois battements quand il m'invita à le suivre. Le choc dû se lire sur mon visage, car sa chambre n'était qu'ordre et propreté. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les poches, il était en attente. Mais de quoi ? De mon jugement ? Comme si j'allais me permettre de donner un avis, je lui souris et vis un soulagement se peindre sur ses traits.

Son bureau contenait un nécessaire de toilette, qui dépassait d'une trousse. Le seul élément du décor qui semblait en « désordre ». Il me proposa la chaise de bureau et il tira une caisse en plastique de sous son lit pour y poser ses fesses.

Je zieutais la trousse, il me semblait qu'un mascara en dépassait. Sa mère devait envahir son espace quand celui de la maison affichait complet.

« Je peux te poser une question ? ».

Je scrutais ses iris émeraude qui s'assombrirent légèrement. Il était si sérieux tout à coup que je pris peur.

Je hochais la tête.

« Comment tu le trouves Cullen ? ».

Cullen comme Monsieur Cullen, notre professeur de sport … ?

« Quoi ?… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? ».

Il sourit, fier de son effet apparemment.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ».

Je me levais pour me donner une sorte de contenance, alors que toute trace d'assurance avait déserté mon corps, en cet instant. Je pris place devant la fenêtre, devant mes yeux, Stanford street se croisait avec Millhouse street. Une rue que je connaissais que trop pour y habiter depuis ma naissance.

« Si t'as pas confiance en moi, tu me vexerais vraiment ! » fit-il semblant de s'emporter.

Pourquoi me parler de confiance ?

Certaines conversations me faisaient l'effet d'être dans une langue étrangère, tant je n'en comprenais pas le sens.

« J'en parlerai à personne, promis » ajouta-t-il comme désespéré par mon manque de réaction.

Il se leva pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il avait préalablement ouverte. Un vent frais s'engouffra et saisit mes joues d'un rouge vif. Je n'y avais pas songé, effectivement, il pouvait rire de moi et de l'étrange attirance que j'éprouvais pour Monsieur Cullen. Il pouvait se moquer et répandre des rumeurs à mon sujet dans tout le lycée. Sauf que maintenant, je connaissais Shane et il n'était pas ce genre de personne.

Son bras encercla mes épaules et je me calais dans son cou.

« C'est vrai quoi, il est sexe, mais pour moi, c'est un con prétentieux si tu veux mon avis ».

Avis que je ne partageais pas. J'étais aussi peu impartiale que Shane. Les moments précédents son arrivée, notre enseignant avait été agréable avec moi, ce qui n'était pas le cas en ce qui concernait mon ami. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir Monsieur Cullen dans ses bons jours. Entre eux, le terme guerre froide était plus à évoquer que l'entente cordiale. On discuta du sujet « Cullen », rectification, il me taquina en me demandant inlassablement, qu'est ce que je pouvais trouver d'attirant chez mon cher professeur ?

Devant mon mutisme, il recensa de façon graveleuse tout un ensemble de parties anatomiques, ce qui me fit rougir à chaque énumération.

Je rentrais chez moi les joues en feu mais pas seulement. A l'évocation de la musculature sculpturale de notre enseignant, des pressions prirent possession de différents endroits de mon corps. Surtout localisées dans mon ventre et même plus bas ? C'était comme les symptômes d'une grippe. J'avais très chaud, puis froid, frissonnante, l'épiderme moite et fiévreux. Je repassais le linge totalement distraite. Occuper mes mains n'était pas suffisant pour occulter les allégations de Shane et la vision de Monsieur Cullen. Sans m'en rendre véritablement compte, je me mis à chanter. Des classiques, les seules mélodies qui avaient le droit de cité dans la maison Swan, quand Charlie en ressentait l'envie. Cela fonctionnait, si bien que je chantais 5 fois d'affiler Blue Moon d'Elvis, et la pression s'évacua de moi.

Je pus cuisiner, mettre la table, ranger le linge, passer l'aspirateur et attendre Charlie sans ressentir cette gêne persistante dans mon estomac.

Mon père rentra à 18 heures tapante. Il mangea, m'affubla de toute une flopée de qualificatifs désagréables concernant mes piètres qualités de cuisinière. Je débarrassais, fis la vaisselle, puis il me congédia dans ma chambre pour passer un coup de fil.

Ce qui était particulièrement surprenant, c'est qu'il ne réclama pas de bière. Il était différent… Je courus jusque ma chambre et me ruais sur mon lit, après avoir enfilé un t-shirt rapiécé et un vieux bas de jogging.

Ça ne présageait rien de bon, rien du tout.

Edward

« C'est terminé, je ne le sens plus. »

Elle me regarda interloquée et cessa d'épiloguer sur notre sortie du week-end. J'avais définitivement capté son attention.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait »

« C'est pas toi ».

Elle me coupa la parole avec un regard incendiaire.

« Je t'en prie épargne-moi le refrain « c'est pas toi, c'est moi », c'est ridicule. Je ne te conviens plus. C'est ça ? ».

Non ce n'était pas ça. Elle était drôle, sensible, belle, agréable à vivre. Cependant, j'attendais plus, je désirais mieux, je voulais Isabella, tout simplement. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin, mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer.

Au moins, Anabeth eut le bon goût de ne pas me faire subir le supplice des larmes. On s'expliqua longuement, je ne l'aimais pas, pas assez pour continuer une relation qui, je le savais ne déboucherait sur rien. Elle le comprit tout en souffrant et je m'en voulais, de lui faire ça. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle ressente cette peine, je pensais que notre histoire n'avait qu'un but divertissant pour nous deux, je m'étais fourvoyé. Les femmes sont beaucoup trop sensibles, elles s'attachent trop facilement, s'impliquant plus que nécessaire.

Cette décision prise, j'enchaînais avec mes résolutions. Isabella était mineure, mon élève de surcroît, je ne pouvais donc pas la posséder comme j'en avais envie. Si tant est que c'était ce qu'elle souhaite aussi. Tant que la loi réprouverait mes ardeurs, je garderai une distance raisonnable. Toutefois, je ne voulais plus lutter pour m'éloigner d'elle, et faire abstraction de l'attirance qui existait entre nous. J'abdiquais et m'avouais enfin mes sentiments, même si je les gardais sous contrôle. Je pouvais y arriver, je voulais y arriver.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, je chaperonnais la randonnée dans la forêt environnante de Forks. Un parcours d'une journée qui traitait de science, de faune, de flore, de tout ce que j'avais toujours détesté dans l'éducation. J'avais subtilement marqué mon nom dans la colonne du groupe d'Isabella, ainsi que Garner, une quinquagénaire, bourrée de tics jusqu'à l'os. J'envisageais un éloignement discret du groupe, du style « oups on s'est perdu et on a cherché le bon chemin toute la journée ». Ce plan pourrait fonctionner si Isabella ne nous trahissait pas.

On grimpa dans le bus, j'étais plus excité que tous les lycéens réunis. Ai-je déjà précisé que j'étais pathétique ? Il me semble…

Trente cinq minutes plus tard, on déchargeait nos sacs du car et un chemin arboré se présentait devant nous. Le directeur en personne faisait partie de l'équipe. Il nous rappela aux élèves les règles de sécurité, ainsi que des points non négligeables du règlement. J'avais les yeux rivés sur le dos d'Isabella, sa cascade de cheveux chocolat, la courbe délicate de ses épaules. Je ne descendais pas plus bas, cela entraînerait trop de frustration par la suite, et c'était tout bonnement intolérable.

On se divisa en six groupes, toutes les classes de premières étaient là. L'appel fut réalisé et je fermais la marche. Ce qui était le plus raisonnable, je n'avais aucune idée des observations à effectuer et, surtout, ça me gonflait vraiment.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, Isabella ralentit son rythme alors que les autres galopaient d'excitation devant. Etait-ce voulu ?

« Tu es fatiguée ? On peut faire une pause si tu veux… » Suggérais-je.

Dis oui, je t'en prie dis-moi oui.

« Non, ça va ».

Souris Idiot ! Ne fais pas la gueule parce que tu dois encore te taper ce groupe et le but de cette sortie scolaire.

« Alors tu as rempli la fiche ? ».

Je me congratulais de trouver un tel sujet de conversation. Non, j'étais ironique… Je ne savais jamais quoi dire avec elle, tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche sonnait si maladroit et inutile.

Elle haussa les épaules en levant les yeux vers le ciel à peine caché par les branches des arbres.

« On dirait que le soleil va se lever » murmura-t-elle sans quitter l'azur des cieux.

J'étais incapable de détourner mon regard de son visage, de sa pâleur, du touché satiné qu'il devait avoir. Elle semblait si apaisée d'être là.

Son regard croisa le mien et s'y ancra. L'électricité était là, celle que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages. C'était encore plus violent cette fois-ci, comme si elle essayait de me faire passer un message. Mon corps prit le pas sur mon esprit, je m'avançais, ma main se cala sur sa joue. J'allais le faire, rien ne pourrait m'arrêter, c'était juste évident et mon désir s'était accru. Elle le voulait aussi, je le lisais dans ses iris, dilatés de plaisir et d'anticipation.

Une branche s'écrasa avec fracas à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. La voix de Garner nous sortit de cette transe.

« Carter ! Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite où ta sortie se résumera à attendre dans le car ! ».

Ses doigts s'étaient entrelacés les uns dans les autres, ses joues avaient viré au cramoisi. Je n'étais pas à mon aise non plus. Aucun mot ne franchissait la barrière de ma bouche, pourtant, il le fallait. Personne ne nous avait vus, j'en étais certain, mais j'avais dépassé les limites avec elle et le danger ne viendrait pas d'une personne extérieure à cette pulsion.

« On devrait… » débuta-t-elle.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se remit en chemin. Je fus plus long à reprendre mes esprits et à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'étais devenu fou ? Et si on nous avait vus, et si, elle avait pris mes avances pour une intrusion non voulue dans son intimité, pire, pour du harcèlement ?

Elle était à plusieurs mètres de moi, je secouais la tête et enjambais un éboulement de pierre sur le chemin.

On rattrapa notre retard sur les autres et à la pause de midi, nos chemins s'étaient grandement éloignés. Etre si proche du but sans l'atteindre me retournait littéralement la tête et le cœur. Je donnerai tout, un an de salaire, mon rein gauche, n'importe quoi, si on m'autorisait à la plaquer contre l'arbre derrière elle et que je puisse l'embrasser sans retenue, et ce même si c'était le fantasme et le souhait le plus ridicule et risqué qui soit. J'en avais tellement envie que ça relevait plus du besoin vital que du simple vœu.

La journée prit fin sans qu'il n'y ait eu aucun autre échange entre elle et moi. L'excitation et le plaisir que j'avais ressenti à l'annonce de ce jour, s'étaient évanouis. J'étais déprimé et ça se lisait sur mon visage. Je saluais mes collègues et pressais le pas jusqu'à ma volvo.

Il était tard, le crépuscule commençait à prendre possession des lieux. Quand je mis en route le moteur, la radio s'alluma, diffusant une musique mélancolique, exprimant toute la solitude d'un cœur qui ne se remet pas du départ de l'être aimé. J'éteignis aussitôt le lecteur. Je ferai le trajet en silence, c'était préférable.

Je quittais le parking et m'engageais sur la voie menant à mon appartement. La plupart des parents discutaient près du car.

Après deux minutes, la lumière de mes phares dessina une forme marchant à pas pressés sur le trottoir.

Je pilais à son niveau, Isabella agrippa les deux pans de sa veste en me toisant avec anxiété.

« Je te raccompagne ? » proposai-je le ventre noué.

Elle hésita avant de refuser poliment.

« J'insiste, il commence à faire nuit et froid ».

Le temps fut alors comme figé. Mes yeux se noyèrent dans les siens. Nous ne bougions plus, l'instant était surréaliste, tout mon corps réclamait un contact, même infime, et mon cœur, le pauvre qui subissait des soubresauts désagréables désirait reposer à côté du sien.

Elle cligna des yeux et la perfection de se moment s'éclipsa. Elle s'installa sur le siège passager après m'avoir murmuré un faible « merci ».

* * *

Dimanche soir c'est peut être trop tard pour poster. Donc ça sera plutôt samedi ou vendredi soir. Cela vous convient-il?

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, merci, vous êtes fantastiques, continuez de partager vos sentiments et hypothèses, c'est un plaisir de les lire.

A Céline, talentueuse auteure, merveilleuse relectrice, merci. Sans toi, les chapitres postés ne seraient pas les mêmes et je ne veux en rien minimiser ton implication dans cette fiction.

Le prochain chapitre est en cours, je vous rappelle ma proposition: "chaque personne postant une review aura droit à un extrait du prochain chapitre", si tant est que c'est votre choix.

Merci d'être aussi nombreux à suivre cette histoire, à la faire vivre par vos commentaires mais surtout par votre partage. Le fait d'ajouter cette fiction dans vos favoris, permets à d'autres personnes, qui lisent votre profil, de découvrir vos préférences et grâce à ceci, ils vont peut être venir se perdre dans ses pages...

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, une bonne semaine et à bientôt :)


	18. Discutons!

**Discutons !**

Commentaire de Mona : « Découverte de ta fic lors de l'une de mes fuites de révisions! Bizarrement cette histoire et 100 plus intéressante que tous mes cours! LOL! »

**Ca m'arrive souvent d'être trop plongée dans une lecture pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de ma journée, même si c'est important… Difficile de décrocher des histoires palpitantes de certain(e)s auteur(e)s.**

« Alors mon avis:

Sujet dur, lourd, pesant, douloureux et extrêmement dur à traiter (je sais j'ai écrit 2 fois dur!)!

Je trouve ça courageux, mais parfois ce n'est pas toujours bien fait! »

**Je te l'accorde, le thème choisi n'est pas des plus gaie. Je n'écris pas, habituellement (et ce même en dehors des fanfictions sur l'univers de Twilight), sur un sujet qui peut être facilement assimilé à du racolage pour accrocher le chaland. Sauf que mon esprit a tendance à m'imposer ces choix quand ça concerne l'écriture. Pour le coup, j'ai été surprise de mon choix et de la suite à donner dans ce texte.**

« Je peux comprendre qu'il est difficile de décrire de telle souffrance, psychologique et physique et ça qu'on le subisse ou non. »

**Ce qui est difficile c'est de concrétiser une situation, de façon imaginaire, tout en sachant la souffrance que certaines personnes ont pu subir réellement, alors que rien dans mon histoire personnelle ne prédisposait à ça. Je n'ai jamais subi, de près ou de loin, une telle violence, ce qui rend l'écriture plus longue, douloureuse et « instructive ». Ecrire nous fait nous instruire, on se documente, on s'approprie l'expérience d'autres personnes par le biais de dialogue, on en sort définitivement changé. Alors ce choix, de violence domestique, était inédit et pourtant « captivant », pas dans le sens où j'adhère à ceci, je ne tente pas non plus de banaliser l'effroyable calvaire que peut subir Bella. Je suis étonnée, et ce chaque jours, de ce que l'être humain est capable d'encaisser avant de se découvrir autrement. C'est surtout ce point qui me plait à décrire. Même si je le fais maladroitement, tout en étant, je le souhaite, respectueuse de l'histoire de chacun, de ce qu'il a pu vivre et de l'impact que pourrait avoir cette fiction sur les lecteurs.**

« Mais par chance ta fic n'est pas mal faite! Ouf pour moi je dois l'avouer! C'est vrai que par moment on sent (ou plutôt lit) ta difficulté à traiter du sujet et à être juste mais la majeur partie du temps je trouve que tu as le bon ton. »

**Ayant un passé et une vie actuelle des plus calmes et banales, j'ai tendance à vouloir arranger les choses, à ne pas les faire paraître aussi terribles qu'elles le sont. D'où une part de maladresse dans certaines parties où je visualise et écris les choses telles qu'elles sont, ne sachant pas concrètement comment devrait réagir Bella, si on transposait l'événement dans la vie réelle.**

« L'état d'esprit de Bella, sa vision des choses, me semble réaliste et puis tu ne précipite pas les choses. On se rend compte que progressivement elle change mais c'est lent et toujours minime et c'est ça que j'aime dans ton histoire c'est ce qui à mes yeux la rend réaliste. Se serait un vrai mensonge de lui faire changer du tout ou tout comme ça alors que depuis sa naissance elle est formatée à voir le monde du point de vu de son père. »

**Avant d'étendre l'histoire sur « papier », j'écris des fiches sur les personnages, leurs personnalités, leurs histoires, leurs interactions. Bella ayant l'histoire la plus difficile, je n'ai jamais écris autant sur une personne. Quitte à avoir des anecdotes qui n'apparaîtront peut être même pas dans l'histoire. Elle est la plus complète des personnages de cette fiction et elle le mérite, parce qu'avant de mettre la romance en avant, c'est son histoire à elle qui tend vers plus de sympathie et de pitié. Comprendre qu'elle vit dans un environnement particulier et ce depuis les premières heures de sa vie, n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Notre frustration de les voir enfin se rapprocher, se toucher, discuter à cœur ouvert, nous fait oublier certains éléments de sa personnalité. Elle ne peut pas se laisser aller comme nous le ferions, elle ne peut pas tomber amoureuse et se précipiter vers une de ses amies en s'époumonant de tout l'amour que son petit cœur est capable de contenir. Bella ne vit que par son père, sur ce qui lui a apprit de la vie et la distinction qu'elle a toujours du faire dans son quotidien. Pour elle, la vraie vie c'est entre les quatre murs de la maison Swan. Le lycée, la ville de Forks, n'est qu'un masque, un mensonge qu'elle a créé pour vivre un temps parmi les autres, sachant ce temps compté, puisqu'elle finira par rester chez elle, ne sortant que pour des actes anodins (comme les courses,…) et non pas pour voir des ami(e)s.**

« C'est dans le personnage du père que j'ai l'impression que tu as le plus de difficulté. Enfin au début mais lors de ton chapitre où tu raconteS son histoire il prend à mes yeux plus de matière. Après je dois avouer qu'il est difficile de décrire ce genre de comportement, raconter cette manière de penser. On a tendance à exagérer ce genre de personnage pour dénoncer leurs actes. »

Tu as raison, Charlie c'est mon épine dans le pied. Le personnage que j'ai envie de détester, sans lui trouver une once de compassion ou d'excuse. J'ai beaucoup lu sur la condition des femmes aux USA des années 1950 à 1980. Longue période d'émancipation pour certaines et pour d'autres des conditions de vie archaïque inquiétante qui les poussent dans les retranchements de la femme au foyer entièrement dépendante de son mari et de ses moindres désirs. Certains livres relatant cette époque retracent des parcours de vie affligeants où la femme n'est qu'un objet qui enfante et se soumet à l'autorité du mari. J'en reviens au sujet, qui est Charlie. Je ne veux pas exagérer sa personnalité, elle est assez lourde comme ça, mais j'avais besoin, de façon personnelle, qu'il y ait dans son passé la faille qui pourrait « expliquer » un tel comportement inhumain. Je ne pouvais pas le faire devenir un monstre au gré d'une personnalité dérangée et malade. Bien qu'il ait accepté un peu trop facilement les préceptes scandaleux de son père.

« Autre personnage Edward! Je te trouve aussi juste avec lui on voit bien les tourments qu'il vit, l'évolution de ses sentiments et même si j'ai envie que ça s'accélère avec Bella je souligne encore ton approche assez réaliste des choses. »

**J'aime bien les personnages torturés et ça sied assez bien à Edward. Pas trop torturé non plus, mais rongé par des sentiments trop intenses pour lui. Pour moi, il est le naïf de l'histoire, une personne qui ne peut envisager un tel calvaire, encore moins chez des personnes proches. Pour lui, ça n'existe qu'aux journaux télévisés, dans la rubrique fait divers d'un journal. Je le visualise plutôt comme une personne qui a les faits devant les yeux, mais qui n'ose pas les admettre de peur de voir se déverser sur lui toute l'horreur du monde, comme s'il était incapable de gérer ceci.**

« Shane: ce personnage m'intrigue. Je l'aime beaucoup et j'aime le rôle que tu lui fais jouer ici. Je l'approuve totalement et moi aussi j'ai l'impression que la mère de Shane fricote avec le père de Bella. La suite nous le dira. »

Shane était prévu dés le début, mais comment inclure un tel personnage alors que l'histoire d'Edward et de Bella n'est qu'à ses prémices ? J'ai attendu, questionné mes relectrices et finalement, il est arrivé. Le plus perspicace, mais trop jeune pour comprendre les enjeux de la survie de Bella. Trouver une amie est un cadeau pour lui, Shane n'a pas une histoire commune, balloté au grés de sa mère, Bella est la première personne avec qui il se sent en confiance. Il y a une bataille en lui, entre son envie de protéger Bella, il ressent l'urgence de la situation et sa non-envie d'ingérence dans la vie d'autrui.

!ATTENTION SPOILER !

Je reviens sur cette hypothèse, car beaucoup spéculent à ce sujet. Charlie n'a connu qu'une seule femme dans sa vie, de manière suivie, cela s'entend : Renée. Depuis qu'il s'occupe seul de Bella, il ne recherche pas. La mère de Shane, qui a connu plus de déboires sentimentaux que dix ans d'épisodes de « feux de l'amour » va voir le vent tourner.

**!FIN DU SPOILER !  
**  
« La famille d'Edward me plaît aussi beaucoup. J'ai l'impression qu'il vont jouer un rôle important et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir de nouveau Carlisle. Et de voir enfin Alice! »

Ils ont déjà joué une part importante de leur rôle, ils sont autant de signaux qu'Edward se refuse à comprendre. Carlisle a effleuré ce qu'était la vie de Bella, sans pouvoir approfondir et ce n'est pas demain qu'il va revenir à Forks.

!ATTENTION SPOILER !

Alice et Jasper sont des personnages qui apparaîtront bien plus tard, pour information, dans le tome 2. Je n'avais pas envisagé un tome 2 (ce qui est curieux et idiot puisque le tome 1 n'est pas encore terminé), cependant, en écrivant le synopsis, l'histoire s'est peaufinée et finalement, j'aurais besoin de faire une distinction entre ce que je suis entrain d'écrire et la suite à en donner une fois le mot fin écrit.

Donc Alice va apparaître, de même que son mari, Jasper, mais pas dans cette partie. Ils auront un rôle crucial pour Bella, l'électrochoc de plus et on ne peut plus nécessaire.

Vous me comprendrez en lisant la suite, car le dernier chapitre posté doit, normalement, marquer un tournant dans l'histoire. Là où tout commence et aussi, malheureusement, le début de la fin.

**!FIN DU SPOILER !**

« Sinon juste une question: Bella est en terminale ou en première? Parce qu'au début tu disais qu'elle finissait le lycée cette année là et là elle fait partie d'une sortie de première. »

**Comme quoi je ne me relis pas assez et surtout, je ne relis pas suffisamment les chapitres précédents en écrivant. Je vais corriger ça, elle est effectivement en terminale.**

« Et puis je sais que je viens d'écrire longuement sur le fait que j'apprécie que tu reste aussi réaliste que possible mais va-t-il enfin se passer quelque chose de concret entre Edward et Bella? J'en peux plus d'attendre! LOL! »

**De concret comme un baiser fiévreux et plus si affinités ? :D Que d'attente et de frustration, j'avoue ne plus savoir comment les faire tourner en rond. Je plaisante, si je donne un spoiler maintenant, je ne sais pas si ce serait raisonnable….**

« Enfin tout ce très long commentaire pour te dire que j'aime ta fic! Même si parfois sa lecture me stress (j'appréhende les scènes de violence!) je la lis avec plaisir. »

Merci de ce très long commentaire, c'est toujours agréable de voir comment est ressentie la fiction. Alors quand je vois vos commentaires avec tout ce qui a pu vous traverser je me régale.

**!ATTENTION SPOILER !**

J'ai été soft ces derniers chapitres, préférant mettre l'accent sur l'arrivée de Shane et le couple Bella/Edward. Ce moment de grâce ne pouvait pas durer…

D'ailleurs au prochain chapitre… mais pas aussi long que la dernière punition de Charlie, avec un début de scène finale qui va surement en horripiler plus d'un. Je conseillerai d'ailleurs, au moment voulu, que les personnes qui ne souhaitent pas lire ce type de scène (un peu comme celle avec Billy) zappe ce passage.

**!FIN DU SPOILER !  
**  
« J'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite! Dure d'attendre jusqu'à samedi!

Bonne semaine en tout cas! »

**Le chapitre 16 est presque complet, il ne manque que quelques parties ci et là. Il devrait être complètement terminé pour mercredi et je pourrai commencer le 17 calmement.**

**Pour les amoureux du couple Edward/Bella, mais dans un cadre plus bucolique, j'ai décidé de poster une histoire alternative à « Ma fascination » si certain(e)s d'entre vous l'ont lu. Pas de violence, quelque chose de plus léger, si ça vous dit… aucune obligation de lire « Ma fascination » avant de découvrir cette histoire, tout du moins je le conçois de cette façon.**

**Je vous remercie infiniment pour tous vos commentaires. Je vais y répondre dés demain et envoyer l'extrait par la même occasion, sauf à ceux qui ont fait mention de leur refus.**

**N'hésitez pas à partager avec moi, j'essaie toujours, autant que possible, de répondre à vos interrogations, et j'espère le faire correctement :)**

**A très vite pour les reviewers et à samedi pour les lecteurs dans leur globalité )**


	19. Chapitre 16

"**I**l est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se rencontrer. **O**ù qu'ils soient. **O**ù qu'ils aillent. Un jour ils se rencontrent."

Claudie Gallay

* * *

Jake

Le bed and breakfast sur cette autoroute déserte des Laurentides sentait bon le pain chaud sorti tout droit du four. Jacob resta dans l'entrée à humer cette senteur. Les couleurs vichy rouge et blanche, le tout dans un cadre chaleureux et douillé le rassérénèrent. Il s'avança vers le comptoir à la propreté étincelante. Ça le changeait des endroits crasseux à l'odeur de friture carbonisée, dont il avait l'habitude.

La serveuse sortit de la cuisine, elle portait une tenue rouge, avec un tablier blanc serré sur sa taille, la marquant au passage. Sa queue de cheval blonde lui tombait dans le bas du dos. Elle ne se tournait pas, et malgré qu'il n'ait pas encore vu son visage, elle lui faisait déjà un effet monstre. Son buste se retrouva devant ses yeux, il se souvint de garder la bouche close, histoire de ne pas passer pour un poisson en pleine crise d'apoplexie. Ses yeux bleus l'observaient avec intérêt, un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, et Jake ne put retenir un rougissement.

« Bonjour. Bienvenue à « la claire fontaine » que désirez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Il baissa la tête sur le menu pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la naissance de ses seins visible depuis son chemisier entrouvert.

« Un déjeuner complet » réussit-il à articuler en évitant soigneusement son regard de biche.

« Vous pouvez vous installer, je vous apporte un café tout de suite ».

Un jour de semaine, l'endroit ne comptait que trois clients. Il était 9 heures passées, ça lui semblait logique qu'il n'y ait pas foule.

Il s'assit sur un banc des plus confortables, étant donné que sa dernière nuit s'était passée dans sa voiture à 350$, il accueillit ce luxe avec joie. Une tasse fit irruption sur sa table, tenue par une main à la peau halée. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine, il voulait connaître son prénom. Ce n'était qu'un hasard, indépendant de sa volonté, si, cette charmante protubérance envahissait son champ de vision, généralement, ce détail était accroché à ce niveau avantageux.

_Irina._

Tandis qu'elle lui servait un café fumant, qu'il en profita pour la détailler avec une envie croissante. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentit bien quelque part.

Son départ précipité de la réserve Quileutes, l'avait entraîné de force sur les routes afin de survivre, tout simplement. Sa moto n'avait pas tenu plus d'un mois, il s'arrêta dans un village côtier près de Vancouver. Il travailla comme bucheron, pour se payer une voiture et partit le jour où il reçut son deuxième salaire. Charlie était flic, il avait les moyens de le retrouver et Jacob ne le voulait surtout pas. Il savait parfaitement le sort qui l'attendait si cette ordure lui mettait la main dessus, il était fait du même bois que son père, pas étonnant qu'ils aient été les meilleurs amis du monde. Il remonta plus au nord du Canada et s'arrêta un mois par village, où il choisit de se faire appeler Embry Nahima. Aucun de ses employeurs ne lui avait demandé de papiers d'identité. Il avait eu une sacrée veine, sur ce coup. Temporairement, il était embauché, alternant les postes, tantôt bucheron, tantôt mécanicien, même boucher, tout lui convenait, surtout si c'était payé en liquide. Tous, en ville, l'appelait Em'. Toutefois, il restait en retrait, ne discutant avec personne, ne s'intégrant pas à la vie de la communauté, un nomade vivant en marge des autres.

Il avait apprivoisé la solitude et ce qui encombrait son esprit quand il venait à penser à sa vie d'avant à Forks et à ce qu'il avait fait. Parfois, il le regrettait, même si Billy ne lui manquait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu l'étoffe d'un père après tout. Pourtant, Jacob Black était bien devenu un parricide, alors qu'Embry Nahim, lui, n'était personne, une ombre qui cherchait juste à se faire oublier, qui n'aspirait qu'à ne causer de tord à personne. Se dire qu'il avait fait cela pour sauver la vie de Bella Swan ne l'aidait pas réellement. Elle était sauve des mains vicieuses de ce dégénéré qui lui avait servi de père, pendant 18 ans, mais il avait échoué lamentablement. Bella avait refusé de le suivre, elle préférait s'enfoncer dans un enfer quotidien plutôt que de vivre une vie sans souffrance, une vie avec lui.

La ravissante blonde se racla discrètement la gorge quand elle déposa une assiette pleine de délices à l'odeur savoureuse. Le bacon était finement grillé, les œufs luisaient, du pain perdu caramélisé appelait la fourchette posée sur la gauche de l'assiette. Son ventre s'éveilla dans l'instant, lui ordonnant de se nourrir et vite.

Il leva un regard empli de gratitude à la beauté blonde debout devant lui. Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire, plus grand encore, mais aussi plus gêné.

Dans un effort surhumain, alors qu'il payait la note, il s'entendit lui proposer un diner. Dans un sourire mutin, elle accepta du bout des lèvres.

Après cette nuit, il se sentit capable de ne plus errer de ville en ville et de se poser. Irina l'invita à rester chez - elle.

Il n'en partit plus. Les sentiments ambivalents qu'il ressentait s'estompèrent au fil des mois. La part de monstruosité qui cohabitait en lui laissa peu à peu la place à un certain apaisement, le sentiment d'être enfin bien quelque part.

Plusieurs fois, leurs conversations dévièrent sur son passé, l'endroit où il avait vécu avant d'arriver à Lachute. Tant bien que mal, Jacob parvint à cacher son horrible histoire. Persuadée qu'il parlerait quant il se sentirait assez en confiance, Irina laissa ses parts d'ombres là où il les conservait précieusement.

Le temps viendrait, où elle connaîtrait complètement l'homme qu'elle avait choisi d'aimer, malgré ses silences lourds et torturés, ses airs abattus certaines fois et ses cauchemars récurrents.

Elle l'aimait et l'amour excusait tout.

Alphonse, la cinquantaine bien entamée, lui offrit une place dans son garage. La mécanique n'avait pas de secret pour Jake. Son patron ne comprit pas l'entêtement de ce gamin à vouloir être payé en liquide. Même s'il lui avait dit ne pas disposer de compte bancaire, il aurait pu en ouvrir un, surtout qu'il fréquentait la dernière des Denali et que tout portait à croire qu'il resterait un temps non négligeable dans les environs.

Un soir, après une longue journée, il exposa ses hypothèses à son employé. La fraîcheur du crépuscule fit frissonner Jacob, toujours en débardeur, son uniforme attaché sur ses hanches.

« Y'a pas beaucoup de personnes qui acceptent que les billets » commença-t-il, agrémentant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil pour que Jake ne s'inquiète pas.

Trop tard pour ça, il se voyait même entrain de demander à Irina de faire ses valises pour partir loin d'ici.

« Il y a ceux qui ne veulent pas le déclarer aux impôts et ceux qui n'ont pas d'autre choix au vue de leur situation… d'immigrés… ».

Il sortit deux bières d'un tiroir du bureau poussiéreux et en tendit une à Jacob qui se tassait sur son siège.

« Si t'as des problèmes, j'peux t'aider gamin ».

« Aucun problème m'sieur » s'empressa de rétorquer Jake en baissant la tête.

« T'as des papiers en règle alors ? Si j'me fais contrôler je pourrais dire que tu ne vis pas ici illégalement ? ».

Le cœur de Jacob se mit à battre frénétiquement. Il frôlait l'infarctus.

« J't'aime bien tu sais. Tu bosses bien, jamais en retard, j'te paye en dessous du salaire normal et tu t'es jamais plaint, je t'appelle un dimanche et tu rappliques. Alors écoutes, je connais des types, qu'il vaut mieux pas trop fréquenter si tu veux mon avis, mais ils te donneront tout ce qu'il te faut ».

Jake n'en revenait pas, il accepta, sans poser de questions, il donna les informations demandées et deux jours plus tard, il était un citoyen canadien pure souche selon sa carte d'assuré social, son permis de conduire et même son extrait de naissance.

Il n'était pas dupe, Alphonse avait du payer une somme exorbitante pour ces papiers frauduleux, il lui proposa de le rembourser, jusqu'aux derniers centimes.

« Traite s bien la ptite et prends ça comme un cadeau de mariage. C'est tout ce que j'te demande ».

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il serra contre lui un autre homme et ça ne lui demandait aucun effort. Son passé, il pouvait l'enterrer à présent, il n'existait plus qu'Embry, Embry Nahim du Yukon.

Bella

La voiture s'arrêta sur Stanford Street, la maison de Shane était illuminée. Je me tournai vers mon professeur, muré dans un silence concentré. Il observait la route sombre et éteignit le moteur. L'extinction de ses phares mit fin à la clarté de la rue.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'ai perdu les pédales » m'expliqua-t-il les mains serrées sur le volant.

Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet, sans que je n'aie pu y réfléchir posément, avant. Pour y voir clair et comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je devais faire le point sur mes sentiments. Il fallait que je passe outre cette folle angoisse qui étreignait mon cœur et qui au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, se muait en une sorte d'inexplicable torpeur.

Ce que j'avais pu ressentir était en deçà de la panique qui m'avait gagnée la nuit où Billy m'avait ôté tout respect de moi-même.

Le voir s'avancer, avec cette envie dans les yeux, tel une bête fauve, était une crainte que je ne voulais plus revivre.

Toutefois, Monsieur Cullen, n'était en rien semblable à ce monstre de Billy. C'était ce que j'avais lu dans ses yeux et ressenti dans ses gestes qui m'avaient pétrifiée.

Cependant, derrière cette peur, il y avait une douce chaleur qui prenait possession de moi quand je pensais à lui, quand je l'observais. Comment arrivais-je à faire cohabiter ces deux sentiments ?

« Ce n'est rien, bonne nuit » affirmai-je, en quittant l'habitacle de la voiture.

« Oui… bonne nuit » me répondit-il en balayant, de son timbre triste, mes inquiétudes.

Je le pris en pitié, pour une raison que j'ignorai.

Ce fut la mère de Shane qui m'accueillit sur le pas de la porte. Elle m'étreignit avec chaleur. Je sursautais face à cet élan soudain, de la part de cette étrangère.

« Isabella ! Shane m'a tellement parlé de toi » s'enthousiasma-t-elle, en me claquant deux bises sur chaque joue.

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ce genre d'effusion ne faisait vraiment pas partie des gestes que j'affectionnais.

« Shane… est là ? »

Mon ami dégringola quatre à quatre l'escalier tout en me souriant.

Je lui lançais un regard empreint de doutes et de crainte. Il expulsa rapidement sa mère hors du salon. De mon côté, je devais faire vite, mon père allait s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer et je savais pertinemment comment Charlie avait l'habitude de gérer son « anxiété ».

« Alors la sortie ? » demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose… ».

Je ne pouvais pas être plus claire, parce que je ne savais pas encore comment identifier la « chose » en question.

Bien évidemment, il me questionna plus avant, mais je restais évasive.

« Ok. Bon. Refais-moi la scène ».

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, mais tous mes organes, noués par le stress, me refusaient le moindre mouvement. Mes jambes flanchaient et tremblaient comme des feuilles. Je m'avançais vers Shane, calais ma main pantelante sur sa joue et approchais mon visage avant de me reculer et de lui dire « voilà ».

« Il allait t'embrasser ! » s'étonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Mes joues prirent feu et je baissais instinctivement la tête.

M'embrasser… J'en étais venue à la même conclusion. Le problème était : pourquoi allait-il faire ça ?

« J'me disais bien qu'il était pas normal ce gars… » murmura-t-il perdu dans ses pensées.

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogeai-je, en espérant qu'il puisse m'éclairer.

Il haussa les épaules, son regard se perdit dans le mien.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et l'angoisse saisit mon estomac.

« Je dois y aller, il est déjà tard ».

« Tu vas revenir plus tard ? ».

Je lui signifiais que non d'un mouvement de la tête. Il fronça les sourcils et se plaça à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Ça va aller ? ».

Mon « oui » ne réussit pourtant pas à franchir mes lèvres. En réalité, rien n'était moins sûr et je pouvais sentir la colère de mon père d'ici. Il me proposa de me raccompagner, comme si sa présence pouvait adoucir Charlie.

« Non, je vais rentrer et aller directement au lit ».

Sa main se posa sur mon épaule pour me retenir.

« Ça ira » me forçai-je à dire, avec conviction. Je retournais chez moi, dans ma maison, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver, hormis sa colère, je pouvais la gérer, je le faisais depuis tellement de temps.

Sa mère débarqua au moment où je franchissais la porte. A nouveau, elle me serra contre sa poitrine.

« Tu reviens quand tu veux, tu es la bienvenue ici ».

Je courais jusque chez moi, prenant juste quelques secondes, afin de reprendre ma respiration, avant de pénétrer dans ma maison vide et silencieuse. Je soufflais soulagée, Charlie devait dormir, bien que je n'entende pas ses habituels ronflements.

La lumière du salon s'alluma d'un coup et il m'accueillit adossé sur l'arche coupant le salon et l'entrée de la maison. Son visage était rongé par la fureur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? ».

Il me saisit par les cheveux et me plaqua directement contre le mur.

« T'étais où ? ».

Je pris sur moi de lui répondre, bien que ma gorge soit bloquée par la peur et les larmes que je retenais.

J'avais beau tenter de lui expliquer que le trajet à pied avait été long, il colla ses poings dans mon dos, jusqu'à ce que je m'excuse, inerte sur le sol de l'entrée.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il monta se coucher tandis que je rampais jusqu'à la première marche de l'escalier, mon souffle devenu quasi inexistant.

Je dormis une partie de la nuit sur cette marche, la nuque propageant des décharges de douleur jusque dans le bas de ma colonne. L'aube apparaissait à l'horizon. Sachant que je n'arriverai plus à dormir, je pris une douche et préparais le petit-déjeuner, lentement. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite de toute manière. En lavant une assiette, j'eus le malheur de courber mon dos au dessus de l'évier de la cuisine et un cri de souffrance s'éternisa dans ma gorge.

Mon père déjeuna dans un silence quasi religieux. Il se borna à ouvrir la bouche, pour m'annoncer que le soir nous irions chez son ami Bill, l'avocat.

Je ne répondis rien, je n'avais pas à le faire, mon accord n'était pas requis. Charlie n'avait rien à faire de mon avis de toute façon, alors, je me contentais de débarrasser et de faire la vaisselle avant de prendre mon parka et mon sac de cours.

Shane n'était pas devant chez lui, je me rappelai notre conversation, d'il y a quelques jours. Il s'attendait à ce que je vienne le réveiller ! Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention, j'étais épuisée et lasse, alors j'attendis une dizaine de minutes puis me remis en marche, direction le lycée. Le vent me faisait plier le dos et je souhaitais que cette journée prenne vite fin pour pouvoir me réfugier dans un bon bain chaud.

Le cours d'histoire débuta et mon ami ne pointa pas le bout de son nez, pas plus qu'à celui de sciences. Je réalisai les expériences, tout en prenant des notes sur les émulsions nauséabondes qu'émettaient les produits dans l'éprouvette située devant mes yeux.

Angela se posta devant moi à la fin du cours. Poliment, elle me demanda mes notes, et entama un début de conversation : Comment j'allais… Qu'est-ce que j'avais pensé de la sortie de la veille… Discussion inutile et absolument surréaliste.

« T'es trop longue ! » gronda Jessica en la repoussant du coude.

Elle me toisa avec scepticisme et ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

« Ton copain » elle insista bien sur le dernier mot, comme si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer. « Il a quelqu'un en vue ou… ».

Angela s'était refugiée dans son sac, la mine interdite, elle s'excusa du regard.

« Vous êtes ensemble quoi » conclut Jessica Stanley avec impatience.

Ne plus être transparente à leurs yeux fit monter la pression en moi. Je ne désirais pas avoir ce type de conversations avec elle. Tout ce que je désirais, c'était continuer de n'avoir aucune importance aux yeux des autres.

« Non ».

« Non à quoi ? » s'enquit-elle, à la fois blasée mais intéressée par la réponse, étrange mélange de ces deux émotions, qui la rendait venimeuse et malveillante.

« On n'est pas ensemble ».

« Il a personne alors ? »

Angela s'interposa entre nous.

« Tu devrais le lui demander à lui, tu vois bien qu'elle n'en sait rien? ».

Jessica souffla, exaspérée, et me tourna rapidement le dos.

Curieusement, Angela m'escorta dans le couloir, jusqu'à mon casier.

« Désolée pour elle, elle est chiante et ça fait des jours que Lauren bassine tout le monde avec le nouveau… ».

Lauren et Shane ? Cette idée m'était d'emblée détestable et ça se vit.

« Tu pourrais lui en parler, à Shane… ? ».

« Je préférerai ne pas être mêlée à ça… ».

« Ok,… elle viendra peut être le voir elle-même… ».

La deuxième sonnerie retentit et elle se précipita dans le couloir. Je séchais le cours de littérature et me rendis dans les toilettes, ceux du deuxième étage, toujours vides. Shane m'y rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, je sursautais et il vint me faire une bise sur la joue.

« J'ai raté quelque chose d'intéressant ? ».

Question pour la forme, car ma réponse ne le captivait que modérément. Ce qui pouvait bien se passer en classe n'avait pas une importance capitale pour lui. Sauf que, pour une fois, il avait effectivement manqué quelque chose.

« Crache le morceau » fit il en riant.

« Lauren veut sûrement sortir avec toi » l'informai-je en rivant mes yeux à la fenêtre crasseuse derrière lui.

Sa bouche prit un aspect dégouté et il pâlit visiblement.

« Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je vienne en cours aujourd'hui » soupira-t-il en passant par l'ouverture de la fenêtre, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

Il s 'installa sur l'escalier de secours et je vins à mon tour le retrouver.

« Comment t'as su que j'étais là… ? ».

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« Je le savais pas, j'étais juste venu fumer avant d'aller en cours ».

Un silence tomba sur nous, je regardais la cigarette devenir cendre et lui qui réfléchissait.

Après quelques minutes, je ne tins plus.

« Pour Lauren…tu… ».

Il m'interrompit d'un signe de tête négatif. « Dieu merci ! » le saluai-je mentalement. Je ne savais pas comment terminer ma phrase sans paraître trop curieuse.

« Je veux pas sortir avec elle, ni aucune autre ».

Il ressentit la tension émanant de moi, mes gestes embarrassés, ma tête déviant sur la gauche. Je ne connaissais pas Lauren, personnellement, comment allait-elle réagir ? Est-ce qu'elle mettrait le refus de Shane sur mon dos ? Quelles allaient être les conséquences pour moi ?

« T'inquiètes, j'vais gérer ça ».

Son sourire était franc, mais voilé.

« Au fait. Ça a été quand tu es rentrée chez toi, hier ? ».

Mal à l'aise, j'entortillais une des lanières de mon sac à ma main. Je mentis, du mieux que je pus, détournant mes yeux des siens, pour me pas qu'il découvre ma tromperie.

« Ton père, il est pas commode, hein ? ».

« Il n'aime pas quand je rentre tard, c'est tout » justifiai-je.

Il se leva et frotta ses mains sur son jean avant de me tendre la droite, pour m'aider à me relever.

« Ça n'excuse pas tout ».

Je rentrais vite fait dans les toilettes pour couper court à toutes spéculations. Je me dirigeais avec hâte vers la porte, mais il me rattrapa et me bloqua le passage.

« J'ai dit que je te laisserai du temps. Sauf que tu m'inquiètes quand même. Je te poserai une fois la question, sois franche » exigea-t-il, la voix grave et les yeux inquisiteurs.

« Est-ce que tu es en sécurité chez ton père ? ».

Je le fusillais du regard, comment osait-il ?

« Oui » répondis-je férocement.

Sa bouche se crispa et il voulut adoucir son regard.

« Si c'est la vérité, alors je te laisserai tranquille, mais si c'est faux, t'es pas toute seule ».

« Laisse tomber Shane, tout va bien, je ne risque rien chez moi et je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te faire des films ».

Charlie était mon père, il m'avait tout donné, la vie, un foyer, un environnement stable, qu'importe son éducation stricte, les règles étaient les règles. Shane se trompait.

Furieuse, je le contournais et marchais d'un pas vif dans le couloir pour aller déjeuner. J'espérais qu'il ne me suive pas… Lourde erreur… Il se posta une nouvelle fois en travers de mon chemin.

« Le prend pas comme ça. C'est normal que je m'inquiète ».

« Non. Pas du tout » le coupai-je en m'éloignant.

Il râla, un mot inaudible franchit ses lèvres.

« Tu vas me faire la gueule ? » me demanda-t-il derrière mon dos en haussant le ton.

Je n'en n'avais pas envie, mais une alarme s'éleva en moi. Un seul mot, à la mauvaise personne et les répercussions pourraient être désastreuses. Charlie perdrait toute confiance en moi et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je ne voulais pas payer pour ça.

Mais c'était Shane. Mon ami. Le seul et l'unique.

Je m'arrêtais au bord des escaliers et il s'immobilisa à son tour.

« Ok. On oublie ça » annonça-t-il.

Je hochais la tête, mais ne le croyais pas, l'étincelle de ses yeux avait changé, sa lumière était moins intense, trop réfléchie, trop réaliste. Il ne lâcherait pas, voilà ce que son attitude me révélait.

J'avais préparé deux sandwichs ce matin et mon idée n'avait pas été superflue. Il n'avait rien prévu à manger pas eut le temps, soi-disant.

« Délicieux » me remercia-t-il en mordant dans une nouvelle bouchée.

« Ce n'est que du beurre de cacahouète et de la gelée ».

« C'est quand même super bon ».

Je me mis à observer mes propres sandwichs, ils étaient banals, habituels, routiniers.

« Accepte le compliment et te prends pas la tête ».

On termina silencieusement notre repas, quelques minutes avant la reprise des cours, il étendit ses jambes sur le banc.

« Et toi ? Tu comptes faire quoi avec Mister C ? ».

Je rougissais intensément. Je ne comptais rien faire, du tout, à part oublier toute cette histoire.

« Maintenant que je sais, je vais guetter ça de plus près » m'informa-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Je fus secouée de longs frissons d'effroi.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? ».

« Je serai discret ».

« Discret ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être discret, il n'y a rien à observer » le contrai-je totalement paniquée.

Il allait répliquer, mais Lauren interrompit notre conversation de par sa présence. Elle portait le type de vêtement qui n'aurait jamais de place dans mon armoire. Un jean moulant, un pull tout aussi cintré, sa veste entrouverte pour que les garçons profitent de la vue, sans doute…

Shane se décomposa.

« Je peux te parler ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sans m'accorder la moindre importance.

J'en étais presque soulagée. Je me mis debout en montrant le gymnase d'un hochement de tête, lieu de notre prochain cours.

A cette heure, il n'y avait personne, je pris un tapis dans la malle les contenant, afin de m'y allonger un peu avant le cours, car mos dos me lançait de nouveau. Un raclement de gorge s'éleva derrière moi.

« Hum…on chaparde ? » questionna Monsieur Cullen, avec un sourire en coin.

Mon instinct de préservation me criait de m'éloigner de lui. Il représentait un danger trop important pour ma propre survie.

Il fronça les sourcils face à mes trois pas en arrière.

« Je vois » fit-il simplement, en me tournant le dos pour rejoindre la loge.

Une sonnerie et cinq minutes plus tard, Shane s'étirait sur le tapis. J'admirais sa souplesse, l'enviant fortement même. Je ne pourrai jamais arriver à un tel résultat, le voir s'étendre, le dos plat sur ses jambes était aussi magnifique que triste.

« Lauren » dit-il pour capter mon attention. « C'est le genre de fille à qui on ne doit pas dire non ? ».

Avait-il refusé ses avances ? Ça m'en avait tout l'air.

« J'sais pas… certainement… » concédai-je.

« On verra » affirma-t-il en posant ses mains pour prendre appui afin de redresser l'arrière de son corps. Je l'observais, la tête en bas, les jambes collées l'une à l'autre, son corps était aussi droit et plat qu'un I.

Notre enseignant siffla le début du cours.

« Répétez vos enchaînements en vue de l'évaluation de la semaine prochaine, je passerai dans les groupes » annonça-t-il las et irrité, avant de s'asseoir au bureau de sa loge.

« Tu lui as mis un coup de genou bien placé ? » s'enquit Shane en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je le regardais stoïque, s'imaginer, rien qu'une seconde, que je puisse être capable de faire ça était mal me connaître.

« Je. Plaisante. ».

Une heure s'écoula et je comptais les minutes. J'avais toujours autant mal au dos et ce, depuis la veille. J'allais fermer les yeux pour récupérer quelques minutes de sommeil quand Shane interpella notre professeur pour qu'il puisse observer ses enchaînements.

J'étais coite, jamais il ne l'avait appelé, j a m a i s ! Monsieur Cullen nous accorda un regard suspect, il hocha la tête et lui demanda d'attendre 5 minutes, pendant qu'il terminait avec le groupe d'Angela.

Shane me fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire monstrueux sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? ».

Je devais passer du blanc au rouge vif, mon corps s'enflammait.

« Pour que tu puisses apprécier la vue », il ponctua sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcil s suggestif.

« Bien allons-y » affirma avec autorité la voix forte de Mister C, comme aimait à l'appeler Shane.

Ce dernier se dressa fièrement devant lui.

« Vous devriez vous assoir, ça pourrait être long ».

J'étais stupéfaite du ton qu'il employait, Monsieur Cullen soupesa sa proposition et le somma de commencer.

Shane se prépara quelques instants, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle et toute notre classe encerclait le tapis.

De nombreuses figures spectaculaires plus tard, il y eut des sifflements et une salve d'applaudissement.

Les cinq premières minutes mon regard n'avait pas décroché du tapis, puis je m'étais mise debout, et notre enseignant s'était reculé jusqu'à atteindre le mur auquel j'étais adossée. A présent côte à côte, je subissais une pression énorme de toute part. Mon cerveau qui me hurlait de partir le plus vite et le plus loin, mon cœur qui s'emballait comme un fou et ma peau qui semblait attendre un contact, tant elle bouillonnait.

« Il aura A+ » dit-il, en se penchant vers moi.

Pourquoi ne pas lui dire personnellement ? Quoi qu'il en soit, un F aurait été improbable. Son souffle se répercuta sur ma joue et je me tournais involontairement. La sonnerie mit fin à cet échange muet entre lui et moi. Je remarquais alors que son corps était penché vers le mien, sa bouche si proche, son épaule frôlant la mienne. La salle de désemplit rapidement. Shane prit une serviette pour s'essuyer, autant d'exercices le faisaient devenir luisant de transpiration.

« Alors, c'était comment ? ».

J'admirai l'aisance avec laquelle il s'adressait à lui. Il frictionna ses cheveux avec la serviette tout en scrutant notre professeur, légèrement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu es doué, vraiment ».

« Merci ».

Monsieur Cullen nous salua de la tête avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est grâce à vos cours ».

Je cherchais l'ironie. Il n'y en avait pas, Shane était aussi naturel que… sincère. L'atmosphère de leur échange se modifia, devenant plus lourde, plus masculine. Un peu comme une joute verbale entre deux opposants avant une bataille.

« T u m'en vois ravi » lança Monsieur Cullen.

« Je n'étais pas aussi performant avant d'être dans vos cours. Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré ».

Là, il en faisait trop.

« J'en suis extatique » abrégea son opposant avec un flagrant manque de sincérité.

« J'aimerai m'inscrire dans un club, j'aurais besoin de cours supplémentaires ».

Il faisait quoi là ? Je lui lançais un regard médusé. D'une part, parce que sa prétendue discrétion était aussi flagrante que le bikini de Jessica Stanley était trop petit de trois tailles, j'avais pu en juger par moi-même lors des dernières vacances, sur la plage de la Push. D'autre part, parce qu'il réclamait des instants privilégiés avec Monsieur Cullen et que ça me rendait malade.

« Je ne serai pas le mieux placé pour ces cours, mon niveau est… ».

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, je pressentais quelle le mettait à un niveau inférieur à celui de Shane et que l'avouer était au dessus de ses forces.

« Pas assez élevé pour toi » conclut-il sèchement.

Ce qui mit fin à cet échange au-delà du concevable.

Sur le chemin du retour, une énergie nouvelle bouillonnait en moi. Une l'électricité indéfinissable parcourait mes membres un par un. Je reconnus de la colère, mais il y avait plus, je ne parlais pas, j'avais peur qu'une part de moi s'enflamme et passe sa colère sur Shane. Ce qu'il avait fait, dit, tout cela me mettait dans une colère noire. Tellement sombre et tellement nouvelle pour moi.

Comme s'il l'avait sentie émaner silencieusement de moi, il se fit discret, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive chez lui.

« J'aurais bien aimé qu'il dise oui ».

Un coup de poignard, voilà ce que mon cœur ressentait après sa phrase. Je fermais les poings pour me contenir.

« Tu serais restée durant ces entraînements et un jour… » un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres « Je ne serai pas venu… ».

Il me fit un clin d'œil suggestif. Ma rage se mut en une autre émotion, pas si nouvelle cette fois-ci. J'étais reconnaissante et soulagée.

Il avait fait cette mise en scène pour moi. Il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec Monsieur Cullen, il voulait me rendre service.

Service pour quoi au juste ? M'inquiétai-je d'emblée. Que se serait-il passé si j'avais été seule avec notre professeur de sport ?

Mon bas-ventre s'enflamma, je devins aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.

« T'inquiètes, je trouverai bien comment le cerner ».

Il embrassa ma joue, signe qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer.

Avec cette après-midi plus que surprenante et riche en émotions, j'avais oublié que nous devions sortir, Charlie et moi, ce soir.

Ce fut quand sa voix autoritaire claqua depuis le salon que je me remémorais le petit déjeuner.

Nous nous rendîmes chez Bill, son ami avocat. J'avais toujours trouvé le fils de ce dernier assez étrange, son comportement me gênait et il avait une drôle de façon de me dévisager, qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

La femme de Bill nous accueillit avec courtoisie, un sourire aimable plaquer sur le visage. Elle débarrassa mon père de son manteau et d'attendre son mari dans le salon. Pour le faire patienter, elle lui proposa un verre de whisky et quelques journaux à lire.

Il refusa le verre et s'assit dans un cabriolet noir.

Bill allait être en retard, une affaire urgente à régler, des dépositions perdues… j'arrêtais d'écouter la conversation, cela ne me concernait pas.

J'accompagnais Sharon dans la cuisine et l'aidait à la préparation d'un chapon farci. Les effluves étaient agréablement odorantes, je m'autorisais à lui faire un compliment. Elle fut surprise, ses joues rosirent et ses mains devinrent moins habiles pour ciseler du laurier.

Tout occupée à l'épluchage des pommes de terre, je n'entendis pas son fils, Andrew, rentrer chez lui. Il referma la porte d'entrée avec force et interpela sa mère d'une voix terriblement impérieuse et froide.

« A quelle heure on mange ? » l'entendis- je demander.

« Quand ton père reviendra… » lui répondit-elle doucement, certainement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Je connaissais bien le ton qu'elle employait, j'avais le même quand Charlie était dans ses mauvais jours.

Le diner était quasiment prêt et Andrew tournait tel un fauve dans la cuisine. Il picorait du pain, se servait un verre de coca, tout en m'observant de la tête au pied. Embarrassée au possible, je dirigeais ma concentration vers ce qui était le plus important, aider à réaliser un bon repas, évitant ainsi les éventuelles réprimandes de notre hôte et la punition de mon père, qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret du plan de travail, juste en face de moi. Son regard s'assombrit, glissant avec concupiscence de mon visage à mes seins.

« Andrew, pourrais-tu appeler ton père ? » questionna-t-elle avec une douceur infinie dans la voix.

Difficilement, il arracha ses yeux de moi.

« Pourquoi faire ? » lui envoya-t-il avec dédain.

« S'il te plait » insista-t-elle, l'amabilité avait totalement disparu.

Il la toisa avec une telle rage que j'imaginais qu'il allait la gifler dans la seconde. Au lieu de ça, il soupira et prit la porte, sans oublier de la claquer au passage.

« Je suis désolée Isabella » me dit-elle en posant une saucière sur la table.

Je marquais mon incompréhension par un froncement de sourcils.

« Pour Andrew. Il ne se comporte pas comme il le devrait avec toi… ».

Alors, elle aussi l'avait remarqué.

« C'est… rien…. » mentis-je en enfouissant mes rougissements derrières deux pans de mes cheveux.

Son fils réapparut, accompagné de mon père. Ma vessie se relâcha, heureusement, elle était vide. J'espérais qu'il n'eut pas assisté à cet échange, il n'en n'aurait pas du tout apprécié la teneur.

« Je rejoins Bill à son bureau, pouvez-vous garder Bella une heure ? ».

Sharon acquiesça docilement.

« Bella, accompagne-moi jusqu'à la porte ».

J'obtempérai, me ressuyant sommairement les mains sur une serviette avant de m'engouffrer dans la porte tambour reliant la cuisine au hall d'entrée.

Il refermait la glissière de son manteau, ses yeux sombres devinrent sévères.

« Tu n'es pas une invitée ici, tu fais exactement ce que l'on te demande, ou tu pourrais le regretter, c'est clair ? ».

« Parfaitement, papa ».

A peine la voiture quittait la rue, qu'Andrew exigea que son repas lui soit servi dans sa chambre. Et que je lui amène personnellement. Sa mère s'y opposa et j'assistais impuissante à sa défaite. Il se targua de sa supériorité masculine et de ce qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à changer de ton avec lui et surtout qu'elle n'avait aucune conduite à lui dicter.

Elle regagna la cuisine et il se pencha vers moi.

« C'est nue que tu m'apporteras mon repas ».

Il partit dans un rire exubérant. Cette demande indécente était-elle de l'humour ? Sûrement, puisqu'il en rirait…

Sharon allongea la préparation. Sa sauce mit vingt minutes à être prête, sa découpe du chapon une dizaine d'autres minutes. Le téléphone sonna, c'était lui, il exigea son plateau, tout de suite.

« Surtout ne fait rien d'inconsidéré. Obéis-lui ».

Je tremblais comme une feuille en montant les escaliers. Le plateau manqua de glisser de mes mains moites une dizaine de fois. Sa porte était entrouverte, je toquais tout de même.

« Entre ».

Je pénétrais dans le lieu qui n'avait rien de chaleureux, du mobilier luxueux, une télévision trois fois plus grande que celle de Charlie, des colonnes complètes de jeux-vidéos, un bureau en chêne sombre, l'ordinateur était allumé et ce que je vis sur l'écran me fit autant rougir que paniquer.

Il y avait deux femmes, nues, et un homme entre leurs bras. Je détournais la tête et lui demandais où poser le plateau. Je ne lui avais pas encore prêté attention, j'aurais dû. Il était debout, les poings serrés, ses jointures menaçant d'exploser sous peu. Un éclair de fureur passa sur son visage.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié ce que je t'ai demandé ? ».

J'allais lâcher le plateau, il s'en saisit et m'obligea à me mettre à genou de sa poigne puissante sur mes épaules.

« Tout de suite, déshabille-toi, maintenant ! ».

« Non » réussis-je à articuler malgré le ruissellement de larmes sur mes joues.

Il tira mes cheveux, me força à croiser ses iris fous de désirs et d'anticipation.

« T'as pas le choix, tu veux peut-être que je le fasse à ta place ».

« Je ne veux pas. Non ».

Il me frappa, plusieurs gifles, ma joue souffrait d'un incendie violent, de picotements ravageurs, mes larmes ne tarissaient pas.

« Sois pas idiote, ton père a dit que tu devais obéir à toutes mes exigences, tu veux que ce soit lui qui te remette les idées en place ? ».

Sa menace aurait pu avoir l'effet escompté. Au lieu de lui obéir je le repoussais de toutes mes forces. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne voulais pas me laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas me forcer. J'étais celle qui décidait et je n'avais aucune raison d'être docile envers lui. Il n'était personne pour moi.

Il chancela jusqu'au lit, posant un regard fou. Il suintait à la fois paniqué tout en étant colérique. Pensait-il que j'allais me mettre à hurler pour appeler sa mère ? Probablement.

Je n'en ferai rien, j'allais quitter cette chambre, ma dignité intacte, et prier pour que Charlie ne revienne plus jamais ici.

Alors que je tournai les talons, il me rattrapa, en me tirant par les cheveux, me faisant tomber sur son lit. Une brusque décharge d'adrénaline déferla à travers mon corps. Je n'avais jamais été aussi combattive qu'aujourd'hui. Mes genoux rencontrèrent violemment la surface molle de son ventre, il me retenait par les poignets, les élevant au dessus de ma tête, tandis que je me débattais comme une diablesse.

« Non ! Lâche- moi ! ».

Il n'en fit rien et resserra sa poigne sur mes mains, alors que son autre poing fendit l'air pour s'écraser sur ma joue. J'étais sonnée, des milliers d'étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux, sa chambre se mit à tanguer autour de moi.

« Tu peux être aussi forte que Shane. Tu n'es pas toute seule » affirma une voix féminine sortie de nulle part. De ma conscience? J'avais trop mal pour y réfléchir maintenant ?.

Je me mis à ruer de plus belle, il avait réussi à arracher le haut de mon t-shirt, dévoilant ma poitrine. Son érection pressée contre mon ventre annonçait cruellement la suite des événements, si je ne déguerpissais pas au plus vite de cet endroit maudit.

Toutefois, il était plus fort que moi et malgré mes attaques féroces, il arrivait à me maintenir sous lui.

« Andrew, peux-tu venir saluer ton père ? »

La voix de Sharon s'élevait de derrière la porte. Je me surpris à vouloir crier pour l'alerter, il appuya sa main contre ma bouche.

« Crie et tu vas souffrir, énormément ».

« J'arrive ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Il se releva du lit, je sautais sur mes pieds, ma tête fut prise dans un tourbillon de douleur.

Avant de quitter sa chambre, il me maintint contre la porte de sa paume contre mon épaule.

« Ça sera, notre petit secret, vaut mieux pour toi que tu saches tenir ta langue ».

Ma main frappa son avant-bras.

Toute la tension qui m'animait les dernières minutes avaient, à présent, disparue, me laissant tremblante comme une feuille. Sharon courut vers moi pour s'enquérir de la situation, j'étais complètement à l'ouest, la scène se jouait à nouveau dans mon esprit, sauf que cette fois-ci, personne ne venait toquer à la porte, j'étais à la merci d'Andrew.

Face à mon silence, Sharon m'informa que mon père m'attendait dans la voiture et qu'il avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur.

J'avançais comme un zombi, n'écoutant, ni ne sachant où j'allais exactement. Je marchais dans l'allée, ma vision encore floue et des larmes contenues me compressant la gorge.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais montée dans la voiture, Charlie n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et en un clignement de paupière on était devant chez nous.

« Bon Dieu Bells ! Tu vas te dépêcher ! ».

Il était sur le perron, la clef dans la main. Son « tu vas te dépêcher » fit revenir les secousses dans mon estomac et dans mes membres.

Il agrippa mon épaule quand j'entrais dans le vestibule.

Sa main calleuse suréleva mon menton, il m'auscultait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'époumona-t-il.

Mes tympans explosèrent. Je ne savais pas quoi dire sans paraitre aussi humiliée devant mon père. Il allait me punir, peut-être m'achèverait-il, je le souhaitais ardemment.

« Dis-moi tout ! Tout de suite, c'est quoi ce bleu sur ta joue ? ».

Il ne se modérait pas, il ne le faisait jamais, je m'écroulais contre lui, pleurant de tout mon soûl. Ignorante de la sensation que cela pouvait m'apporter d'être dans les bras de mon père. Quand ma tête se cogna à son torse puissant, je compris que ce geste était une lourde erreur.

Il allait être furieux, pire que la fois où j'avais abîmé sa chemise d'uniforme en la repassant. Il allait me tuer.

* * *

Nous sommes samedi et je peux vous livrer ce chapitre qui a été laborieux à écrire. Merci Céline d'avoir su cerner les besoins de cette histoire et de tes propositions toujours si judicieuses et bonnes. L'histoire que vous lisez ne serait pas la même sans son intervention.

Semaine chargée avec l'écriture de mon autre fiction (Ma fascination: Histoire alternative); qui a été plus mise à jour que celle-ci, que voulez vous... impossible de gérer l'inspiration... :)

Si vous souhaitez discuter ou découvrir quelques nouveautés sur cette fiction, ou l'autre, j'ai un compte facebook: Heaven Write. On pourrait se retrouver si vous en avez envie.

Je vous laisse avec ce douloureux choix: Je commente ou pas?

"victoire-razella

allez allez, je suis italen alors ces dur de me connecter

s'il voup plait postez vite, je suis impacience!

c'est bien"

Navrée d'avoir pu poster plus tôt. Le chapitre n'était pas terminé il y a de ça une heure...

A samedi prochain


	20. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 18

Les sanglots anarchiques, qui m'échappaient, m'empêchaient d'être cohérente. Charlie me somma plusieurs fois de me calmer, tandis qu'il me maintenait contre lui, les bras crispés sur mon dos. Comment arriver à tarir ces larmes ? Comment annihiler cette sensation destructrice et avilissante de n'être qu'un objet pour les hommes qui croisaient ma route ?

L'horreur de cette nuit, durant laquelle j'avais été la victime de Billy Black me revint en mémoire et me dévasta plus encore. Certaine, qu'en parler à mon père, le rendrait fou furieux, je taisais au tréfonds de moi ce souvenir cauchemardesque laissant libre cours à ma douleur à propos d'Andrew et de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire.

Quand mon père comprit la situation, il m'arracha de contre son torse, en me tenant à bout de bras. A travers mes yeux baignés de larmes, il traquait le mensonge, son regard n'avait jamais laissé transparaître une telle souffrance, une telle colère. Il était livide et inquiet.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a… Il t'a… Bella, nom de Dieu, est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal… ? ».

Je n'avais pas besoin d'une traductrice pour comprendre ce à quoi il faisait référence. Je secouais la tête de façon négative, j'étais devenue incapable de parler. Il y avait tant de choses en moi qui tourbillonnaient, qui me rendaient malade et menaçaient de me faire basculer dans la folie.

Il attrapa ma main et me tira jusqu'à la voiture. Incapable de réagir, je ne protestais pas. Quelques minutes plus tard il se garait, en pilant, juste devant l'allée que nous venions à peine de quitter.

Presque malgré moi, je me cramponnais à l'assise du siège, il était hors de question que je remette un pied ici.

« Viens ! » m'ordonna-t-il en ouvrant ma porte.

« Non…. S'il te plait… papa…. Non ».

Sa main serra mon bras, face à lui, je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une poupée de chiffon. Je traînais les pieds plus que je ne marchais, mais il n'en n'avait cure.

Sans même se donner la peine de toquer pour indiquer notre présence, il ouvrit la porte, qui n'était pas fermée à clef.

Mon bourreau était là, comme si de rien n'était, un verre de coca à la main, près à monter dans sa chambre.

Sans plus de préambule, Charlie lui décocha une droite qui le mit à genou.

« T'es qui pour oser toucher ma fille ? ».

Dans ce rugissement haineux, ce fut son « MA fille » qui me frappa le plus. Sans laisser le temps à Andrew de répondre, il lui assénait des coups que je jugeais mortels. Maintenant, du sang s'écoulait abondamment de son visage tuméfié. Incapable d'assister à un tel déferlement de violence, je fermais alors les yeux. L'intensité des punitions, que mon père m'infligeait habituellement, était mille fois inférieure s à celle des coups de poings qu'il donnait en cet instant.

« T'approches plus jamais d'elle ou j'te colle une balle entre les deux yeux! T'as bien compris, p'tit enfoiré ? ».

J'ouvris instantanément les yeux, une décharge d'adrénaline parcourut mon corps en une seconde. Son arme de service était rivée entre les sourcils ensanglantés d'Andrew. Trop amoché pour pouvoir parler, un grognement, rappelant vaguement celui d'un animal à l'agonie, prouva son acquiescement.

Je crus m'évanouir… Il allait le faire… Mon père allait tuer quelqu'un sous mes yeux hagards. En haut des marches, Sharon s'accrocha à deux mains à la rambarde. Elle était aussi pâle que mon père était écarlate.

Quelques secondes s'égrainèrent, sans que personne ne bouge. Nous étions tous figés. Seule la respiration erratique d'Andrew prouvait que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Puis, Charlie rangea son arme, laissant une marque rouge et cylindrique sur le front de mon tortionnaire.

Complètement sous le choc, Sharon remonta plusieurs marches, se cachant dans l'ombre.

Quelle mère ne descendait pas pour protéger son enfant ?

« Tu diras à ton père que notre affaire est terminée ».

La main puissante de mon père se referma dans la tignasse désordonnée d'Andrew, relevant son visage vers moi. Mes jambes se murent d'elles-mêmes, prêtes à à fuir, seul mon dos qui frappa le mur me stoppa.

« Maintenant, excuse-toi ! ».

Curieusement, je ne prêtais aucune attention au corps meurtri d'Andrew, c'était le sang sur le visage de mon père qui accrocha mon regard. Des éclaboussures maculaient jusqu'à sa bouche. Un portrait du diable aurait-il été différent du tableau que j'avais devant les yeux ? Qui était réellement mon père ?

Peu à peu, je sombrais dans une inconscience à la limite de la démence, tandis qu'il le forçait à me présenter des excuses convenables, enfin autant que son état le lui permettait. J'étais presque certaine qu'Andrew n'avalerait rien de solide durant les prochaines semaines. Une fois cela fait, nous quittâmes les lieux sans problème.

J'errais dans un autre monde, plus aucune fibre de mon être n'accrochait la réalité. Charlie parut s'en apercevoir, puisque ses bras passèrent dans mon dos et sous mes jambes, pour me porter jusqu'à mon lit.

Le sommeil me happa ou bien était-ce la folie ? Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, si ce n'est de la douleur que représentait la vie. Fallait il vraiment que tout soit aussi insurmontable ?

« Tu vas rester ici Bells » me dit-il le lendemain matin, alors je parvenais difficilement à m'extirper de ma léthargie. Néanmoins, il ne s'en formalisa pas. A travers mes paupières mi-closes, je le vis debout, son uniforme déjà enfilé, il s'apprêtait à partir travailler. Comme si la veille il n'avait pas passé à tabac un adolescent. Comme s'il n'avait pas été à deux doigts de lui loger une balle dans le cerveau. Comme si tout était normal.

« J'appellerai le lycée » m'informa-t-il, bien que ça n'ait pas d'importance pour moi.

La porte s'ouvrit sous sa poigne féroce. Je me demandais ce qui mettait mon père dans cet état. Il se tourna une dernière fois.

« Repose-toi ». Dans sa bouche, ça sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une recommandation soucieuse.

Je n'entendis pas la voiture démarrer que, déjà, je partais dérivais au large.

Mes songes n'étaient qu'une succession de flashs inclassables, ponctuées avec d'images des événements de la veille, que mon cerveau rejouait en boucle. Tout n'était que peur et confusion, prouvant le désordre qui gouvernait mes pensées. Un réveil brutal me ramena à la réalité, sûrement quelques heures plus tard. Le jour déclinait légérement à travers ma fenêtre.

« Oh putain de bordel de merde ! » s'écria Shane, en pénétrant dans ma chambre.

Je n'arrivais à ouvrir que mon œil droit, l'autre semblait collé.

« Bella ! Tu m'entends ? Putain ! ».

Il se rua sur mon lit et prit délicatement mon visage en coupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ».

Il semblait à la fois hors de lui et au bord de l'hystérie. Trop sonnée et souffrante pour répondre, je m'affaissais dans ses bras.

Sans me serrer, il me berça, d'une voix douce, en me posant inlassablement la même question, jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute, d'un coup. Ma tête retrouva le moelleux de mon oreiller.

« J'fais ton sac, tu vas venir chez moi ! ».

J'allais me relever, pour l'empêcher de mettre mes vêtements en boule dans un sac, quand une douleur lancinante me souleva le cœur. J'avais la tête comme prise dans un étau.

« C'est lui ! Merde ! j'men doutais que tu n'étais pas en sécurité ici ».

« Tu te trompes Shane » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de ma bouche.

Ce qui eut pour effet de mettre un terme à sa frénésie. Il tomba à genou, ses yeux prirent possession des miens.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu as vu de quoi tu as l'air ? ».

Il chercha quelque chose du regard. De son sac de cours, il sortit un miroir de poche et l'ouvrit devant moi.

« Tu vois ça ? Et tu vas me dire que tu ne risques rien ! ».

Un étrange reflet bleuâtre, boursouflé s'anima sur le miroir. Je plissais mon œil droit pour mieux voir. Ma joue avait triplé de volume, celle où le poing d'Andrew s'était échoué, ma paupière, juste au dessus paraissait aussi lourde qu'elle l'était en réalité. Elle oscillait entre le bleu nuit et le noir. Sur l'arcade du sang avait séché, le mien ? Je portais maladroitement mes doigts à celle-ci. Sous la croute, je sentis une entaille, assez profonde. Je portais alors attention au reste de mon corps. Mes bras étaient marqués par des hématomes, de tailles diverses, stigmates des pattes répugnantes d'Andrew, sur ma peau.

Je me souvenais vaguement de notre retour à la maison, après qu'il est massacré le fils d'un de ses amis. Mon parka avait été mon seul rempart pour cacher ma nudité, lorsque j'avais rejoint Charlie dans la voiture, mon t-shirt n'étant plus qu'un lambeau de tissu. Sauf qu'à présent, je portais, un vieux t-shirt de Charlie. M'étais-je habillée pour dormir ?

Shane était décomposé, doucement, son index remonta le long de mon avant-bras, effleurant à peine mon épiderme. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

« Je vais pas te laisser le choix, tu viens, fin de la discussion et s'il le faut, je dirai à ma mère qu'on mette les voiles loin d'ici ».

Dans une douceur délicate, sa main se fraya une place sur ma pommette, éloignant des mèches au passage.

Calmement, je déplaçais ma nuque en arrière, refusant son offre.

« Je ne partirai pas ». Ma voix s'étrangla dans de nouveaux pleurs, ma bouche était pâteuse et des élancements tiraillaient mes muscles.

« T'es incapable de voir que tu joues ta vie. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ».

Il se leva pour parcourir ma chambre de long en large.

« J'y ai pas cru à cette histoire d'accident de voiture qu'on nous a servi au bahut. J'ai eu raison. Regarde-toi Izzie, c'est quoi la prochaine étape, venir chialer sur ta tombe ? ! ».

Sans tenir compte de ma tristesse, à laquelle se mêlait une détresse insoutenable, Shane m'accablait avec ses mots dévastateurs.

« Viens avec moi. J'te jure qu'il te retrouvera jamais. On prendra soin de toi. On sera là pour toi ».

« Ce n'est pas mon père qui m'a fait ça ».

« Un accident, hein ? » fit-il sarcastique et amer.

« Non ».

Du bout des lèvres je lui déballais aussi clairement que possible les événements de la veille. Un haut de cœur souleva sa poitrine.

« Putain j'vais gerber, c'est qui ce connard ? ».

« Mon père s'en est occupé » réussis-je à articuler face au poids de mes larmes.

Il me coula un effroyable regard en biais.

« Comment ? ».

Je baissais la tête sur mon couvre-lit violet, je le traînais depuis tellement de temps qu'il s'apparentait à un doudou.

« J'espère qu'il l'a tué ».

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua, Charlie devait rentrer du travail et j'atteignis un nouveau degré sur l'échelle de la panique.

« Shane, tu ne devrais pas être ici !

Inconscient du danger qui nous guettait, il me dévisagea de ses yeux émeraude.

« Et, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire, au juste ? » demanda-t-il, en cherchant clairement le conflit.

« S'il te plait, cache-toi. Je t'en prie ».

Quand les pas lourds de Charlie s'élevèrent depuis les escaliers, il se précipita vers la penderie, mon sac sous le bras.

Les pas ne s'arrêtèrent pas devant ma chambre. Il se rendit à la salle de bain, de l'eau coula durant une longue minute tandis que ma respiration alternait entre bouffé d'angoisse et violentes interruptions.

Alors que je pensais ne pas pouvoir en supporter plus, ma porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il tenait une bassine et une serviette dans ses mains. Son visage devint blanc, tel du marbre.

Il posa la cuvette sur ma table de chevet. Trop occupée à écouter les battements frénétiques de mon cœur résonner dans ma poitrine, je ne faisais pas attention à ses gestes.

Il trempa un gant dans l'eau fumante.

Sa main s'approcha de mon visage et involontairement, j'eus un mouvement de recul apeuré. Il stoppa son geste et pour une fois j'étais surprise de voir que ses yeux brillants faisaient preuve de douceur.

« Il faut nettoyer ça ! Ephraïm va venir t'ausculter ».

J'obtempérai, sauf que sa main s'approcha un peu trop vivement et je me dérobais encore.

« Je ne vais pas te faire…mal. Laisse-moi faire » Me somma-t-il, d'un ton cinglant, se rapprochant, cette fois-ci, de celui que j'entendais chaque jour.

Je fermais mon œil mobile afin de limiter mes signes d'appréhension, mais la chaleur de la compresse m'arracha tout de même un petit cri. Ses mouvements étaient légers, retenus. Il frotta un peu sur mon arcade et des gouttelettes d'eau se mêlèrent à mes larmes. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

Son office terminée, il me tendit deux comprimés, des antidouleurs, je les reconnus d'emblée.

« Avale ça, il ne devrait plus tarder ».

Les médicaments eurent du mal à descendre dans ma trachée, car j'étais toujours tétanisée par la peur. A chaque seconde qui passait, j'avais une trouille monstre qu'il ne se lève et remarque un changement dans la pièce, et qu'il découvre Shane, immobile dans mon armoire entrouverte.

« Il ne te touchera plus jamais. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit, tu comprends ça Bella ? ».

« Oui ».

Ce que je comprenais moins, voir pas du tout, c'était sa façon d'agir en ce moment. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant d'attention envers moi. Je devais me l'avouer, ce changement me pétrifiait d'avantage que ses rugissements de colère. Ces derniers, je les connaissais, par cœur, qu'en était-il de cette facette inédite de mon père ? Que cachait-elle ?

Des poings martelèrent violemment ? la porte et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis de la frayeur se peindre sur les traits sévères de mon père.

« Reste ici, ne bouge pas ».

J'avais beau tendre l'oreille, je ne saisis aucun mot de la conversation qui se tenait au rez-de-chaussée. La porte claqua, Shane en profita pour sortir de son refuge et s'immobiliser près de ma fenêtre, pour scruter le dehors, se camouflant derrière les rideaux en voilage blanc.

« Ça sent pas bon » fit-il en se crispant.

Je voulus me lever pour le rejoindre, cependant, mes côtes m'en empêchèrent, m'obligeant à me maintenir en position allongée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? ».

« Je connais ce genre de gars ».

« Quels gars ? » questionnai-je avec crainte.

« Ils viennent pas pour jouer à un scrabble en buvant du thé. On les envoie et… ».

« Et quoi ? Dis-moi ce que tu vois ! ».

Il souleva légèrement le rideau.

« Soit ton père reviendra avec la même tête que toi, voir pire… soit il reviendra pas du tout… ».

Je m'extirpais de mon lit, dépassant la douleur physique et ouvris la fenêtre, alors qu'une voiture noire cabossée s'éloignait déjà dans la rue.

« C'est quoi ce bordel Izzie ? C'est qui le bâtard qui t'a fait ça ? ».

« Son père est avocat » répondis-je anéantie.

La situation m'échappait, j'avais tellement mal, mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à suivre, il rendait grâce, sous l'effet de la souffrance.

« Et alors ? Il aurait porté plainte sans envoyer de gros bras. C'est trop louche. Franchement, viens avec moi ! ».

Je refusais encore. Une chose était sûre, je ne partirai pas de chez moi, mon père prenait soin de moi, plus encore maintenant et j'avais peur, abominablement peur pour lui.

« Ok, ton père est pas l'être froid que je pensais, mais c'est trop bizarre, je m'inquiète pour toi ».

« Je ne bougerai pas, Shane ! » tranchai-je avec assurance.

Pour moi, la discussion était close. Petit à petit, les calmants firent effet, je le sentais. Il m'aida à me recoucher.

« Je reviens à 21 heures ».

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

« J'en ai rien à carrer que tu ne veuilles pas. Je viendrai, c'est tout ».

« Ça ne sert à rien » dis-je somnolente.

« Oh que si. C'est à ça que servent les amis ». Il embrassa ma tempe, me murmurant à l'oreille de m'endormir, qu'il reviendrait bientôt et qu'il avait un appel à passer ? J'avais du mal comprendre, la douleur me faisait divaguer.

Comment réussissais-je à dormir alors que mon père était en danger ? Les médicaments probablement.

A 21 heures, je le présumais, la main fraîche de Shane passa sur mon front, vérifiant ma température au passage.

« Tu n'aurais pas du revenir » baragouinai-je, encore endormie.

Il ne répondit rien, alors, j'ouvris l'œil. C'était Ephraïm, le seul médecin de la réserve Quileutes.

Mon estomac fit des bonds violents, je songeais aussitôt à Charlie. L'avait-il vu ? Où était mon père ?

Il me gratifia d'un regard bienveillant, avant de m'examiner plus avant.

« Où est mon père ? ».

Sa bouche se crispa. De l'inquiétude, sans aucun doute. Pourquoi était-il inquiet ?

« Il se repose dans sa chambre » m'informa-t-il calmement.

En même temps que ses paroles me parvenaient, je discernais le bruit de la douche qui se stoppait. Aussitôt, je lui lançais un regard furieux, pour m'avoir menti.

« Il viendra te voir, en attendant, laisse-moi regarder de plus près tes blessures. Où as-tu mal exactement ? ».

J'avais envie de hurler : « Partout ». Il n'y avait plus aucune partie de mon corps qui ne me faisait pas crier de douleur, ni aucune parcelle de ma conscience qui ne se sentait pas anéantie, au bord d'un gouffre de démence.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de points à ton arcade. J'ai des crèmes pour ton visage et tes bleus ».

J'essayais de me redresser quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

N'y parvenant pas, je m'affalais douloureuse, en me tenant les côtes.

« Il faut que tu me laisses toucher…ici… » Dit-il en pointant mes bras.

Hors de question !

Aucun homme ne touchera jamais un endroit aussi proche de ma poitrine, je me rectifiais mentalement, aucun homme ne me touchera plus jamais.

« Je… non… s'il vous plait… monsieur… ».

Son air perdit en amabilité.

« J'ai besoin de savoir si tu n'as pas une côte cassée » insista-t-il en lorgnant mes bras serrés.

« Laisse-le faire Bells » somma Charlie depuis l'entrebâillement de ma porte, sans toutefois entrer dans mon champ de vision.

. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver, mon père était là, tout près, il veillait au grain me rassurais-je. Je fermais alors les yeux docilement et desserrais les bras.

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma chair, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir atrocement.

« Pas cassée… mais dans le doute il vaudrait mieux qu'elle passe une radio »

« Impossible » trancha mon père d'une voix rauque, quasiment méconnaissable, depuis le couloir.

« Charlie… »

« J'ai dis non ! D'après toi, elle a une côte cassée ou pas ? » Il avait retrouvé un ton impérieux, mais sa voix avait énormément perdue de sa puissance.

« Non mais… fêlée, certainement… ce n'est pas raisonnable, Charlie… ».

« Je vais être clair, tu n'es pas un vrai médecin, je pourrai très bien te faire coffrer. Donne-moi les pommades et les médicaments, ça suffira ».

L'atmosphère devint lourde. Il déposa sur ma table de chevet, près de la bassine, un sachet rempli de fioles et de tubes multicolores.

Ensuite, ils quittèrent rapidement ma chambre, je n'eus pas le temps d'en voir davantage. Ma porte d'entrée claqua sur ses gonds, mon père mit cinq bonnes minutes à remonter les escaliers. Il me rejoignit dans ma chambre et je vis l'horreur personnifiée.

Il était contusionné de toutes parts, un visage difficilement reconnaissable, se tenant le bras gauche d'où une longue plaie s'étendait de son épaule à son avant-bras. Le débardeur propre qu'il avait enfilé après sa douche était déjà couvert de petites gouttes de sang, avec ses mouvements, ses plaies s'étaient ouvertes. Il resta debout face à mon lit, sa bouche était enflée, si rouge qu'elle rappelait plutôt la couleur d'une fraise que son habituelle pâleur. Une balafre ornait sa joue droite.

« On part demain matin » annonça-t-il sans m'accorder un regard.

J'aurais voulu riposter mais le ton qu'il avait employé m'en empêchait. Malgré son état alarmant, me rebeller contre ses choix aurait été complètement déraisonnable.

« Où ? » ne pus-je me retenir de demander.

« Tu verras bien. Tu devrais dormir, on aura beaucoup de route à faire demain ».

Le lieu n'était soudain plus ma principale préoccupation. Je pensais à la durée de ce voyage improvisé. Combien de temps désirait-il partir ? Quand reverrais-je Shane ? Et… Monsieur Cullen ? Mon cœur se serra de détresse.

« J'ai besoin de me mettre au vert quelque s temps » ajouta-t-il.

Qu'entendait-il par quelque s temps ?

Ma porte se referma sur mes interrogations avant de s'ouvrir, une heure plus tard, sur Shane, totalement frigorifié.

Il grelottait, assis sur mon lit, emmêlant ses doigts pour les réchauffer. Je ne me serais pas cru capable de faire ce genre de proposition. Cependant, le voir mettre sa santé en cause pour moi, m'obligea à lui offrir une couverture et un coin de lit. J'avais la chance de posséder un lit double. Shane attendit quelques secondes avant de me répondre, sondant mon regard.

« J'ai pas envie que tu flippes, ça va j't'assure » tenta-t-il de me rassurer en refusant mon invitation d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

Je lui indiquais donc ma penderie, ainsi que la couverture qui s'y trouvait. Il traversa la pièce en trois longues enjambées, sa main se crispa sur la poignée de mon armoire quand les ronflements de mon père ébranlèrent la maison.

« Il ne se réveillera pas de si tôt » le tranquillisai-je.

Il appuya le lourd coton contre son ventre et s'allongea délicatement à ma gauche. Je n'étais pas sortie du lit de la journée, conservant cette place et à présent, ma vessie se rappelait à moi.

« Où tu vas ? » s'inquiéta mon ami en se relevant.

Gênée, je posais une main sur mon ventre, en chancelant e sur mes jambes. Seraient-elles assez solides pour me soutenir durant cet aller-retour ? J'en doutais, je me sentais si faible, si fragile.

« Je t'accompagne » proposa-t-il. Il est déjà relevé.

« Non ! » m'écriais-je en retenant tant bien que mal les décibels de ma voix.

On se stoppa tous les deux. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison. J'avais sûrement réveillé mon père. Nous nous toisâmes, la respiration contenue. Les ronflements reprirent et j'expirais soulagée.

« Reste s. Je peux m'en sortir seule ».

C'était déjà difficile à accepter qu'il soit dans ma chambre alors qu'il y avait une interdiction formelle de voir un membre de la gent masculine mettre un pied ici, alors qu'il était totalement exclu qu'il déambule chez Charlie comme si de rien n'était…

Je zappais mon reflet en pénétrant dans la pièce, j'étais trop préoccupée par l'annonce de mon père, la présence de Shane et les mille et une conséquences potentielles de ces deux faits. . La lumière du néon m'aveugla, je ne pris qu'une minute et retournai dans ma chambre.

Je pris soin de refermer doucement la porte.

« Comment tu es entré ? » le questionnai-je alors, qu'emmitouflé dans la couverture, il menaçait de s'endormir.

« La porte de derrière est ouverte… » répondit-il en baillant ostensiblement.

Je retrouvais ma place, encore chaude. Mon dos et mes côtes en furent tout de suite apaisés.

« Tu ne peux pas rester Shane » lui avouai-je avec peine.

J'aurais aimé que ce fusse possible, qu'il puisse passer du temps ici, près de moi. Sa seule présence occultait les mauvais rêves qui assaillaient mon esprit continuellement. Quand il était là, j'avais la sensation bénie, que tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé, n'était qu'un cauchemar, que Shane représentait la réalité, la douceur, le bien-être. J'étais devenue dépendante de lui.

Il riva ses yeux aux miens, on était tourné l'un vers l'autre et je n'avais pas peur. C'était pourtant un garçon, sauf que, rien en lui ne déclenchait d'alarme chez moi.

« T'inquiètes, j'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser dans le coin. Je voulais juste m'assurer… que ça allait pas trop mal pour toi… ».

Je ne lui mentirai pas, tout du moins, pas sciemment. N'allant pas bien, je ne répondis rien et baissais la tête.

« Ça me débecte de te voir comme ça, de savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Pourquoi toi… ? ».

Une nouvelle fois, je réprimais mes sanglots. L'inquiéter était aussi stupide que de partir faire un trekking en Alaska en débardeur. Que pouvais-je répondre aux questions qu'il ne manquerais pas de me poser, moi qui n'avait aucune réponse ? Pourquoi moi ? La malchance ? L'inévitable destin qui s'acharnait à mettre sur ma route toute une tripotée d'êtres dégueulasses qui ne pensaient qu'à abuser de moi, si possible, en m'infligeant les pires souffrances au passage ? Je ne voulais plus de ma vie si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à m'offrir.

Il avança ses bras vers moi, signe manifeste qu'il voulait m'étreindre, mais il arrêta son geste, pour me demander l'autorisation de poursuivre. J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête. Ses bras, pourtant à l'allure frêle, m'encerclèrent avec fermeté. Après plusieurs longues minutes, où je me sentais calmée et en confiance, je me calais contre lui, ma tête reposant près des battements de son cœur. Ils étaient désordonnés, agités.

« J'peux pas accepter que ce genre de … que ça t'arrive. Je voudrais te mettre dans une bulle… ».

Tout en l'écoutant, je me laissais totalement aller, mes larmes, ma douleur physique, ma souffrance émotionnelle, tout se déversait sur lui. Il caressait l'arrière de mon crâne imperceptiblement, presque tendrement.

« Tu es la seule amie que j'ai jamais eu » avoua-t-il la voix ternie par ses propres larmes.

Il embrassa le haut de mon crâne, inspira fortement.

« Tu es trop importante pour que je te perde. Ma proposition tient toujours, viens avec moi » Insista-t-il, espérant encore me faire changer d'avis.

Je le repoussais, mes yeux humides s'asséchèrent rapidement

.

« Je ne laisserai pas mon père ».

« Tu peux pas rester là après ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu vas devenir dingue ! ».

Sa colère me surprit.

« On va partir quelques temps » l'informais-je sans finesse.

Il me dévisagea froidement.

« Où ça ? Combien de temps ? ».

« Je sais pas ».

« Je préférerai pas ».

Si je n'avais pas le choix de la destination ou de la durée, Shane l'avait encore moins. Je me murais dans un silence assourdissant. Une première entre nous.

« Tu retourneras plus au lycée ? » s'effraya-t-il.

Pour éviter de me répéter et surtout, d'avoir à lui mentir, je m'abstins de tout commentaire.

« Tu m'diras, vaut mieux pas, vu ta tête c'est l'assistante sociale qui va t'escorter jusqu'à chez toi pour faire tes valises… » Sa tentative de faire de l'humour tomba à plat par l'intensité de son regard et de sa voix.

Sa peine m'étreignit le cœur comme le vent vif d'un hiver. Je n'avais jamais vu un garçon pleurer, et ça m'émut. J'étais, toutefois, anxieuse. L'entendre parler du cauchemar numéro un de Charlie, toute catégorie confondue, à savoir l'assistante sociale, m'avait pétrifiée. Ne risquait-il pas de faire quelque chose d'idiot, si je ne revenais pas assez vite à son goût ?

Il balaya mes craintes d'un revers de la main aussitôt que j'eus terminé de les énoncer.

« J'vais pas faire un truc aussi con. Ça t'attirerait sûrement des problèmes. Et tu ne m'adresserais plus la parole ».

Il sécha ses joues humides en les frottant à la couverture, puis il m'obligea à m'allonger à nouveau, me proposant ses bras.

« J'espère te faire changer d'avis. Mais… t'as certainement besoin… de te vider la tête… » Sa voix murmurée se glissait directement dans mon oreille.

« T'aurais dû voir la tête de Cullen quand Jessica lui a dit pour ton_ accident de voiture_ ».

Mentionner ce nom me perfora le cœur, après tous ces événements, parler de lui c'était comme évoquer une autre vie, un passé très lointain.

J'entendis son sourire, son souffle heurté fit légèrement voleter une mèche de mes cheveux. Cette situation l'amusait, mais pas moi. Je pensais à lui, au fait qu'il était un homme et un adulte. Ces deux points le plaçaient inévitablement dans le groupe des personnes à ne jamais fréquenter de ma vie.

« Il est devenu aussi pâle qu'un mort. Et il a gueulé Stanley. Il voulait absolument savoir comment tu allais… J'ai dû aller lui parler après le cours.

Edward

Hier soir, alors que je tombais de sommeil sur mon lit. Un frisson me réveilla en sursaut. J'étais totalement paniqué. Un monstre froid d'inquiétude me rongeait les entrailles. J'appelais mes parents, ils allaient bien et me demandèrent quand je viendrai les voir. J'abrégeais la conversation pour téléphoner à ma sœur, son simple « allo » me fit comprendre qu'elle était heureuse et épanouie, le « Reviens dans le lit chérie » d'Emmett me confirma qu'il valait mieux que je raccroche.

Néanmoins, je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser de mon appréhension. Au milieu de la nuit, je tremblais, incapable de contenir les mouvements saccadés de mes mains et de mon corps.

Quelque chose était en train de se produire, j'aurais pu parier ma vie sur là-dessus. Mais quoi ? Je n'avais qu'une intuition diffuse. Qu'est ce qui pouvait me causer un tel effroi ?

Pour pallier à mes angoisses, je fis un tour dans la ville, sans le vouloir délibérément, je passais devant chez elle.

La lumière du porche était allumée, toutefois, aucun mouvement ne filtrait de l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas non plus la voiture de son père garée sur la chaussée.

En remontant la rue, j'aperçus son ami, Rivers, dans l'espoir que je puisse la voir et ce, même si c'était en sa compagnie, je scrutais ses gestes. Il s'engouffra dans son hall d'entrée, sans elle.

Un pincement saisit mon cœur et j'accélérais. Les heures qui s'écoulèrent n'avaient rien de normales, un tic tac incessant me rappelant qu'une chose effroyable c'était produite s et que tout allait changer à présent.

Avec ma nuit blanche et la nausée tenace pesant sur mon ventre, il était préférable que je ne donne pas de cours. Cependant, il fallait que je la voie, que je sois absolument certain qu'elle allait bien.

Elle ne passa pas la grille à 8 heures, je ne la vis pas non plus à midi. Pourtant j'avais choisi s de rester dans un endroit stratégique, délaissant la salle des professeurs. Shane Rivers pénétra dans le gymnase, avec un air tellement renfrogné que je sus, instantanément, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Comme d'habitude, je fis l'appel impatientant d'en terminer. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le prendre à part et lui faire cracher la vérité.

« Monsieur, vous savez pour Isabella Swan ? » m'interrogea Jessica Stanley.

Son regard ne trahissait aucune peine, pas même une once d'inquiétude, tout ce qui filtrait, c'était le plaisir d'avoir attiré mon attention.

« Non. De quoi il s'agit ? ».

Je me maîtrisais le mieux possible, tandis que cette petite idiote m'adressait un sourire des plus déplacés.

« Elle a eut un accident de voiture ».

Mon estomac tomba littéralement dans mes talons et mon cœur avait cessé tous mouvements. Les tremblements reprirent de plus belle dans mes mains. Cette annonce m'avait tuer, tout simplement et je perdis immédiatement mon légendaire self-control.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Est-ce que l'on sait si c'est grave ? »

Je haussais le ton pour la première fois devant eux. Qu'importe, plus rien n'avait d'importance. La sensation de la veille se rappela à moi, des picotements douloureux s'étendaient dans tout mon abdomen.

Le visage de mon élève perdit son éclat. Elle s'empourpra violemment et m'observa piquée au vif.

« C'est madame Spinoza qui en a parlé en cours ». Souffla-t-elle.

Comme un signal silencieux, ils se mirent tous en groupe et commencèrent leurs exercices, me laissant m'enfoncer dans ma léthargie.

Tant bien que mal, je tentais de suivre leurs enchaînements, lançant de brefs regards à Shane. Avant la fin du cours, il me parut hocher la tête vers moi. Allait-il venir me parler ? J'espérais que oui, ou alors, j'allais devenir cinglé si on ne m'expliquait pas clairement ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout comment elle se portait. J'envisageais même d'aller directement chez elle, une fois ma journée finie.

La salle était vide et je l'attendais dans ma loge, en arpentant la pièce. Il fit une entrée discrète, les traits de son visage étaient tirés, rongés par l'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'accident ? » le questionnai-je d'emblée.

Ses mains se planquèrent dans les poches de son jean, il baissa la tête.

« Isabella aurait eu un accident de voiture hier soir »

« Comment ? ».

Il releva sa tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je calmais de suite mes ardeurs. Si je le brusquais, il risquait de prendre la tangente et c'était le seul qui pouvait m'éclairer.

« C'est ce que les profs nous on dit ».

J'avalais ma salive avec peine, prenant quelques secondes pour ne pas déverser sur lui toute ma colère et mes craintes.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Tu l'as vue ? ».

« Non. Je l'ai su ce matin… comme tout le monde… » S'assombrit-il.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, puis il poursuivit.

« Je sais pas si elle va bien, je vais aller la voir quand je partirai enfin d'ici ».

Nous nous toisâmes durement et sans trop réfléchir, je me saisis d'un post-it et y inscrivis mon numéro, puis le lui tendis.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler ou m'envoyer un message pour me dire comment elle va ? ».

Je prenais un sacré risque. Il pourrait en tirer des conclusions peu avouables et je finirais au chômage, mais, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. La peur que je tentais maladroitement de contenir m'envoya une vision d'elle, le souffle inexistant, la peau diaphane, allongée dans un cercueil.

« Je le ferai ».

J'allais lui imposer de garder ceci entre nous, il évacua mon appréhension d'un seul regard. Il n'y avait rien de pervers dans celui-ci, il ferait exactement ce que je lui demandais, sans remettre en cause mon poste. Il était sincère et droit ce gamin.

L'apaisement que j'avais pu ressentir en présence de mon élève s'était dissipé une fois la porte de mon appartement franchie. Depuis, je tournais en rond, tel un fauve en cage.

Que l'on m'achève si elle n'avait pas survécu. Rosalie m'appela, une bonne vingtaine de fois avant que je ne décroche, trop abîmé dans un flot d'émotions destructrices. Je visualisais tous mes actes passés, mon inertie à son égard. Si je la perdais, maintenant, sans qu'elle n'ait su ce que je ressentais pour elle, j'en crèverais.

J'articulais deux/trois mots sans la moindre cohérence, ce qui l'énerva. Je préférais couper court et raccrocher. User ma batterie pour elle ne servait à rien.

Il était 19 heures quand mon portable sonna, affichant un numéro inconnu.

Enfin !

J'avais déjà enfilé ma veste et mon écharpe, prêt à aller voir moi-même de quoi il retournait.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Attaquai-je de suite.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Elle est amochée ».

Mais elle est en vie ! Putain elle vit ! Ma tension s'évapora jusqu'à ce que je comprenne le sens de son mot.

« Amochée ? A quel point ? Comment se sent-elle ? Qu'est ce que les médecins on dit ? ».

Il soupira pour mettre un terme à ma logorrhée de questions.

« Elle va pas franchement bien. C'est difficile de juger avec elle, elle ne veut jamais inquiéter personne ».

Isabella avait pu lui parler. Je me rassurais comme je le pouvais, imaginant que cet accident n'était pas si terrible, puisqu'elle parlait. Après tout, il n'avait pas prononcer les mots « coma » ou « chirurgie ».

« Toi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? ».

« J'pense qu'Izzie ne va pas bien du tout et qu'elle est têtue ».

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« J'dois vous laisser Monsieur, ma mère va certainement me passer un interrogatoire dans les formes ».

J'allais répliquer quand il me coupa.

« Je vous tiendrais au courant ».

J'observais les logos des applications de mon i-phone scintiller. Il avait raccroché.

Ce n'était pas suffisant, j'aurais voulu plus d'informations. J'aurais voulu la voir tout bêtement. Peut-être pouvais-je le faire ? Un enseignant pouvait se rendre au chevet de son élève parce qu'il était inquiet…

* * *

L'attente n'aura pas été trop longue pour que ce chapitre arrive.

Votre patience, à présent, récompensée, à moi d'attendre vos mots :)

Facebook? = Heaven Write.

A samedi pour le prochain et, comme je n'ai pu répondre aux reviews précédentes, sachez que l'extrait était disponible sur facebook... On se retrouve très vite!


	21. Chapitre 18

Je ne vais pas m'étendre... Je m'excuse de ne pas tenir le délai d'une semaine. Difficile tout ça...

On se retrouve plus bas ;)

* * *

Shane-Musique: Crawling (carry Me Through) par Superchick

_Combien de temps cela prendra ?_

___Mon coeur, mon âme souffre_

_____Je ne sais pas quoi faire_

_______La merveille de tout ça_

_________c'est que tu me permets de tenir_

___________Oh seigneur, Où es tu ?_

_____________Ne m'oublie pas ici_

_______________Je pleure en silence_

_________________Ne peux tu voir mes pleurs?_

* * *

Chapitre 18

Une journée. Vingt quatre heures seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ. J'errais en cours, tétanisé par sa simple absence. Je jetais souvent des regards absents à la place qu'elle occupait habituellement. Le néant entourant sa chaise me donnait la nausée.

A présent, je savais trop de chose à son sujet, beaucoup trop pour ne pas être paniqué quand elle n'était pas là.

Comment oublier son visage massacré ? Les bleus recouvrant ses bras, avec des marques visibles de doigts, le ton rauque sorti de sa gorge et le fait qu'elle soit si bornée, voulant à tout prix rester chez elle, alors que, selon toute vraisemblance, rien de bon en découlait.

Toutefois, ce qui me mettait encore plus hors de moi, c'était l'absence de réaction des autres élèves de notre classe. Durant l'appel, nos professeurs notèrent son absence, sans relever et ça passait inaperçu, comme si elle n'était personne et pas quelqu'un qu'ils croisaient chaque jour depuis des années. Bon dieu, la plupart la connaissait depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours vécu dans cette ville miteuse.

Elle avait pourtant eu un « accident de voiture », selon la version officielle. Ils auraient pu, au moins, avoir la décence de s'inquiéter de son état, mais non !.

J'avais tellement les nerfs que j'aurais pu tous les fracasser, ils me dégoutaient à discuter de leurs vies minables, de leurs futures sorties, de leurs histoires d'amour pathétiques.

Je marchais sans but dans le lycée, allant de salle en salle, de cours en cours, oubliant ma solitude dans le brouhaha ordinaire et sans intérêt du bahut. Plus que tout, ce que je voulais, c'est de ses nouvelles. Il fallait que je la sache en sécurité quelque part, être sûr qu'elle surmonte cette épreuve dans un cadre rassurant. Or, selon moi, son père était loin de pouvoir être qualifié de cadre rassurant.

Il avait beau s'être montré prévenant avec elle alors que j'étais planqué dans sa penderie, j'avais scruté avec attention le moindre de ses faits et gestes , et il ne m'inspirait aucune confiance.

Ce genre de gars, j'en avais fréquenté assez pour être certain d'une chose : rien de bon n'émanait d'eux. Charlie Swan transpirait la brutalité, l'inhumanité et la froideur. Izzie n'était pas entre de bonnes mains, j'aurais pu en pleurer si nous n'étions pas au gymnase et que Jessica Stanley s'obstinait à me reluquer comme si j'étais une crème glacé triple chocolat et qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis 15 jours.

Cullen débuta les évaluations. Mon tour arriva et j'enchaînais les figures sans concentration, réalisant beaucoup de fautes, manquant même de tomber. Trop de chose embrouillait mon cerveau et je n'avais aucun moyen d'éclaircir tout ça.

Pourtant, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, il me mit un A. En toute sincérité, je méritais à peine un C. Ce mec puait la pitié à mon égard. A la fin des cours, il m'interpela. Je ne l'avais pas tenu au courant des derniers événements, je n'en culpabilisais pas. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, le reste n'était que secondaire et insignifiant.

« Isabella est partie en rééducation » m'annonça-t-il en refermant la malle contenant les tapis de gym.

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules. Rééducation mon cul ! Son père n'était pas à cours d'excuses, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Ça me rappelait les excuses qu'Izzie me donnait à son tour. Comme celle qui avait suivi notre discussion à propos de Cullen, je l'avais, alors, interrogé sur le retour de son père. Elle s'était, tout d'abord, murée dans un silence embarrassé et soucieux. Alors que je la pressais davantage, elle m'avait avoué que son père avait eu une « discussion » avec les gars qui étaient venus le chercher. Je savais exactement à quel genre de discussion elle faisait référence, j'en avais eu deux ou trois de ce type avec plusieurs de mes « beaux-pères ».

« Je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas si mal que ça » poursuivit-il en me jetant un regard agressif.

Mes poings se serrèrent de colère.

« Si ce que je vous aie dit ne vous allait pas, fallait peut être vous déplacer vous-même ! ».

Son visage prit un air courroucé, vite remplacé par de l'anéantissement. Cette vision me serra le cœur, presque malgré moi. Son débat interne était visible. Une partie de lui se serait bien rendue auprès d'elle, tandis que l'autre devait paniquer à l'idée que sa présence lui causerait des ennuis.

« Elle a besoin de souffler et de reprendre des forces. La secrétaire a noté qu'elle reviendrait d'ici un mois… » expliquai-je sans y mettre l'intensité nécessaire pour faire passer un message positif et rassurant.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux étaient un abyme de peine et de regrets.

« Comment… c'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas raisonnable, elle passe son diplôme cette année… ». Sa voix avait tremblé sous différentes couches d'émotion.

La première, la tristesse s'était muée en frustration, puis en colère et enfin en résignation. Il l'aimait, ce constat me frappa durement quand il secoua la tête pour chasser les prémices de larmes, qui luisaient dans ses yeux.

« Peut être moins, rien n'est moins sûr » tentai-je de le rassurer sans y croire moi-même. Après tout, je n'avais eu cette information qu'en questionnant la quinquagénaire détestable de ce bahut, qui servait de gratte-papier à ses heures perdues.

« S'il te plait, appelle-moi dès tu as de ses nouvelles, ou viens ici me les donner ».

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête avant qu'il ne se tourne pour partir. Comment pourrais-je lui donner des nouvelles ? Elle n'avait pas de portable, son père ne la laisserait pas passer d'appel, je pourrais en mettre ma main à couper. J'allais devoir attendre, tout comme lui. J'espérais tout de même qu'elle m'envoie une lettre ou qu'elle puisse passer un coup de fil rapide, s'il n'était pas dans les parages. Je le lui avais fait promettre. Cependant, je n'y croyais que très modérément, elle ne ferait rien qui risquerait de mettre son père en pétard.

« Pourquoi » débutai-je avant de m'arrêter brutalement.

Avoir une conversation sur ses sentiments, en cet instant, n'était pas une chose à faire. Il se braquerait, il était déjà au bord du gouffre l'y pousser n'aiderait en rien.

Il se stoppa à quelques pas de sa loge, attendant une suite qui ne viendrait pas. La tension qui émanait de ses épaules m'indiqua qu'il avait saisi le sens de la suite de ma question. Je pris ceci comme un signal évident de départ.

Je vagabondais dans la ville, le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à faire dans ce trou ! Le parc était vide, la brume entourait la cime des peupliers, où quelques bourgeons faisaient déjà leur apparition. Le printemps pointait faiblement son nez, mais j'étais persuadé qu'ici, cette saison n'était pas synonyme d'ensoleillement. Forks puisait sa vie dans l'opacité du brouillard qui l'enveloppait perpétuellement, dans l'épais manteau de verdure qui l'encadrait et l'étouffante forêt qui formait une sorte de barrière naturelle oppressante, autour de la ville.

Je rentrais chez moi tard. Je m'étais assis sur le pont qu'Izzie affectionnait tant, observant la carrière de pierre sous mes pieds. Quel intérêt pouvait-elle trouver à ce spectacle ? Je lui accordais, que derrière la frayeur qu'un tel endroit pouvait inspirer, ce lieu avait quelque chose de captivant : L'aspect meurtrier des pierres ciselées, se découpant au milieu de l'obscurité vaporeuse rappelait le début d'un film d'horreur, mais offrait aussi une vue unique et originale.

Quand je rentrai, je trouvais ma mère affalée dans le fauteuil, un verre à la main et la télécommande de la télévision dans l'autre, zappant de chaîne en chaîne, sans s'attarder. Pour lui signifier ma présence, je claquais mon sac dans un coin près de la porte et la confrontais.

« Bonsoir mon chéri », elle avait ce stupide sourire mièvre qui présageait d'une soirée à l'extérieur avec son mec, que je n'avais aperçu que brièvement jusqu'à maintenant.

« Y'a rien à manger ? » questionnai-je durement en jetant un œil dans le cuisine, toujours en désordre. C'était pourtant sa semaine.

« Tu as faim ? » me renvoya-t-elle en se levant du canapé.

« Oui ! Putain j'ai faim ! Il est sept heures et y'a rien à bouffer ici. On peut pas être comme toutes les familles normales de ce putain de pays ! ».

Elle prit mon visage en coupe, son regard acier pénétra le mien et je me calmais de suite, regrettant par la même, de m'être autant emporté.

« Je vais regarder dans le frigo. Calme-toi et fais attention à comment tu me parles Shane ».

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, mon estomac se creusa un peu plus. C'était désespéramment vide. Quelques légumes pourrissaient dans un bac tout en bas, une bouteille de lait accompagnait des pots de sauces. Une odeur de fromage moisi me monta au nez, j'arrêtais aussitôt de respirer.

Tout au fond, planqué derrière un pot de pickles quasi vide, elle dégotta une boîte d'un traiteur chinois, poussant un petit cri de joie.

« Regarde ce que j'ai là, chéri ».

Une crevette entourée de chapelure se balança entre ses doigts, elle me narguait, la pointant juste à l'entrée de ma bouche.

« Goute-moi ça, trésor ».

C'était froid, mais j'obtempérai pour lui faire plaisir. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, j'étais surtout en colère. Je pensais toujours à Izzie. Elle m'avait laissé tomber, préférant son père. Il la terrifiait, mais c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi. Impossible que je surmonte ma vie dans cette ville de pecnots sans elle. Dire qu'avant notre emménagement dans cet état, je me complaisais dans l'isolement. A présent, c'était sa présence, sa voix, sa personne dans sa globalité qui me faisait tenir.

Ma mère referma doucement ses yeux, puis calmement, ses mains se calèrent à nouveau sur chacune de mes joues.

« Je ne me suis jamais inquiétée quand tes amis entraient et quittaient ta vie avant. Mais pas Isabella, elle est spéciale » me fit-elle avec une sincérité déconcertante.

Ça sentait la discussion mère-fils embarrassante et accessoirement chiante. J'éloignais ses mains de mon visage et lui sortis ce que 90% des fils devaient dire à leur mère.

« Laisse tomber, tu comprends rien ».

J'allais monter dans ma chambre, quand elle me retint par l'avant-bras.

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ? ».

« Son père la prit et ils sont partis en « vacances » j'sais pas d'où » ma voix trahissait mon animosité envers le chef Swan.

Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me mettre hors de moi !

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle ? » poursuivit-elle en ne prêtant pas attention à mon sursaut de colère.

« Parce que Bella est maladroite et que souvent elle tombe sur des poings » lui avouai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'allais pas tarder à craquer, déversant ainsi mon trop-plein de larmes. Des larmes de frustration, de colère, de dégoût, de tristesse, de douleur… Elle me manquait.

« Son père est le Shérif, Shane, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? ».

Je la vis s'inquiéter des conséquences possibles. Légalement, on était pas vraiment clean. Je savais qu'elle fraudait ci et là et qu'elle ne payait aucun des procès qu'elle perdait, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ? On parlait d'Izzie là, pas de ses magouilles.

« Elle va revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis certaine qu'elle va revenir ».

A l'entendre répéter cette phrase, mon esprit fut propulsé dans une nouvelle vision de ce départ. Et si elle ne mettait plus jamais un pied à Forks ? Et si la veille était la dernière nuit que je passais en sa compagnie ? Et si les gars louches qui étaient venus chercher son père en finissaient avec elle ?

Mon cœur se brisa si intensément et rapidement que pour ne pas m'effondrer devant ma mère, je grimpais quatre à quatre l'escalier, le souffle coupé et les yeux déjà baignés d'eau. Mes genoux entrèrent en collision avec le parquet de ma chambre, mes bras s'étaient serrés sur mon torse et je pleurais, mon cœur désormais arraché à ma cage thoracique. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre, je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'enfoncer dans cette vie minable. Je n'avais pas tous les détails, mais ce que je savais déjà, avait suffi à me rendre malade et fou d'angoisse.

« Reviens Izzie, reviens moi » murmurai-je inlassablement, mes mots seulement entrecoupés par mes sanglots violents.

Le lendemain, une brise légère sur ma joue me fit frissonner. Je n'ouvris pourtant pas un œil, j'avais laissé mes forces dans la bataille que j'avais livré contre moi-même, la veille. Quand mes larmes s'étaient enfin taries, je m'étais résigné à attendre un signe de sa part, tout en sachant, au fond de moi, que peut être, elle ne ferait plus jamais partie de ma vie.

Je m'effondrais à nouveau et fermais mes paupières aussi fort que possible, pour retenir un nouvel assaut de larmes.

Ma mère, que je n'avais pas entendu entrer, embrassa ma joue et caressa affectueusement mes cheveux. Elle avait toujours mis beaucoup de tendresse dans ce geste.

« Reste ici aujourd'hui. Je te ferai un mot ».

J'aurais voulu la remercier, mais ma gorge serrée m'en empêchait. Je bougeais ma main pour me saisir de la sienne et la compressais dans ma paume, pour lui faire passer mes sentiments.

« Repose-toi mon cœur. Ce soir, si tu es en forme, on ira diner avec Phil, il aimerait vraiment beaucoup te rencontrer ».

« Viens pas me parler de tes mecs » articulai-je mollement, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Elle souriait, je l'entendais à son souffle. Un dernier baiser sur ma tempe et ma chambre fut à nouveau silencieuse, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas de n'importe quelle animation, je voulais mon amie et un délire à propos de notre cher prof de sport. On ferait semblant d'avoir une vie normale, sans problèmes.

Je passais le reste de la journée dans le fauteuil de mon salon, en pyjama, mais surtout, près du téléphone au cas où. Le cas où ne s'était toujours pas présenté quand ma mère rentra de son travail à dix huit heures, éreintée mais soulagée de voir cette journée arriver à son terme.

La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de me rappeler notre sortie.

« Pas envie » grommelai-je en zieutant le combiné, à moitié endormi.

« On a un répondeur, tu sais » dit-elle, pensant que ça me ferait changer d'avis.

« Elle laissera pas de message ».

Délicatement, elle souleva mes jambes et s'assit en les reposant sur ses cuisses. Je vis son visage se tendre, alors, que sa nuque épousait la forme du dossier du canapé et que ses yeux étaient fermés.

« J'aimerai que tu viennes, ça me ferait plaisir ».

« Bah moi ça me casserait surtout les ».

« Attention à la fin de ta phrase Shane » me gronda-t-elle.

Elle me lâcherait pas, comme à chaque fois que les présentations de ses mecs s'imposaient. Je passerais une soirée de merde à la voir roucouler joyeusement et ensuite, à la première dispute, je la récupérais brisée. C'était pareil à chaque fois.

J'expirais bruyamment et me levais pour prendre ma douche.

« Il arrive vers vingt heures, alors dépêche-toi, je voudrai me préparer aussi ».

A vingt heures trente, une poignée de main virile et trente minutes de voiture plus tard, on prit place dans un restaurant de la ville d'Hoquiam, un bled un peu moins pourri que Forks. Disons que c'était plus grand et animé.

L'endroit qu'avait sélectionné le fameux Phil était hallucinant et je me fis l'impression d'être un clochard débarqué dans une série de télé réalité du genre « emmener diner un bouseux dans un restaurant chic ». Franchement, si j'avais su, je me serais habillé différemment. Même si je n'avais pas de costume ou la moindre fringue raccord avec le lieu, j'aurais fait un effort, au lieu de me contenter de mon jean basique et d'un tee-shirt tout simple. Jusque là, les autres mecs de ma mère nous avaient tout au plus traînés dans des fast-foods. Le nouveau, lui, nous sortait le grand jeu. Le serveur tiqua à la vue de la robe échancrée et vulgaire (j'étais son fils, je pouvais le dire) de ma mère. Je la voyais se tasser sur son fauteuil de gêne.

Phil commanda pour nous, parce que nous n'osions pas ouvrir la bouche. On était du même acabit elle et moi. On pensait tous deux, que rire ou parler ici valait sans doute une centaine de dollars.

L'expression de ma mère était si surprise face au luxe de l'établissement que j'en vins à m'interroger sur ce qu'elle connaissait réellement de son mec. A tous les coups, ils passaient plus de temps à…. Je retins la bile dans ma gorge. « Ma mère est une sainte, ma mère est une sainte, ma mère est une sainte ».

« Patricia, tu as l'air préoccupé, ça va ? » la questionna Phil avec regard soucieux.

Un regard, soit dit en passant, que je n'avais jamais vu, sur aucune des faces lubriques de ses ex.

Où est-ce qu'elle nous l'avait dégotté celui là ?

On nous amena les potages. Bien que toujours inquiet pour Izzie, être rongé par le stress était plus facile le ventre plein. Enfin je le croyais. Je dégustais avec précipitation un velouté d'asperge. Je ne savais même pas à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce légume, mais bordel qu'est ce que c'était bon !

On nous débarrassa et nous amena une salade de gésiers de canard. Phil nous apprit que c'était une entrée délicieuse pour se mettre en bouche avant le plat.

Je restais bloqué sur le mot entrée. Bah… c'était quoi le potage avant alors ? Et du gésier… ? Je ne m'interrogeais pas plus et goûtais. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, c'était chaud, c'était bon et mille fois plus nourrissant que mes repas des trois dernières années.

Un coq au vin fit son apparition quelques minutes après ce délice. Il était tendre, juteux, fondant, j'avais honte de me l'avouer, mais Isabella avait définitivement quitté mon esprit à ce moment précis.

Je voulais ingurgiter le plus d'aliments possibles, quitte à passer pour un plouc. Celui qui n'a jamais connu la faim ne sait pas ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on nous présente ce genre d'assiette.

Phil m'observait amusé. Visiblement, il ne m'en voulait pas de mon comportement carrément déplacé, dans ce genre d'endroit. Je jetais un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle. Des couples, pour la plupart, dînaient calmement, dégustant du bout des lèvres les mets qu'on leur servait, pour ma part, je m'empiffrais. Cela ne le choquait pas, pas plus que ça ne le poussait à me réprimander.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un plateau de fromages fut ensuite apporté jusqu'à notre table. Je sélectionnais un morceau de tous ceux qui étaient présentés.

Pour finir, une mousse au chocolat taille XXL mit un terme à mon orgie alimentaire, heureusement, car j'allais exploser. Je ne pourrais plus rien avaler avant des jours. Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de manger à sa faim et surtout, que ça soit aussi délicieux.

Mes prochains rêves, heureux, se passeraient ici. Je serai attablé et on me servirait les mêmes plats, sans que je ne me lasse, parce qu'ils étaient tous plus succulents les uns que les autres.

Phil nous proposa de passer la nuit chez lui, il était tard et ma mère ne travaillait pas le lendemain.

Fait dont elle aurait pu me parler avant, mais soit, je refusais avec aplomb, à présent, rentrer m'était devenu vital.

« Il veut savoir si sa copine a téléphoné » l'informa ma mère alors que je la foudroyais du regard.

« Putain mais c'est privé ça ! Lui donne pas des munitions contre moi quand il deviendra un connard fini, s'te plait » semblait dire mes yeux et les éclats de colère, qu'ils lançaient.

Phil paraissait réfléchir à la situation. Pour ma part, c'était fait, on allait rentrer, ou il me ramènerait, mais je ne resterais pas loin de ce téléphone, un moment de plus. Ça faisait déjà trop longtemps là.

« Tu écouteras tes messages de chez moi et on va faire transférer les appels ».

« En pleine nuit » répliquai-je dubitatif.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ».

Ma mère me saisit les épaules et plaqua sa joue contre la mienne.

« Acceptes, si elle appelle tu l'auras ».

« Y'a intérêt » menaçai-je.

Phil me promit et il s'exécuta, à peine nous franchissions le hall d'entrée de son spacieux manoir. Un vrai manoir, comme dans les films, avec un jardin immense, un sentier serpentant parmi les arbres, une façade en pierres sombres, une large porte, des fenêtres démesurées. Un double escalier s'offrait à nos yeux ébahis et encore une fois, j'en oubliais Izzie. Mais pas Phil, il décrocha son téléphone et après de longue minute, il tint la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Nos appels étaient transférés, chez lui.

Je lui en étais reconnaissant, mais étant aussi de nature méfiante, plutôt que de me laisser attendrir, je préférais me laisser totalement subjuguer par le décor. Il nous fit rapidement visiter. Un premier salon sur la droite, une bibliothèque, qui servait aussi de bureau. Un deuxième salon dans une sorte de serre vitrifiée, qu'il avait appelé, son jardin d'hiver. Une salle à manger trois fois plus grande que notre séjour à Forks, une cuisine entièrement équipée et pas seulement d'une gazinière et d'un frigidaire, il y avait tout un équipement impressionnant.

Ma mère crut défaillir quand on monta à l'étage et qu'elle compta six portes. Il nous les présenta une par une.

« Une première chambre d'amis avec sa salle de bain » indiqua-t-il.

Son index bifurqua sur le mur opposé à gauche.

« Ma chambre, elle compte deux portes » expliqua-t-il.

On arrivait au milieu du couloir, orné de nombreux tableaux représentant des champs de batailles très vieux, genre guerre de sécession.

« Ici, une autre salle de bain» Dit-il, en pointant la porte juste en face sur la droite.

« Et la dernière chambre ».

J'étais sur le cul. Il fallait que j'aie une sérieuse discussion avec ma mère, parce qu'elle semblait aussi éblouie et ébahie que moi, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas du tout.

Une fois redescendus, nous nous assîmes autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine et il servit trois verres de jus d'orange.

« Excuse-moi Patty, j'aurais dû… ».

« Je savais que tu avais de l'argent » l'interrompit-elle.

Je la regardais scotchée.

« Mais pas à ce point…. ».

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'argent, mais je n'aime pas en faire étalage. Shane » m'interpela-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je compris de suite qu'ils allaient discuter entre eux et que ma présence était gênante. Je me levais et lui demandais où était ma chambre et s'il y avait un téléphone dans celle-ci.

« Il y en a un dans chaque pièce… ».

Je me rendis vers la dernière porte du couloir, tout en réfrénant mon envie de les ouvrir toutes et découvrir les lieux plus en profondeur.

De gigantesques tentures bordeaux entouraient la fenêtre et retombaient sur le sol de la chambre. Un lit monumental trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un écran plat était rivé au mur juste en face, un bureau vide se trouvait en dessous. Une bibliothèque faisait l'angle près de la fenêtre et un fauteuil à l'allure compliquée était à sa gauche. Il y avait deux portes, l'une d'elle menait à un dressing et l'autre à la salle de bain. Une fois mon inspection terminée, je décrochais alors le téléphone et fut soulagé d'y entendre la tonalité.

* * *

Hypnogaja - Quiet

_Je voudrais dormir en silence_

_Et laisser le monde se passer de moi_

_J'ai besoin de faire une pause avec mon existence_

* * *

Edward

Le cinéma nous ment, très mal qui plus est. Quand un acteur doit retranscrire la détresse de perdre la personne qu'il aime, il se met à chialer dès les premières notes d'une mélodie dramatique.

Je ne le vivais pas de cette façon. Avant que des larmes salées ne déferlent, j'avais eu la désagréable sensation que mes yeux allaient brûler dans mes orbites, qu'un être minuscule s'amusait à y planter des échardes microscopiques, qu'un lac se formait sous mes paupières. Enfin, pour me libérer du vide sidéral régnant dans mon cœur, de grosses se mirent à rouler sur mes joues les unes après les autres, sans que je ne puisse les arrêter.

Au même instant, mes muscles se contractèrent, mon cerveau rendit grâce et ma seule option fut de me laisser aller dans cette détresse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'épuise totalement.

Je ne passais pas tout mon temps à me morfondre non plus. Au lycée, je tenais mon rôle d'enseignant, presque normalement. Appel, consignes, coups de sifflet, observations laconiques, nouveaux coups de sifflet, pensées vagabondes sur Isabella et son état de santé, nouvelles consignes, images fugaces de mon élève favorite qui tente d'envoyer un frisbee à une de ses camarades de classe et enfin dernier coup de sifflet. Mon cœur qui avait alors , entamé une course folle vers une combustion spontanée à la seule vue de son visage, menaçait de s'éteindre pour cause de tristesse insoutenable.

Impossible que je me fasse à l'idée qu'elle ne réapparaitrait pas de si tôt. Je crevais littéralement de son absence. Ajoutez à ça que Rivers n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui et que je dépendais entièrement de lui pour avoir de ses nouvelles, la conjonction de ces deux faits me ruinait un peu plus le moral. Les sentiments violents , qui m'habitaient depuis la nuit où j'avais senti que quelque chose d'effroyable était entrain de se produire, ne faisaient que s'amplifier.

La journée touchait à sa fin et je pris sur moi de me rendre chez mon Rivers. Je restais une dizaine de minutes sur son perron, à alterner entre taper du poing et marteler la sonnette. Personne ne répondait et j'en devenais malade.

Complètement anéanti, je regagnai ma voiture et fis un arrêt devant chez elle Même si je savais, avec raison, qu'elle n'y serait pas, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de s'accélérer dans l'espoir de la croiser. Amère déception. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et rentrais chez moi, encore plus dépité.

Le lendemain m'apporta les mêmes déconvenues, Rivers ne vint pas, Isabella ne donnait aucun signe de vie au lycée, je creusais un peu plus ma tombe à espérer la revoir dans le gymnase, tout comme mes cernes marquant mes yeux s'accentuaient à chaque nuit blanche.

Chaque jour, après les cours, je passais chez lui et même le week-end, mais ce petit con avait dû déserter la ville à son tour !

Dimanche, à seize heures, je le vis descendre d'un énorme 4x4 cherokee, il semblait se porter comme un charme et je vis rouge dans la seconde. S'il avait eu des informations à son sujet dont il ne m'avait pas fait part, je jurais de le tuer.

Une solution plus réaliste s'immisça dans mon esprit : Je jurais de le foutre en détention pour deux semaines !

Je sortis de ma volvo, ce fut quand ma porte claqua férocement qu'ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers moi. Peu importe, ce qui m'intéressait, était de lire dans les yeux surpris et résignés de Shane si les nouvelles étaient bonnes.

« C'est Monsieur Cullen, mon prof de sport » se força-t-il à me présenter.

Je ne détournais pas mon regard de lui, sa mère gloussa faiblement, je lui dis un faible « Bonjour ».

« Vous voulez entrer ? » me proposa-t-elle aimablement.

Shane fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, contrarié. Je ne compris pas cette communication non verbale et j'acceptai la proposition. Nous pénétrâmes, tous des quatre, dans un taudis.

Sans me laisser le temps de pousser plus loin mon examen des lieux, il me fit monter dans sa chambre. J'eus un mouvement de recul quand il me le suggéra pour plus d'intimité, mais le suivis tout de même, en m'interrogeant. C'était mon élève, n'enfreignais-je pas les règles de bonnes conduites en acceptant ?

« _Tu veux de ses nouvelles ou pas ?_ » hurlait littéralement mon esprit à l'idée que je rebrousse chemin.

Nous restâmes debout au milieu de la pièce, étonnamment ordonnée.

« Elle ne m'a pas appelé et ça me fout autant en pétard que toi » annonça-t-il directement, se permettant de me tutoyer au passage.

J'étais tellement sous le choc que je ne relevais pas.

« Tu as le numéro du centre pour que je puisse appeler ? »

« Du centre ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule avant de détourner le regard.

J'attendais, serrant les jointures de mes mains à leur maximum. J'osais jeter quelques coups d'œil au mur. Peut être avait-il des photos d'elle ? J'en avais besoin, il me fallait un contact, même aussi ridicule qu'une illustration sur papier glacé, je prendrais à peu près tout ce que l'on était prêt à me proposer. J'étais en manque, terriblement en manque.

« Non, j'ai pas ça, elle m'a dit qu'elle appellerait en premier » m'expliqua-t-il avant que je ne m'enfonce dans l'abîme de tristesse que je ne connaissais que trop bien à présent.

« Pourquoi elle ne l'a pas encore fait ? C'est loin d'ici ? Tu as le nom ? » J'enchaînais les questions avec le souhait d'obtenir au moins une indication positive.

Il se saisit, les mains tremblantes, d'un paquet de cigarette planqué dans l'un de ses tiroirs de bureau.

« J'en sais rien ! »

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et allumait ce qui causerait son cancer. Je ne fis, toutefois, aucune remarque, cette situation me paraissait suffisamment surréaliste comme ça. J'en venais à me demander s'ils étaient si bons amis qu'il n' y paraissait.

J'observais ses doigts tressautés, pendant qu'il éjectait les cendres par la fenêtre. Ne voyant plus en quoi ma présence ici était utile, je décidais qu'il était temps pour mes fesses de réintégrer leur place sur mon sofa. Je le priais une nouvelle fois de m'appeler si jamais elle se manifestait, avant de tourner les talons pour partir.

Son portable sonna et je me figeais immédiatement, quand il ouvrit la bouche.

« Izzie mais putain ! J't'avais dit de m'appeler le plus tôt possible, ça va ? ».

Durant de trop longues secondes, peut-être des minutes, il ne parla pas et son ton s'adoucit cependant, lorsqu'il reprit parole.

« Ouais… ouais… mais j'ai eu la trouille moi ! J'ai cru…. J'ai cru… » Il ne terminait pas sa phrase et je pouvais sentir ses yeux brûler mon dos. Je fis volte-face, mon visage avait retrouvé une teinte plus acceptable que le bleu prononcé dû à mon manque de respiration.

« Bah j'en suis heureux pour toi » cracha-t-il mauvais.

Mes membres furent pris de violents soubresauts, mes mains voulaient lui arracher le téléphone, mais je tins bon.

« Ecoute, j'vais te passer quelqu'un, coupe pas après ! » exigea-t-il avant de me tendre le portable.

Je le posais contre mon oreille et entendis la fin de sa question. Il me toisa une seconde et quitta la chambre. J'expirais et me lançais.

« Isabella ? C'est…. Edward Cullen... Comment te sens-tu ? ».

Je m'étais senti con de citer mon prénom et mon nom en entier, mais je ne savais pas par quoi débuter. Son souffle se coupa et elle mit un très long moment avant de répondre.

« Bi…bien…monsieur… ».

Sa voix n'avait pas changé, en fait si, un peu. Une note plus aigüe, plus chantante, c'était assez bizarre à décrire.

« Cet accident… » Je laissais en suspend ma phrase, il m'était impossible de la terminer sans l'alerter sur mes sentiments plus que prononcés à son égard. Mon ton était à la fois soucieux et euphorique, à l'idée de l'entendre, bien trop heureux pour de simples relations élève-professeur.

« Je préférerai ne pas en parler » soupira-t-elle en perdant la touche de gaité qui lui allait pourtant si bien.

« Je comprends… mais… tout va bien à présent ? Je veux dire… il n'y a aucune séquelle ? ».

Encore une fois, les secondes s'égrenèrent et se transformèrent en minutes. Pourquoi devait-elle réfléchir autant avant de me répondre ? C'était insensé et ça me rendait fou, littéralement fou.

« Je vais bien Monsieur, je me repose ».

Elle n'avait pas répondu pour les séquelles, cela voulait-il dire que oui ? Un plâtre ? Peut-être deux ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas » reprit-elle, la chaleur était revenue dans sa voix et je me surpris à en être aussitôt apaisé.

« Je m'inquiète quand même… pour ton examen… un mois… c'est long… ».

C'était le plus subtil que j'avais trouvé, pour lui faire comprendre que quatre semaines loin du gymnase c'était invivable pour moi.

« Il le faut » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Je comprends ».

Je mentais. Je ne comprenais que l'aspect médical. « J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras, d'embrasser chaque partie de ton corps endolori, de te donner ma propre énergie pour que tu guérisses plus vite, je voudrais passer ma main dans tes cheveux et te murmurais à l'oreille que je serai à tes côtés pour exaucer le moindre de tes vœux ».

Cette tirade ne franchit pourtant pas mes lèvres, elle m'aurait probablement raccroché au nez.

Aucun de nous deux ne prenant la suite de la conversation, j'en conclus qu'elle était terminée et j'en étais frustré et dégoûté.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. As-tu pris des cours ? Pour tes révisions ? ».

J'essayais d'engager à nouveau le dialogue.

« J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ».

« Bien… alors au revoir, prends soin de toi » lui dis-je d'une voix éteinte, la mort dans l'âme.

« Monsieur Cullen » m'appela-t-elle en haussant le ton.

« Oui ? ».

« Merci ».

Il y avait plus derrière ce mot, plus que de la simple gratitude envers moi pour avoir pris de ses nouvelles en tant qu'enseignant, tellement plus mais ça restait hors de ma conscience et donc indéchiffrable pour moi.

« Pouvez-vous dire à Shane que je dois raccrocher mais que je le rappellerai bientôt ? ».

« Bien sûr ».

J'écoutais la tonalité remplacer sa voix et laissais une larme s'écouler librement. Moi qui priais pour entrer en contact avec elle, j'étais insatisfait à présent. Il me fallait plus. Me reprenant, je sortis de la chambre, le couloir était désert et une discussion animée avait lieu dans le salon.

Rivers se leva dès que mon pied toucha la dernière marche, il vit son clapet refermé et me lança un regard glacial.

« Elle devait raccrocher » je me sentais mal à l'aise de m'exprimer aussi clairement devant ses parents, qu'allaient-ils penser ?

Il m'accompagna dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » s'enquit-il une fois la porte refermée derrière lui.

Pas grand-chose en fin de compte.

Elle avait l'air d'aller bien et ne semblait plus être la même. J'étais trop embrouillé pour définir tout ça clairement, avec des mots simples et brefs. Je lui répondis, qu'elle me semblait être en forme.

« Ouais… ».

Ses yeux sondèrent les miens, il finit par sourire faiblement.

« Vous inquiétez pas pour ma mère. Elle est à l'ouest en ce qui concerne le lycée, du moment que je suis pas renvoyé, ça lui passe au dessus de la tête ».

Intérieurement j'en fus grandement soulagé, extérieurement, il aurait pu me dicter un menu de restaurant que cela serait pareil.

« Tu me vouvoies à nouveau ? » plaisantais-je, dans une vaine tentative, pour dédramatiser la situation.

« Vous êtes mon prof nan ? ».

Je cherchais mes clés dans la poche de ma veste et remarquais alors que j'avais abondamment transpiré. Je le saluais d'un hochement de tête.

« Oui » me coupa-t-il dans mon élan. « Je vous tiens au courant ».

Un sourire en coin égaya mon visage et je partis définitivement, la tête pleine de la voix d'Isabella.

* * *

Excusez moi, voilà deux chapitres, pour lesquels, je ne prends (et ne peux prendre) le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Je ne vais pas me cacher derrière l'excuse facile de: "mes semaines sont chargées" et pourtant...

Je vous remercie, j'ai cru, que le chapitre précédent attendrait les 400 reviews... ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Un énorme merci, à PrincessCC pour sa correction, une personne exceptionnelle si vous voulez mon avis :)

Ce chapitre ne devait pas se terminer ainsi... dans un soucis de rigueur (pour tenir un délai convenable) il se coupe là; le prochain comportera une suite et on enchaînera avec Bella.

J'aî bien hâte de lire vos questions et de voir vos hypothèses...

Facebook? = Heaven Write (pour ceux qui n'y sont pas déjà ;-) )


	22. Chapitre 19

Heureuse année à vous!

Vous m'avez extrêmement émue avec toutes vos reviews, j'espère en avoir tout autant pour celui-ci, vos mots sont un délice.

Je reviens sur ce message, qui m'a fait tellement rire: "J'ai bien aimé la partie au resto, lol, quand il mange c'est quelque chose, on aurait dit un survivant de koh lanta quand il gagne un confort lol." Merci Rosabella.

Mona: "j'espère que dans la prochaine suite on aura les 3 ensembles, et qu'elle sera aussi longue voir plus." = Je pense que tu vas être satisfaite, sur la longueur tout du moins :)

Jay... je m'occuperai personnellement de te répondre de vive voix.

Sur ce les ami(e)s, bonne lecture (petite précision: chapitre non envoyé en relecture, donc...hum... un peu d'indulgence...)

* * *

Angie Hart "Blue"

La nuit tombe

Je tombe

Où étais-tu?

Chapitre 19

Aux aurores, comme me l'indiquait la faible clarté provenant de ma fenêtre, la porte de la chambre de Charlie claqua violement contre le mur du couloir. Un frisson glacé s'écoula le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je vérifiais la présence de Shane à ma gauche.

Sa place était vide, je mis en route les rouages de mon esprit et me rappelais qu'il avait du s'éclipser une fois mes paupières clauses.

Mon corps, dans son entièreté, était sensible. Douloureuse au possible, je me levais précautionneusement, une jambe après l'autre. Mon buste fut plus difficile à redresser, un élancement se propageait dans mes côtes et coupait le souffle.

Mon père entra dans ma chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage démoli. Il grimaça quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je baissais la tête, fautive de lui causer de l'embarras.

« Prépare tes affaires Bells ».

Quatre mots et mon humeur sombra dans les hécatombes de mon âme. Péniblement, je me trainais jusqu'à ma penderie pour me saisir de mon sac. Ce geste me rappela celui de Shane la veille. Mon cœur se serra plus encore. J'ouvris le sac et retins mes larmes.

Les pas pressés de Charlie retentirent depuis sa chambre, il se préparait lui-aussi. Je ne pouvais pas m'étendre sur ma détresse. Ce qui était salutaire, Charlie entrerait dans une colère noire s'il me voyait pleurer. Que devais-je prendre comme vêtement ? « Quelque temps » avait dit mon père, ce qui ne m'indiquait nullement la quantité à emporter.

Je laissais de côté mes interrogations numériques et pliais des t-shirts, mes deux jeans et des sous-vêtements. Occuper mes mains eut le mérite d'éclipser Shane de mon esprit. En quelques minutes, mon sac était fin prêt et l'angoisse de partir me noua le ventre à nouveau. La porte de la salle de bain se ferma avec violence, mon sursaut m'accabla le dos.

Je préparais le déjeuner, la gorge si serrée qu'avaler ma salive était effroyablement désagréable. Je scrutais continuellement ma rue, quelques voitures passaient. Qu'espérais-je à chacun de leur passage ?

Mon rythme cardiaque alterna entre battements furieux et arrêts brutaux. Monsieur Cullen, soupira mon cœur. Son sourire captivant, ses yeux d'un vert pâle étincelant, sa voix chaude et apaisante. Comment pouvais-je souhaiter une telle chose ?

Parce que lui parler, avant l'arrivée de Shane, était devenue une chose spontanée et bienvenue.

Parce qu'il écoutait avec attention et il me voyait, vraiment.

Parce qu'à ses yeux, j'existais concrètement, je n'étais plus une ombre parmi les autres.

Parce qu'un seul de ses sourires valait de l'or et que j'aimais la joie qu'engendrait cette vision.

Parce qu'il était incroyablement gentil, naturellement, sans se forcer.

Mon esprit et mon corps ne purent en supporter d'avantage et une première vague de sanglots dégringola sur mes joues écarlates.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait pour que j'en vienne à penser à lui de cette façon ? m'effrayais je follement.

« Tu risques de ne plus le voir avant « quelque temps », tu as besoin de ça pour tenir » m'informa ma conscience. Une voix quasiment étrangère, tellement différente de celle qui habitait mon cerveau habituellement. J'en frémis, parce qu'elle avait, indéniablement, raison.

Mon père se saisit d'une assiette et d'un verre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes. Jamais, de toute mon existence, il ne s'était servi par lui-même. Il m'expulsa de la cuisine en un ordre. Je me lavais et il porta nos sacs jusqu'au pick-up rouge délavé, qui servait pour ses week-ends pêche.

Quand je quittais la maison, l'horloge du salon m'indiqua sept heure trente, bien trop tôt pour voir qui que ce soit, surtout eux. On ne passa pas sur Stanford Street et une boule de tristesse obstrua ma trachée, je ne verrai définitivement pas Shane avant de quitter Forks. J'observais scrupuleusement les routes que nous empruntions. Connaître la destination était d'une importance capitale, je mémorisais chaque panneaux, de chaque villes, de chaque autoroute. Après cinq silencieuses et très longues heures, nous ne quittâmes plus l'autoroute menant vers le sud. Le visage de Charlie était si défait et fatigué que je craignais qu'il ne s'endorme au volant. L'autoradio n'avait pas été installé sur cette antiquité, l'habitacle était trop muet. C'en était embarrassant, tellement de questions fusaient dans ma tête. Les réponses ne viendraient pas de la bouche de mon père, il serait, par la même, furieux que j'ose les lui poser. Sans l'indiquer au préalable, il prit une sortie, se gara devant un snack. Sans avoir besoin de me le dire, je restais à ma place alors qu'il entrait dans le restaurant.

J'avalais mon sandwich au rosbif, je détestais cette viande rougeoyante, sêche et difficile à mâcher pour ma mâchoire endolorie. On fit quelques pas, pour dégourdir nos jambes et nous reprîmes la route, monotone. Je finis par m'endormir. Quand la route devint plus chaotique, que le pick-up souffrait de la chaussée dégradée, j'ouvris les yeux. Mon corps était raide, sans parler de ma nuque.

« Il y a tes médicaments dans le sac » indiqua-t-il en hochant le menton vers le dit sac en papier.

Je me saisis des comprimés et bus plusieurs gorgées d'eau. La route sinueuse et sombre serpentait parmi les arbres. Les phares éclairaient un large sentier de deux mètres. Une peur primaire appesantît mon estomac, cet endroit, ressemblait à une bonne place pour en terminer avec quelqu'un, sans qu'on ne le retrouve jamais. Peut être était-ce la raison du changement brutal de comportement de mon père ? Du coin de l'œil, je le voyais se crisper sur le volant, plissant des yeux pour mieux voir par delà le par brise. Il n'avait pas l'air anxieux, juste irrité par l'état de la voie. Le sentier s'agrandit, jusqu'à devenir un demi-cercle, un coup de frein agressif stoppa la voiture. J'étais faite, mon cœur lâcha, je tremblais de tout mon être.

« Je prends les sacs, va ouvrir la porte » me somma-t-il en me tendant un trousseau.

Le tintement des clés me rassura faiblement, les phares éclairaient une maisonnée en bois. Une sorte de petite cabane frêle, sûrement en piteuse état. J'avançais doucement, me tenant les côtes. Je cherchais la serrure, mes mains flageolantes ne m'aidaient en rien. Le son rauque de la voix de Charlie me mit la pression nécessaire pour débarrer la porte. Une odeur de pièce renfermée m'envahit.

Il me rejoignit plusieurs minutes plus tard, après qu'un bruit de moteur en branle s'éleva depuis l'ouest de l'habitation. Il déposa les sacs dans l'entrée et tâtonna le mur à droite de la porte. Une lumière tamisée mit fin à mes questionnements sur le lieu. Je vis une pièce principale, contenant un canapé cabossé, une cuisine minuscule et une table en formica qui datait d'avant la guerre du Vietnam, sûr et certain !

« Parfait » fut-il satisfait.

Il me présenta une porte derrière la cuisine, la salle de bain. Derrière le coin séjour il y en avait une autre. Sa chambre m'annonça-t-il et il pointa celle prés du canapé. La mienne.

Je rangeais ses vêtements dans une commode vétuste. Ce chalet devait être inhabité depuis des années, il y faisait si froid et l'odeur d'humidité était effroyable. Quand j'entrais dans la pièce qui deviendrait ma chambre pour « quelque temps », je remarquais des posters de joueurs de football. De vieilles équipes des années soixante-dix. Une commode défoncée se tenait branlante sous la fenêtre. Avec peine, j'ouvris les tiroirs et y entassais mes vêtements. A nouveau, je me forçais à ne pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas encore.

Charlie avait déchargé de nouveaux sacs. Des provisions. Quand avait-il fait des courses ? Je ne me souvenais pas d'un quelconque arrêt allant dans ce sens.

J'observais leur contenu et fut, définitivement, rassurée. Il ne m'arriverait rien, il y avait assez de nourriture pour tenir un siège et surtout, tout allait par paire.

On dîna sommairement, j'avais le tournis de tant de nouveauté. N'ayant jamais quitté Forks de ma vie, ce lieu était aussi inédit qu'effrayant. Je ne savais pas où nous nous trouvions, ni comment rentrer, mais cet éloignement mettait la distance nécessaire avec… Andrew.

« On va se coucher, je suis crevé » affirma-t-il en s'étirant.

Je venais de faire les lits, j'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête. Ce fut une fois assise sur le lit rigide, la tête entre mes mains que je me laissais totalement aller. Inutile que je me cache mon supplice, je ne me plaisais pas ici, je n'étais pas chez moi, je ne connaissais rien et ils n'étaient pas là.

La fatigue ne m'étreignait pas, je n'avais pas sommeil, à l'instar de mon père qui avait conduit toute la journée. Ma tête et mon corps criaient leur souffrance en cœur. Ils n'étaient pas à leur place ici, dans cet endroit franchement lugubre. Mon affolement me tint compagnie jusqu'à ce que le jour pointe son nez. Je n'avais pas touché au lit, m'asseyant sur le rebord de le fenêtre. Pleurant parfois, réfléchissant aux jours qui allaient s'écouler avant que je ne puisse revoir la carrière, le doux visage de Shane et le charme ravageur de Monsieur Cullen.

Vers six heure, je nettoyais le chalet, le nécessaire était sommaire, un balai, une vieille serpillère rigide et un seau.

Tentant de me faire discrète, je ne pus retenir ma maladresse de faire tomber le balai plusieurs fois. Malgré le bruit, Charlie n'émergea pas avant l'après-midi. Nous avions toujours une sale tête, comme des boxeurs après un match épique.

La gazinière n'ayant pas fonctionné, on mangea à nouveau des sandwich.

« Je vais regarder à ça » se chargea mon père en baillant ostensiblement.

Il avala une nouvelle bouchée, admirant le travail de propreté que j'avais effectué plus tôt.

« Est ce que tu as mal quelque part ? » me questionna-t-il sans pour autant me regarder.

Heureusement, j'étais assise, dans le cas contraire je serai tombée. J'eus une absence de quelques secondes le temps que je me remette du choc. Mon père venait-il de m'interroger sur mon état ? Impossible, j'avais du mal entendre.

« Bella » grogna-t-il mécontent.

« Ca va papa » répondis je, frissonnant de toute part, désirant me cacher dans un coin. « Et… … toi ? » ce n'était même pas un murmure, un soupir tout au plus.

Sa bouche se crispa, je me mis à prier pour qu'il ne frappe pas trop fort.

« J'ai connu mieux ». Il se leva sans rien ajouter et pris possession de la salle de bain.

Je restais chancelante sur la chaise, ma tête bourdonnait sous l'assaut de questions qui me submergeaient. Qu'il soit autoritaire, c'était gérable, qu'il soit prévenant, l'était beaucoup, beaucoup, moins. Nous restâmes toute l'après-midi au chalet, il n'y avait pas de télévision, j'espérais que mon père n'en souffrirait pas trop. Il aimait se détendre devant celle-ci, au lieu de ça, il alluma une radio. Le grésillement désagréable emplit la pièce. Il s'installa sur le canapé et m'y convia.

Je posais mes fesses avec précaution, m'attendant à un test. Si j'y échouais, je ne pourrai probablement plus m'asseoir nulle part durant des jours.

Encore une fois, son absence de réaction me stupéfia. Les chansons vieillottes s'enchaînèrent, ainsi que des informations peu intéressantes. Ce calme était insupportable, qu'attendait-il ? Que désirait-il que je fasse ? Pourquoi me donner mes médicaments, s'enquérir de ma douleur ? Ses phrases s'enchaînaient, elles étaient plus nombreuses que toutes celles des cinq dernières années et carrément pétrifiantes.

« Demain on ira pêcher. C'est là que mon père m'a apprit ».

Sa voix était d'une douceur surprenante, effrayante, ahurissante. Ce chalet faisait il parti de la famille Swan ? J'osais le questionner à se sujet. Il tiqua une nouvelle fois, m'adresser directement à lui de cette façon ne m'avait jamais été permise et j'en avais peur.

« On l'a construit seul. Il m'appartient depuis que ce vieux bougre est mort ».

Pendant un instant, il y avait eu une pointe de nostalgie dans son timbre, puis une énorme part d'amertume avait prit le dessus. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, notre ascendance n'avait jamais été abordée, de façon directe ou non.

Peu avant l'heure du souper, il vérifia les installations de la cuisine. La bouteille qui alimentait le gaz était vide et il me surprit une nouvelle fois, mon père en sortit une neuve du pick-up. C'était incroyable de voir qu'il avait pensé à tout, sans mon aide. J'étais impressionnée, à la limite de la fierté. En peu de temps, je fis mijoter un plat. Notre dîner correspondait plus au standard de Forks. Un poulet, des patates douces et une salade. La vaisselle m'avait éreinté. Encore et toujours mes douleurs dorsales qui anéantissaient de bien faire et surtout rapidement. De longues minutes s'écoulaient à chaque tâches ménagères, j'avais si mal.

Regagner le confort sommaire de mon lit, fut le bienvenu. Je baillais ostensiblement et Charlie entrebâilla ma porte.

« Ne te réveilles pas trop tôt demain ».

Il referma la porte et je me retins d'hurler d'effarement. Une plainte silencieuse s'échappa tout de même de mes lèvres. Si stupéfiant, anormal, soit je rêvais, soit j'étais morte, mais en rien dans la réalité. Ce genre d'échange entre nous ne pouvait exister, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu lieu auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas faire basculer mon monde ainsi, sans me prévenir, il n'avait pas le droit. Je ne le comprenais plus, ni ne le reconnaissais. Un étranger.

Les quatre jours suivant furent en tout point semblable à celui qui avait suivi notre arrivée au chalet. Hormis qu'il faisait à présent plus chaud, que je connaissais les lieux comme ma poche et que mon père avait du subir une trépanation. Il était si différent, si…aimant ?

Nous avions une nouvelle dynamique, le matin, il se rendait en ville pour quelques nouvelles et provisions. N'aurions nous jamais assez de conserve ? Il ramenait chaque jours un peu plus. Nous déjeunions et l'après-midi était consacré à des balades dans les bois ou à la pêche.

Autant les balades avaient quelque chose de vivifiant, la pêche était d'un ennui mortel. J'observais mon père si apaisé d'être sur cette barque branlante, de tenir la canne de façon assurée et sa fierté de sortir un poisson. Il n'était plus le même, ce n'était plus mon père. Je n'étais pas à mon aise, comme si les bases de ma personne étaient à présent ébranlées, qu'il m'en fallait de nouvelles, sans pour autant pouvoir me reposer dessus. Dimanche après-midi, alors que la pêche fut infructueuse, il me proposa une sortie en ville.

J'acceptais, heureuse et soulagée de voir autre chose que le chalet ou ses arbres. Nos contusions commençaient à s'estomper légèrement. Les couleurs se muèrent en une teinte jaunâtre.

Je visitais une ville minuscule, ayant une seule rue, les habitations se perdaient dans la forêt. Une épicerie et un café étaient les seuls commerces en activité. Je traînais dans les rayons de ce premier, ne cherchant rien de particulier, nous ne manquions de rien le placard de la cuisine était plein à craquer. Je l'entendis alors une fois. Ce fut bref. Ma tension atteignit son paroxysme. Charlie riait à une plaisanterie du gérant. Celui-ci en ajouta une couche et mon père rit à gorge déployée. Dans ma contemplation, je butais contre une porte. Celle d'un téléphone public. Quelques pièces gisaient sur une plinthe en bois. Je jetais un dernier regard à mon père, il était de dos, caché par une montagne de conserve. Le tenancier argumentait sur un article du journal déplié devant eux. Je me saisis des pièces avec une assurance dont je n'avais jamais fais preuve. Tout ce qu'il m'arrivait méritait d'être partagé. Bien que j'aurais tout donné pour le faire en face à face et qu'il n'y ait aucune part d'ombre dans le dialogue. Me servir du bien d'autrui était une des règles du chef Swan à ne jamais transgresser, pourtant, j'utilisais la monnaie d'une personne et attendais fébrilement que Shane ne décroche.

Il décrocha rapidement. J'eus à peine le temps de me présenter que sa voix s'écria depuis le combiné. Je sursautais et me tournais vers mon père. Il était à la même place, penché au dessus du journal.

« Izzie mais putain ! J't'avais dit de m'appeler le plus tôt possible, ça va ? ».

« Excuses moi, je n'ai pas de téléphone. Ca va ». répondis je mal assurée.

« Ouais… ».

J'aurais tout donné pour l'avoir devant moi et qu'il comprenne que tout ce que je vivais depuis mon départ était d'une écrasante stupéfaction.

Je me surpris à lui affirmer que tout allait bien, ne rajoutant pas « plus que bien », que j'allais pêcher, que je me baladais en forêt, que mon père prenait soin de moi.

« Ouais… ».

Un blanc interrompit notre conversation, je sentais à sa respiration saccadée qu'il n'était pas heureux de m'entendre. M'en voulait-il d'avoir tant tardé ? Je lui avais promis de le tenir au courant, mais je n'avais pas eu cette occasion avant ce jour.

« J'ai cru…j'ai cru… » répéta-t-il la voix brisée.

Ce qu'il avait cru, je pouvais le deviner. Sa détresse me saisit le cœur, je crus en défaillir même. Les personnes de mon entourage me surprenaient de plus en plus. Shane se souciait tellement de moi, comment pouvait-il en être ainsi ? On ne s'inquiétait pas pour ma personne, s'était ainsi et je m'en contentais. Le monde tournait à l'envers.

« Je m'excuse, je ne pouvais pas… Les jours sont passés si vite. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais… vraiment bien ».

Et c'était le cas. Mon agression était un fantôme dans les tréfonds de mon esprit, se rappelant à moi la nuit venue, me remémorant l'effroi de cette attaque. Puis mon père faisait irruption et il me sauvait, me libérait de ces démons hostiles. Charlie se roc, que rien ne pouvait abattre.

« Bah j'en suis heureux pour toi » cracha-t-il mauvais.

Je ne comprenais pas ce ton. Il aurait du en être soulagé, palier son inquiétude avec les bonnes nouvelles que je lui apportais. Ce n'était pas le cas et j'en étais perdue.

Je laissais un nouveau silence passer. Il reprit la parole avant moi.

« Ecoute, j'vais te passer quelqu'un, coupe pas après ! » exigea-t-il.

Mon estomac fit un improbable bond en avant.

« Quoi ? Je comprends pas. Tu veux me passer qui ? ».

Je terminais ma question et une voix veloutée s'éleva du téléphone. Un timbre bien spécifique que je reconnus d'instinct. Je traversais psychiquement les kilomètres qui nous séparaient. J'étais à forks, auprès de lui, je pouvais sentir son parfum musqué et me perdre dans la pâleur de son regard sincère.

Je dus cligner des yeux et secouer la tête pour accrocher aux phrases qu'il me disait.

C'était tellement improbable de l'entendre, je n'y étais pas préparée, je rougissais intensément, mon ventre se tordait dans cette douce chaleur. Celle que je ressentais constamment en sa présence, celle qui m'affirmait qu'il y avait bien plus avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel autre professeur. Celle que je ne comprenais pas.

Si mon père n'était pas aussi proche de moi, j'aurais pu m'agripper au téléphone pour m'imprégner totalement de lui, de chaque petites choses que ce bout de plastique pouvait me donner. A l'écoutais parler, je remarquais alors qu'il me manquait terriblement et que le voir chaque jour était un acquit que j'aurai du modérer.

Il enchaînait les questions et je m'efforçais de bien les écouter pour y répondre. Le temps me pressait, cependant, je ne voulais pas conclure cet appel. C'était pathétique à en pleurer.

« gardes tes larmes pour cette nuit, profites simplement » me proposa ma conscience.

Bien trop rapidement à mon goût je dus conclure. Le journal était refermé, Charlie ne tarderait pas à m'appeler.

Je reposais le téléphone sur son socle, mes rougissements avaient empiré, je ne pouvais décemment pas retourner auprès de mon père dans un tel état de chaleur. De chaleur et de tristesse.

« gardes ça pour cette nuit » m'ordonna cette voix, plus si étrangère, à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Avec discrétion, je m'approchais du comptoir. Charlie avait retrouvé un masque d'impassibilité, le gérant m'accorda un clin d'œil.

« Donc on se dit à dimanche » affirma-t-il en tapant l'épaule de mon père.

« C'est ça. Bonne soirée ».

J'allais me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain dés que nous eûmes regagné le chalet. Charlie préparait le poisson pêché la veille. Le reflet que me renvoya le miroir m'alerta, j'étais toujours aussi bouillante, des rougeurs saillaient mes pommettes et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en déloger. Il y avait autre chose aussi, vraiment très embarrassante, voir humiliante. L'état de mon sous-vêtement… Ma culotte était souillée, je pensais alors à l'effet que produisait mon professeur de sport sur mon corps. Outre mes rougeurs, mon ventre qui se serrait durement, parfois, mon impression de fondre sous le poids de son regard n'était pas qu'une…impression… Je me liquéfiais, littéralement. Ce qui m'était vraisemblablement arrivé durant notre conversation.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Et pourquoi il y avait ce feu en moi que je n'arrivais pas à éteindre et ce même en passant des litres d'eau sur mon visage ?

Une douche ne fut pas du luxe, la fraîcheur de l'eau apaisa ma peau, mais pas l'intérieur de mon être. Je fermais fortement les yeux pour me contrôler, par malchance, une vision de Monsieur Cullen s'imposa à moi.

C'était le début de l'année, il faisait relativement chaud. L'automne amorçait son arrivée, mais, le tout Forks profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil de l'été. A l'extérieur, la verdure encerclait le terrain de sport. Il arrivait avec les frisbee sous son bras gauche, son sifflet se balançant au bout de sa main droite. Un sourire enchanté s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il portait un sweatshirt épais, il dicta les consignes d'une voix égale mais si envoûtante. Après une heure, il entreprit de se défaire d'une partie de son haut. En remontant le coton de son pull, il accrocha son t-shirt. Celui-ci remonta au dessus de son nombril et je ne fus pas la seule à remarquer la musculature de son abdomen à cet instant.

Si lisse, anguleux, un V se dessinait en partant de ses hanches, une fine ligne sombre débutait du nombril et descendait bien plus bas que ma vue ne me permettait de voir.

Inconsciemment, une de mes mains, glissa le long de mon ventre. Je ne dirigeais aucun de mes gestes, le brasier qui me consumait guidait mes doigts jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit le plus chaud de ma personne.

Monsieur Cullen me sourit dans mon songe, nous n'étions plus à l'extérieur, mais lors de l'un de nos déjeuner en tête à tête. Il avait un admirable sourire en coin, surtout causé par sa gêne, ou l'envie de plaire…

Mon index s'aventura plus en profondeur et je touchais une boursoufflure gonflée, brûlante. Un spasme violent s'étendit jusque dans mes orteils. J'ôtais ma main, ne sachant plus où je me trouvais ni ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Cela n'avait pas été douloureux, juste très étrange. Sans avoir envie de recommencer, je me frictionnais la peau avec le gel douche et me rinçais en cinq minutes.

J'étais honteuse quand je rejoignis mon père. Il terminait de manger, il n'était pas en colère, il dégustait calmement. Son assiette fut bientôt vide alors que j'entamais à peine.

Et là, il me surprit une fois de plus.

« Bonne nuit Bella ».

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se leva et partit se coucher. Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, je débarrassais la table.

Dans le lit, je tournais à droite, puis à gauche, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Tous les éléments de cette journée semblaient vouloir se frayer un chemin dans ma conscience. J'avais tenu ma promesse et appelé Shane. Sauf qu'il ne m'était pas paru content. Charlie riait, agréablement, naturellement, pas avec moi, mais c'était si plaisant à entendre. Enfin, il me fallait admettre que Monsieur Cullen était avec Shane au moment de mon appel. De quoi pouvaient ils parler ? De moi ? De quelle partie de ma vie ? Shane était perspicace, il savait bien trop de chose sur moi, des éléments de ma vie qu'il ne fallait communiquer à personne, encore moins à notre professeur.

Non il ne le ferait pas, me rassurais-je en changeant de côté. Bien que… Je ne lui avais rien fais promettre, j'accordais ma confiance sur l'impression de loyauté qu'il dégageait. Quand bien même, il ne dirait rien, que faisait notre enseignant avec lui ? Encore une fois, cette question me souleva le cœur et m'emplit de tiédeur. Notre discussion fut tendue, enrobée d'une tension presque palpable. Pression qui se répercutait actuellement dans mes reins. J'éjectais la couverture, ne conservant que le drap. Pourquoi avais-je si chaud ? Ma colonne fut recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, je devais atténuer ça et j'avais à ma connaissance qu'une partie de la solution à y apporter. Etait-ce raisonnable ? Normal ?

Ma main droite atteignit l'ourlet de mon pyjama, je passais dessus, frottant par-dessus le tissu mon intimité moite et brûlante. C'était ça ! Je le sentais dans le creux de mon ventre, je tenais la solution à mon problème. Mes doigts devinrent plus frénétique et le tissu de trop. Je me faufilais à l'intérieur, c'était si humide, si intense que j'arrêtais mes gestes.

J'aurais pu en rester là, ce qui aurait été prudent, sauf qu'il me parla.

« Isabella »

Je clignais des yeux, son visage m'apparut en flash désordonné, tantôt au lycée, tantôt sur le pont, mais toujours aussi fascinant. J'agitais de nouveau ma main, mon corps entra en combustion, prenant comme point de départ le morceau de peau que je triturais sous mes doigts. Puis tout devint flou, violent. Mes jambes tremblaient, mes hanches ondulaient d'elle-même et le reste de mon corps se contractait attendant un acte spécifique, une libération que je commençais seulement à entrevoir. Un dernier sourire de la part de monsieur Cullen et je me sentis partir très loin. Je me cambrai avec force, tourbillonnante parmi mes membres frémissants des pulsations que leur envoyait mon bas ventre. J'étais en nage, totalement déconnectée avec la réalité, ce que je venais de faire, avait été si fort, mon cœur ne s'en remettait pas.

Puis je me mis à pleurer. Qu'avais-je fais ? Quel acte dégradant venais-je de réaliser ? Qu'en penserait mon père ? Grand Dieu ! Qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais !

Comment avais-je pu utiliser Monsieur Cullen ? Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

La semaine s'éternisa sous ma culpabilité. Ma main ne s'était plus aventurée aussi bas sur mon corps. Charlie s'était donné une nouvelle mission, m'apprendre à pêcher. Après trois jours, il admit que je n'avais aucun talent pour ça et il me laissait dans mon coin. Parfois, il me montrait ses « belles prises » et vendredi, il lâcha un « c'est notre dîner ».

Autant dire que je n'étais absolument pas prête à l'entendre nous associer. C'était sa maison, son fauteuil, sa table, ses repas. Le « nous » n'était pas sorti de sa bouche depuis ma naissance. Mon mutisme le força à me regarder, il fronça les sourcils et une bref seconde, un voile de colère se posa sur son visage. Il m'ordonna d'ouvrir la glacière et je m'exécutais vivement.

Il y avait deux jours que mes côtes ne semblaient plus souffrir. Elles me tiraillaient toujours, c'était, tout de fois, plus supportable. Ma peau, recouverte par endroit de cercle jaune, se réapproprié une teinte rosée. J'allais mieux, grâce aux pommades et médicaments, mais surtout, grâce aux bons soins de mon père. Il me laissait me reposer aux moindres signaux de faiblesse de ma part. Repoussant nos sorties de l'après-midi. Mon être, en entier, voulait croire en un changement profond et durable de notre quotidien. Qu'il ne lèverait plus la main pour me punir, qu'il se contenterait, à l'avenir, des regards incendiaires. Car, je ne voulais plus souffrir, me retenir de vomir dans mon tablier de cuisine, parce que vomir faisait mal.

Il était si différent, une version plus pondérée de sa personne, je priais le ciel pour qu'il ne change plus.

Dimanche, à l'aube, le gérant de l'épicerie vint toquer à notre porte. J'étais toujours dans mon lit, Charlie ne m'avait donné aucune recommandation, si ce n'était de dormir.

Je me levais tout de même, peut être aurait besoin de moi. Mon père était prêt, sa canne dans la main gauche, la droite saluant son invité.

« J'ai pensé » débuta Walter avec un sourire amical. « Bella pourrait venir aider ma femme à faire l'inventaire de la boutique ».

Sa proposition était dépourvue de malveillance, il ne souhaitait surement pas que je reste ici à m'ennuyer.

Charlie médita quelques secondes et hocha la tête.

« On la déposera en ville ».

Huit heure, Maria, me confia un calepin et me donna les rayons à inventorier. Je m'occupais consciencieusement de ma tâche, à midi, elle me trouva pour le déjeuner.

Nous nous assîmes à la table de cuisine, elle pestait contre son portable.

« Tu te rends compte, un cadeau de mon fils ! Je n'ai jamais su m'en servir, il y a 10 heures de communication ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je fasse de ça ! ».

Moi je savais ce que j'aurais pu faire de ces dix heures de communication et je brûlais d'envie de les lui demander. Elle vit mes yeux s'attarder sur son téléphone. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté et elle m'offrit un sourire aimable.

« Peut être pourrais tu me débarrasser de ça… » me suggéra-t-elle doucement.

« Non madame, non ».

Elle me tendit l'appareil, m'offrit un sourire plus grand.

« Je ne sais pas m'en servir et tu veux peut être appeler des amis. Toute seule avec ton père, loin de chez toi. J'ai eu ton âge tu sais. On passe beaucoup de temps à parler entre fille à 18 ans ».

Je ne voulais pas la contredire. Ma main tremblante se referma sur son portable et je la remerciais du bout des lèvres.

« Je vais terminer l'inventaire, tu peux aller dans la chambre de John ».

Elle caressa ma joue tendrement, celles-ci s'embrasèrent.

Son doigt pointa une porte derrière mon dos et je m'y engouffrais. Mon cœur battait si fort, il chantait sa joie de bientôt entendre la voix de Shane. Peut être…

« Ne penses pas à lui, pas tout de suite ».

Deux sonneries retentirent, puis son rire inonda mon oreille. Je tombais sur le lit.

« Non mais, en fait, pour un prof de sport, t'es plutôt minable » ria mon ami.

Alors Monsieur Cullen était avec lui…

Shane

Dire que j'en voulais à la terre entière après qu'elle eut raccroché aurait été un euphémisme. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui dire tout ce qui encombrait mon esprit, de la questionner plus avant sur sa localisation, son état. Il avait fallu que je fasse mon gars sympa et que je passe mon téléphone à Cullen.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais être con !

En même temps, il me faisait trop de peine, à m'en arracher les trippes. Sa tête était méconnaissable, tellement défaite, fatiguée, anéantie. Aucun cœur ne pouvait rester insensible face à ça. Les nuances de jalousie et de vénération avaient totalement disparue de ses yeux, il ne restait plus que la tristesse, dans son vert éteint.

Quand j'étais retourné chez moi, le laissant partir le cœur lourd, je retrouvais ma mère au bord de l'asphyxie. Phil venait de lui faire une proposition au dessus de toutes ses espérances.

« Qu'en penses tu Shane ? » me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Mes fesses s'écroulèrent sur le canapé. Venait il vraiment de nous proposer d'emménager dans son manoir à plus de 500 000 milles dollars ?

Sans savoir quoi répondre, ma mère lui sauta au cou, il en était transporté de joie. Je ne pouvais pas détruire son bonheur dans l'œuf. Quel ingrat je serai !

Pourtant, déménager de cette rue, mettrait tellement de distance entre Izzie et moi. Phil habitait à vingt minutes de Forks, soit une éternité à pied de millhouse Street.

Nous faisions nos cartons le lendemain, après un bref passage forcé par Forks High, je pliais sommairement mes vêtements dans ma valise. Cullen n'était pas venu aujourd'hui. J'aurai pu ne pas m'en formaliser sauf que j'angoissais tout simplement. Et s'il ne m'avait pas tout dit de sa conversation d'avec elle ?

_***Est-ce que tout va bien ?**_* lui envoyais je par message.

Il répondit tard dans la nuit.

_***A-t-elle donné des nouvelles ?**_*.

Je me redressais dans mon nouveau lit. J'avais pris la chambre au bout du couloir, celle qui a un escalier qui mène à la tour de la maison. Une tour vide, des étagères attendaient que l'on y installe des livres ou tout autre bibelot. Un chevalet patientait devant l'alcôve., ainsi qu'un télescope.

Comment aurait elle pu donner des nouvelles aussi rapidement ? J'étais résigné à attendre plusieurs jours avant de l'entendre à nouveau.

***_Non, pas encore. Vous n'êtes pas venu aujourd'hui…_ ***.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais le lendemain, il était présent au gymnase. Sa motivation avait du le quitter le jour du départ d'Izzie. Il ne fit aucun effort pour suivre la partie de soccer en salle qu'il avait lancé. Il observait d'un œil absent ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

A la fin des cours, je me rendis dans sa loge. Il fallait que nous ayons une discussion, ce n'était pas raisonnable qu'il se laisse aller à ce point.

« Vous rendre malade ne sert à rien. Ca ne la fera pas revenir plus vite » lui assénais-je dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds. J'eus peur d'avoir été un peu trop loin, qu'il ne le supporte pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? » me répondit il en retenant le plus gros de sa peine.

Je refermais la porte pour plus de discrétion, même si je savais que le gymnase était vide.

« J'sais pas » soupirais-je. « Sortir, voir du monde, dormir plus de cinq heure par nuit… ».

Ses lèvres tressautèrent pour former un faible sourire.

« C'est ce que tu fais toi ? ».

Globalement, oui, c'était ce que je faisais. Bien sûr, je pensais à elle, toutefois, elle m'avait dit aller bien. Sa voix ne me mentait pas, je l'aurais compris dans le cas contraire. Alors j'acceptais les sorties de Phil. Au ciné, au restau (tous les soirs, j'allais grossir, mais je m'en foutais), au bowling. Ils n'avaient plus leur intimité de couple, ça ne les dérangeait pas. Ma mère était aux anges et commençait à parler famille. Je ne considérerai pas Phil comme mon père ou beau-père. C'était juste l'homme qui partageait le lit de ma mère. L'avenir me dira si j'avais raison de me méfier.

« J'ai pas l'intention de moisir près de mon téléphone. Elle va bien non ? » l'interrogeais-je pour récupérer des bribes de sa conversation passée avec elle.

Il se contenta de soulever mollement ses épaules.

« vous savez jouer au minigolf ? ». Ma proposition était sortie naturellement de ma bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« oui… ».

« Ca vous direz…une partie… ».

Il allait refuser, j'insistais. C'était peut être mon prof, je n'avais jamais fais ce type de demande à aucun autre de mes enseignants, il était juste différent et je voulais l'aider.

« Ok » abdiqua-t-il sans la moindre envie, si ce n'est celle de me faire déguerpir de la pièce.

A 17h30 il gara sa volvo devant le manoir. Il fut moyennement impressionné, ce qui n'était toujours pas mon cas. Même si je rentrais ici chaque jour, que je m'appropriais les pièces avec aisance. C'était surréaliste de me dire que j'étais chez moi dans ce luxe…

« Monsieur Cullen ! » le salua ma mère avec chaleur.

Qu'est ce qu'elle m'énervait quand elle faisait ça ! A croire qu'ils avaient élevé les cochons ensemble, je la maudissais du regard quand nous montâmes dans le 4x4 de Phil. Cullen prit sa voiture et je recentrai brièvement ma mère durant le trajet jusqu'au mini-golf d'Hoquiam.

Comme je l'avais prévu, je fis équipe avec lui. Nous jouâmes une vingtaine de minute, puis ma mère tira Phil par la bras, réclamant une certaine intimité, si possible à l'écart des regards. Je priais qu'ils ne feraient rien de répréhensible que ce soit par les mœurs ou la loi.

« Désolé, ça fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble alors…bah… c'est le début quoi… » m'excusais-je pour eux envers mon prof.

Je vis un vrai sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres et ça me fit chaud au cœur.

Nous nous installâmes au bar, je menais la partie de 45 points, soit il ne savait pas jouer, soit il n'en n'avait rien à faire.

Ses lèvres se trempèrent dans sa bière, je lui lançais un regard sans équivoque.

« Quoi ? » fit il avec crainte.

« j'me disais que pour vous dérider fallait y aller ».

Il fronça les sourcils et bu une nouvelle gorgée.

« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Sauf au lycée » se reprit-il vivement.

« Ouais… on verra ».

Une ombre passa devant son visage et je reposais mon soda en frémissant.

« Comment elle est avec toi ? ».

Sa question resta en suspend dans mon esprit. Je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais lui dire et ce que je devais cacher par respect pour Izzie. Bien que s'il était au courant de certaines choses son aide serait plus qu'utile pour la faire changer.

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas sans son accord, pas sans prendre le risque de la mettre dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. J'aurais aimé qu'il comprenne de lui-même…

« Une tête en l'air qui a peur de rêver » lâchais-je subtilement.

« Peur de rêver ? » me reprit-il avec incompréhension.

Ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ? Elle n'était jamais elle-même en présence d'autrui. Il y avait cette barrière entre elle et le reste du monde. Ce qui la rendait aussi unique qu'inaccessible.

« Elle est comme ça. Elle maîtrise tout, mais, des fois, elle se lâche ».

Je repensais à nos jeux puérils, aux rires qui se dégageaient naturellement de sa gorge. C'était cette Izzie que je voulais voir à chaque instant.

« ¨Pourquoi elle est comme ça ? »

Il posait les bonnes questions, je n'avais pas été aussi fin que je le pensais. J'étais cerné.

« Parce qu'elle n'a pas apprit à être autrement. Parce que je suis certain que si elle s'éloigne d'un petit centimètre du chemin tracé par son père elle se prendra la volée de sa vie. Parce que côtoyer les autres n'est pas une habitude pour elle, alors elle a peur de se trahir à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Parce qu'elle a des sentiments pour vous, qu'elle combat sans vouloir les comprendre, parce qu'ils les effraient et qu'elle ne sait pas que ça pourrait lui faire du bien. Parce qu'aucune fée ne s'est penchée au dessus de son berceau en lui chantant « un jour ton prince viendra ». Parce que temps qu'elle ne verra pas son père tel qu'il est réellement, aucune aide n'aura d'effet sur elle ».

Je mis fin à mon monologue mental.

« Elle a pas le choix » répondis-je simplement.

Un lueur nouvelle enflamma ses iris.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais que tu ne me dis pas ? ».

Ma mère choisit ce moment pour nous retrouver.

« Alors qui a gagné ? » clama-t-elle avec un sourire façon chat du Cheshire sur le visage.

« Nous n'avons pas encore terminé la partie. D'ailleurs » affirma Cullen en se levant, tout en me sommant de faire pareil rien qu'avec son regard.

Nous nous éloignâmes de quelques mètres et il me tira vers un moulin miniature.

« Alors ? ».

je dégageais sa main de mon épaule.

Ce que je savais, je l'avais déduis en passant du temps avec elle. Il l'avait fait lui aussi, les détails n'avaient pas du lui échapper.

« Rien de plus que toi » grognais je mécontent qu'il soit autant dans le brouillard.

« Fais le lien, tout ce qu'elle a pu dire, les blancs gênants, les marques. Essais de comprendre bordel ! » avec beaucoup de difficulté je réussis à garder ce conseil pour moi.

Nous ne terminâmes pas la partie, il préféra rentrer chez lui parce que mes réponses ne lui convenaient pas.

SA présence inédite à une de nos sorties se répéta chaque soir de la semaine durant les parties de Base-ball que Phil lançaient. Son immense terrain nous permettait d'y jouer. Cullen était à chier, son seul et unique point positif, était sa vitesse dans la course. Pour le reste, il ne savait pas lancer la balle, ni la frapper avec la batte.

A chaque sonnerie de mon portable, il arrêtait tous mouvements. Sauf qu'elle ne rappelait pas et qu'il me transmettait sa frustration et son chagrin à chaque fois qu'il était déçu.

Dimanche, peu après le déjeuner, nous commençâmes une nouvelle partie. Cullen avait la batte dans les mains, ce qui nous ferait perdre.

L'équipe de Phil, composée de trois de ses amis, totalisait trois points d'avance. Phil lança la balle, Cullen la rata. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, il me fit un doigt d'honneur discret, je faillis m'écrouler par suffocation, me tenant les côtes.

La deuxième siffla prêt de son oreille, mon portable vibrait, je décrochais et ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer une pic.

« Non mais, en fait, pour un prof de sport, t'es plutôt minable ».

Il allait rétorquer, mais vit mon portable collé à mon oreille et ma surprise.

La partie était terminée en ce qui me concernait, j'avais soudainement, mieux à faire. Je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre ma chambre, Cullen sur mes talons.

« Non mais ! Revenez ! Et la partie ? » pesta Christopher, un bon ami de Phil depuis l'université.

« Izzie, j'y croyais plus ! Comment tu vas ? » déclamais-je joyeux.

Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise. Mes basket chuintaient sur l'herbe que j'essayais de parcourir le plus vite possible. Quand je disais qu'il était rapide Cullen ! Il m'avait rattrapé et hâtait le pas à ma gauche.

« Je vais bien. Je suis contente de pouvoir te parler ».

Sa voix était si reposée et heureuse, mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur.

« Idem. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tout va bien ? ».

J'insistais sur ma dernière question, plus pour que Cullen engendre une réflexion positive sur elle que pour lui mettre la pression. Il ne fallait jamais y aller de front avec elle, ça la braquait.

Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Je m'arrêtais devant ma porte pour faire face à mon prof de sport, se transformant peu à peu en sangsue.

« Je vous ai laissé du temps la dernière fois. J'vais faire mon égoïste mais c'est mon tour ».

« Je ne vais pas lui parler ? » se rembrunit-il les yeux luisants.

« J'ai pas dis ça, mais pas tout de suite. Tu peux attendre dans le salon ou rejoindre Phil pour la partie ».

« Hors de question ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Sinon l'intimité t'en as déjà entendu parlé ? ».

Il grogna d'exaspération et m'indiqua les escaliers d'un mouvement de tête.

« Tu peux lui donner mon numéro » murmura-t-il, inutile, je cachais déjà le téléphone dans le creux de ma main pour qu'elle n'entende rien.

« T'es pas croyable… oui je le ferai ».

J'entrais dans ma chambre et repris la conversation, tendu.

Edward

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de réintégrer la partie. De plus, le baseball n'était pas vraiment mon sport de prédilection et j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Savoir qu'il pouvait lui parler de l'autre côté du couloir me mina le moral. Je m'affalais contre le mur en face de sa chambre et me laissais glisser jusqu'au sol. Je me retenais, tant bien que mal, de coller mon oreille à la lourde porte. Je serai vraiment un enfoiré de première si je faisais ça.

Je commençai à trouver le temps long quand sa voix s'éleva stridente.

« T'as fais ça ! ».

Quoi ? Qu'avait elle fait ? « Non Cullen, tu lèves pas ton cul de ce couloir et tu attends ! » m'ordonnais-je alors que je me débattais férocement pour ne pas ramper jusqu'à la porte. J'eus beau tendre l'oreille plus que de raison, aucun autre son n'était parvenu jusqu'à moi. Quant sa porte s'ouvrit, une bonne dizaine de minute plus tard, je me redressais vivement, fixant son portable clos.

La suite des événements me laissa pantelant. Il m'annonça qu'elle allait bien, voir même, vraiment bien. J'en fus instantanément réjoui. Puis il m'éconduit subtilement, ce fut si rapide que je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander s'il avait transmit mon numéro.

Je dus mettre dix bonnes minutes, à marcher de long en large dans mon salon, pour me rendre compte qu'il m'avait tout bonnement mit à la porte.

Le destin était injuste envers moi…

Bella

J'attendis que les cinq minutes qu'il avait réclamé soient écoulées pour l'appeler à nouveau. C'était du bout de mes lèvres, dans un murmure soupiré qu'il avait déduit ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma chambre la semaine dernière. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler, à personne, jamais. Cependant, le nom de notre professeur avait été mentionné et mes mains étaient devenues moites, mon esprit embrouillé et mes joues écarlates. Je ne pouvais pas entrer en contact avec lui, pas après ça. Je refusais poliment qu'il me passe Monsieur Cullen et on engagea la conversation sur le contenu de ma matinée. Alors que pour ma part, mes pensées étaient toujours fixées sur lui, son sourire, son regard,…

« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir le garder… le portable ? » me demanda-t-il, mettant un terme à ma réflexion trop prenante et embarrassante.

« Je pense pas ».

J'aurais aimé conserver ce téléphone, mais il ne m'appartenait pas. C'était déjà miraculeux que je puisse l'utiliser actuellement.

« C'est dommage. Bien… Pour en revenir à ce que je disais ».

« Non Shane ! » Mon souffle se heurta et je fermais les yeux fortement.

« Je préfère pas en parler ».

Il grogna de mécontentement, je n'ouvris pas un œil.

« Tout le monde le fait Izzie. C'est pas grave tu sais. En plus, faut quand même l'avouer… Y'a de quoi fantasmer avec lui ».

« Shane s'il te plait » le suppliais je dans un miaulement tant ma respiration se fit laborieuse et pénible.

J'entendis les ressorts d'un lit grincer dans le combiné, puis un filet de rire s'éleva.

« Je suis sûr que tu es rouge comme une tomate là » supposa-t-il, avec raison.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me harcèle sur ce sujet, je ne comprenais déjà pas ce qu'il m'avait prit de me procurer autant de plaisir en songeant à lui.

« Tu vois » débuta-t-il extrêmement sérieux. « Ma mère répète souvent qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien ».

Si c'était possible, je devins encore plus rouge, mon sang entrait en combustion dans mes veines, je me sentis suffoquer. Est-ce que tout le monde abordait ce sujet sans gêne?

« Tu l'avais jamais fais avant ? ».

« Shane ! » m'offusquais-je en hurlant presque.

« Je pense que ça veut dire « non » » poursuivit-il sans se départir de ce calme si incommodant.

Un silence tomba sur nous, plusieurs secondes, où je passais en boucle ses paroles et ce que mon corps avait éprouvé cette nuit-là. « Il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien ». Ce fait me percuta puis m'emplit de désir frustré et coupable. Je n'avais pas eu mal, plutôt beaucoup de bien. Mon corps s'était senti si apaisé après, malgré mes pleurs et mes angoisses. Il était épanoui.

« On va plus en parler, mais te sens pas dégoutée ou coupable d'accord ? C'est normal et naturel, je veux que tu rentres ça dans ta ptite tête ».

Je couinais un faible oui et avec bonheur j'accueillis le changement de conversation.

Nous discutâmes une bonne heure, échangeant quelques informations sur sa vie personnelle qui subissait de grands changements. Mon égoïsme me transperça le cœur. A ne parler que de ma petite personne, nous n'abordions pas le plus important. Shane sentait que sa vie empruntait un tournant chanceux et pour la première fois, il ne s'inquiétait pas des conséquences.

Phil, le nouvel ami de sa mère, il le sentait bien et même si tout se chamboulait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Avec peine, je tendis le portable à Maria. Elle préparait des pâtisseries, de la farine plein son tablier et son sourire s'élargit quant elle m'aperçut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je vois que ça ta fait du bien de discuter avec tes amis ».

« Oui. Merci. Beaucoup Madame ».

Elle me tendit une cuillère en bois d'où la pâte d'un gâteau dégoulinait.

« Mon fils adorait goûter sur la cuillère. Ca t'intéresse ? ».

J'acquiesçais et me délectait de l'onctuosité.

« Tu peux le garder jusqu'à ton départ. Tu viendras me le rendre » me surprit-elle alors que nous faisions la vaisselle un peu plus tard.

Je ne pouvais pas accepter, comment le lui rendrais-je ? Je me voyais mal demander à Charlie de faire un détour pour le déposer. Et je voyais très mal mon père acceptait que j'ai un portable. Je refusais poliment.

« Ton père doit apprendre à vivre avec son temps. Tous les jeunes ont un portable maintenant » sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Il n'accepte pas… C'est pas important pour lui… ».

Son regard se fit encore plus doux.

« Walt m'a dit que vous partiez dans deux semaines. On viendra vous rendre une visite avant votre départ, je pourrai le récupérer ».

La joie qui prit possession de moi en cet instant était indescriptible. Si je n'avais jamais cru dans la destiné, ou des anges bienveillants, j'étais presque à deux doigts d'y accorder du crédit. La bonté de cette femme me dépassait, je me saisis du téléphone et elle me prit dans ses bras.

Sous le choc, je me figeais, devenant aussi dur que la pierre. Ce genre d'effusion, d'intrusion dans mon espace, ne me plaisaient toujours pas.

« Je suis heureuse de te faire plaisir. J'aurais tant voulu avoir une fille… » médita-t-elle songeuse.

« Allons voir ce gâteau ». Elle me relâcha, j'avançais chancelante derrière elle.

Quand Charlie vint me chercher après le dîner, il faisait nuit noire et le portable pesait lourd dans ma poche. Je m'en voulais de le lui cacher, j'étais honteuse de mon comportement. Par chance, il était trop fatigué pour entamer un quelconque dialogue et hormis son « c'était une bonne journée », nous n'avions pas ouvert la bouche.

Nous regagnâmes le chalet et je me glissais aussitôt dans mon lit, la couverture enserra ma taille. Une série de texto plus tard, Shane était surexcité de pouvoir me contacter presque librement puis il me confia le numéro de Monsieur Cullen.

Je ne répondis rien durant un bon quart d'heure, observant les chiffres briller sur l'écran.

***t'es pas obligée de l'appeler***.

Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention, avec Charlie à moins de cinq mètres, autant me présenter dans sa chambre, le réveiller, lui tendre le téléphone, enfin, accepter la punition qui ne tarderait pas à suivre cet aveu.

***tu réponds plus ?***.

La fatigue me tomba brutalement dessus. Autant d'événements heureux, de bons moments, c'était si rare que ça en était éreintant.

***Je vais dormir** *

***ok. On se parle demain de toute façon. Bonne nuit Izzie** *.

Je lui répondis. Presque malgré moi, je pianotais un nouveau message.

***Bonne nuit Monsieur Cullen** *

J'hésitais plusieurs minutes et lui envoyais finalement.

Dans un soucis d'économie de batterie, j'éteignis le portable. J'avais le chargeur mais quand pourrais-je le brancher sans alerter mon père de cette intrusion technologique ?

* * *

Il me semble n'avoir oublié personne pour les reviews. Aller Je fais mon petit rêve de début d'année prometteur en souhaitant les 500...hum... qui a dit irréaliste?

Je suis fébrile, dans l'attente de vos ressentis...


	23. Chapter 20

Partons du principe que je me confonds en excuse. Avoir autant de délais entre deux chapitres c'est frustrant pour vous et je le regrette.

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, vos messages privés, vos attentions sur Facebook. Cette histoire connaîtra une fin et j'espère être plus réactive sur les prochains chapitres.

Pour celles et ceux qui en auraient besoin; petit rappel: Bella est loin de Forks.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

**Point de vue Emmett**

« Bonjour » salua poliment Rosalie, d'une voix égale qui faisait généralement frémir les personnes qui entraient en contact avec elle.

Ce même timbre qui m'avait procuré de longs frissons de désirs quand nous nous étions croisés la première fois.

D'un coup de tête sa chevelure bascula en cascade sur son épaule gauche, je humais son parfum, hypnotisé par chacun de ses gestes. Dire que cette Déesse était à moi corps et âme.

« Qu'est c'que j'vous sers ? » questionna le vendeur de la boulangerie de ce bled.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent d'elle-même. Le dernier qui lui avait causé avec autant de nonchalance sans faire preuve d'un minimum de civisme s'était fait tiré les oreilles. Au sens propre, avant de pleurer comme une fillette.

« Bonjour » répéta froidement mon amour en lui lançant un regard à glacer le sang.

Pendant une dizaine de seconde, le visage juvénile du vendeur se décomposa, je vis son cerveau activer ses rouages et il rougit, intimidé.

« Bonjour… que puis-je vous servir ? ».

« Je préfère ça. La politesse n'a pas été intégrée dans l'éducation locale je suppose… ».

Le faible sourire professionnel qui avait étiré ses lèvres se fana, il baissa la tête et s'excusa mollement.

« Je vais prendre 6 croissants et pas ceux qui sont brûlés » exigea-t-elle.

Mes hormones avoisinaient un seuil dangereux, j'aimais la voir aussi dominatrice. On ne refusait rien à Rosalie Cullen, on s'aplatissait et n'argumentait pas ses souhaits.

Les mains tremblantes il nous servit, non s'en oublier de nous souhaiter une bonne journée.

« Rose… » l'appelais-je avant de la ramener contre moi.

Elle me repoussa du plat de ses mains en secouant sa parfaite petite tête blonde d'exaspération.

« Il n'y a plus aucun respect maintenant » déclama-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte de notre berline de location.

« Ma puce, tu parles comme si tu avais 50 ans… ».

Tenter l'humour dans ces moments là était limite suicidaire, je lui pris la main pour y déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de ses doigts.

« Emmett ne m'allume pas » se crispa-t-elle, en serrant le sac contre son ventre.

Excitée…Rose…Nue…Sur des miettes de croissant… Merde ! Me voilà bien pour aller chez le beau-frère…

Je mis le moteur en marche et roulais dans un Forks s'éveillant à peine dans le jour qui pointait. Il était sept heure et j'avais le jean un peu trop moulant à l'entrejambe à présent.

Ma frustration ne trouverait pas d'exutoire avant un bon moment j'en étais certain et anéanti.

« Pourquoi il ne répond plus au téléphone aussi celui-là ! » s'emporta-t-elle après une courte minute de route.

Mes hypothèses étaient les suivantes : soit son élève chérie l'avait envoyé sur les roses, et il pleurait comme une nana devant un film de Julia Roberts, soit, elle avait accepté ses propositions indécentes et il vivait dans sa chambre de 9 mètres carrés, n'émergeant que pour assouvir d'autres besoins vitaux, pour enfin, se monter dessus à nouveau.

Sauf que… Je ne voyais pas cette élève être aussi… dévergondée, à tous les coups elle était toujours vierge et même s'ils officialisaient la chose, l'entrée de sa petite culotte allait être barrée pour cause de bonne conduite à tenir.

« Dis le si tu n'as pas envie de parler ! ».

« Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais à un truc ».

Elle se renfrogna dans le col roulé noir qu'elle portait.

« Je ne suis qu'un homme bébé, je ne peux pas conduire, penser et écouter, je ne suis pas aussi parfait que toi ».

La flatterie avait toujours tendance à fonctionner avec elle et ça m'avait sorti de la panade plusieurs fois.

Son visage de poupée se tourna vers moi et je vis un sourire de tendresse se dessiner.

« Bien joué Em' Maintenant écoutes la madame parler et évite la troisième guerre mondiale » m'imposais-je.

« C'est cette fille n'est ce pas ? » persévéra-t-elle.

« A tous les coups » lui assurais-je en tournant à droite au carrefour.

« J'aime pas le savoir seul ici, il est pas capable… ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Pas capable de quoi ? De vivre loin de sa mère ou de sa sœur qui surveille ses faits et gestes comme si elle bossait pour la CIA ? ».

Son regard d'un marron chaud, devint plus sombre et sévère.

« Tu trouves que je suis aussi envahissante ? ».

Hum… Il y avait la bonne réponse : Non bébé, c'était juste de l'humour, une blague pourrie made in Emmett pour te faire enrager. Et la mauvaise réponse.

« Parfois, vous le couvez trop… ce que j'en dis… » tentais-je de me dérober.

« Justement ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Oh grand Emmett qui vivait dans un appart de 15 mètres carrés façon guerre des tranchés une tonne d'ordure aux centimètres carrés et une pyramide pharaonique de boxer sale, alors qu'en dis-tu ? ».

C'était la bonne réponse qui aurait du sortir de ma foutue bouche ! Je me garais sous l'immeuble, coupais le moteur et m'accordais quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires.

« C'est pas un bordélique Ed, à chaque fois qu'on est venu, c'était propre et il y avait de quoi manger dans le frigo… stresses pas, tu t'en fais trop pour lui ».

La tension qui pulsait dans ses veines fit trembler ses mains, elle était méconnaissable. Le visage soudain triste, mystérieux. Quand Rose tombait le masque, ce n' était jamais bon signe.

« C'est mon petit frère. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer quand on était ado. Toutes nos guerres stupides. Ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, elles n'ont d'ailleurs jamais compté. On s'est toujours serrés les coudes, même quand c'était dur à la maison, que maman pleurait le départ de papa pour l'autre bout du monde, sans savoir s'il allait revenir ou sauter sur une mine. Edward est sensible. Il a un cœur énorme et il l'offre sans retenu. Je sais que bien souvent, je m'ingère dans sa vie, mais ça me fait peur, qu'il souffre, qu'il ne s'en remette pas, car c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Il a mal, il s'enferme et je n'ai que lui. Je ne veux pas le perdre parce qu'il s'est exilé ici et qu'il est tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Alors merde, je le couve trop mais j'assume. Si ça va pas, tu as intérêt de te ranger derrière moi et de lui faire ramener son cul jusqu'en Californie. On est bien d'accord ? ».

Quand elle s'arrêta enfin de parler, j'étais sous le choc. Je connaissais ma Rose, femme forte, indépendante, ayant parfois des avis bien arrêtés, un caractère distant envers les autres. Ce dont je n'avais pas connaissance, c'était l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait envers son frère. Bien sûr, elle s'inquiétait perpétuellement pour lui, j'en entendais parler à longueur de journée quand monsieur avait ses petites crises, sauf que, Rosalie se serait mise en quatre pour le voir sourire à nouveau.

Je me sentis exclu de ce lien qui les unissait, comme si je n'étais pas de taille. J'étais fils unique, les liens fraternels, je les avais tissé durant ma scolarité. Elle était émue, observant la façade de brique de l'immeuble à sa droite.

Edward n'était pas le pote de beuverie de Rosalie. Le même sang coulait dans leurs veines.

Flashback

Elle avait prit son frère dans ses bras, près de son cœur. Les larmes vinrent mouiller son t-shirt, elle le berçait, avec une infinie tendresse.

« Ca va aller. Il va revenir papa ».

Elle le serra plus encore pour qu'il tarisse ses larmes.

« Faut pas pleurer devant maman Edward. Maman est déjà triste ».

Du haut de ses 8 ans, elle apaisa son frère, lui déposant un bisou sur la joue quand le calme fut revenu. Avant de descendre les escaliers, elle attrapa sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Je serai toujours là moi. N'aies pas peur Edward. Je serai toujours là ».

Et il en serait éternellement ainsi. De toutes les épreuves qu'avaient subi leur famille, allant des voyages du paternel, au projet de divorce, Rosalie avait tout encaissé, laissant son petit frère dans l'ignorance, il en souffrirait trop. Devenant plus exigeante envers les autres, surtout ceux à qui elle accordait sa confiance, elle surprotégeait son frère. Edward était son strict opposé, alors qu'elle comprenait les enjeux d'un monde de plus en plus individualiste et mesquin. Edward rêvait, laissant son imagination gérer le quotidien. Revers de la médaille, si son optimisme faisait de lui un bon ami, il était aussi la cible parfaite pour la souffrance. Il n'y avait pas de niveau intermédiaire pour lui, c'est soit bon, soit mauvais et le mauvais, il préférait le laisser de côté, ne pas l'envisager, faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

**Point de vue Emmett**

Un des habitants de l'immeuble en sortit, deux sacs poubelle dans chaque main. Je n'avais rien trouvé à lui répondre, je me précipitais hors de la voiture pour tenir la porte.

« Merci ! ».

Rosalie tremblait légèrement en montant les marches. Je passais une main dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

Sans se donner la peine de frapper, elle entra dans l'appartement, toute lumière éteinte, rideaux tirés, rien de plus que la normale. Il était tôt et Edward aimait autant les grâce matinée que votre serviteur.

« Edward ? » l'appela-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Un bruit sourd s'éleva de sa chambre, comme un genou qui se cogne à une table de chevet.

« Vacances pour une semaine ! » m'exclamais-je quand il fit son apparition.

Si j'étais joyeux, mon humeur dégringola quand je vis ses cernes. « Ca c'est soit mauvais, soit très mauvais ».

Je me mis à calculer combien de partie de PES et de pack de bières on allait descendre avant qu'il se sente mieux.

« Salut… » se contenta-t-il de répondre, alors qu'il se lançait dans un duel silencieux avec Rose.

Elle ne lâchait rien et il baissa les yeux le premier.

« Tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, ni aux messages sur facebook, t'as une tête à faire peur, tu m'expliques ? » lui affirma-t-elle sans se démonter, prenant possession de l'espace en de longues enjambées graciles.

« Rose… faut que tu arrêtes ça » se lamenta-t-il en posant ses fesses sur son sofa avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

J'hésitais entre le rejoindre, suivre le magnifique postérieur de mon amour qui parcourait le salon, ou m' éclipser pour vider le coffre de nos bagages en leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

Ces fesses auraient ma peau !

« Arrêter quoi ? » enchaîna-t-elle en déposant le sac de croissants sur la table basse.

« De débarquer chez moi pour me tirer les vers du nez ».

« Réponds d'abord au téléphone, on verra pour le débarquement après ! ».

Il se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine et mit le percolateur en route.

« J'étais occupé » se déroba-t-il.

Dans des gestes souples elle se saisit de verres et de bol, préparant la table de cuisine pour notre déjeuner.

« J'vais faire semblant de te croire, on va déjeuner, tu vas aller prendre une douche et on discutera ».

« Tu saoules là ! J'ai rien à dire qui justifie qu'à chaque fois que tu aies des vacances tu te ramènes ici. T'as pas assez d'Emmett pour t'occuper ? ».

« Vous savez que je suis là les gars ! » avais-je envie de dire. Un mot de ma part et Rosalie me ferait payer ça par des jours d'abstinence. Je posais mes fesses devant la télévision et l'enclenchais.

Finalement, leur discussion se fit houleuse, des noms d'oiseaux volèrent et d'une voix impérieuse, elle nous fit nous asseoir pour manger. Ambiance polaire, visages interdits, ils s'étaient calmés, mais par leurs regards. Je repensais à son petit laïus sur Edward et l'importance qu'il avait pour elle. En était-elle toujours aussi certaine ?

Quand il se rendit dans la salle de bain, je tentais vainement de la calmer.

« Il a raison… c'est sa vie… » modérais-je.

« T'es de quels côtés toi ? ».

Je devais faire une trentaine de kilos de plus qu'elle, la dépassant d'une tête et demi et j'étais pétrifié par les éclairs que me lançaient ses iris dilatés de fureur.

« Y'a pas de clan. Ça te plairait qu'il se mêle de ta vie comme ça… ».

« C'est pas pareil Em'… Il ne sait pas gérer… ».

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Quel âge croyait-elle qu'il avait ?

« C'est plus un gamin, fais lui confiance. Un coup de cœur, y'a pas de quoi en faire un drame. Et si on essayait juste de lui vider la tête ? ».

Trente minutes plus tard, je soufflais comme un bœuf, le t-shirt collé à mon dos. Il pouvait pas se défouler durant un entraînement de muscu ! J'étais mort, je m'agrippais des deux mains à la rambarde d'un pont, expirant bruyamment. Ce bougre s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

« t'abandonnes déjà ? » se moqua-t-il en revenant au petit trot.

« C'est ça… continues de te foutre de moi, je te fais avaler ta basket droite en te bottant le cul avec la gauche… » maugréais-je en me tenant les côtes.

Je m'affalais sur mes avant-bras scrutant le paysage devant moi. Il se plaqua de dos à mes côtés.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » avais-je demandé une fois ma respiration revenue à la normale. Après l'épisode « Inquisition façon Rosalie Cullen », je me la jouais subtile.

Un ange passa, puis deux, de sa poche, il sortit son portable.

« Elle m'a envoyé un message hier » me raconta-t-il.

J'accrochais mentalement les wagons manquant. Premièrement, ils n'étaient pas ensemble, deuxièmement, leur histoire n'avançait visiblement pas beaucoup, troisièmement, il me fallait un plan.

« Tu lui as répondu ? » questionnais-je perdu dans ma réflexion.

« Oui, son portable doit être éteint, je n'ai pas eu les accusés de réception ».

Nous nous remîmes en marche, j'essayais de le dérider un peu, son sérieux était encombrant.

« A l'occasion tu la verras avant qu'elle ne rallume son portable »

« Ça me parait impossible puisqu'elle n'est plus à Forks » trancha-t-il alors que j'avais un air con collé au visage.

« Et elle est où ? »

« Aucune idée ».

L'affaire se corsait sévèrement. Si Rose apprenait ça, elle lui dévisserait la tête pour stupidité flagrante. Ce n'est qu'une gamine et lui son professeur, qui est empoté et long à la détente.

Il me fallait trouver quelque chose dans ce marasme, un point positif…

« Le sms il disait quoi ? ».

Je le vis rougir du coin de l'œil. Oh oh oh, un truc coquin ?

« Bonne nuit » répondit-il en détournant le regard vers les maisons d'un quartier calme et verdoyant.

Mes fantasmes dégringolèrent comme un m5 descendu en plein vol.

« T'as plus beaucoup de choix. Tu comptes tenter ta chance quand ? ».

Nous n'étions plus très loin de son appartement et je n'avais rien de rassurant pour sa démoniaque sœur, accessoirement détecteur de mensonge ambulant.

« Il n'y a peut être rien à tenter » se résigna-t-il avec une pointe de douleur flagrante.

Volontairement, j'arrêtais d'avancer, le forçant à en faire de même.

« Alors t'en rend pas malade, accepte le. Ou, car ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu ne veux pas lâcher l'affaire. Tu attends qu'elle appelle, parce que sinon, ça ferait vraiment le gars accroc. Puis, en douceur, tu la…hum… courtises… ».

Son rire s'éleva dans la rue, spontané, naturel.

« Courtise… d'où tu sors ce type de mot ? » se moqua-t-il hilare.

« Des parties de scrabbles que je fais avec ma PETITE-AMIE, une fille exceptionnelle avec qui je partage des tas de chose formidables, dont un LIT ».

Son poing se fracassa sur mon épaule gauche, je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre. Si c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux… Je pourrai le faire décoller avec la force d'un doigt et le plus petit.

« Tu parles de ma sœur je te rappelle ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Une bonne partie de la matinée et du début de l'après-midi, on avait attendu un signe. Je l'avais forcé à lui laisser un message sur son répondeur, quelque chose de simple, d'efficace, lui démontrant l'importance qu'elle avait. Edward avait grogné son mécontentement, mes muscles eurent raison de lui.

Rosalie étant dans l'ignorance de ce fait, plusieurs fois, elle le taquina, froidement, sur son absence de réaction, son inertie. Réclamant l'adresse de « l'idiote » qui le rendait chèvre.

Le téléphone vibra sur la table basse, il mit la partie en pause et se précipita dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

J'étais satisfait, à n'en pas douter, c'était elle et avec un peu de chance, la communication lui serait bénéfique.

**Point de vue Bella**

Quand j'allumais le téléphone, j'étais dans une attente fébrile. Charlie avait déserté le chalet dans le milieu de l'après-midi, juste une heure avait-il précisé. Le vibreur s'enclencha plusieurs fois, j'avais trois messages et un appel en absence. Je faillis tourner de l'œil, écrasée par la vérité que m'affichait l'écran illuminé. Monsieur Cullen avait daigné me répondre et sa voix m'attendait sur le répondeur.

« Isabella ? » me questionnait le premier message.

Quelle idiote ! Je n'avais pas précisé mon prénom en écrivant la veille.

« Comment vas-tu ? ».

« J'attends ta réponse et te souhaite un bon rétablissement ».

Mon cœur qui s'était plus qu'emballé, dont les battements furieux, s'épanchaient douloureusement dans ma poitrine, s'intensifièrent alors que je patientais écoutant l'annonce du répondeur.

« Isabella… » il marqua une pause, où ses soupirs en dirent plus long que n'importe quel mot, une souffrance voilée, une joie dissimulée derrière de la fatigue.

« Comment vas-tu ? J'aurais aimé te parler, savoir si… enfin… tout allait bien pour toi. C'est inquiétant… cet éloignement… ».

Derrière sa voix, un grognement s'éleva, rendu sourd par le souffle de mon enseignant, néanmoins audible.

« Ferme la Em' » murmura-t-il. Il se racla la gorge et reprit. « J'attends de tes nouvelles, tu peux me joindre à n'importe quelle heure, si tu as besoin de parler, de… comme tu veux, je suis là. A très vite, je l'espère » murmura-t-il indolent.

Si je l'appelais maintenant, il ne me reconnaîtrait pas, ma gorge était comprimée par un noyau d'angoisse, de larme, d'envie. Monsieur Cullen soupirais-je en prenant place sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, observant le paysage morne, des arbres sans étincelle de vie, le ciel d'un gris soutenu, chargé de lourds nuages de pluie.

Toutefois, je n'aurais peut être pas d'autre occasion d'être seule avant un moment.

« Allo » répondit-il après une seule sonnerie.

« Bonjour…monsieur, c'est Isabella ».

J'aimais à prononcer mon prénom dans son entier quand je lui parlais, je me donnais l'impression de ne plus être la même fille. Une personne différente.

« Isabella ! Tu as eu mes messages ? » enchaîna-t-il vivement.

Ma réponse se perdit dans les paroles d'une autre, plus proche de lui.

« Alors pourquoi tu te sauves ? » s'énerva-t-elle quant il l'envoya promener.

« Emmett » l'entendis-je appeler au supplice.

« J'm'en occupe » se manifesta une nouvelle voix.

« Et tu t'occupes de quoi au juste ? » grinça la voix féminine, développant en moi une sensation proche de la jalousie sans toutefois l'atteindre.

Mes sourcils froncés, signe manifeste que cette situation était pour moi ubuesque, me firent presque mal tant je m'interrogeais.

« Excuses moi, ma sœur est chez moi… » justifia-t-il.

« Non…Je…Ce n'est rien… ».

Après m'être maudite de bafouiller au bout de deux minutes de conversation, ma respiration se coupa violemment.

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise que tu sois partie, aussi loin, injoignable… ».

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à dire, une belle phrase qui ne laisserait rien paraître de mon embarras. Je mis en branle toutes mes connexions nerveuses, cependant, rien d'assez bien ne prenait forme. J'éludais au mieux.

« Ce n'est que temporaire… ».

« Temporairement long… » soupira-t-il avant de reprendre en se raclant la gorge. « Tu prépares tes examens ? Tu accumules un certain retard… ».

Voulait-il réellement parler des cours ? Me culpabiliser sur mon absence ? Mon silence répondit pour moi.

« Je suis lourd, excuses moi… » soupira-t-il alors qu'un bruit sourd se manifestait dans le téléphone. Comme une main qui frappe un front.

La situation m'échappait, il y avait derrière ses mots, d'autres, qui attendaient d'être prononcés, dont le sens me glissait entre les doigts. Sa retenue délicate me mettait mal à l'aise, que gardait-il pour lui ?

« Sinon… a quoi tu occupes tes journées ? » poursuivit-il après s'être raclé la gorge pour avoir une voix plus forte.

Il meublait tant bien que mal selon toute vraisemblance.

« De la marche,… » comme rien d'autre ne rythmait mon quotidien, je laissais en suspend ma phrase.

Il se mit à rire faiblement, j'entortillais une mèche de mes cheveux à mon index, observant l'extérieur, scrutant le sentier par lequel Charlie reviendrait.

« De la rééducation sûrement » proposa-t-il avec humour.

« Exactement » acquiesçais-je en souriant.

« Tu seras en forme pour reprendre les cours au gymnase » supputa-t-il sans se départir d'un timbre rieur.

Je me vis en train de réaliser des figures de gym, élaborées, douloureuses, je grinçais des dents. Même si mon dos semblait opérationnel, qu'il n'y avait plus ces sensations de pointes en fer chauffées à blanc le long de ma colonne, je ne supporterai pas le sport, de façon intensive.

« La gym est terminée ? » l'interrogeais-je, terrifiée par la réponse qu'il me donnerait.

« Oui » se moqua-t-il. Puis l'atmosphère devint plus lourde, palpable, sa voix gagna en profondeur. « J'ai choisi de faire une session volley jusqu'à la fin de l'année… ».

Ma déception fut cachée, je lui fis par de mon faible enthousiasme.

« Peut être aurais-tu besoin de cours particulier… ».

Sa suggestion n'était pas une moquerie. Derrière lui une personne se manifesta.

« wow wow wow ! Bien envoyé Eddie ».

Il dut éloigner le téléphone de sa bouche, j'entendis un affrontement.

« Barres toi de ma chambre ! ».

Une porte claqua, le malaise était là.

« Je vais vous laisser, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire ».

Essentiellement, procéder au nettoyage du chalet.

« Oui, je comprends, Passes une bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi ».

J'allais raccroché quant il me héla.

« Oui ? ».

« Non… A bientôt ».

Notre conversation ayant rapidement tourné court, j'en profitais pour joindre Shane. Celui-ci mit plus de temps avant de répondre, puis à bout de souffle, il me salua.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? T'as une voix bizarre » analysa-t-il avec raison.

Était-ce normal et juste que je profite de lui ? Racontant des instants de ma vie pour avoir sa vision sur les choses, un point de vue extérieur qui devenait de plus en plus nécessaire. Il mit fin à mes angoisses intérieures en poursuivant.

« Laisses moi deviner…. » il fit alterner le suspense et de petits rires aux doux carillons, puis sa langue claqua contre son palais. « Avant de m'appeler, tu lui as téléphoné ».

J'allais répondre instinctivement que non, je préférais ne rien dire. J'étais gênée qu'il le découvre de lui-même, il avait un flaire terrifiant.

« Alors ? qu'est ce que vous vous êtes dits ? »

« Pas grand-chose » avouais-je avec une fine pointe de regret.

La fin de notre conversation m'avait mise dans un état de stress dont l'origine m'effrayait. Ce que mon corps avait ressenti était une profonde envie, une vision de nos deux corps soudés, tout ça, parce que sa voix était devenue plus…. Sensuelle, équivoque. Je devenais probablement dingue.

« Il m'a parlé d'une session de volley ».

« Hum » rétorqua-t-il avec un intérêt modéré. « Et c'est tout ? Vous êtes pas du genre bavard…. ».

« Je sais jamais quoi lui dire » je faisais preuve d'une grande franchise avec lui, un risque à prendre pour qu'il m'aide à comprendre ce que je faisais, ressentais et ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans le futur.

« Il faut déjà que tu saches ce que tu veux… en toi… ».

Ma vision se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel, une nuée d'oiseaux volaient mollement, formant un V. Un bruit de moteur me ramena durement à la réalité.

« Je dois raccrocher » annonçais-je le souffle court.

« Appelles moi vite et réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire, c'est important Izzie ».

Je le lui promis et éteignis le téléphone.

Charlie franchit le chalet d'un pas léger, il déposa les sacs sur la table où nous mangions, sans m'accorder un regard. Toutefois, le voir en joie dissipait ma culpabilité, qu'il ne me prête pas attention m'était bénéfique.

Il se servit une bière et s'affala sur le canapé en allumant la radio. J'entrepris de ranger les provisions dans le petit garde-manger, prévoyant le dîner. Quelque chose de simple, qu'il aimerait, car je ne sentais pleine de respect et de gratitude pour lui ces derniers temps.

Notre quotidien avait été si bouleversé depuis notre arrivée. Je ne pouvais rien reprocher à mon père, pas même sa froideur. Il était juste présent, sans une once de colère, de pulsion violente, il me parlait d'un timbre aimable que j'ignorais jusqu'alors.

Alors que j'éminçais du poulet, mes pensées dévièrent vers Shane et ses paroles. Indéniablement, je ressentais pour Monsieur Cullen bien plus que la relation Professeur/élève normale ne le permettait. J'adorais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, j'aimais discuter avec lui, partager ses souvenirs, son histoire, ses ambitions, je fondais littéralement quand son regard se posait sur moi. Je remarquais qu'il ne portait pas le même pour les autres filles de notre cours et j'en étais flattée. Mais était-ce réellement juste de la flatterie ? Certainement pas, puisque mon corps brûlait intérieurement quand je songeais à lui.

Ça n'est jamais aisé de s'avouer des sentiments pour autrui, surtout quand tout le proscrit. Ce soir là, je m'avouais vaincue, ma faiblesse pour lui était plus forte et intense que tout ce que j'avais pu éprouver jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que je pus lui envoyer un message. Je m'étais triturée les méninges pour ne pas paraître stupide, immature et vendre mes émotions dans la seconde.

« le volley… c'est facultatif ? ».

Sa réponse arriva rapidement, si bien que je n'eus pas le temps de regretter mon acte.

« A quel autre sport pensez vous mademoiselle Swan ? -) »

Mademoiselle Swan… dire que j'étais déçue à cet instant ne serait pas mentir.

« Non, le volley c'est bien ».

J'avais l'après-midi pour moi, Charlie ne reviendrait pas avant le dîner, une partie de chasse avec son nouvel ami l'épicier du coin, fondant de lourds espoirs sur nos futures discussions. Il semblerait que j'avais extrapolé avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme nos échanges.

« Sérieusement, si tu as en tête d'autre sport tu peux m'en faire part. Je suis à ton écoute. »

Je m'allongeais mollement sur le lit, relisant ses lignes inlassablement. Je n'aimais pas le sport et même s'il m'offrait la possibilité d'y réfléchir deux heures, aucun ne me paraîtrait enviable.

« Aucune idée ».

J'expirais brutalement, j'avais imaginé quelque chose de plus intense, le déception me saisit le cœur.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis que tu as appelé ».

Je me redressais vivement, le souffle court et retenu.

« Me donnes-tu l'autorisation de t'appeler ? ».

Je tapais non, avant de me rebiffer. Je voulais de l'intense, il m'offrait le grand huit des émotions. Mes muscles se tendirent sous la pression, j'inspirais longuement pour retrouver un rythme adéquat et l'autorisais.

Je ne laissais même pas une sonnerie retentir et décrochais.

« Merci d'avoir accepté » dit il après mon faible « Allo ». « Comment vas-tu ? ».

Était-il vraiment utile que je réfléchisse avant de répondre à ce type de question ? Non, évidemment que non, pourtant, j'en avais besoin, tant l'absence d'oxygène anesthésiait mon cerveau.

« Bien, je vais bien et vo…toi ? » tentais-je alors que mes yeux se révulsèrent de crainte.

Un blanc affreusement long s'installa. Pitié, qu'il ne m'en veuille pas, par pitié. Lui qui insistait autrefois pour que je l'appelle Edward, m'en voudrait il que je le tutoie ?

« Wow.. je… bien… merci… ».

N'ayant pas le courage de parcourir les quelques pas qui me mènerait à mon lit, je m'échouais en tailleur à même le sol. Pensant, que si je m'asseyais je garderai le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit.

« M'en veux tu, Isabella ? »

« Pourquoi ? » rétorquais-je aussi vite, affolée.

« D'avoir pensé à toi… je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise… ».

Raté… j'étais au sommet d'une montagne nommée « la cime de l'embarras ».

« Pardonnes moi, je ne voulais pas…. Parlons d'autre chose dans ce cas. Quel est le dernier livre que tu aies lu ? » changea-t-il vivement de sujet.

Je lui répondis le plus honnêtement possible, bien que je ne sus clairement ce que je dis, sa phrase résonnait en moi, comme un écho dans le vide. Notre discussion dura longtemps, tellement que mes cuisses endolories eurent du mal à me soutenir quand je me mis debout. Nous échangions sur divers sujet, le principal étant sa sœur qui venait lui pourrir son quotidien, emménageant avec son petit-ami et lui posant mille et une questions à la seconde. Je m'amusais d'avoir connaissance de ce fait, l'imaginant se chamailler avec cette femme que je n'avais jamais vu.

Ses questions sur ma localisation et mes activités se firent moins insistantes. Avait il compris que je ne désirais pas aborder le sujet ? Toujours est-il que je me surpris à rire plusieurs fois, surtout à l'énonciation des différentes formes de tortures qu'il envisageait pour Rosalie, sa sœur.

Plusieurs fois le vouvoiement était revenu, je n'arrivais pas à le tutoyer, je m'en sentais maladroite.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça, c'est illégal » me moquais-je.

« Isabella » grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque en me réprimandant. « Peux tu ne plus me vouvoyer, j'aime tant t'entendre dire « tu », ne gâche pas mon plaisir ».

Ce fut à ce moment précis, que je perdis pied avec la réalité et que le pseudo contrôle que je pensais avoir se fit la malle.

« Il en faut peu pour…te… faire plaisir » répliquais je avec une pointe d'humour dissimulant les tressautements de mon cœur et le feu qui crépitait dans mon bas-ventre.

« Tu te trompes mais là n'est pas la question ».

« Les élèves ne sont pas sensés tutoyer leur enseignant » avais-je répliqué la gorge comprimée par ses phrases et ce qu'elles signifiaient pour moi, le désir qu'elles entretenaient en moi.

« Tu n'es pas qu'une élève pour moi » riposta-t-il.

« Et je suis quoi ? » demandais-je au bord d'un précipice de lave en fusion. Je me sentais si fébrile de connaître sa réponse, il prenait son temps et j'en souffrais.

« Isabella » commença-t-il en se stoppant brutalement.

Je me mordis fortement ma lèvre inférieure.

« Tu es importante » conclut-il en un souffle.

Peu après, nous raccrochions, je m'allongeais sur le lit et m'endormis, absolument éreintée.

Shane ne fut pas d'un grand réconfort le lendemain, il m'implora de revenir et vite. Ce que je ne pouvais décemment pas faire, réclamer une telle chose à Charlie, serait une grossière erreur qui rappellerait à ses vieux démons de me corriger dans la seconde. Pourtant, il insista, jugeant essentielle mon retour à Forks.

« J'aimerai beaucoup, mais il nous reste une semaine, nous revenons Lundi, dans deux semaines, rien ne ferait changer son programme ».

« Ton père est »

« Shane non ! » le coupais-je vivement.

Je ne supporterai pas qu'il s'insurge contre Charlie, il ne le méritait pas, mon père faisait tant pour moi.

« Lundi… » répéta-t-il avec scepticisme.

Je changeais alors volontairement de sujet, l'interrogeant sur les personnes qu'il fréquentait au lycée. Plusieurs fois, il bafouilla, ce qui était étrange venant de lui.

« Il se passe quelque chose au lycée ? » le questionnais-je inquiète.

« Non rassures toi . C'est juste… » les secondes s'égrenèrent et il reprit enfin. « Je préférerai t'en parler face à face ».

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Durant les six jours qui suivirent, je ne pensais plus à Monsieur Cullen, Shane occupait l'essentielle de mes pensées. Que se passait-il qui ne puisse être dit au téléphone ?

Tellement obnubilée par mes angoisses je n'entendis pas Charlie m'expliquer que nous rentrions le lendemain dans la nuit.

« Donc tu peux préparer tes valises ».

Je reposais ma fourchette prés de mon assiette et lui accordais mon attention. J'acquiesçais docilement, le cœur à la fête. Nous retournions à Forks et j'avais terriblement hâte.

L'étrange bien être que j'avais pu ressentir en étant aussi éloignée de Forks s'éclipsa dés que je reconnus notre rue, puis notre maison. Des flashs d'Andrew s'immiscèrent sournoisement devant mes yeux. Alors ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar…

On débarrassa le pick-up puis nous nous mîmes au lit sans se parler. Je regagnais ma chambre, m'imprégnant de l'odeur familière et douce. Rien n'avait bougé, ma penderie demeurait grande ouverte, mon lit était froid et l'oreiller portait toujours le parfum de Shane. Quel dommage d'avoir rendu le portable. Je n'avais eu le temps que de prévenir mon ami, mais pas Monsieur Cullen.

Aux alentours de vingt et une heure, ma porte grinça m'indiquant la présence d'une personne dans ma chambre. J'hésitais à me retourner, le vieux démon Billy refit surface violemment.

« C'est moi Bella… t'es là ? » murmura Shane en s'approchant doucement de mon lit.

Mes muscles raidis s'éveillèrent à nouveau, j'expulsais un souffle trop longtemps retenu et lui souris.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, j'aperçus alors ses yeux pétiller à la lueur de la lune filtrant à travers ma fenêtre.

« Charlie a encore oublié de fermer la porte de l'arrière cours ? » questionnais-je.

Il se faufila à ma gauche, la bouche élargit par un sourire resplendissant.

« Non du tout. En fait je suis passé par la fenêtre de ton salon, la porte était fermée » répondit-il en croisant ses avant-bras sur son ventre plat.

Durant quelques secondes, j'imaginais les acrobaties qu'il avait du faire pour enfin venir jusqu'ici. Se pouvait-il qu'un ami se donne tout ce mal ?

« Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de te voir à nouveau ! » fit-il en collant son épaule à la mienne et me coulant un regard tendre et sincère.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi » avouais-je sans gêne.

« Le lycée, sans toi, c'est juste long et mortel ! ».

Sous sa plainte je déduisis qu'il n'avait pas du y aller beaucoup. Son habitude étant déjà de sécher. Si rien ne l'appelait en classe, il ne ferait pas de grands efforts.

« Mortel comment ? » m'amusais-je.

Soudainement, ses iris perdirent en clarté, devenant un océan sombre et tourmenté. Je vis sa bouche s'affaisser et ses bras se crisper.

Mal à l'aise, je me reculais quelque peu, son changement de comportement m'inquiéta. Après quelques secondes où le silence ne fut brisé que par nos souffles, je déposais ma main sur son bras droit. Un geste doux, apaisant, que je souhaitais être l'instigateur de bien-être pour lui.

S'il se détendit, ça ne se vit absolument pas.

« Shane » l'appelais-je doucement. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? ».

Sa tête roula sur sa gauche, s'éloignant de moi. Je me redressais alors, dans une lenteur exagérée, par peur de le brusquer, j'amenais mes doigts jusqu'à sa joue pour lui faire rencontrer mon regard.

Mon cœur se brisa. Des larmes glissaient sur la peau de ses joues, les paupières closes, les lèvres serrées, mon ami était en train de me désarmer totalement.

De mes pouces j'essuyais ses joues, calant mes paumes contre celle-ci. Je ne sus quoi dire de plus, d'ailleurs les mots avaient-ils leur importance quand un ami était dans la détresse ? Mes instincts me guidèrent, sa tête se nicha dans mon cou et je l'encerclais fortement dans mes bras.

Je frictionnais son dos légèrement, il renifla et se redressa.

« J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose Izzie ».

Une nouvelle fois, son visage fuyait le mien, mes sourcils se froncèrent sous l'anxiété qui me rongeait.

« J'ai juste peur de ta réaction » expliqua-t-il le timbre éteint et plus bas que jamais.

« Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux » le rassurais-je.

Un court instant, il jaugea ma sincérité en se plongeant dans mes yeux.

« Tu n'as jamais trouvé que j'étais… spécial ? ».

Spécial… Ah ça oui ! Il était unique, une personne aussi intuitive, douce, compréhensive. Je pouvais trouver une vingtaine de qualificatif positif à dire à son propos. Pourtant, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, qu'il entendait quelque chose de différent de son « spécial ».

« Si… mais… je ne comprends pas… » bafouillais-je.

Shane inspira longuement et se lança d'une traite.

« Je suis gay, rare sont les personnes à l'entendre de ma bouche, j'avais besoin que tu le saches, avant que tu ne l'apprennes par les langues de…. » il se modéra vivement, « vipère du lycée ».

Je me souvenais alors, d'une discussion entretenue avec Charlie. Nous étions dans le centre de Forks, sortant de la supérette. Un homme portait un jean un peu trop moulant, selon les considérations de mon cher père, il l'avait alors affublé du chaleureux nom de « lopette ». J'attendis de me retrouver dans la bibliothèque du lycée pour comprendre que « lopette » était une insulte pour les homosexuels.

Mon silence le fit craindre mon jugement. Je me maudissais intérieurement de lui faire connaître cette angoisse. Il se leva du lit.

« Shane ! » l'interpellais-je alors qu'il enjambait ma valise. « Où vas-tu ? ».

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer ses poings.

« Il n'y a aucun problème » le soulageais-je. « Le principal, c'est que deux personnes s'aiment ».

Mon ami ne bougeait toujours pas. Avais-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

« Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

« Absolument » répondis-je aussitôt.

« Tu sais que la plupart des personnes trouvent ça dégueulasse et anormal ? » cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

Je me redressais et me mis derrière son dos.

« Ce que peuvent penser les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Personne ne peut juger en amour ».

Ses bras me serrèrent contre son torse et j'en perdis mon souffle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée ? » questionnais-je en hachant les mots.

Quand il me relâcha, je sentis sa tension disparaître, un faible sourire illuminait son visage et il choisit de ne pas aborder ce sujet.

« Parlons plutôt de Cullen…. « lança-t-il laconiquement avec un regard emplit de malice.

Je m'empourprais dans la seconde et triturait un bout de couverture entre mes doigts.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme il a changé cette semaine » m'annonça-t-il pour me faire parler.

« Comment ? ».

Il s'allongea, croisant les jambes par-dessus la couverture, je ne bougeais pas du bout du lit.

« Il y avait le Cullen qui faisait la gueule et le Cullen qui est… je pense que vous en parlerez assez vite. Tu vas le voir demain ? ».

A présent, l'angoisse s'insinua sournoisement dans mes entrailles.

« Je vois que tu es bouffée par le stress. Je vais juste te dire un truc : te fais pas de film, reste Izzie et tout se passera bien ».

N'y tenant plus, je me jetais à l'eau. Une longue inspiration discrète plus tard, je débitais d'une voix que je voulais maîtriser :

« Et il se passera quoi au juste ? ».

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, il réfléchissait intensément. Puis son sourcils gauche se leva plusieurs fois d'affilés pour me signifier une nouvelle plaisanterie.

« Quelque chose qu'il vaut mieux garder pour vous et moi accessoirement quand le programme tv sera nul et que tu souhaiteras débriefer la situation…. ».

Il me serra la main pour m'amener prés de lui.

« T'inquiètes pas Izzie, il ne te fera jamais de mal. Je l'ai entendu distinctement dire que tu étais importante pour lui, il tient à toi ».

Son changement de ton, plus sérieux, lourd me déplut.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça » détournais-je.

Sa bouche se crispa, son corps se tendit.

« Tu as croisé un gros connard, un enfoiré qui ne mérite pas de vivre. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça et surtout pas Cullen. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Je le connais pas au point d'écrire sa biographie, mais je sais l'essentiel. C'est un gars bien qui jamais ne te fera de mal ».

Je ne le voulais pas, me laisser aller devant lui, lui dévoiler mes faiblesses, pourtant je m'effondrais dans ses bras. Ma nervosité était telle, que je mélangeais tout et n'importe quoi dans mon esprit. Billy, Andrew, Monsieur Cullen, mon père et tous les hommes que je connaissais plus ou moins. Je ne voyais que violence. La seule oasis de bien-être, de chaleur et de paix venait de mon professeur de sport.

Je passais une nuit agitée, peuplée de songes étranges qui me rappelait Andrew, sa violence, puis mon père vengeant mon honneur et enfin, surtout, la douceur de la voix de mon enseignant de sport. Finalement, je ne dormis que très peu, des cernes se dessinaient sous mes yeux, mon visage était blafard et terne. Aujourd'hui, je retrouverai Monsieur Cullen et je me donnais l'impression d'être la description parfaite d'un fantôme à l'aspect translucide. Je pris une douche rapide et énergique, préparais le déjeuner de Charlie et agençais mes cours avant de les disposer dans mon sac.

Charlie n'avait plus le même regard depuis notre retour, il était vague, ne s'accrochait à rien et surtout pas à moi. Nous n'échangions aucune parole, il se mit en route et j'en fis de même peu après.

Par convenance, Shane m'attendait devant son ancienne maison, je lui lançais un faible sourire fatigué. Il passa une main fraîche sur ma joue.

« T'as l'air complètement crevée, je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir laissé dormir ».

Je haussais les épaules en reprenant la marche.

« Je n'aurais pas dormi quand même ».

« Tu es stressée hein ? » me taquina-t-il avant d'allumer une cigarette en me jetant un regard en biais.

« Je suis surtout fatiguée » me dérobais-je.

Nous poursuivîmes la route, son souffle expirant la fumée brisant la quiétude du moment.

« Le lycée t'a manqué ? » plaisanta Shane tout en marchant vers le gris et terne Forks High.

« Pas vraiment, non… ».

Il sembla déçu, son visage se ferma et je lui offris un sourire timide.

« Les salles renfermées et insipides ne tiennent pas une place importante dans ma vie. Par contre… ».

Dieu que c'était difficile de se dévoiler naturellement, sans détour. Je n'étais que feu et embarras.

« Ne plus te voir et te parler, a été très difficile » terminais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Offrir ses sentiments et pensées à quelqu'un, était comme prendre le risque qu'il puisse s'en servir pour vous anéantir.

« Pas Shane » me rappela ma conscience.

« Pareil pour moi » m'assura-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

Son regard se fit rieur et emplit de malice.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui va avoir la surprise de sa vie… » me conta-t-il de façon suggestive.

« Surtout que tu lui as dis que tu rentrais lundi et que j'ai réussi à tenir ma langue… ».

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous vous voyez… » débitais-je gênée et jalouse, il me fallait l'avouer.

Un air goguenard plus tard, on arrivait devant les grilles de notre bon vieux lycée.

« C'est sûrement parce qu'il est jeune et qu'il se prend pas la tête comme prof. Peut être… un peu grâce à toi… je le trouve sympa, j'aime bien le base-ball avec lui, je passe pour une bête ! ».

« J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas son sport favori… » le défendis-je d'une toute petite voix.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui « s'entretient » avec lui… » nargua-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

Je virai rouge tomate dans la seconde et me mit à bafouiller plus qu'à parler. Une bonne partie de la nuit, il s'était échiné à me préparer à nos retrouvailles. Ce que je trouvais légèrement stupide et inutile à 21 heures, était devenu très intimidant et stressant à 2 heures. Autant dire, qu'à quelques minutes de l'apercevoir, je ne sentais plus les battements de mon cœur, qui approchaient ceux du colibri. Mes pas d'apparence calmes et posés, marquèrent plus d'arrêt. Shane serra mon avant bras avec tendresse.

« Tu peux attendre le cours de sport si tu veux… » proposa-t-il pour palier à mon angoisse.

Ses iris s'assombrirent et il jeta un coup d'œil vers le gymnase.

« Tu es sûr qu'il y est ? » questionnais-je la gorge serrée.

« Il va plus trop en salle des profs et le matin il reste dans sa loge. Donc… il est fort probable qu'il soit là-bas ».

J'inspirais longuement, plusieurs fois, m'arrêtant en haut des marches menant à la cours du bas, celle du bâtiments des sciences et à mon plus grand désarroi actuel, à la salle de gym.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis….Il va avoir…heu…sûrement… une réaction… bah… excessive… Aies confiance… il te fera pas de… ».

« Shane » grognait pour éviter cette discussion au summum de l'embarras et de l'angoisse.

Concrètement, je ne voyais pas quelle réaction il pourrait bien avoir. Shane pensait qu'il me prendrait dans ses bras, était-ce franchement possible ?

Dotée d'un courage, seulement dû à la présence de mon ami à mes côtés, j'avançais les intestins en bouillis. On fit un arrêt devant la porte vitrifiée, je le vis au loin, il arrangeait le sac de ballon de soccer, puis sans accorder d'importance à la porte où nous nous trouvions, il retrouva sa loge.

« On se rejoint en histoire où ailleurs si tu préfères ? ».

Je hochais la tête positivement, ce qui ne répondait pas à sa question. J'étais ailleurs entre ce bâtiment et mes derniers songes. En quelques foulées tirées d'un autre monde, je toquais fébrilement à sa porte.

« Entrez ».

Un mot, dit d'une voix forte mais pourtant lasse, j'étais fiévreuse en ouvrant la porte.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, je n'eus pas le temps de terminer de le saluer, qu'il était debout, me toisant de son mètre quatre-vingt passé, ses prunelles plus étincelantes que jamais, son torse à quelques centimètres du miens en hyperventilation.

Je me plaquais contre la porte, le souffle court, un quart de seconde, puis sa main se leva pour se caler sur ma joue. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer, dans peu de temps, ses lèvres remplaceraient son pouce. Celui-ci caressait tendrement mes lèvres entrouverte.

Je relevais la tête, ce signal positif l'autorisa à passer à l'acte. Un long frisson s'épancha dans tout mon être quand nous entrâmes enfin en collision. Ses deux mains enserraient mes bras, il me bloqua contre lui alors que sa bouche bougeait sur la mienne. Tellement vorace. Ce n'était pas doux comme Shane me l'avait dit, des émotions violentes ressortaient de son baiser. Une frustration trop longuement contenue, de la peur, de l'envie, de la liberté. Je me sentais cernée dans un moment que je n'avais pas réellement choisie.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier comme elles le méritent Léna et Sakura pour leur correction et leur présence.

Ce sont deux admirables personnes qui sont un immense bien fait pour cette histoire.

A très vite pour le chapitre 21.

Pour me contacter en dehors du site, facebook: Heaven Write.

Léna, alias Nassou est aussi l'auteure de magnifique histoire que vous connaissez peut être, We found love in a hopeless place, Black tables, I'll be waiting, si vous ne la connaissez pas encore, voici son profil:http : / / www . fanfiction . net /u/3374340/Nassou


	24. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Lorsque ses paumes quittèrent mes joues, l'air s'insinua à nouveau jusqu'à mes poumons. Je suffoquais, le regard perdu dans le sien. Monsieur Cullen tremblait sous mes doigts, puis sa voix écrasa le silence, s'excusant, inlassablement. Son front ne quittait pourtant pas le mien, m'obligeant à respirer plus doucement.

Je déliais mes doigts de ses avant-bras, reconnaissant l'absurdité de cette position. Mon dos plaqué contre la porte close, mes mains vissées à ses bras, comme si j'essayais de le retenir, d'empêcher son assaut.

Quant à lui, le vert insondable de ses iris semblait me crier mille choses dont les notions m'échappaient.

Il mordit sa lèvre et se recula, le visage rongé par l'angoisse.

« Je ne vais pas partir » fut la seule phrase qui ait vraiment un sens et qui franchit ma bouche.

L'expiration qui en suivit fit voleter quelques mèches de mes cheveux, son soulagement bien visible, il avança d'un pas vers moi.

« Merci » me répondit-il en effleurant mes joues du bout de son index et de son majeur gauche.

La sonnerie s'éleva stridente, mon cœur se serra instantanément. Nous n'aurions pas la possibilité de parler et je n'étais pas à l'aise face à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je fis volte-face, prête à rejoindre le cours de science-nat, quand il me retint en se collant derrière moi, sa bouche au dessus de mon crâne, je vis ses mains longer mes bras.

« On se retrouve ici pour le déjeuner ? » proposa-t-il le souffle court.

Je hochai simplement la tête.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? ».

En posant sa question, il avait enfoui ses lèvres dans mes cheveux et ce geste m'avait électrisé.

Je me tournai lentement, repassant les images du baiser un peu plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas sauvage.

Il butina sagement mes lèvres entrouvertes. Puis il recommença, appuyant un peu plus longuement, je ne quittais pas ses yeux, l'intensité des émotions qui en ressortait me transperçait de part en part. Je ne voyais plus qu'eux, leur beauté intimidante, la sincérité et cette part de mystère. Lorsqu'il ne quitta plus ma bouche, mon instinct me fit fermer les paupières, j'en fus presque frustrée, sauf que sa langue lécha subrepticement ma lèvre et une étincelle explosa dans mon bas-ventre.

« Tu vas être en retard » murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

« Vous aussi Monsieur Cullen » rétorquai-je tout aussi bas.

Un grognement sourd ébranla sa poitrine, son souffle devint lourd et pour le coup, son regard fut chargé d'envie.

« Appelle moi Edward s'il te plait…. C'est important » ajouta-t-il en déposa un dernier baiser à la commissure de ma bouche.

Mes pas me transportèrent en dehors du gymnase club, mes jambes se dirigeaient sans que je ne veuille vraiment les contrôler, ma conscience avait du déserter les lieux pour faire de la place car il n'y avait plus qu'une personne dans ma tête, lui.

Shane me retrouva au milieu du couloir sombre, il se matérialisa à ma droite, prenant le pas sur mon rythme lent.

« Je n'ai même pas envie de te poser la question… ça a l'air d'aller » sourit-il en collant son épaule à la mienne.

Je me contentai d'un sourire tant la situation me paraissait aussi plaisante que stupéfiante mais aussi, malheureusement, terrifiante.

Notre professeur attendait dans la salle et notre classe entrait mollement, sans conviction. Avant de franchir le seuil, je remarquai qu'un groupe de filles à quelques pas de là, observait Shane avec dégoût et discutait à voix basse.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, s'il les avait vu, ce dont j'étais à peu prés certaine, il feignait assez bien le contraire, conservant une légèreté déroutante.

« tu vas sans doute le retrouver à midi » supposa-t-il après que nous nous fûmes assis et que le cours débuta dans le brouhaha habituel.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

Puisque je n'étais pas vraiment bavarde, on enchaîna les cours en discutant à peine, je bouillonnais, au sens propre comme au figuré. Midi arriva et j'avais une sensation étrange et pesante sur l'estomac.

Comme si j'avais attendu cette heure depuis des siècles, anticipant ce qu'il pourrait se passer en espérant que cela soit aussi doux que ce matin. Puis, la voix de Charlie surgissait à chaque fois, plus sévère et exigeante que jamais. Il me rappelait les règles et je me souvenais sans mal des conséquences de mes désobéissances.

Quand mes lèvres trouvèrent celles d'Edward, je reposais l'essentiel de mes espoirs de survie sur le fait que mon père n'était plus le même homme qu'autrefois.

« On devrait manger » proposa Edward en glissant sa paume contre la mienne.

Il était si chaud, si fort. Comment se faisait-il que sa puissance ne provoquait aucune peur ? Il n'y avait rien chez lui qui déclenchait la crainte de souffrir, d'être humiliée comme Billy ou Andrew avaient pu le faire.

On s'assit à son bureau, je sortis mon sac en papier contenant mes sandwich sans avoir véritablement faim. Je souhaitais juste accompagner son geste.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » me questionna-t-il après une longue minute de silence, interrompu par ses bruits de mastication.

« je n'ai pas très faim » soupirai-je en voutant mes épaules, me tassant sur ma chaise.

Son sourire et l'éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux calmèrent les battements de mon cœur qui s'était agité par crainte.

« Ma mère te dirait que tu comptes vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche » plaisanta-t-il.

Je notai que j'aimais follement le plissement de la peau autour de ses yeux quand il souriait. J'en rougis de faire cette remarque, même si elle n'était que mentale.

« Excuse-moi… c'était déplacé ….idiot….. ».

Finalement, je choisis de mordre dans mon sandwich, je ne le trouvais pas stupide ou irrespectueux. J'appréciais un peu trop son physique pour écouter ses phrases avec toute l'attention qu'elles méritaient. C'était moi qui étais idiote et je ne voyais rien à dire.

Quand les minutes se firent longues, je vis en biais ses mâchoires se tendre, mon instinct m'intima de me mettre sur mes gardes.

« J'ai une chose importante à te dire, le moment est mal choisi… ».

Son regard navigua sur la pièce en désordre, sentant la poussière et la moisissure. Je scrutai à mon tour les feuilles s'entassant sans ordre sur le bureau, des ballons crevés dans le coin à gauche prés de la porte, des affiches tantôt jaunâtres, tantôt aux couleurs criardes de l'équipe de football du lycée sur les murs gris et ternes. Son visage sérieux se tourna enfin vers moi, se figeant dans un air solennel inquiétant.

« J'aurais préféré me dévoiler ailleurs qu'ici ».

Sa main fit un cercle face à lui et je compris qu'il me présentait les lieux.

« J'attendais tellement de te revoir et pouvoir te parler enfin. Je m'étais préparé… » il se stoppa longuement, fermant ses paupières si fort que ses cils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne brune.

« C'est différent de le faire dans ma tête et t'avoir vraiment en face de moi. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler et je veux pourtant bien faire les choses ».

Je prenais conscience peu à peu du poids de ses mots, du sens de sa révélation. Toute trace d'angoisse que j'avais pu ressentir s'évanouit, laissant une douce sensation d'être importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Une personne qui ne me ferait aucun mal, qui cherchait simplement à être juste et doux.

« Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je vais faire plus attention à mes réactions…. Seulement si… tu souhaites qu'il y ait…. » il fit aller sa main vers moi puis vers lui. « Quelque chose entre nous… ».

Aucun mot n'était assez représentatif pour moi, mis à part « Oui » mais je le trouvais banal. J'avançai ma main afin de la poser délicatement sur la sienne. Il la tourna pour que sa paume se repose sur la mienne, enlaçant nos doigts.

« Je vais faire les choses bien maintenant » conclut-il en pressant sa main plus fort.

Le sourire qu'il m'offrit, gonfla mon cœur de douceur et de tendresse. Nous terminâmes de déjeuner, l'atmosphère plus détendue.

Nous avions brièvement parlé, je ne ressentais pas le besoin de parler. Le moment était l'un des plus extraordinaires de ma vie jusqu'à maintenant et le gâcher par des mots sans saveur ne m'intéressait pas.

Ce qui devait être son cas aussi, il laissait nos doigts entrelacés, les observant avec un faible sourire et des yeux pétillants, silencieux. Il me paraissait si beau et d'une certaine manière soulagé et épanoui.

Quand la sonnerie retentit et qu'à contre cœur je dus quitter la salle du coach, une pensée me frappa durement, déclenchant une vague de culpabilité en moi. Où Shane avait-il déjeuné ? Etait-il seul ?

« Tu as été absente pendant un mois, je sais où aller pour qu'on me foute la paix et déjeuner tranquille » me rassura-t-il dans le hall d'entrée de Forks High.

Alors que nous grimpions dans les escaliers, il s'arrêta au deuxième niveau.

« C'est au dessus qu'on a cours…. » indiquai-je d'une voix mal-assurée.

Son sac à dos passa de l'épaule droite à gauche en un geste vif, ses sourcils froncés, il recula vers le couloir de droite, celui où se trouvaient les toilettes.

« J'pensais que tu aurais voulu parler de… tu sais…. » balbutia-t-il surpris.

« Pas maintenant » avouai-je en me dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

Il fallait que je digère personnellement les faits avant de pouvoir en parler clairement. La sensation de vivre une histoire comme celle des livres que je lisais ne me quittait pas depuis le matin. On grimpa les marches en hâtant le pas, le cours d'espagnol n'avait pas encore commencé. Il ne commencerait d'ailleurs pas vraiment. Aucun élève de la classe n'était attentif et Mme Clarks avait rendu les armes. Elle faisait l'appel, distribuait des polycopiés, puis s'installait derrière son pupitre pour y lire.

Si le volume sonore de la classe ne dépassait pas les limites de la décence, elle nous laissait discuter.

Les places du fond étaient toujours prises, vue notre retard, il ne restait plus que celles aux deux premiers rangs. Je choisis le siège près de la fenêtre, il avait une vue sur la cours de récréation ainsi que le gymnase.

Shane me gratifia d'un clin d'œil quand il me vit jeter un regard vers la fenêtre.

« Très bon choix de place… stratégique… » .

Je lui répondis par un sourire contrit.

« Respire Izzie. Tu veux le voir c'est normal. Y'a pas d'mal à se faire plaisir ».

Au même instant, Edward sortit du gymnase avec les membres de l'équipe de Football. Ils investirent le terrain et leur coach finit de dos.

« J'trouve que c'est son meilleur profil » plaisanta Shane.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et répondirent à ma place, cela déclencha bien entendu une légère hilarité chez mon voisin de table.

Je choisis de me tourner vers la classe, inutile d'alerter qui que ce soit sur mon intérêt envers le professeur de sport.

« On se rejoint sur le pont ce soir ? » proposa-t-il après quelques minutes où nous nous étions plongés dans la lecture ennuyeuse du polycopié de la semaine.

« Comme on vient de revenir… je préfère attendre un peu… ».

Avant de prendre des risques eussé-je envie d'ajouter sans le faire.

« C'est con que tu aies pas pu garder le portable, il était utile » maugréa-t-il plus bas.

« Il n'était pas à moi, je ne pouvais pas le garder ».

« J'sais bien » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

La journée toucha bien trop rapidement à sa fin. Je n'eus pas la possibilité de voir Edward avant de rentrer chez moi. La moindre erreur de ma part aurait eu de fâcheuses conséquences. Ne pas mettre Charlie en colère était ma priorité, qu'il ne découvre pas l'existence de mes sentiments envers Edward en était une autre. Et surtout me retrouver au milieu de ça me faisait me sentir perdue.

Avant notre retour, je savais faire la distinction entre la Bella de Charlie, celle qui existait vraiment, la seule qui avait une vie et la Isabella du lycée, celle qui ne vivait pas, se contentant d'être une ombre parmi les autres.

A présent, je sentais qu'Isabella avait une vie qui prenait forme, qui s'allumait en dehors de la maison Swan et cette voie était plus tentante que la tour d'ivoire de Charlie.

Comment ne pas apprécier ce nouveau chemin ? Il proposait de la sécurité, du bien-être, de l'amour,… tout ce dont le monde de mon père m'avait privé jusque là. En contrepartie, il existait le mensonge, le secret.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre éternellement avec cette distinction, je ne pouvais pas être entière en présence d'Edward et je ne voulais pas partager mes secrets honteux avec lui. Je me trouvais au bord d'un gouffre qui me nouait le ventre et me serrait le cœur.

J'expédiai rapidement mes tâches à la maison et gagnai mon lit. Il me restait deux heures avant que Charlie ne rentre. C'était bien assez pour me poser et réfléchir.

Point de vue d'Edward

C'était avec un sentiment proche de l'euphorie que je passais la journée. Je regrettais mon geste, sa lourdeur, sa brutalité, mais putain, je l'avais fait. Elle savait maintenant, je n'avais plus à rêver, je pouvais la toucher, je pouvais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, réellement.

La pause de midi avait été bénéfique, ce que j'avais mentalement préparé pour m'excuser n'avait pas été dit aussi clairement que dans ma tête, je l'avais fait.

Je repartis chez moi frustré. J'avais attendu, je m'étais ouvert, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé.

Elle n'avait pas fui non plus, que devais-je comprendre et assimiler de son attitude ?

Isabella qu'étais-tu en train de faire de moi ?

Finalement, j'acceptai la partie de baseball, je me retrouvai au manoir avec l'espoir que Shane soit plus loquace qu'Isabella.

Nous commençâmes à jouer et pour ne pas faire mentir ma réputation, je ratai toutes les balles, me vautrant dans le ridicule.

Nous fîmes une pause, Shane qui avait été bien trop silencieux à mon goût depuis mon arrivée, alla se poser sous un chêne.

Je le rejoignis, Phil me proposa une bière que j'acceptai avec joie.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu persistes au baseball » ricana-t-il, la tête appuyée contre le tronc, les yeux clos.

Joue la subtilement Cullen.

« J'essaie de m'améliorer » rétorquai-je légèrement piqué au vif.

Il ouvrit l'œil gauche, une manière susceptible de me jauger.

« J'dirais plutôt que tu vas à la pêche aux infos ».

Je portai la bière à ma bouche, éludant sa petite réplique tout à fait fondée.

« De toute manière t'as pas de chance, elle n'a rien dit, pas un mot… ».

Je me renfrognai, je venais de m'exploser la cuisse droite en voulant montrer un intérêt non feint, mon égo avait encore été réduit à néant, finalement pour rien !

« Elle m'avait l'air d'aller bien » supposa-t-il, la tête tournée vers moi pour évaluer ma réaction.

Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, je sentis ma bouche former un sourire, que je savais niais. Il me faudrait un peu de temps avant de contrôler les réactions excessives de mon corps, j'étais beaucoup trop heureux pour pouvoir le faire actuellement. Shane eut un sourire espiègle.

« Vous me faites rire tous les deux. Tu dois être soulagé maintenant ? ».

Je méditais quelques secondes, repensant à ses lèvres, retrouvant même son goût sur ma langue.

« Je vis mieux c'est sûr ».

« Alors ne gâche pas ta chance ».

Je l'observais, dubitatif. Cette phrase cachait quelque chose et son ton m'alerta.

« Et pourquoi je le ferai ? ».

Phil arriva, nous proposant de reprendre. Je choisis la sureté physique et pris la fuite. Un prof de sport qui a des courbatures, c'est d'un ridicule consommé. Surtout que je devais en garder un peu sous le pied pour mon jogging de ce soir. Je souhaitais la revoir et sur ce pont cela me convenait.

Ma patience n'avait pas de limite la concernant, pourtant après trente cinq minutes dans le brouillard humide et froid du pont, je continuai ma route. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle ne viendrait pas ce soir.

Si j'avais eu du bon sens, je lui aurais proposé cette rencontre.

Tu trouves ça romantique toi ? Un pont lugubre pour rencard ?

J'enfermai cette horripilante voix dans un coin de ma tête. Elle me proposerait n'importe quel lieu, que j'irai l'y rejoindre sans sourciller.

Même une fosse septique ? railla de nouveau cette voix.

Ferme-la bordel.

N'ayant pas sommeil, l'adrénaline n'avait pas quitté mon corps depuis le matin, j'ouvris mon ordinateur.

Deux e-mails confirmaient la venue de mes parents, ainsi que celle de Rose et Emmett. Evidemment, l'anniversaire de Rosalie… Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis une semaine que déjà ils allaient revenir pour le week-end.

Même si j'étais agacé au plus haut point, je n'avais pas besoin de quitter Forks, plus précisément, Isabella.

Je me couchai, songeant à ce week-end chargé et au fait qu'il me fallait la voir, en espérant que ce fut son souhait aussi.

Point de vue Bella

Quand Charlie revint, je finissais de préparer la salade, il passa devant la cuisine sans s'arrêter, sans me jeter un regard. Je l'entendis se déchausser et prendre place dans le canapé. Il n'avait jamais été loquace, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de ce silence. La viande fut prête, cuite à point comme il l'aimait, son assiette dressée, je lui annonçai le diner.

Il mangea dans le plus profond silence, je picorais dans mon coin, ne levant pas mes yeux de mon plat.

« Ce week-end je pars, je reviendrai dimanche dans la soirée, prépare-moi une assiette pour mon retour ».

Il avait débité sa phrase froidement, je me tassais plus encore.

« Oui papa ».

Il termina son assiette, se servit une nouvelle bière et dans l'embrasure de la porte, il se tourna vers moi.

Je débarrassais, son geste pour le moins surprenant me fit arrêter tout mouvement.

« Tu n'ouvres à personne Bella, tu restes ici. Tu m'as bien comprise, tu n'ouvres à personne ».

Il y avait une menace si vive dans cet ordre, que je ne pus que hocher la tête. Je filai au lit dés que la vaisselle fut faite et le linge en machine.

Mon lit froid m'accueillit sans grâce, si j'avais pu éviter de penser à Edward en présence de mon père, il faisait un retour fracassant en moi. Je le sentais dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, n'importe quelles cellules de mon être le réclamaient et se languissaient de ne pouvoir si ce n'est le toucher, au moins le voir, le ressentir, le respirer.

La nuit s'écoula si lentement, agrémentant mon esprit de pensées violentes. Je n'avais jamais eu à me soucier de quiconque hors de cette maison auparavant. Il n'y avait que Charlie, je me donnais l'impression d'avoir tort, d'être sur la mauvaise voie.

Je m'endormis, harassée par le sommeil au milieu de la nuit.

Je marchais dans Forks, le temps était toujours aussi gris, maussade. Je n'avais aucun but, la route pour horizon n'avait aucun attrait. Au détour de main street road, après la boulangerie, ma mère vêtue d'une longue robe blanche apparut devant mes yeux hagards.

Elle n'avait pas vieilli, son visage conservait les traits de mon enfance, elle sourit et me tendit sa main.

Je posai ma main dans la sienne et nous marchâmes dans Forks, croisant nos voisins. Auprès d'elle, ils paraissaient fades, inexistants, je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux, cette femme qui nous avait abandonnés et qui pourtant me souriait avec tendresse.

Aucune de nous ne parlait, puis elle s'arrêta, ses doigts quittèrent ma main.

« Il n'y a aucun choix Isabella. Tu t'entoures de cauchemars, la vie est celle que tu créés ».

Elle disparut comme les mirages lorsqu'on les approche de trop prés. Je clignais des yeux, la façade de briques neuves de l'immeuble d'Edward passa au premier plan de ma vision.

Sa crinière auburn flamboya depuis sa fenêtre, il me fit un signe de la main, son sourire mangeait la totalité de ses joues tant il paraissait heureux de m'apercevoir.

Mon ventre se noua, aucune angoisse, une douce chaleur, rassurante, exquise.

Ma nuit se termina, mon réveil affirma sa présence par ses cris stridents.

La matinée du samedi fut occupée par la remise en ordre de la maison. Un mois complet qu'elle n'avait pas été nettoyée. Je frottais le parquet, les fenêtres, mis les linges de lit à laver. Ma concentration était telle qu'aucune autre pensée ne vint me perturber dans ma tâche.

Alors que j'enclenchai le sèche-linge en début d'après-midi, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Mon corps se pétrifia, mes jambes devinrent aussi lourdes que du plomb. Charlie était parti et il ne sonnerait pas pour rentrer.

J'allais me terrer dans un coin du sous-sol. J'y resterai jusqu'à ce que mon père revienne si cela était nécessaire et vital.

Je cachais ma tête entre mes bras, la laissant se reposer sur mes genoux. Si je tremblais de peur, de froid, ce qui m'inquiétait le plus était la course effrénée qu'avait entrepris mon cœur hystérique. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, hormis celui du sèche-linge en marche, j'osais à peine respirer.

Juste au dessus de ma tête, au niveau de l'ouverture du sous-sol, des bruits de pas affaissèrent l'allée de caillou menant à l'arrière cours. Ils étaient discrets, mesurés, inquiétants, en somme.

« Izzie ! » appela Shane depuis l'extérieur.

Je relâchai un souffle trop longtemps contenu. Ma gorge n'était qu'un étau de stress et de terreur. Mes jambes se déplièrent douloureusement, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de ma crispation. Quand j'ouvris la porte de derrière, Shane repartait.

« t'es là ! » sourit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je ne partageais pas sa bonne humeur, j'avais eu si peur.

« J'ai pas vu la voiture de ton père. Je me suis dis que tu étais peut être seule… ».

Enfin, ma bouche s'étira mollement.

« Je m'occupais » répliquai-je plus pour meubler que pour engager une quelconque conversation.

Sans attendre une permission, inutile en ma présence, il me dépassa et entra dans la maison.

« Et à quoi tu occupes ton week-end ? » questionna-t-il sans cacher un air de moquerie.

Le salon était impeccable et sentait le citron, tout était à sa place et propre. Il observa le tout suspicieusement.

« Laisse moi deviner… cendrillon a eu une liste de tâches pour ne pas aller au bal… » répliqua-t-il sardonique.

Je baissai la tête, rougissante et mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait pas de liste, j'avais évalué les besoins de la maison seule, Charlie n'avait pas ordonné quoi que ce soit.

Shane me coula un regard en biais qui en disait long sur ses pensées à mon encontre. Dans un geste gracieux, il s'installa sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

Je remarquai que les cernes les marquaient, son visage était terne.

« Combien d'heures as-tu dormis cette semaine ? » l'interrogeai-je d'une voix qui m'apparut forte et sévère.

« trois ou quatre » répondit-il lasse.

Je m'installai à sa gauche sur le bras du fauteuil.

« Parce qu'il y a des rumeurs sur toi au lycée » poursuivis-je nettement moins vindicative.

Il ouvrit un œil et le posa sur moi avec colère.

« J'aimerais qu'on donne pas d'importance à ces connes. Si je dors pas c'est un tout. Principalement parce que tu n'étais plus là et que j'en crevais d'angoisse. Que toute la ville sache que je suis gay n'aide pas à ce que je me sente bien, j'avoue ».

Je voulais qu'il ne ressente plus ce mal-être et cherchais une solution. Rien, le néant, je devais être déplorable comme amie.

« Et si on bougeait ? J'ai pas trop envie de rester enfermé. En plus il fait beau ! ».

Il s'était levé en un bond et nous regardâmes tous les deux par la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un gris soutenu, une pluie menaçait.

Ma bouche se tordit, beau ? Pas vraiment.

« J'ai encore des trucs à faire, je pourrais pas sortir » expliquai-je en listant mentalement ce qu'il me restait entre la poussière et le nettoyage complet de la salle de bain.

« Quels trucs ? ».

Sa façon suspicieuse de me questionner me fit lui dire « oui » au lieu de lui expliquer que j'avais plus peur que mon père n'appelle pour vérifier ma présence ici que de passer une heure à frotter la douche à la crème à récurer.

Nous passâmes par l'arrière cours, je rejoignais la rue en longeant les murs, comme une évadée en sursis. Shane s'en rendit-compte et son corps se tendit. Il serra ses poings et s'arrêta au bout de ma rue.

« Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être dehors, Izzie ! ».

Non pas vraiment lui répondis-je mentalement, je pris sur moi de paraitre plus détendue, nous traversâmes le centre ville.

Un peu plus loin, juste sous mes yeux ébahis, j'observais celui dont j'avais rêvé hier soir. Il chancelait sous le poids de sacs de voyage. Je tressaillis si fort, que Shane, qui était en train d'allumer une cigarette, stoppa son geste pour m'observer surpris. Il suivit mon regard, une partie de moi, très faible, aurait souhaité courir les derniers mètres pour le retrouver. Cependant, la plus forte, me hurlait de rebrousser chemin. Une démonstration affective en public serait plus que malvenue, avec des conséquences accessoirement gravissimes.

« Non non non ! » me retint Shane en tirant sur un pan de ma veste.

Je glissais sur lui des yeux hagards autant qu'angoissés. Pas ça Shane, je ne veux pas revoir l'ancien Charlie.

« Tu as autant le droit d'être dehors que d'aller le saluer » ajouta-t-il la voix forte et implacable.

« Il n'est pas seul, je ne vais pas le déranger » me dérobai-je.

Après un clin d'œil suggestif, il reprit

« Je pense que tu es une des rares, pour ne pas dire la seule, personne sur cette planète pouvant le déranger quand bon lui semble ».

Un dernier mouvement de recul, car malgré son ton avenant et sa phrase réconfortante, je ne me sentais pas capable de m'imposer, il me força à lui emboîter le pas, me tirant par la main.

On attendit à quelques pas, derrière le présentoir du libraire, que la somptueuse blonde, qui le houspillait prés de sa voiture, ne parte.

« Rosalie, sa sœur » me présenta Shane.

J'en avais entendu parler, la voir noua mes intestins. Elle était absolument divine, je me sentis si laide et insignifiante à ses côtés. Bien qu'elle ne fût que sa sœur, j'imaginais sans mal qu'il puisse être avec une femme au moins aussi belle qu'elle.

J'étais trop jeune, sans véritable attrait physique (ce qui me convenait parfaitement) et pourtant c'est moi qu'il regardait, qu'il embrassait. Dans quel guêpier je m'étais fourrée !

« Isabella » s'enjoua-t-il dès que je me trouvai à ses côtés.

Ses yeux se mirent à étinceler, son visage si concentré s'illumina en _un _l'instant, ce sourire que j'affectionnais fit son apparition. Je le vis se battre mentalement, ses mains hésitaient à déposer les bagages au sol, ses pas indiquèrent qu'il souhaitait avancer plus encore, anéantir les quelques pas qui nous séparaient. Il n'en fit rien et tout mon corps cria sa frustration.

« Je vais monter ça » désigna-t-il l'encombrement de ses bras avec dédain. « Surtout ne bouge pas » m'intima-t-il.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Shane qui n'avait pas dit un mot, ce dernier hocha simplement la tête. Quand Edward fut parti, j'observais mon ami avec scepticisme. Mon regard disait simplement « ça voulait dire quoi ce hochement de tête ? ». Sans prendre la peine de me laisser le questionner, il prit les devants.

« Il s'assure juste que je vais te garder ici ».

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir… » Rétorquai-je d'une petite voix.

Son sourcil gauche s'arqua.

« Je ne vais pas te contredire… ».

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il franchissait à nouveau la porte, la chair de poule prit possession de la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Une alerte s'épanchait en moi, qu'allait-il faire ?

Je le vis sourire de tout son soûl, abominable perfection qui me faisait perdre le fil de mes pensées, annihilant mes angoisses, il n'y avait plus que lui.

« Je vais vous laisser » affirma Shane en brisant le silence.

Une autre alarme s'insinua, me laisser seule n'était pas prudent, être ici l'était encore moins.

Ils se saluèrent vaguement et une poignée de secondes plus tard, j'étais à bord de la Volvo et il conduisait vers une destination inconnue.

« J'ai espéré toute la nuit que l'on pourrait se voir ce week-end, je ne sais pas qui remercier » avoua-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

Se pouvait-il qu'il ne s'adresse véritablement à moi ?

« Moi aussi » m'entendis-je murmurer, un incendie embrasa mes joues.

Même si je n'avais rien à faire là, même si Charlie prendrait soin de me rappeler certaines règles, j'avais souhaité pouvoir le voir, lui parler et je ne pouvais renier que je me sentais à ma place en cet instant précis.

Il se gara dans un renfoncement, entouré d'arbre, sur la route d'Hoquiam.

« Excuse-moi de t'emmener ici et de ne pas pouvoir te faire venir chez moi ».

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon jean.

« Rose fête son anniversaire ici, mon appartement est à l'étroit et je préfère qu'on soit juste tous les deux ».

Juste tous les deux, sa phrase résonna en moi plusieurs secondes après qu'il l'eut prononcée.

« Quel âge elle va avoir ? ».

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

« 22 ans ».

Je me murai dans un silence méditatif.

« Aucun regret Isabella ? ».

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la stupeur, la façon dont il prononçait mon prénom, me mettait dans un tel état.

« Aucun » affirmai-je si bas que je pus aussi bien ne pas le dire.

Sa main vint chercher la mienne, il délia mes doigts et y _les _entremêla les _aux_ siens.

De la lave en fusion coulait dans mes veines, je me sentais avancer, être plus proche était tout ce que mon corps réclamait.

Je le vis sourire avec une sincérité déroutante, figeant un regard irrésistible dans le mien, je rougissais sous ses doigts et il avança doucement. Plus aucune autre pensée ne parasita mon esprit, loin étaient les réprimandes de mon père, les douleurs que j'avais pu vivre, il n'y avait que du vert pétillant.

Comme un petit animal happé et hypnotisé par la lueur d'une lumière aveuglante, je l'observai s'avancer lentement, sans vraiment le voir. Mon cœur lourd cognait si fort que je crus qu'il allait transpercer mes côtes, laissant une ouverture béante pour qu'il puisse voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi. Mon sang tambourinait dans mes tempes, si bien que je n'entendis pas, ni ne compris sa phrase, je restais subjuguée par le rayonnement de ses prunelles.

Un corbeau attira mon attention par un envol gracieux à quelques mètres de là. Il fendit l'air, faisant des cercles par-dessus la cime d'un arbre. Son vol le fit s'élever plus en hauteur, il rejoignit une brume bien plus épaisse, qui ne me permettait pas d'en voir d'avantage sur sa destination.

Je clignai des yeux et remarquai qu'Edward s'était éloigné. Son regard avait perdu une partie de son éclat, y laissant un voile d'inquiétude. J'eus envie de m'excuser pour cette inattention, ma bouche demeurait hermétiquement close, je me contentai de rougir de honte.

« Ça te dirait d'aller marcher un peu ? » me proposa-t-il, illuminant son visage d'un sourire franc et doux.

J'acquiesçai avec chaleur et sortis de la voiture.

Les sentiers pédestres dans Forks et ses environs étaient légions. J'en connaissais certains par cœur, surtout ceux qui bordaient la rivière Quileute, pour y avoir crapahuté avec Charlie ou seule alors qu'il péchait, encore et toujours. Celui-ci m'était inconnu.

Nous n'empruntions que rarement la route d'Hoquiam.

« Des drogués et des putes » disaient Charlie, quand le venin, que représentait sa bière, dépassait le seuil de la décence.

Mes yeux étaient attirés par tout ce qui m'entourait, tout, du moindre puceron sur le tronc verdâtre d'un arbre, au nid d'un merle dans les hauteurs, la dureté du chemin boueux, les cailloux tranchants et les dénivellations inquiétantes pour mes chevilles et leur bien-être.

Tout, sauf lui. Je n'osais pas, nous marchions, entretenant une légère distance, nos épaules se frôlant à l'occasion d'un rétrécissement de la voie. Je voyais ses doigts s'approcher des miens, ou bien, était-ce juste une impression.

« C'est plus difficile de trouver un cadeau pour une fille que pour un gars » balança-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

« Et pourquoi c'est plus facile pour un… gars ? » je marquai une pause très courte, un sillon fendait le chemin en deux, nous obligeant à se mettre en file indienne.

« Un pack de bière, une pizza, un match ou une partie de console… » énuméra-t-il distrait par le chemin accidenté que nous empruntions.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Je visualisais Edward, sur son canapé, les doigts crochetés sur une manette, une bière devant lui, en train de se prendre la tête avec le grand baraqué qui avait fait un footing avec lui. Je souris alors que mes pensées divaguèrent vers un affrontement où Emmett Mc Carty, son nom m'était revenu, se retrouvait assis sur le dos d'Edward en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait gagné et que c'était au perdant de payer sa tournée.

« J'avoue… c'est naze… » Ajouta-t-il en frictionnant l'arrière de son crâne de sa main gauche, un geste qui trahissait tant _clairement _sa gêne.

Alors que j'avais toujours en tête cette divagation ridicule, j'attrapai un bout de bois en évitant les ronces.

« Je suppose que… tu… n'as pas acheté de bière à… ta… sœur ? ».

Il s'arrêta pour prendre un bâton plus petit que le mien, son buste se pencha, sa veste se souleva dans son dos et mon ventre s'enflamma durement. Son jean était vraiment bien ajusté à sa physionomie.

« C'est si difficile de me tutoyer ? » Me questionna-t-il avant de remarquer mon hébétude rougissante.

S'il réalisa quelles pensées plus ou moins obscènes s'étaient déroulées dans mon esprit, il n'en fit pas mention, juste un faible sourire amusé.

« Les vieilles habitudes… » Débutai-je, lui laissant le soin de terminer l'adage, alors que je reprenais la marche, le ventre noué et les mains moites.

Du bout de mon bâton, j'envoyai valser quelques feuilles mortes, nous avions repris la conversation. Point de bière pour Rosalie, sa sœur avait des goûts sûrs mais surtout luxueux. Son coffret spa ne comportait que des produits lui ayant « coûté un bras ».

« Quand on n'aime on ne compte pas » rétorquai-je en riant, alors qu'il grimaçait en se souvenant de la facture chez le parfumeur.

« J'espère qu'elle comprend que je l'aime beaucoup dans ce cas, pour ne pas dire trop » poursuivit-il avec un humour amer.

J'aurais aimé connaître ce sentiment. L'amour fraternel, les liens du sang qui entretiennent des émotions puissantes, un sentiment d'appartenance rassurant. Il n'y aurait plus un seul être, mais la petite partie d'un tout.

A l'entendre, on pourrait croire qu'Edward aurait apprécié de dépenser 5 dollars pour le cadeau de sa sœur mais son timbre laissait transparaitre beaucoup plus, il était attaché à elle et il l'aimait.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle aimera le cadeau » assurai-je, le cœur gonflé de tendresse envers la relation qui les liait.

Il me jeta un regard qui affirmait le contraire, nous nous arrêtâmes pour nous asseoir sur une souche, rongée par le temps, la mousse et la vie microscopique qui s'en nourrissait.

« Plus difficile qu'elle, y'a pas. Mais en plus, elle se permet de te le dire quand ça lui plait pas… ».

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Charlie ne m'avait jamais rien offert, qu'importe la date, l'événement, la saison… Il n'y avait pas de noël chez les Swan, pas plus que d'anniversaire.

Charlie ne m'en avait jamais fait, non mais…

Soudain, tel un éclair dans un ciel d'été chaud et sans nuage, un souvenir fit une entrée fulgurante. Ma mémoire mettait en branle ses rouages avec difficulté, je faisais appel à un passé trop loin, dont l'accès ne m'était pas aisé.

« Joyeux anniversaire Isabella » chantonna joyeusement ma mère.

Elle portait un plateau entre ses mains frêles, un gâteau y était déposé en son centre, il était si grand qu'il arrivait à sa bouche. Le chocolat prédominait, elle y avait ajouté des fleurs rose bonbon en sucre sur le pourtour.

Nous étions dans le salon, Charlie travaillait, mais sa présence ne me manquait pas, je m'en souvenais avec stupeur.

Elle déposa le tout sur la table basse, je reposai mon crayon de couleur près de la feuille que je gribouillais. J'observai le gâteau avec gourmandise, mon ventre se tordait déjà d'anticipation et de faim. Mon index tenta de se faufiler jusqu'au rebord du plat, ma mère le repoussa gentiment en riant.

« Laisse-moi au moins allumer tes bougies mon ange ».

Elle en alluma sept, que je comptabilisai péniblement. De ses iris bleus emplis d'amour j'y lu de la fierté, elle caressa ma joue tendrement.

« Fais un vœu ma princesse ».

Et je le fis.

Sauf qu'actuellement, assise inconfortablement sur une vieille souche, je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. Que peut bien souhaiter une gamine de 7 ans ?

Edward caressa le dessus de ma main, celle posée sur mon jean, d'où mes phalanges blanchissaient tant je serrais le poing avec vigueur.

« Isabella ? Je t'ai perdu je crois… ».

Il me souriait mais ne pouvait pas masquer sa crainte. Aussi chamboulée _que_ je pouvais _l'_être, je répondis à son sourire. Charlie avait parasité ma mémoire avec ses propres souvenirs de maman. Je me sentais perdue, il y avait celle dont il me parlait, la froide, la femme volage qu'il avait épousée et celle dont mon esprit embrouillé sortait des bribes de souvenirs, plus tendre, aimant.

« Il faut que je rentre » réussis-je à articuler.

Sa surprise se peignit sur son visage, il fouilla mon regard, je tentais de camoufler mes émotions et me levais en un bond.

« Si tu veux… ».

Il avait arrêté sa Volvo à l'entrée de ma rue et je me mis à courir pour atteindre mon perron, sans m'inquiéter des probables regards curieux de mes voisins. Je le quittais sans peine, ne le laissant même pas terminer sa phrase.

Qu'importe qu'ils m'observent ! Que verraient-ils ?

Une gamine bouffée par la peur, dont le monde s'effritait à l'intérieur même de sa tête.

Quand je débarrai la porte, je n'entrai pas dans le couloir que j'avais nettoyé un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci était aussi semblable que différent. Les meubles avaient perdus leur aspect désuet, ils paraissaient neufs.

Je me tournai vers le miroir qui ornait le mur à droite de la porte, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je ne vis pas ma queue de cheval ou le marron de mes yeux, mon nez fin, mes joues creuses. Renée semblait s'observer interloquée, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas elle, mais moi qui s'imaginait être elle…

« Où étais-tu ? » S'emporta Charlie en se postant devant moi, faisant irruption depuis le salon.

Sa voix n'était que colère et animosité, ses yeux sombres me fusillaient durement, la veine se mit à palpiter sur sa tempe gauche.

« Marcher un peu » bafouillai-je, mais ce n'était pas ma voix, elle était plus mature, plus grave.

« Je t'avais dit de rester à la maison ! ».

Sa main agrippa mes cheveux et je reçus la première gifle, sa paume s'écrasa avec violence sur ma joue. Je vis instantanément des étoiles tanguer devant mes yeux, il était flou et armait déjà son poing.

Il me tira par la queue de cheval jusqu'au salon. Son coup dans le ventre me sonna et irradia mes intestins d'une lave en fusion et de pics douloureux. Je fermais les yeux, contenais les larmes et priais qu'il en termine vite.

J'avais compris la leçon. Je ne devais pas sortir, je l'avais fait, désobéissant et j'acceptais ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Il me laissait recroquevillée sur le sol, mes bras me tenant le ventre dans un geste désespéré d'annihiler la douleur.

Je l'entendis décapsuler sa bière et m'ordonner de décamper du salon si je ne voulais pas l'aller-retour. Malgré mes jambes engourdies, la sensation que mon ventre ne m'appartenait plus tant je souffrais, je me mis debout et grimpai les escaliers.

Se pouvait-il que j'ai rêvé un nouveau Charlie ? Que notre éloignement de Forks n'ait été qu'un songe dément pour ne plus me rappeler Andrew et ce qu'il m'avait fait subir ?

Je m'allongeai en chien de fusil sur mon lit, étouffant mes sanglots déchirants dans mon oreiller. Comment avais-je pu croire que ma vie serait différente ? Que tout ce que j'avais connu et qui constituait le socle de ma personne avait été terrassée pour laisser place à de nouvelles bases ?

Si j'avais perdu la tête, mon père venait de me remettre les idées en place.

La violence de cette punition m'avait clouée au lit pour le reste de la journée, si j'avais le malheur de vouloir étendre ma jambe pour éviter l'engourdissement, mon ventre me rappelait qu'il souffrait le martyr. Les heures s'étaient écoulées sans que je ne m'en soucie. Charlie ne m'appela pas pour lui préparer le diner, la porte d'entrée avait claqué une heure après son « accueil ».

La nuit présidait dans le ciel, à présent, alourdie par la brume, je ne distinguais pas les étoiles et en toute franchise, j'en avais vraiment rien à faire. Des pas firent grincer les marches de l'escalier, des bruits sourds accentuaient la montée. Mes poils s'irisèrent sur ma peau, sensation désagréable de déjà-vu, alors que je reconnaissais les pas alcoolisés de mon père. Il s'écroula dans son lit, les ressorts de son sommeil grincèrent et une poignée de secondes plus tard, il ronflait de tout son être.

J'évacuai de nouvelles larmes, ne pouvant les contrôler. Je faisais un retour brutal en arrière.

« Izzie… ton père a tellement bu qu'il a laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte… » m'annonça Shane depuis le seuil de ma chambre.

Ma gorge comprimée désirait juste relâcher les sanglots.

« Aucun garçon ne doit venir ici Bella » résonna la voix, monstrueusement dominatrice, de mon père.

« Tu ne peux pas rester Shane » affirmai-je le plus clairement possible.

Il arrêta tout mouvement, je m'étais montrée si froide et implacable.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ».

« Tu ne peux pas rester » répétai-je en insistant, me montrant même insultante.

« Seulement si tu me dis que ça va » insista-t-il à son tour.

Mes paupières se plissèrent, des larmes souhaitaient s'épancher sur mes joues, ce n'était pas le moment, pas le moment du tout.

« Je vais bien ».

Il ne s'y méprit pas et avança à nouveau pour voir mon visage que je cachais dans mon oreiller. Il détruirait mes défenses si un seul de ses yeux bienveillants se posait sur moi.

« Ouais… c'est ça… Pourquoi tu te caches alors ? ».

Je serrais plus encore la couverture sur ma poitrine, je me maudissais par avance du ton que j'allais employer, surtout envers lui, qui me donnait tant, sans rien attendre de moi.

« Je me cache pas. J'essaie de dormir et tu me déranges ».

« Je pars alors » cracha-t-il mauvais et certainement déçu.

Shane était discret, si bien que j'attendis une dizaine de minutes avant de me laisser aller.

Dimanche… Je repassai le linge, ne pensant à rien de précis, si ce n'était de ne pas faire de plis. J'agençai le tout dans les armoires, rangeant les chambres, puis je m'assis dans le fauteuil vert à la couleur passée du salon. Mon regard se perdit dans le vague, je continuai de ne réfléchir sans accrocher mes pensées à quelque chose de précis : les tâches ménagères déjà effectuées, ce qu'il me faudrait faire comme courses,…

Un clignement de paupière plus tard et il était six heures à l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée. Celle qui représentait une carpe en bronze, elle était si lourde et il me fallait ruser pour l'épousseter convenablement, il y avait des petits recoins « nids à poussière ».

Alors j'avais passé cinq heures assises ici, sans bouger, sans voir le temps passer, remarquai-je avec stupéfaction.

Étonnamment, ça me fit le plus grand bien, ça avait soulagé le plus grand de la douleur physique et mentalement je m'étais recentrée sur l'essentiel, comprendre : j'étais la fille de Charlie Swan, rien de plus.

Je préparai le diner, un steak cuit à point et des pommes au four. Je dressai l'assiette et la mit au four. Mon père était parti en milieu de matinée, j'étais alors au sous-sol à mettre l'adoucissant dans le compartiment du lave-linge.

Il rentra tard, dina et avant même que je ne l'entende sombrer dans le sommeil, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et vérifiai que toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient bien fermées, puis me mis au lit à mon tour.

* * *

Je remercie infiniment Nassou, Sakura pour leur correction, le temps qu'elle prenne pour cette histoire, vous êtes géniales les filles. Pour toi, Anne, ta présence, tes conseils, sont les meilleurs guides de cette fiction, merci pour tout.

Comme vous le savez, il y a quelques soucis avec FF, des suppressions d'histoires... bref une malheureuse expérience que je ne souhaite pas. Si cette déconvenue venait à se produire, voici les moyens de me contacter:

- la messagerie privée de ce site

- facebook: heaven write

- email: heavenwriter(at)live(.)fr.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a intéressé.


	25. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Mes gestes étaient mécaniques le lendemain matin, j'entassai mes livres dans mon sac à dos usé jusqu'à la corde, déjeunai sommairement pour ne plus être affectée par cette nausée qui appesantissait mon estomac et pris la direction du lycée. Eviter de songer à Shane et ce qu'il avait pu ressentir alors que je le chassais était facile à la maison. A présent, une boule aussi lourde que le plomb tiraillait mon ventre, encore endoloris par endroit, j'étais à proximité de son ancienne maison et je m'aperçus à regret qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Je le voyais encore, adossé nonchalamment, allumant une cigarette et sourire à ma venue.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Ce ne fut qu'en pénétrant dans la cours du lycée que je vis sa silhouette longiligne marcher à grandes enjambées vers le préau du bâtiment central. Il m'avait vue descendre les escaliers, mais me fuyait.

Brisée, attristée, je continuai mon chemin jusqu'au couloir des sciences où nous aurions notre premier cours de la journée. Il était vide et froid, aucun lycéen ne s'aventurait dans les lieux avant que la première sonnerie n'ait retenti.

J'avais blessé Shane et je ne savais pas ce qui allait en ressortir. Pire encore, à présent, ce fut à Edward que je pensais.

Il devait certainement m'attendre dans la loge, peut être qu'il voudrait savoir ce que j'avais fait ce week-end.

Toute cette pression était invivable, je me rendis dans les toilettes pour me rafraîchir le visage. La sonnerie s'éleva et j'hésitai. Je ne voulais pas aller en cours et m'apercevoir que Shane avait changé de place, je ne voulais pas passer devant le gymnase et voir qu'Edward espérait ma venue.

Mais si Charlie recevait un appel ou une lettre pour une absence, je le sentirais passer durant des semaines. A contre cœur et les pieds lourds, j'allais en cours.

Shane était accoudé à la paillasse du fond. Notre paillasse.

« Je ne te dérange pas aujourd'hui » affirma-t-il acerbe alors que je posai mon sac à l'extrémité gauche de la table carrelée.

Je luttais contre la montée de larmes et ne trouvai rien à dire. Il n'enchaîna pas, un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que notre professeur nous donnait la marche à suivre pour l'expérience que nous allions réaliser, il fit glisser un mot jusqu'à mon livre ouvert.

Je glissai ma main dessus pour le cacher avant de l'ouvrir sous la table, les mains tremblantes.

_Je sais pas ce qui __t'est arrivée__ ce week-end, mais j'aime pas ce que je vois. _

Son écriture était soignée et fine. Un certain soulagement fit son apparition, il n'avait plus l'air de m'en vouloir. Cependant, il y avait pire que la rancœur de Shane, il y avait sa suspicion, son intuition sans faille.

_De quoi tu parles ?_

Lui répondis-je, en prenant le temps de noircir la feuille de mes pattes de mouche, dans un style nonchalant que les battements fiévreux de mon cœur trahissaient.

_Tes cernes, ta tête de six pieds de long, l'impression que tu te renfermes… la liste est longue tu veux que je continue ?_

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement la tournure de cet échange. En ce qui me concernait, les miroirs étaient des objets de décorations, juste bons à être nettoyés, je n'avais donc pas vu ma tête avant de partir au lycée. Certes, je le sentais, j'étais tellement épuisée, lasse. Me rendre compte que le Charlie d'il y a une semaine avait disparu, était physiquement douloureux à reconnaitre et mentalement d'une brutalité féroce.

_J'ai mal dormi._

Il me rendit le mot quelques secondes plus tard. A présent le quart de feuille était comblé de nos mots, il ne restait plus de place sur le recto, il avait écrit au verso.

_Un emmerdeur t'a gâché ton sommeil ?_

Je fis blanchir mes jointures en serrant mes doigts autour de mon crayon.

_C'est pas ça. Je m'excuse pour samedi._

Je dus réfléchir longuement à la bonne façon de terminer ma phrase sans l'alerter inutilement.

_Je suis crevée, c'est dur de revenir à la normale._

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire. La normale, la vraie vie de Bella Swan, celle qu'elle n'avait pas réellement quittée, la seule qu'elle avait toujours connue, l'unique qu'elle vivrait.

Il ne me répondit pas, préférant me prendre à part dés que nous nous retrouvâmes dans le couloir bondé de lycéens ne se souciant que d'eux-mêmes ou leur bande d'amis.

« C'est quoi la normale Izzie ? » m'interrogea-t-il en scrutant mes yeux pour m'éviter de lui cacher mes émotions.

« Tu sais… » bafouillai-je. « Forks… la maison…. Les cours…. ».

« Ton père n'aurait pas… par hasard… à voir avec le fait que tu dormes pas et que j'ai l'impression que tu es passée sous les roues d'un camion ? ».

On avançait mollement, prenant le temps, comme tout le monde. Je bouillonnais, qu'il accuse aussi ouvertement mon père m'était intolérable, comme à chaque fois. Oui j'avais eu mal, plus encore parce qu'il ne m'avait pas punie de cette façon depuis des semaines, mais il fallait aussi que j'avoue que je lui avais désobéi. Les règles sont les règles.

« Tu n'as pas à penser ça sur mon père » répliquai-je piquée au vif.

Il m'arrêta au niveau des escaliers, me tirant par le bras pour appuyer son geste.

« Et à Edward tu y penses ? ».

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » renvoyai-je en prenant un air aussi détaché que possible, bien que mon cœur ne se sente plus la force de battre.

Edward, j'y avais pensé alors que je marchais seule ce matin. Il n'y avait pas de solution possible et acceptable. Nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. D'ailleurs il n'avait rien à faire avec une fille comme moi, je ne valais rien et je ne me sentais pas la force d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Ma décision de mettre un terme à « notre relation », bien avant qu'elle ne débute réellement, était plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle punition de Charlie, cependant, c'était nécessaire et juste, surtout envers lui.

Il n'y avait rien à retirer de moi, il se lasserait tôt ou tard, certainement tôt. L'année scolaire se terminait, il m'oublierait vite.

« Tu comptes le voir aujourd'hui ? ».

Shane semblait me jauger de toute part, analysant mon regard, mes intonations, le contenu de mes quelques mots. Un puissant radar capteur de mensonges.

Je détournai la tête, haussai les épaules et grimpai l'escalier. J'ajustai mon sac sur mon épaule, alors qu'il me rattrapait. Sa respiration était sifflante, signe de sa désapprobation. Peu importe, qu'il désapprouve, qu'il remette tout en cause, il n'était pas concerné et je savais ce que je faisais.

Alors que les heures, trop longues et insipides, s'écoulaient jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, nous n'avions plus échangé un mot. Aussi dérangeant soit le silence, on n'y mettait pas un terme, chacun campait sur sa position.

Midi, il fumait, allongé sur le banc, son avant-bras recouvrait ses yeux, sa cigarette se consumait au coin de ses lèvres. Le bout de ses pieds touchait à peine ma cuisse. J'observais les semelles usées de ses converses, en grignotant mon sandwich. Le préau contenait un tiers du lycée, prenant possession de la dizaine de bancs disponibles, ou s'asseyant à même le sol en cercle. C'était bruyant, animé, assez pour m'éviter d'entendre certaines pensées dérangeantes comme : « Il va s'inquiéter et venir » « Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? ».

« Ca te dit d'aller au bal avec moi ? » lâcha Shane sans relever son bras, son autre main, celle qui était suspendue dans le vide appuyée sur le dossier du banc, avait capturé la cigarette entre son index et son majeur.

« Je n'y vais pas » répondis-je sincèrement alors que mon cœur eut raté un ou deux battements.

Les différents bals de l'école n'avaient jamais eu le plaisir de ma présence. C'était une des nombreuses limites que mon père m'ordonnait de ne pas franchir. Mais surtout, on ne m'y avait jamais invitée, c'était la première fois et ça me coupait le souffle.

« Je m'en doutais un peu ». Il se redressa, finit sa cigarette et jeta le mégot au loin dans un geste élégant. « J'espérais que tu ferais un p'tit effort pour moi… ».

Il me fit un clin d'œil et j'eus l'impression de retrouver mon ami, chaleureux et drôle.

« Les bals… c'est pas pour moi… ».

Il me toisa avec un sérieux qui me fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

« J'ai l'impression qu'y a pas grand-chose qui est fait pour toi… ».

Je détournai mes yeux jusqu'à un groupe de cinq filles, s'échangeant du maquillage et l'une d'entre elle s'appliquait du vernis sur ses ongles. J'observais leurs rires, leurs badinages quand un garçon passait, j'évitai de reporter mon attention sur Shane et l'inquisition de son regard.

Pourquoi me cachais-je de lui ? De son jugement ? Comment arrivait-il à poser des questions et me dire des choses qui entrainaient un tel malaise en moi ?

Ces questions m'indisposaient tellement, je n'arrivais pas à y réfléchir concrètement, à y apporter les vraies réponses, à chaque fois, Charlie et ses leçons y donnaient un éclairage angoissant.

A plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là, Edward était sorti du gymnase et scrutait les environs. Je le vis frictionner ses cheveux, geste qui dénonçait soit son désarroi soit sa gêne.

Nos regards se croisèrent et même à cette distance, je sus qu'il avait capté ma présence sur ce banc, je me pétrifiai de tout mon être. Mes intestins se contractèrent et cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas une douce chaleur qui prit possession de moi, plutôt un besoin urgent.

« Si tu ne veux pas lui parler tout de suite, il serait temps de fuir » proposa Shane en cherchant son briquet dans la poche avant de sa veste en jean.

Je me levai précipitamment et me rendis aussi vite que possible dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Shane

Je la vis partir à regret, je ne m'étais donc pas trompé. Izzie se détournait de lui et je pourrais mettre ma main à couper que ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Ce que j'avais cru voir dans sa chambre le samedi avait donné l'alarme. Elle était recroquevillée dans son lit, prostrée, comme une petite fille. Tout le dimanche, je marchais de long en large dans ma chambre, retournant le problème dans ma tête, je me donnais l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'aider, pour percer ses secrets. Parce que putain ! Il y avait beaucoup trop de mystère entourant sa vie et il me semblait en effleurer qu'une partie, une part sombre, le tout en lien avec son père. Si, souvent, j'imaginais qu'il devait la manipuler comme une marionnette, faisant d'elle un jouet à sa merci, parfois et je pourrais en gerber rien qu'à y penser, je l'imaginais lever la main sur elle. Sur son corps fragile, à la merci de ses 80 kilos de muscles au bas mot.

Je tournai la tête vers le gymnase, Cullen était stoïque, lui aussi avait vu sa fuite et il m'observait atterré. Je me levai de mauvaise grâce, si elle ne voulait pas lui parler, moi, je n'y couperai pas. Autant lui éviter de faire les kilomètres jusque chez moi après les cours et discuter tout de suite.

Il rentra et je le rejoignis dans sa loge qui puait la javel et la poussière. Un odieux mélange qui me donna, alternativement, envie d'éternuer et de vomir.

« Elle est partie » débuta-t-il la voix blanche.

Je restai debout, il s'était assit en triturant un paquet de feuille sur son bureau. Certainement histoire d'occuper ses mains pour ne pas trahir le fait qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation.

« Je sais » répondis-je, sans lui avouer que j'avais en quelque sorte cautionné son départ précipité.

« Pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? ».

Il se maitrisait assez mal, son timbre avait prit une intensité mêlant angoisse et trouble.

« Elle n'a jamais été du genre bavarde… » argumentai-je en espérant le calmer un peu.

Je tirai une chaise en bois vers moi et m'y assis sans envie.

« Elle doit certainement flipper… Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé… Elle n'a jamais eu de…copain… ».

« Alors c'est de ma faute » lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, anéanti.

« J'pense pas ».

Il releva la tête vers moi et me toisa avec un espoir non feint. Je ne devrais peut être pas le rassurer si ça signifiait lui mentir, après tout, je ne connaissais pas les intentions d'Izzie. Je n'avais qu'une vague idée, de minces soupçons, rien de bien sérieux en somme.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? ».

Je réfléchis intensément, j'aurais aimé lui donner un plan en trois étapes, quelque chose de facile à faire et d'infaillible. J'abdiquai en soupirant lourdement. Je n'en n'avais aucune foutue idée.

Je figeai un regard lourd de sens dans ses yeux, il se crispa sur sa chaise, arrêtant d'arranger le tas de feuille, comme s'il était affecté par ce qu'il semblait comprendre en déchiffrant l'expression de mon visage.

« C'est fini ? » me demanda-t-il comme au supplice et il l'était, il en avait tout l'air.

« C'est pas à moi que tu dois demander ça » lui retournai-je en regrettant aussitôt ma rebuffade.

J'offrais du temps à Izzie pour mettre ses idées au clair et je forcais Cullen à aller la trouver. T'es con mon gars !

« Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me parler ».

« Laisse lui du temps ».

« Du temps pour quoi ? » poursuivit-il avec une voix sifflante.

Je me levais, prêt à mettre un terme à la discussion, elle ne mènerait à rien de toute manière, si ce n'est à le braquer lui, le frustrer et je n'avais aucune réponse à lui offrir.

« Izzie c'est… » je pris quelques secondes supplémentaires pour former une phrase aussi cohérente que mes intuitions au sujet de mon amie. « Pas une de ces filles qui iraient courir jusque dans ton lit uniquement parce que tu lui auras souri ».

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux » me coupa-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Je roulais des yeux avant de reprendre.

« Je sais ! ».

« Elle croit que je veux coucher avec elle ? » persista-t-il anxieux.

« Elle doit juste ne pas savoir comment vivre ça ».

Il se leva à son tour, comme soulagé, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Personnellement, si j'avais vu une fille prendre ses jambes à son cou alors que manifestement je voulais la voir, j'aurais pensé que c'était mort entre nous. Il devait être tellement attaché à elle, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Tant mieux !

J'étais de plus en plus certain, qu'il était la clé de toute cette histoire. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas à moi, mais lui, il l'atteignait.

« Tu pourrais aller lui parler… la rassurer… s'il te plait… ».

J'acquiesçai derechef et quittai la loge. La deuxième sonnerie avait déjà retenti depuis quelques minutes. J'étais donc en retard et je m'en fichais comme de ma première paire de converse.

Elles étaient bleues et vraiment confortables.

Je voulais aller en cours, pour la voir, la confronter, la rassurer, lui parler, je ne pouvais pas abandonner.

« Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir » me dit-elle alors que je prenais place à sa droite, le souffle rendu court par ma course à travers les escaliers.

Je sortis une feuille et un crayon entre deux paquets de bonbons acidulés.

« C'est ce que Monsieur Garcia espère depuis que je suis dans ce bahut… ».

Elle sourit, ses yeux se plissèrent adorablement et je pressentis qu'elle était dans de bonnes dispositions pour la suite.

« Désolé pour ce matin… Je suis venu en voiture… » débutai-je subtilement, histoire de mettre toutes les choses au clair avant d'entamer le vrai sujet.

« Pas de problème, tu n'habites plus vraiment à côté maintenant… ».

Je vrillai mes yeux dans les siens, happant son attention, pour qu'elle voie à quel point je pouvais être sérieux et sincère.

« Ca ne sera jamais un problème de venir jusque chez toi, à n'importe quelle heure. Ce matin, j'ai fait mon gamin, mais crois moi, demain je serai là ».

Je la vis déglutir lentement et son souffle se relâcha après quelques secondes, je clignai des paupières et notre lien fut interrompu.

Elle ne répondit rien et j'en profitai pour poursuivre.

« J'ai parlé avec… tu sais… tout à l'heure ».

Je la vis tressaillir du coin de l'œil. On essayait de faire semblant de suivre le cours d'anglais et j'étais à l'affut d'une oreille indiscrète comme il en avait toujours dans une classe.

« Tu fais quoi après ? Faudrait qu'on parle… ».

Nous n'avions qu'une heure de cours, je jetai un bref regard à ma montre, plus que 40 minutes et nous serions tranquilles, si elle m'en donnait seulement l'occasion.

« Je rentre chez moi » débita-t-elle rapidement, essayant d'y mettre la conviction nécessaire alors qu'elle-même ne le voulait pas.

« Alors je te raccompagnerai ».

« T'es pas obligé » frissonna-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules, l'air de « ça m'est égal » et c'était le cas.

Le prof nous fit les gros yeux et on n'échangea plus un mot jusqu'à la sonnerie.

« Enfin libre ! » me réjouis-je avant de remarquer le prof qui avait entendu ma joie.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me rappela la dissertation à lui rendre pour jeudi, dernier délai.

Je n'avais même pas lu le livre…

« Tu l'as faite toi ? » demandai-je à Izzie alors que l'on humait l'air pur de l'extérieur.

« J'ai du retard dans toutes les matières… ».

Je tirai sur mon paquet de cigarettes à peine nous franchîmes les barrières du lycée.

« De toute manière encore deux semaines et c'est les examens, faut qu'ils arrêtent de nous faire chier avec les devoirs, on doit déjà réviser ! ».

Elle se stoppa, me regarda avec scepticisme.

« Tu révises toi ? ».

Je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Depuis quand tu fais dans le sarcasme ? » baragouinai-je tant je riais.

On reprit la marche, je me calmai et lui répondis qu'effectivement je révisais, ma mère était sur mon dos, me tannant pour que j'ai mon diplôme, celui qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu elle-même, blablabla sortez les violons.

Finalement, après cinq minutes où nous échangions quelques blagues sur l'équilibre mental, plus que précaire de ma mère, j'abordai le sujet épineux.

Nous marchions sur West Lot street, la première rue de Forks que l'on atteignait après avoir quitté le lycée. C'était une rue « banlieue », il n'y avait que de belles maisons bourgeoises, avec le carré d'herbe parfaitement entretenu sur le devant, les platanes défonçant le goudron de leurs troncs, plantés aux mêmes intervalles réguliers. Leurs feuillages étaient d'un vert foncé, obscurcissant la route, couplé au brouillard, l'endroit était moins idyllique qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Ôtes moi d'un doute… Tu veux toujours être avec Cullen ? ».

Elle perdit instantanément tout sourire et ça me fit mal, pour lui, pour elle, pour eux.

« J'en ai envie » affirma-t-elle tout bas.

« J'ai l'impression qu'y a un « mais » qui ne va pas tarder à arriver ».

Son regard se perdit au loin, alors que le centre, plus animé, s'annonçait au prochain croisement.

« Sois franc Shane » quémanda-t-elle avec douleur. « Il n'a rien à faire avec moi… regarde moi… je suis personne… ».

Si elle m'avait décroché une droite en plein dans l'estomac je n'aurais pas eu plus mal. Qu'est ce qu'elle osait raconter comme connerie ?!

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ». Je me stoppai pour ne pas qu'elle voie à quel point ça me mettait hors de moi et qu'elle en prenne peur.

Quelle se dénigre autant dépassait le seuil normal de la timidité excessive, on avait du lui bourrer le mou avec une vision déformée de ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle méritait. Il n'y avait pas que les critères physiques qu'elle remettait en cause, mais elle, dans son ensemble et c'était tout simplement révoltant.

Je la fis s'arrêter devant la boulangerie, peu de clients en cette après-midi, ce qui était le cas pour tous les autres commerces du centre ville, hormis, peut être, l'épicerie.

« Tu sais ce que tu es pour Edward ? ».

Elle se mit à rougir et à fuir mon regard.

« Tu es importante. Si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être estimée, aimée, il va t'en donner une idée précise, parce que ce qu'il ressent pour toi c'est pas du vent. Et tu le mérites Izzie, tu mérites tout ce qu'il pourrait t'apporter et lui mérite ton attention ».

Elle se mit à pleurer, ses sanglots étaient silencieux puis soudain incontrôlables. Je la pris dans mes bras et on se réfugia derrière la boutique de pêche, à l'abris des regards. Je la serrai contre mon torse et je la sentis trembler, sa respiration irrégulière se répercutait sur mon torse. Je posai ma main sur l'arrière de sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux, murmurant des paroles douces pour l'apaiser.

« Tu es une fille géniale Izzie… exceptionnelle… je suis heureux d'avoir emménagé ici et de t'avoir rencontrée… ».

Si ça ne la calmait pas vraiment, redoublant parfois les larmes, j'avais besoin de le lui dire, qu'elle entende à quel point elle m'importait.

« C'est trop dur Shane » se larmoya-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux avec le bout de ses doigts.

« Laisse toi juste aller ».

« Je peux pas ». Elle paraissait tellement anéantie par la véracité de sa phrase, comme si elle y croyait dur comme fer.

Je passai une main sur mon visage, prêt à verser quelques larmes moi aussi, je nageais dans un brouillard sombre et épais. Il n'était pas constitué de gouttelettes d'eau, mais des énigmes entourant sa vie.

« Tu vois… si j'étais pas sûr que tu dirais non… je te proposerai bien de rester quelques jours à la maison, j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de souffler, de dormir,… ».

« C'est pas possible Shane ».

Je soupirai, lasse et désabusé.

« Je savais que tu dirais non. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et te reposer ».

J'aurais voulu la mettre personnellement au lit pour être certain qu'elle dorme un peu, mais elle me dit au revoir à l'entrée de sa rue.

Je ne pus me retenir de l'embrasser sur la joue et de la serrer contre moi.

« N'abandonne pas avec lui » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, j'expirai allégé de mon anxiété. Je n'avais pas obtenu les éclaircissements attendus, mais au moins la certitude qu'elle n'allait pas exclure Cullen de sa vie.

Comme à l'accoutumée, elle n'accepta pas que je la raccompagne jusque chez elle. Nous nous quittâmes à l'entrée de sa rue, je la vis frémir alors que ses yeux rougis pointaient sa maison. Je me mis à penser avec douleur, qu'aucune de mes actions depuis que je la connaissais, n'avaient abouti favorablement pour elle. Je n'étais qu'un crétin, doublement con, de la laisser rentrer chez elle chaque jour que Dieu fait, allant me coucher dans mon lit, à présent, king size et dormant sans difficulté. Alors que je faisais le chemin inverse, me rendant jusqu'à l'épicerie du centre ville pour attendre ma mère, si elle ne m'oubliait pas au profit d'une partie de jambe en l'air avec Phil, je me sentis inutile et vide d'idées. J'admis alors, à regret, que j'avais besoin de me faire aider.

Pour une fois, ma mère était déjà là quand je m'engageai sur le trottoir à deux pas de la superette. Elle arborait un sourire de vainqueur, un sourire qui semblait dire « hé hé tu n'y croyais pas et pourtant je suis là ! ».

« Avoue… tu étais ici avant que je t'appelle ? » questionnai-je à peine je fus monté dans la voiture, un spacieux 4x4 chevrolet.

« Peut être que j'étais chez la coiffeuse… » elle me fit un clin d'œil complice. « Mais hé ! Admire la performance, je suis là avant toi ! ».

Je lâchai un faible sourire, puis soufflai accablé.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant et elle me coula un regard en biais inquiet.

« Moi qui pensais que ton humeur changerait une fois que tu l'aurais vue au lycée… » débita-t-elle morose.

Je déviai mon regard vers ma vitre, ignorant sa remarque. Je regardais défiler les maisons, les parcs, puis la forêt bordant l'immense manoir de Phil.

Ma mère ne serait pas d'une grande aide en ce qui concernait les soucis d'Izzie. A la rigueur, s'ils étaient d'ordre vestimentaire ou cosmétique, je pourrai faire appel à elle sans aucun problème, mais pas pour ça.

Mon cerveau surchauffa et me balança une évidence :

« Ca quoi Shane ? Est-ce que tu sais quels sont ses problèmes ? est ce que tu en as au moins une foutue idée ? ».

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien et ça suffisait pour enclencher mon système d'alarme.

Nous rentrâmes dans la maison par la porte de cuisine, sur la façade Ouest. Elle déposa quelques paquets sur le plan de travail, qui trônait comme une île déserte dans l'immensité de cette cuisine. Je vidais les sacs, lui tendant les provisions, alors qu'elle s'affairait à les agencer dans les placards.

« Ca te dirait de faire des gâteaux… Comme autrefois… ».

Je lui lançai un regard septique, couplé à un sourire en coin moqueur.

« On a jamais fait ça ».

Elle haussa les épaules et rangea un paquet d'Oreo que je convoitais déjà.

« On pourrait au moins essayer. J'ai entendu dire que c'est ce que font les mamans normales… ».

Depuis que nous vivions ici, elle me paraissait vouloir rattraper le temps perdu, où nous errions de villes en villes, de mecs en mecs, le tout dans une pauvreté plus que certaine. Je trouvais cette attitude plutôt touchante, je n'avais jamais manqué de son amour, il ne fallait pas qu'elle en fasse trop.

« Tu sais que j'ai plus 4 ans… » répliquai-je avec amusement.

Elle me fit ses yeux les plus tristes, si je lui accordais une dizaine de secondes supplémentaires, elle pleurerait, pour sûr ! Cependant, je m'évitai ce calvaire et abdiquai mollement.

Elle frétilla sur place, puis sautilla de placard en placard pour sortir de quoi préparer un gâteau, j'observais le tout dans la plus grande défiance. On ne cuisinait pas chez les Rivers, j'en sortis presque la caméra, quand, recouverte de farine, elle cherchait comment utiliser la balance électrique.

« Je t'avais dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée » me moquai-je en époussetant son épaule droite, de quelques petites tapes.

« Tu m'aiderais aussi ! » râla-t-elle en reposant le tout sur le bois sombre du plan de travail, puis elle s'affala sur un tabouret, totalement dépassée par la situation.

« Les mamans « normales » ont plusieurs années d'expériences… c'est pas ton truc de toute façon » tentai-je de la rassurer.

Elle se leva en un bond, les yeux tourmentés par la peine, le regret, la douleur, j'écarquillai les miens, incertain de ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche frémissante de colère.

« Ca aurait pu être notre truc ! J'aurais pu le faire ! Je peux le faire ! ».

Bouche-bée, je me levai vivement à mon tour et la serrai très fort contre moi.

« Tu n'es pas moins une mère parce que tu n'as jamais fait de gâteau ! ».

Elle se mit à pleurer contre mon épaule. Pour la deuxième fois, une personne d'une grande importance le faisait et je me trouvais déconcerté par leur peine.

Je lui fis un baiser dans le cou et un souvenir me revint.

« Tu es ma mère, j'en ai rien à foutre des gâteaux, des réunions parents-profs auxquelles tu n'as jamais assistées, que tu ne m'aies pas appris à faire du vélo,… Je me souviens des noëls. Tous ceux qu'on a passés dans un motel minable. Tu passais toute la journée à fabriquer des décorations avec moi, tu bossais dur pour que l'on mange convenablement et que j'ai un cadeau. Combien de mères se sacrifient autant pour leur gamin ? On en a rien à faire des gâteaux maman, on a tout vécu ensemble…je t'aime… ».

J'essuyai du pouce les larmes sous ses yeux, son mascara avait coulé, mais je la trouvais toujours aussi belle.

« Tu as aimé tous tes noëls… » poursuivit-elle avec une pointe de joie. « Même celui où on a découpé des sapins dans des vieilles boites de pizza ? ».

Elle avait retrouvé son humour et j'éclatai de rire.

« Même celui où tu as volé un sapin dans la cours de ce vieux barjo de Brett dans le Vermont ».

Elle observa avec douleur ses mains, comme si le souvenir lui envoyait de nouvelles décharges de souffrance.

« J'ai eu de sacrées échardes n'empêche ! » se plaignit elle, redevenue totalement elle-même à présent.

« Ouais… mais ça en valait la peine… on avait notre sapin… » me remémorai-je ému.

* * *

Le chapitre n'est pas entier, malheureusement. L'histoire n'est pas en pause, oubliée,... disons que c'est moi qui est lente.

Elle connaîtra une fin, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, c'est difficile de prévoir un délais.

Merci à Sakura et Anne-So pour leur correction et précieux conseils.


	26. Chapter 22 suite

La suite du chapitre est là!

bonne lecture

* * *

Le plus gros de la crise étant passé, nous travaillâmes dans la cuisine le restant de la journée.  
Je me sentais apaisé, comme dans un cocon rassurant. L'impression tenace d'être dans un bon bain chaud, moussant, parfumé, le nirvana.  
Puis il y eut sa question:

«Tu crois qu'Isabella pourrait venir passer une nuit à la maison?».

L'aisance qu'elle avait de parler du manoir de Phil comme étant son foyer m'étonnait toujours.

«Je te l'ai dis, c'est pas possible» répondis-je irrité qu'elle insiste et surtout anéanti que je ne puisse pas répondre par l'affirmative.

J'aimerai que ce fut-ce le cas. On passerait une journée ennuyante au bahut, puis on finirait avachi dans le canapé à manger des chips en regardant une télé-réalité abrutissante à souhait. On se foutrait de la gueule des blondes décolorées qui inventent de nouveaux mots à la seconde, sans aucune cohérence. finalement, on mangerait une pizza, assit sur mon lit, discutant de trucs débiles. ou alors, elle s'ouvrirait enfin, éloignée de chez elle, se sentant à l'aise, assez pour que je comprenne ce qui n'allait pas.

Le reste de la journée, fut assez flou. je me souvenais d'avoir regagné mon lit, le ventre plein de notre débauche de sucrerie, au point d'en avoir la nausée. Je m'étais écroulé sur le lit et ce fut la télé qui me réveilla aux alentours de 3 heures du matin. Un homme venait de tousser pour s'éclaircir la voix. je ne reconnus pas l'émission, une sorte d'oprah pour intellectuel insomniaque.

«Je m'explique» reprit celui qui avait honteusement gâché ma nuit. « Les enfants qui subissent cette violence domestique ont non seulement une perception de la réalité différente de la notre mais souffre aussi d'un manque d'encadrement affectif dans leur foyer et en dehors».  
Ses mains accompagnaient ses paroles, il avait des gestes fluides et élégants. sa posture, son physique très avantageux couplé à sa retenue, lui conféraient un puissant magnétisme. j'étais totalement happé par ses paroles, sans connaître réellement le thème de cette interview. Une banderole se glissa sous son portrait et m'apprit qui il était: Docteur Jasper Whitlock, psychiatre spécialisé dans les violences et traumatismes liées à l'enfance et l'adolescence.

« Ces enfants auront une conception différente de ce qui est normal ou pas. Si je devais vous donner un exemple, je prendrais celui-ci. Un jeune garçon, d'une huitaine d'année, qui subit une violence physique et mentale depuis le berceau, il ne pensera pas que c'est anormal de prendre une correction pour du désordre dans sa chambre ou une mauvaise note. Son quotidien est régit par les sautes d'humeur de la personne qui le maltraite.».  
Le journaliste prit à son tour la parole, visiblement consterné.

« Pourtant, ce garçon va à l'école, il doit bien observer les différences entre son quotidien et celui de ses camarades».

Jasper Whitlock lui offrit un sourire bienveillant, celui d'un prof qui s'apprête à donner la leçon à un élève.

« Il y a un pourcentage non-négligeable d'enfant dé-scolarisé Pour tous les autres, l'influence de la personne maltraitante a pourri sa vision de la vie. Son quotidien à l'école n'est qu'un intermède entre la maison et l'école. généralement, il vit sur les acquit apprit à la maison: manque de confiance en lui et envers les autres, impossibilité d'analyser correctement ce qui l'entoure, mauvaise communication, replis sur soi,...».

«Les enseignants doivent s'en rendre compte?» poursuivit le journaliste de plus en plus désabusé.

« Ses enfants manquent de vitalité, d'enthousiasme, leurs notes seront plutôt moyennes voir mauvaises. Les garçons auront recours à la violence, puis en vieillissant des actes de délinquances débuteront. Quant aux filles, c'est plus délicat, le repli sur soi sera une carapace protectrice, vous n'entendrez pas forcément parler d'elle, ça pourrait passer pour de la timidité excessive, elles sont, excusez moi pour le terme, transparentes, elles ne voudront pas faire de vagues et seront plutôt dociles, reproduisant les schémas de vie de leur domicile par crainte de mal faire tout en redoutant la punition.».

«Comment peut on les aider?».

Jasper Withlock se racla la gorge et prit des documents disposés sur la table basse face à lui.

« Il faut protéger les enfants, les retirer du domicile. Le silence est un fléau qui tue de trop nombreux enfants chaque année, il ne faut pas hésiter à parler, déclarer. Je précise, si les faits sont avérés, il ne s'agit pas de dénoncer telle une chasse aux sorcières, cependant les suspicions ne doivent pas rester muettes. Par la suite, des assistantes sociales prendront le relais, des associations à Seattle prennent en charge les hommes violents et tentent de canaliser leur pulsions.».

«Nous allons donner les adresses utiles. Cette émission est maintenant terminée, merci Docteur Withlock pour votre participation».

Je coupais la télévision, mes converse à la main.

J'avais enfilé mes chaussures juste avant de me ruer dans les escaliers. Je traversais le large hall d'entrée, des larmes rendaient mes yeux lourds ainsi que ma vision floue. Je n'avais pris que les clés de voiture, pas de veste et le brouillard dense et humide plaqua mon t-shirt contre mon torse alors que je courrais vers le 4x4.

Sur le chemin, je me donnais l'impression d'être vide, mon esprit était encombré de toutes ces images d'elle. Toutes les fois où mon instinct m'avait alarmé, toutes les fois où j'aurais du voir, j'aurais du comprendre, j'aurais du bouger mon cul.

Je pilais devant son immeuble, la porte d'entrée était restée entrouverte et je me précipitais dans les marches.

Je ne repris même pas mon souffle et toquais à en défoncer la porte.

J'entendis des pas se hâter jusque la porte, Cullen l'ouvrit un air de serial-killer sur le visage. Visiblement, le réveiller en pleine nuit lui donnait des envies de meurtre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? » questionna-t-il sans lâcher la poignée.

J'avais tant à dire, tant de mots se bousculaient pour sortir, rien ne venait. Je devais être rouge, dégoulinant de transpiration et sous peu il me prendrait pour un cinglé.

« Tu as des problèmes? » s'enquit-il de plus en plus inquiet.

Je demeurais figé sur son pallier, le regard vague de trop penser à elle.

« C'est Isabella?! » rugit-il en me secouant par les épaules. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a?! ».

« Il lui faut de l'aide » articulais-je enfin.

Il me tira par le poignée, j'immergeais dans une douce chaleur et un quart de seconde, je me sentis apaisé, fort, comme si j'allais réussir à trouver n'importe quelle solution.

Puis le poids harassant des doutes refit surface, je n'étais qu'un gamin, avec sa propre vie de merde, qui n'avait jamais réussi dans rien.

« Tu vas tout m'expliquer et clairement cette fois-ci » balança un Cullen pétrifié dans son short de pyjama à carreaux.

« Je crois qu'elle se fait... » le mot ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche, c'était trop à assumer.

Il serra les poings et répéta la fin de ma phrase.

« Battre » lâchais-je d'une petite voix. A présent que je l'avais formulé à haute voix, cela devenait réel, trop réel.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'une paupière pour les recouvrir.

« Qui? »

« Son père » répondis-je. La fureur reprenait le pas sur la culpabilité que je ressentais de ne rien avoir su déceler plus tôt.

En trois enjambées il regagna sa chambre et une poignée de seconde plus tard il était habillé, sa veste sur son avant-bras.

« Je vais la chercher, appelle les flics » m'ordonna-t-il.

« Attends » le retins-je alors qu'il ouvrait la porte avec force. « On peut pas débarquer comme ça et je te signale que la police c'est lui! ».

Il relâcha la porte, le torse bombé, tellement effrayant que je me reculais de trois pas.

« Tu viens en pleine nuit pour me dire qu'elle est battu par son père, elle ne passera pas une seconde de plus chez lui tu comprends! Je vais la chercher, je la ramène chez moi de force s'il le faut et toi tu vas appeler les flics parce que merde! Il y a pas que lui qui bosse là-bas! ».

Sur le papier son plan était génial et je mourrais d'envie que ça se passe ainsi. Je sentais intérieurement que ça serait loin d'être le cas, qu'Izzie ne se laissera pas sortir de chez elle, que ça réveillerait son père et je pourrais le jurer: il devait dormir avec son flingue!

« Si tu rentres chez elle, ça sera une effraction, s'il te tire une balle, il pourra certainement masqué ça par une agression, te coller un flingue dans la main et enfermer sa fille dans sa chambre ou pire se barrer avec elle. Il est pas con, il va comprendre pourquoi tu es venu et on ne la sauvera pas ».

« Je ne veux pas la laisser là-bas » renchérit-il de plus en plus crispé.

Je pris place sur le canapé, mes muscles réclamaient cette pause salutaire, à force de les tendre à l'extrême, j'avais des pointes de douleur un peu partout.

« On doit réfléchir à quelque chose d'infaillible » proposais-je en lui montrant d'un mouvement de tête la place libre à mes côtés.

Il secoua la tête par négation.

« Je veux aussi aller la chercher, mais pas comme ça ».

On passa les deux heures suivantes à alterner entre réflexion pour la sortir de là et culpabilité. Cullen était rongé par des remords atroces, son visage défait prenait conscience de l'ampleur de la situation. Je crus déceler dans son regard, qu'il réalisait que le monde n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il l'imaginait.

Avec tout ce que j'avais vécu, ce qu'Izzie vivait n'était qu'une merde de plus dans ce que la vie a à offrir de plus pourri. Toutefois, pour lui, c'était admettre l'inacceptable.

« Ca va aller? » lui demandais-je alors que nos cernes devenaient de plus en plus marquées et que l'aube pointait par les fenêtres.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ca ira mieux quand elle sera ici ».

« Elle sera pas ici » le corrigeais-je.

Il se leva.

« Tu sais bien ce que j'ai voulu dire » se reprit-il en allant nous servir deux verres de soda.

Je savais que trop ce que tout ça signifiait, les sacrifices que ça demandaient.

« On devrait se reposer, c'est dans deux heures que l'on bouge » proposais-je en m'étirant.

« Dors si tu veux, j'ai pas sommeil ».

Je voulais être en forme pour la suite des évènements alors je pris place sur son canapé. Je le vis se tenir prés de la baie vitrée du salon, observant l'extérieur le regard vide et perdu.

Ma dernière pensée cohérente fut pour Izzie, puis je fus happé par des cauchemars odieux.

* * *

Je m'excuse pour ce délai affreusement long, inadmissible, intolérable. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que le prochain arrivera beaucoup plus vite.

Pardonnez moi encore une fois. Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, je m'excuse pour ça aussi.

A très vite


	27. Surprise!

La suite étant toujours en cours d'écriture, je vous propose de répondre à vos très nombreux commentaires. Je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont extraordinaires admirables, tellement touchant aussi. Vous me donnez envie de tellement plus, d'être plus rapide. Bien que ça soit difficile, la suite doit être approfondie et cohérente.

Vous êtes sensationnelles,alors allons-y ;)

Clairouille59 : "**Justement, hier je me demandais quand tu posterais la suite, et à croire qu'on parle via la pensée**"

Quel amusant premier commentaire. Qui m'a fait sourire!

"**Merci Docteur Withlock pour avoir mit Shane sur la bonne voie!**"

Effectivement! Merci jasper. Au début de cette fiction, on demandait souvent quand Alice et jasper allaient arrivés. préparez vous! Les voilà!

Caropat0**7**: "**Eh bien, le prochain chapitre promet d'être soit musclé, soit haletant, parce qu'effectivement, Bella et Charlie ne se laisseront pas faire.**"

Musclé... hum... sport dirons nous, car ce qui arrive pour Bella n'est pas ce à quoi elle se préparait. Quant à Charlie... ça sera encore pire pour lui.

"**Shane a fait rapidement fait le rapprochement. J'ai cru qu'il allait directement chez Bella, quand il est partit en trombe. Ca m'a fait drôle de lire "Cullen", j'ai même relu le nom, en croyant que je m'étais trompée :)**"

Dans un premier temps, j'ai écris que Shane se rendait chez bella, dans une tentative de Kidnapping. Mais ça ne collait pas et Edward ne faisait pas parti de ce sauvetage, ce qui ne m'allait vraiment pas du tout!

Jenny56: " **mais est ce qu'elle vas les suivre c'est moins sur elle ne voudra peut etre pas laisser son père seul on verra**"

Mystère qui ne durera pas plus que le premier paragraphe du prochain chapitre ;)

Maedaa: "**c'est vrai que tu nous a fait attendre... mais quel chapitre! quel p*tain de chapitre quoi !**"

Sincèrement je regrette de ne pas poster plus, surtout maintenant alors que tout s'enchaîne et que ça vous laisse dans un suspense que je ne pourrai supporter. Je fais au plus vite en ce moment et j'espère pouvoir vous poster quelque chose très rapidement.

Mayfanfictions: "**Les complications vont arriver à grand pas et j'avoue avoir peur mm si je sens que les choses vont aussi etre douloureuses pour elle j'espere qu'Edward sera là pour elle...**"

Tu as tout à fait raison, les complications arrivent. Plus violentes et dangereuses que ce qu'elle a pu vivre jusque là.

Twi666: "**J'espère vraiment ke le chapitre sera poster très bientôt car je me meurt d'impatience à chaque fois et j'ai hâte de voir la suite j'espère kil y aura du bxe**"

Tu vas être ravi(e?)!

Loreli15: "**j'espère que leur plan marchera**"

Comme tous les plans, on ne peut pas tout prévoir, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde...

Mlca66:**"tu es pardonnée si tu reprends le rythme :-)**  
**j'aime bcp comment tu as amené la prise de conscience de ces deux personnages, **  
**il faut qu'ils contactent le Dr Withlock ! et les choses vont avancer maintenant non ? une prise de conscience de bella aussi ...?"**

Nous arrivons au terme de l'histoire, il faudrait vraiment que le rythme soit agréable pour vous et moi :)

Pour la prise de conscience de Shane, il fallait que quelqu'un mette des mots sur ses ressentis, ses intuitions.

Jasper sera présent dés le prochain chapitre. Ca va beaucoup avancer, dans le sens où la vie de Bella ne sera plus jamais la même.

Anais88:" **il devrait prévenir une assistante social avant tout , une enquete serait mené , maitenant je dois dire qu'avec le délir de Bella comme quoi "c'est comme ça la vie" ça va pas etre facile, surtout a t elle des marques ? ça risque de bouger avec ces 2 la**"

De façon générale, je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait de s'entourer de professionnels adaptés. Pour cette histoire, ça s'avère être plus compliqué, Charlie n'est pas n'importe qui à Forks, il a de précieux amis. Pour ce qui est du mental de Bella, une lobotomie ne sera pas nécessaire, bien que le bourrage de crâne est bien ancré dans sa ptite tête. Comme toutes les personnes souffrant de violence, aussi répétées, aussi dures, il y a des cicatrices qui resteront à vie, telle des stigmates.

Bellaeva:"**.juste une chose:c'est trop courrrrrrrrt!je me fait l'effait d'etre une vieille enmerdeuse de dire ça mais j'aime tellement ton histoire que je les lu en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire!**"

Lol au contraire, ça me pousse à faire de mon mieux ;)

:"**Ton histoire est juste géniale, j'adore ! En lisant, je suis transportée, je souris comme une idiote quand il se passe enfin quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, je suis sous le charme de ses deux futurs sauveurs. Et dans ce chapitre, ça y est, j'attendais depuis le début qu'Edward soit au courant de sa situation... je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont prévu de faire d'ailleurs ces deux-là... Et puis, on voit aussi apparaître Jasper, ce qui nous indique une partie du rôle il va jouer par la suite !**"

Je pourrais ressortir tous les commentaires qui demandaient quand edward allait enfin connaître son calvaire. j'avoue que ça a été une très longue attente. Une partie d'un rôle très important pour Jasper.

Bobolavalise: "**waouh, ton histoire est dure mais vraiment super captivante. Dans un de tes chapitres j'ai vu que tu répondais au commentaire d'une nana qui critiquait ton histoire, alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'écrire autrement qu'en mode sms. Tu as eu raison de ne pas te laisser faire. tu écris d'une superbe façon et à aucun moment on ne s'ennuie. Je n'ai qu'une envie lire la suite. j'attends avec impatience, tes prochains chapitres. Je suppose que Jasper et Alice ne vont plus tarder vu que tu parles de lui. Est ce que Edward et Shane vont le contacter ?**"

Je suis vraiment VRAIMENT heureuse de voir que de nouvelles personnes suivent cette histoire! Alors un énorme merci de prendre l'histoire en cours de cette façon. Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, je me suis souvenue, la méchanceté est toujours facile quand elle est gratuite.

Petit spoiler mine de rien: Oui edward va contacter Jasper, ils vont avoir besoin d'aide.

Une grosse pensée pleine de reconnaissance pour: Missl'accro,asuna93, erika Shoval, Lilou, Kikinette11, Triskelle Sparrow, Birginie, psychogirl25, Hp-Drago, Izzie, Vanina63, aussidagility, Hera09, Mlle Cullen-sawn, cristalle, Grazie ainsi que les anonymes.

Autant de personne dont je suis ravie de retrouver leur pseudo à chaque chapitres!

je sais que vous devez être déçue de ne pas avoir de nouveau chapitre... alors pour celles et ceux qui le veulent, je vous donne un aperçu du prochain chapitre. Pour les personnes qui préfèrent attendre, je vous dis à très vite maintenant :)

J'ajoute que des OS sont disponible si vous désirez me lire (dans l'attente quoi...): escape from heaven (assez difficile aussi comme histoire) et frustration (beaucoup plus légère ;) )

ATTENTION SPOILER!

Point de vue: Shane

« Tu l'as appelé?» me renseignais-je pour la dixième fois sur le sujet.

« Il nous attend, il va préparer l'arrivée d'Isabella... Tu penses vraiment qu'il est sérieux ce mec?».

Je soupesais sa question. Je n'avais vu ce docteur qu'à la télévision et vu le nombre d'émission de merde qu'on y diffuse, il y avait de quoi douter. Sauf qu'instinctivement, je savais que son aide ne nous serait pas superflue.

« Elle a besoin de lui, plus que de nous...» murmurais-je.

Edward se tendit comme un arc, je suivais son regard et vit le père d'Izzie ajuster sa veste avant d'y chercher les clés de sa voiture de patrouille.

« Pourquoi je peux pas le démolir» s'emporta Cullen avec rage et haine.

« Parce qu'il nous tuerait» répondis-je en me préparant pour la première étape de notre plan.

« Pas en pleine rue» reprit-il.

Je le sentais prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Penses à Isabella, si on fait une seule connerie, c'est elle qui va morfler le plus».

Ma phrase eut l'effet escompté, on attendit qu'il mette les voiles pour avancer le 4x4 juste devant la maison.

« Prend juste le nécessaire, je vous attend ici» affirma Cullen la voix nouée.

Je courais jusque chez elle, la porte n'était pas vérouillée et Izzie se préparait.

«Shane!» s'écria-t-elle surprise.

« je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins» débutais-je la voix résolue et ferme.

« Tu vas monter dans ta chambre avec ce sac, tu prends des fringues, des souvenirs si tu veux, Edward attend».

«Pourquoi il attend?» demanda-t-elle apeurée.

« Parce que tu te casses d'ici» répliquais-je inflexible.

A bientôt

Heaven


	28. Chapter 23

« Quand elle est partie de Forks il y a un mois... elle n'avait pas eu d'accident de voiture... ni de centre de rééducation...?».

Finalement je le préférais silencieux, répondre à ses questions maintenant ouvrirait sur lui la boite de Pandore. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré.

« On en parlera plus tard, il faut pas merder c'est trop important».

Il secoua la tête par signe de négation, il avait l'air tellement crevé et affligé. Je le pris en pitié.

« Puisqu'on est ici à attendre autant que tu me déballes vraiment tout» m'envoya-t-il implacable.

Je me mis à l'observer ouvertement. Son air crispé, en attente, était alarmant, il voulait savoir sans se sentir capable de le supporter.

«Non» répondis-je finalement.

Il me coula un regard en biais inquiet et furieux.

« Pas d'accident. Elle était pas en état d'aller au lycée» lui expliquais-je tout de même.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant.

« Dans quel état elle était?».

« Un bâtard l'avait frappé» murmurais-je pour contenir la rage qui me gagnait toujours quand je pensais à cette période de la vie d'Izzie.

«Tu parles de son père là?» questionna-t-il stupéfait et anxieux.

Malgré moi, je lâchais un soupir, me rappeler cette période était un calvaire. Sa lèvre enflée et fendue, son arcade ouverte, les hématomes, la peur dans ses yeux...

« Un connard, le fils d'un ami de son père».

On se mit, dans le plus profond silence, à regarder par delà le par-brise. La rue était calme, certain partaient travailler, mais pas le plus important, le shérif Swan, était toujours chez lui.

« Tu l'as appelé?» me renseignais-je pour la dixième fois sur le sujet.

« Il nous attend, il va préparer l'arrivée d'Isabella... Tu penses vraiment qu'il est sérieux ce mec?».

Je soupesais sa question. Je n'avais vu ce docteur qu'à la télévision et vu le nombre d'émission de merde qu'on y diffuse, il y avait de quoi douter. Sauf qu'instinctivement, je savais que son aide ne nous serait pas superflue.

« Elle a besoin de lui, plus que de nous...» soupirais-je.

Edward se tendit comme un arc, je suivais son regard et vit le père d'Izzie ajuster sa veste avant de chercher les clés de sa voiture de patrouille.

« Pourquoi je peux pas le démolir ?!» s'emporta Cullen avec haine.

« Parce qu'il nous tuerait» répondis-je en me préparant pour la première étape de notre plan.

« Pas en pleine rue» reprit-il.

Je le sentais prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

« Penses à Isabella, si on fait une seule connerie, c'est elle qui va morfler le plus».

Ma phrase eut l'effet escompté, on attendit qu'il mette les voiles pour avancer le 4x4 de mon beau-père jusque devant la maison.

« Prend juste le nécessaire, je vous attend ici» affirma Cullen la voix nouée.

Je courais jusque chez elle, la porte n'était pas verrouillée et Izzie se préparait.

«Shane!» s'écria-t-elle surprise.

« Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin» débutais-je la voix résolue et ferme.

« Tu vas monter dans ta chambre avec ce sac, tu prends des fringues, des souvenirs si tu veux, Edward attend».

«Pourquoi il attend?» demanda-t-elle apeurée.

« Parce que tu te casses d'ici» répliquais-je inflexible.

Elle se recula jusqu'à atteindre la première marche des escaliers.

« Je ne pars pas Shane, c'est ici chez moi».

Les larmes lui étaient vite montées aux yeux, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Ton père te bat» lançais-je pour la faire réagir.

Elle agrippa les deux pans de sa veste pour recouvrir son corps, une protection que j'interprétais comme une défense pour m'empêcher de voir des signes évidents de mauvais traitements.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, sors d'ici Shane».

Elle avait voulu y mettre le ton, ce qui ne fonctionna pas.

« T'as pas le choix, si tu restes ici, il te frappera jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves, tu comprends ça?!».

Je ne m'étais jamais énervé autant contre elle, mais il fallait faire vite. La panique la saisit, elle s'agrippa à la rambarde en bois de l'escalier, un torrent s'écoulait sur son visage. Je l'effrayais, ce qui n'était sûrement pas la bonne méthode pour la sortir de cette baraque. Je tentais quelques pas dans sa direction, elle monta deux marches à reculons.

« Je veux pas que tu aies peur de moi. Je fais ça pour toi, fais moi confiance» m'adoucis-je du mieux que je le pus.

« Tu te trompes... je ne suis pas en danger ici» me dit-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

Je secouais la tête, impuissant.

« Izzie...» j'avançais encore un peu et lui tendis ma main. « Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai... que ton père n'a jamais levé la main sur toi... que tu t'es jamais pris de raclé... qu'il te regarde avec amour et te demande ce que tu vas faire de ta vie... qu'il ne t'a jamais dit qu'après le lycée tu resterais ici...».

Elle tressaillis violemment et attira plus encore sa veste contre elle. J'avais fais mouche.

« Il n'a jamais parlé université avec toi, ou même des enfants que tu pourrais avoir... de ton mariage...».

En un éclair elle s'effondra sous mes yeux, je vis son regard s'éteindre, des larmes qui ne tarissaient pas, sa respiration haletante et douloureuse.

« Je te protégerai, viens avec moi... je t'en supplies... viens».

En un quart de seconde, elle avait fait volte face et je la regardais grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre, trébuchant même sur la dernière marche. Je la suivis et la retrouvais prostrée dans sa chambre.

Puis sa main balaya l'eau sur ses joues, elle se redressa.

« Mon père a ses défauts mais il a besoin de moi, je dois rester ici...pour lui...».

Cette affirmation me mit sur le cul. Tout ce que j'avais bien pu lui dire il y a de ça 5 minutes, lui était sorti de la tête.

« Tu me tues là» affirmais-je douloureusement, comme si un 38 tonnes m'était passé dessus.

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles» reprit-elle.

J'envoyais sa table de chevet à l'autre bout de la pièce, ma haine était incommensurable, je voulais tout détruire ici, qu'il ne reste plus rien à habiter, ainsi, elle foutrait le camps!

« t'es malade» hurla-t-elle en prenant les morceaux dans ses mains pour les reconstituer.

« J'en ai rien à battre, tu comprends pas, tu ne vois pas!».

Un petit carnet s'était échappé de la table quand elle s'était brisée. Je le pris et une photo glissa dans mes mains.

« Où est ta mère Izzie?» l'interrogeais-je alors qu'elle s'évertuait à faire maintenir le bois cassé.

« Tu le sais très bien, on en a déjà parlé»

« Ouais» la coupais-je «tu m'as sorti le bobard que ton père a dû bien vouloir te dire!».

« Mon père n'est pas un menteur!» s'énerva-t-elle en laissant tomber sa table pour se mettre debout, face à moi, les poings serrés.

« Tu vois ça?!» balançais-je en lui montrant la photo.

C'était probablement sa mère, elle tenait une enfant dans ses bras, fermement, un sourire tendre s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres et la petite fille riait aux éclats. Sur le verso, il y avait une simple phrase: « A mon Isabella, à jamais et pour toujours, je t'aime».

« Je te le redemande; où est ta mère?».

« Elle ne voulait plus de nous» soupira-t-elle la voix blanche et meurtrie.

Je n'en pouvais plus, ce qui devenait critique pour ma santé mentale.

« J'ai connu ça aussi, des beaux père qui foutaient sur la gueule de ma mère!» grognais-je anéanti qu'elle ne se bouge pas plus pour s'enfuir. « Elle les aimait tellement qu'elle s'en foutait d'être battue».

Elle retourna prés de sa table de chevet, analysant chaque débris. Elle ne voulait pas m'écouter, elle se protégeait.

« Tu sais ce qui l'a fait réagir et dégager ces enfoirés de bâtards de sa vie?!»

Je lui agrippais le bras pour qu'elle se mette debout, je voulais qu'elle voit la fureur dans mes yeux. Je soulevais mon t-shirt jusqu'au dessus de mon torse, là où je savais mes cicatrices visibles. Les marques rouges des brûlures.

« Mon Dieu...» souffla-t-elle en portant sa main à sa bouche.

« Norman aimait fumer et par dessus tout, me prendre pour son putain de cendrier. Quand ma mère l'a vu, on s'est barré, en pleine nuit. Pourtant, tu peux me croire, elle l'aimait ce salaud. Quand on touche à ses enfants, une mère est capable de tout, elle aurait pu le tuer pour moi, le démembrer. J'insiste Izzie, où est ta mère à ton avis?».

Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer dans la maison, ce qui me surprit quand il attira Isabella à lui.

« Fais son sac Shane» proposa Edward, le regard brillant.

Elle faisait face à la situation, à l'hypothèse abominable que son père ait pu se débarrasser de sa mère quand il apprit que celle-ci cherchait à le fuir. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la voiture et j'embarquais le strict minimum, ainsi que le carnet, que je pris la peine de feuilleter.

«_ Ton père est un être cruel et froid, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre toi et lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour, il n'éprouve aucun sentiment et moi je t'aime beaucoup trop pour risquer de te perdre par sa faute_».

Je refermais le carnet, une larme longea ma joue. Je le fourrais dans le sac et refermais le tout. Edward était à l'arrière avec elle, il me fit signe de prendre sa place. Il se mit derrière le volant alors qu'elle s'accrochait à moi, les yeux clos, le visage bouffi par les larmes.

« Izzie» l'appelais-je doucement.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur mon t-shirt.

« Prends ça».

Sans même regarder, elle prit les deux comprimés. Elle s'endormit péniblement une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Edward s'arrêta devant son immeuble et coupa le contact. Il se tourna vers elle. Je n'avais jamais vu un autre mec pleurait. C'était un spectacle à la fois troublant et dévastateur. Sa main s'avança jusqu'à frôler son front. Il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux et il s'effondra sous mes yeux hagards. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais absolument terrifié. Il pleurait à m'en fendre l'âme.

« Tout va bien se passer maintenant» articulais-je durement en retenant ma propre détresse.

Il essuya ses joues et m'observa de ses prunelles rougies.

« Je ne vais pas supporter de rester ici» annonça-t-il en se tournant vers elle à nouveau.

Je déglutissais avant de lui répondre.

« Si on veut que ça fonctionne, tu dois rester ici...».

Nous ne devions prendre aucun risque, le moindre écart pourrait être fatal.

« Prends soin d'elle, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive» me fit-il promettre.

Je lui avais déjà fait cette promesse, un millier de fois depuis que nous étions montés dans la voiture de Phil. Je réitérais, espérant qu'il comprenne que tout ce que nous faisions était dans son intérêt à elle. Que j'en crèverais plutôt que de la voir souffrir.

« Il faut que tu ailles au lycée...» lui dis-je le coeur lourd.

Il se frotta énergiquement le visage qui vira au pourpre. Il prit sa main, elle remua légèrement sans toutefois se réveiller.

On sortit en même temps de la voiture, il m'interpella une dernière fois avant que je ne montes du côté conducteur.

« Dés que tu es à Seattle tu m'appelles».

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête, ça aussi je lui avait promis un nombre incalculable de fois.

Par peur de la voir se réveiller avant d'arriver à la maison du docteur Withlock, j'avais légèrement abusé sur l'excès de vitesse. Le doc n'avait pas été clair sur son comportement une fois qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux loin de Forks. Je voulais à tout prix éviter une crise de panique, ressemblant à de l'hystérie pure et dure. Cependant, elle n'ouvrit pas l'oeil, je l'entendais ronfler doucement tout en suivant les indications de mon GPS. Nous n'étions pas entrés dans la ville, la route périphérique nous conduisit dans la proche banlieue. Là où les baraques sont bien alignées et les pelouses devant bien entretenues. Je me stoppais devant le numéro 134, un pavillon d'une blancheur immaculé. Une brune énergique vint directement à ma rencontre à peine sortis-je de la voiture.

« Alice Whitlock» se présenta-t-elle.

« Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée» lui indiquais-je en pointant l'arrière du 4x4 avec mon menton.

Elle jeta un oeil à travers la vitre et m'offrit un faible sourire.

« Je vais chercher Jasper... il va vous aider à la transporter à l'intérieur».

Autant dire que je n'en menais pas large. Comment être responsable à mon âge? Je me basais sur de solides suspicions, pas vraiment de preuve... Que se passerait-il si je m'étais trompé? La prison n'était pas vraiment dans le top 3 de mes futures destinations vacances...

Le docteur Withlock balaya mon anxiété en quelques secondes.

Son assurance, son sourire bienveillant, me confirmèrent qu'il était l'homme de la situation. Il porta Izzie sans mon aide. Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse et j'en profitais pour envoyer un sms à Edward.

Il ne répondit pas... Que se passait-il à Forks? Le shérif était-il déjà au courant de notre fuite?

Alice Withlock m'invita à la suivre alors que son psychiatre de mari conduisait Izzie dans le salon.

« Veux tu boire quelque chose?» me proposa-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Quelque chose qui me ferait oublier les dernières 24 heures si c'est possible...

« Un verre d'eau ça ira...merci...».

Elle s'activait rapidement devant moi, prenant un verre dans un placard au dessus de son évier, le remplissant de glaçon et d'eau.

« Tu peux retirer ta veste tu sais» me sourit-elle aimablement.

Je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour me mettre à l'aise. J'obtempérai tout de même, ne voulant pas la froisser en me montrant grossier.

« Combien de comprimés a-t-elle prit?» me questionna le médecin derrière mon dos.

« Deux» répondis-je en souhaitant ne pas m'être trompé sur ses recommandations.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Elle doit avoir besoin de sommeil. Comment avez vous fait pour la faire venir ici?».

« On a pas vraiment été franc avec elle» dis-je penaud et coupable.

Il me demanda de poursuivre d'un simple froncement de sourcils.

« On ne lui a pas dit qu'on l'amenait ici... ça a été dur de la faire sortir... elle voulait pas...».

« Tout va bien» affirma-t-il, probablement en ressentant le stress qui proliférait en moi.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Shane. As tu vu des marques sur elle qui t'ont amené à penser qu'elle soit violentée?».

J'en aurais chier une brique si j'avais pu, tellement je me trouvais con et inconscient de ne pouvoir répondre oui à sa question. Je baissais la tête, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Alice» appela-t-il sa femme quant il comprit mon mutisme.

Je les suivis jusqu'au salon où il l'avait installé confortablement sur un canapé d'angle. Délicatement, Alice la découvrit et souleva précautionneusement sa veste et son t-shirt. On vit apparaître des hématomes certains bleus, d'autres violets. C'était dégueulasse et la nausée monta si vite à ma gorge que je dus sortir pour rendre le contenu de mon estomac sur leur pelouse impeccable.

Sa femme m'avait rejoint et me proposa une serviette.

« Je suis navré que tu es dû voir ceci» me réconforta le docteur. «Il fallait que nous soyons certain qu'elle subisse de mauvais traitements, il était préférable de le savoir avant qu'elle ne se réveille».

« Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant?» demandais-je la voix pâteuse et rauque.

« Tu vas monter te débarbouiller» proposa sa femme le regard triste. « Tu peux aussi te reposer».

«Non!» la coupais-je en me redressant. « Je veux être là quant elle se réveillera. Est ce que vous allez prévenir les flics?».

« On préviendra la police dés qu'elle sera prête à déposer» me répondit-il avec calme.

« Son père va la rechercher! Il est shérif!» m'emportais-je soucieux de le voir débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, son flingue au poing.

Jasper m'escorta jusque la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

« Isabella est mineur... Ce que vous avez fait c'est un kidnapping... si elle maintien que son père n'est pas un danger pour elle, c'est votre ami qui risquera gros, de même pour vous...».

La bile me monta de nouveau à la gorge, je me sentis partir, proche d'un évanouissement autant physique que mental.

« Pour le moment, nous allons essayer de lui faire admettre qu'elle est une victime».

Je me sentis blêmir.

« J'ai connu beaucoup trop de cas comme celui d'Isabella, elle ne risque rien, nous la protégerons».

«Son père va pas la laisser dans la nature, il lancera des recherches, des avis seront diffusés» angoissais-je, ne voyant aucune solutions à ce bordel.

« La plupart de ces hommes ne vont laisser personne se charger des recherches, il voudra s'en occuper personnellement, il a trop à perdre si on venait à mettre le nez dans ses affaires. De plus il est shérif, il a ce besoin d'autorité viscérale, il s'en préoccupera seul».

Même s'il ne diffuse pas de portrait d'elle aux journaux, il serait à ses trousses, ce qui n'était pas du tout rassurant.

* * *

Bonjour mes ami(e)s!

Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2013, en espérant qu'elle soit plus positive que 2012 (je ne doute pas que pour bon nombre d'entre nous, l'année passée a été difficile).

Cette fiction n'est pas encore terminée, nous nous approchons de la fin. Ce nouveau, petit, chapitre comblera votre attente :)

Il n'a pas été corrigée, un peu d'indulgence ;)

Merci, infiniment, pour votre patience et vos mots, je suis bien chanceuse de vous avoir.

A bientôt!


	29. Chapter 24

Là...Vous devez m'adorer...(enfin j'extrapole sans doute un peu) Un nouveau chapitre aussi rapidement... 2013 commence bien!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

J'arpentais le gymnase tel un zombie. Le cours avait débuté mollement sur une partie de soccer. Il y avait des groupes dispersés dans les quatre coins de la salle. Je les sentais m'observer avec suspicions. Habituellement je n'aurais jamais autorisé que certain membre de la classe ne participe pas, cependant, aujourd'hui, je m'en moquais éperdument.

Où étaient-ils ? Prés de Seattle ? Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle à sa détresse ? Aussi hermétique à la souffrance de son quotidien ?

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de mes yeux, j'inspirais profondément. Personne ne devait voir, personne ne devait se douter.

« Monsieur Cullen... » m'interpella doucement Jessica Stanley.

Je pris un longue goulée d'air avant de lui faire face. Elle me scrutait intensément.

« Oui ? » m'obligeais-je à répondre de façon posée.

« Est ce que vous allez bien ? ».

Je ne pouvais cacher les affres de la torture qui sévissaient dans mon esprit et dans mon coeur, même si je le devais.

« Ma sœur a quelques soucis de santé... ça m'inquiète » lui mentis-je facilement.

Elle prit l'air concerné et peiné d'usage.

« Je suis désolée pour vous ».

On ouvrit la porte du gymnase avec fracas, je sursautais férocement. Le Shérif Swan ne venait pas de débouler en défonçant la porte, c'était presque pire : la mère de Shane.

Le visage pourpre et furieux. Elle me fusilla du regard et me somma de la rejoindre dans la seconde.

« Où est mon fils ?! » s'emporta-t-elle.

A la voir, on pouvait la confondre avec une lionne qui protège son petit. Je l'emmenais dans ma loge prestement.

« Shane a dû vous laisser un message... » ai-je indiqué piteusement.

Dans ses yeux bleu, je vis danser des flammes de fureur.

« Son bout de papier ! Vous êtes au courant de quelque chose, dîtes moi où il est ! Il a prit la voiture de Phil ! ».

Mon portable sonna une fois pour m'indiquer que je venais de recevoir un message.

« Est ce que c'est lui ?! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Shane devait partir, je n'ai pas plus de détail... ».

Je mentais pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, autant en prendre le pli, car ça risquait de se reproduire souvent dans les prochain jours.

« Comment ça pas plus de détails ?! Vous vous voyez assez souvent et même en dehors des cours ! S'il a des problèmes je veux le savoir. Mon fils est tout ce que j'ai dans ce monde. Je vais vous donner un petit avertissement, je tuerai quiconque qui aurait pu m'aider à le retrouver et qui ne la pas fait ».

« Madame Rivers »

« Pas de Madame Rivers avec moi ! Je vais aller voir le shérif pour qu'il lance un avis de recherche »

« Non » la coupais-je à mon tour.

Elle retroussa ses doigts à l'intérieur de ses paumes prête à en découdre. Inutile d'essayer de la jouer fine, j'espérais que Shane comprendrait et qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence pour Isabella.

« Shane a emmené Isabella loin de Forks » déballais-je honteux de cet aveux.

Elle digéra lentement l'information, son visage se crispa quand elle buta sur le pourquoi de cette fuite.

« Je connais mon fils... S'ils sont partis ce n'est pas pour vivre une histoire d'amour, alors pourquoi ?

« Ce que je vais vous dire devra rester entre nous, pour leur bien à tous les deux ».

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et me força à poursuivre d'un regard sombre.

« Isabella était en danger chez elle, son père...il... ».

Je m'empêtrais dans des mots qui ne voulaient absolument pas sortir de ma bouche. Heureusement pour moi, la mère de Shane avait oublié d'être bête et elle comprit assez vite de quoi il en retournait.

« Le shérif de ce bled maltraite sa fille ?! ».

J'acquiesçais d'un simple hochement de tête hagard.

« Je veux savoir où ils sont, je vais les rejoindre, ils auront besoin d'un adulte ! ».

« Il faut que vous restiez ici, quand son père se mettra à sa recherche il viendra sûrement vous voir pour vous interroger au sujet de Shane... Il faut qu'il soit sur une mauvaise piste... ».

Elle cogita quelques secondes, puis son visage s'illumina.

« Dîtes moi où ils sont, je les rejoins, Phil dira que nous nous sommes séparés et que je suis partie sans laisser d'adresse, ça nous arrive tellement souvent que c'est plausible ».

Je vis qu'elle regrettait d'en arriver à cette extrémité, que ça lui coûtait de se séparer de Phil.

« Je vais prévenir Shane » fis-je dépité.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle. « S'il est au courant il risque de m'appeler et de se faire démasquer si on analyse nos appels, je vais y aller et je lui expliquerai moi-même ».

« Combien de fois avez-vous fui quelqu'un pour être aussi rodée ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander tant elle me déroutait d'être aussi lucide et réactive.

Je lui donnais l'adresse du Docteur Withlock.

« Faites attention à eux » lui imposais-je en lui tendant le papier où l'adresse y était notée.

« Et vous tenez moi au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici. Quand il va s'en rendre compte, ce qui arrivera sous peu, j'espère que vous en avez conscience, il va chercher des coupables et, de nouveau, j'espère que rien ne vous lie à elle... ».

Je déglutis bruyamment, je m'étais déjà vu me battre avec lui pur lui arracher la tête, toutefois, je gagnais à chaque fois. Dans sa propre vision des choses, le shérif me mettait minable et pas de la plus douce façon.

Elle attrapa la clinche de la porte et se tourna une dernière fois.

« Brouillez au maximum les pistes ici. N'oubliez pas ! Sans que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à vous. Vous avez de la chance, dans un lycée, les ragots vont vite et on ne retrouve jamais qui est à l'origine des rumeurs ».

Elle quitta prestement le gymnase, je me trouvais seul, vide, anéanti. Ils seraient auprès d'elle, pas moi. Sur mes épaules incombait la responsabilité de maintenir le chef Swan loin de Seattle.

Je fais ça pour toi mon aimée, pensais-je ému et tendu à l'extrême.

Jessica Stanley s'enquit de la situation la première, je lui offris du croustillant à se mettre sous la dent.

A la pause de dix heures, on parlait de la fuite du nouveau (Shane) avec sa mère, qui avait, au choix : des huissiers aux trousses, la police, des chasseurs de prime et même le FBI selon certain dires.

J'eus la désagréable sensation qu'Isabella était tellement transparente que son absence ne choquait, ni n'inquiétait personne.

Le directeur s'invita dans la salle des professeurs pour que nous apportions notre propre version. Mes collègues, blasés et pressés d'être en vacance, répondirent évasivement. Répétant les versions des élèves de leur classes respective. Je me montrai aussi laconique.

La semaine suivante devaient commencer les examens pour les dernières années. Isabella aurait dû être de la partie, elle aurait dû les attendre avec impatience. Ces derniers examens signifiaient tellement pour bon nombre de lycéens de cette planète. Ils inspiraient une certaine indépendance, une presque autonomie, tant de promesse d'un avenir qui s'ouvraient à eux.

Quel avenir s'annonçait-il pour elle à présent ?

Shane

Nous nous étions installés dans la cuisine. Le docteur Withlock écrivait ses premières constatations sur son ordinateur portable. Il posait parfois quelques questions à sa femme qui me faisait l'effet d'être dans une langue étrangère. Je ne pigeais rien au vocabulaire des psy.

Puis il en vint à me poser d'interminables questions.

Depuis quand je connaissais Izzie ?

Quand m'étais-je rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal dans sa vie ?

Plus on avançait dans l'histoire tourmentée d'Izzie, comprendre : la peur qu'elle avait à sortir de chez elle, les potes super louche de son père, leur « vacances » d'un mois je ne sais où,... Plus l'interrogatoire devenait poussé et précis.

Je répondais du mieux que je pouvais, le manque de sommeil ne m'aidait pas, mais je le faisais pour elle. Il fallait que je sois clair.

Sa femme, Alice, me servit un verre de coca que je bus d'une traite avant d'enchaîner sur nos rencontres sur ce pont. A croire qu'ils trouvaient nos discussions d'adolescents « normaux » aussi intéressantes qu'un bouquin de science bien ennuyeux (pour moi) mais super captivant (pour lui).

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire » débuta-t-il quand je lui fis part de mes a priori sur l'intérêt de noter de tels échanges. « Je veux savoir ce que ressentait Isabella à l'instant où elle discutait avec toi, pour voir quel était le niveau d'emprise de son père et de son quotidien, ainsi que la manière dont cette pression se relâchait en ta présence ».

Bien que je ne compris qu'en substance, on continua jusqu'à ce que nous soyons interrompus par Izzie.

Les cheveux en pétard d'avoir alignée des heures de sommeil dans une voiture et sur le canapé du docteur.

« Où est ce que je suis ?! ».

Withlock fut le plus prompte à réagir, il se présenta avec calme. Dés qu'elle comprit la situation, elle se mit à convulser, puis à gueuler. On avait parlé d'une crise d'hystérie et bien, il me semblait que nous étions en plein dedans.

Elle voulait rentrer à Forks, hurlant que son père aller s'inquiéter, qu'il fallait impérativement que nous la ramenions avant qu'il ne débarque ici pour venir la chercher. Elle s'enfonça tellement dans ses peurs, qu'elle dévoila son calvaire sans le vouloir.

Elle tentait d'ouvrir la porte en tirant sur la clinche de toutes ses forces.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas être punie ! Je ne veux pas retournée dans la cave sans manger ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Pas le droit ! ».

Le docteur tentait de la calmer par la parole, lui expliquant que nous étions ici pour prendre soin d'elle, la préserver et la protéger de son père. Que jamais plus il ne lui ferait du mal.

Sincèrement, autant pisser dans un violon, tellement elle hurlait pour se sortir de là. Je remarquais que je pleurais quand Alice Withlock me tendit un mouchoirs, pas le genre en papier, non, un tissu épais et finement brodé. Il fallait que je sois vraiment dévasté pour remarquer les broderies d'un simple mouchoir.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi.

« Shane, je t'en supplie, pitié, ramène moi à Forks, pitié Shane ! Pitié ! ».

Je tombais à genou, avec une douleur lancinante dans le bide. Ses suppliques, c'étaient comme si elle m'enfonçait un couteau dans l'estomac à chaque « pitié ».

« Je veux pas que tu retournes là-bas Izzie » lui envoyais-je quand elle se mit à genoux à son tour.

Elle attrapa vivement ma main pour me relever.

« Je te jure que c'est pas ce que tu crois, je suis pas en danger... c'est mon père... ».

Je lui fis non en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite, je n'avais plus la force de parler pour contrer ses putains d'arguments débiles.

Elle se rua à nouveau vers la porte, elle s'épuisa tellement qu'elle tomba de fatigue. On l'installa dans une chambre à l'étage, je déposais délicatement la couverture épaisse jusqu'à son menton.

Le docteur découvrit son bras et y enfonça une seringue.

« Elle a besoin de dormir » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Vous êtes sûr... Elle a déjà prit deux somnifères ce matin ».

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, bienveillant.

« Ce n'est pas un somnifère. L'injection va détendre ses muscles, elle les a fortement sollicité durant deux bonnes heures... Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi Shane ».

J'aurais voulu lui dire que non, que j'allais rester ici à l'observer dormir, mais je croulais littéralement sous la fatigue.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre attenante à celle d'Izzie, j'enlevais juste mes converse et me mit sous la couette. Sa femme tira les rideaux et vint se tenir prés de moi.

« Le sacrifice que tu fais est très noble de ta part... un jour elle te remerciera et tu seras fier de ce que tu as fais, de ce que tu es... un véritable ami... ».

Elle quitta la chambre et je sombrais dans le sommeil en étouffant mes sanglots.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis touchée au plus haut point quand je vous lis. Non seulement vous être réceptifs à cette histoire, mais vous l'appréciez.

Alors merci! Merci de la faire vivre en la lisant, en la partageant dans vos favoris, en attendant la suite.

Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir d'être si longue parfois.

Merci d'être compréhensif à mon écriture, n'étant pas une professionnelle, c'est agréable de lire que vous trouvez le style juste et bon.

Merci d'intégrer de nouveau personnage et de les trouver attachant.

Merci de m'écrire pour me donner vos ressentis à chaque chapitres.

Tout simplement, merci de me remercier.

Facebook? = heaven write


	30. Chapter 30

Ami(e)s de cette histoire, je vous dois cette note.

Sachez que je ne vous ai pas oublié, ni même l'écriture. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet car il est extrêmement douloureux pour moi. Cependant je vous dois quelques explications sur le silence qui entoure les publications.

Après quelques déboires, il s'avère que j'ai perdu mon pc. Pas juste le contenu, le pc intégralement et bien évidemment tout ce qu'il renfermait. L'écriture est pour moi quelque chose d'essentiel, et j'ai été anéantie d'apprendre que tout ce que j'avais bien pu taper s'était évaporé dans la nature.

Avec tristesse j'ai dis au revoir à de nombreux chapitres et pas que pour cette histoire. Je suis chanceuse d'avoir posté et de pouvoir récupéré ce qui est ici, mais malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir avancer avec les repères d'écriture qui m'ont guidé depuis le début.

A savoir, qu'à chaque histoire, j'écris une sorte de synopsis détaillé de ce que je veux, des phrases parfois en vrac, des dialogues, des descriptions de personnages, les mots clés de leur personnalité, ce qu'il va leur arriver, comment ça commence et surtout comment ça doit finir.

Ne pas oublier ses leçons, est une histoire qui m'est particulièrement chère. J'y tiens. Avant le premier chapitre je savais où je voulais l'emmener. Ca m'a bouleversé de ne plus m'appuyer sur le synopsis pour écrire la suite. Au point que j'ai mis 4 mois pour un paragraphe de 7 lignes qui ne m'a pas plu. J'avais peur de ne plus prendre la bonne direction, de trahir l'histoire.

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, on arrivait à la fin, au dénouement, à la concrétisation d'un espoir qui a fait vivre les personnages jusqu'ici. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner à son sort en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous laisser sur des interrogations.

Hier soir, je me suis calée devant mon pc, j'ai enclenché ma playlist et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai songé aux longues heures, où, avant même d'écrire quoi que ce soit, j'imaginais Bella. Sa fragilité, ses failles, puis Edward, ses faiblesses. J'ai ressenti le même appel qui m'a poussé à écrire la première fois, la même urgence à poser des mots sur de simples idées. J'ai réussi à tenir 5 pages avant de souffler et de fermer le tout jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Alors ce soir, avant de poursuivre l'écriture et de prendre peur de ne pas être cohérente avec l'histoire. Je vous dédie un moment pour m'expliquer et surtout m'excuser.

M'excuser de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'en parler plus tôt, d'avoir laissé les choses traîner en espérant que ça passerait inaperçu. Mais vous êtes là, et chaque jour je reçois des alertes concernant cette histoire ou une autre.

Je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas vous décevoir, mais je peux essayer et vous jugerez.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai, mais j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous.


	31. Chapter 25

Aucun remède n'existe pour le mal qui me ronge, malgré ce qu'en pensait le Docteur Whitlock. Mes appels à l'aide agonisaient dans le néant. Je ne voyais pas l'avenir dont on me parlait. Mon père devait souffrir, être fou de rage. Parfois, seule dans cette chambre inconnue, je pouvais presque la sentir, la palper. Personne dans cette maison ne comprenait que je désirais retourner chez moi, là où était véritablement ma place. Depuis deux jours, je naviguais entre cette chambre étrangère, le bureau où il officiait ce qu'il appelait nos rendez-vous et la cuisine. Alice, sa femme, vint me chercher après le repas, que je prenais silencieusement, même si Shane s'évertuait à tenter une conversation. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'ait fait un coup pareil. L'avais-je arraché à son foyer ? Lui avais-je déjà fait le moindre mal ?

Jasper Whitlock était à son bureau, il m'offrit un sourire aussi chaleureux que possible, quant à moi, je conservais un visage froid, qu'il qualifiait d'impénétrable quand il en discutait avec sa femme.

- - Bonjour Isabella, comment te sens-tu ? me questionna-t-il poliment tout en se levant pour me présenter le fauteuil en cuir rembouré face à son bureau en chêne sombre.

- - Allez-vous enfin me conduire à Forks ? lui renvoyais-je d'une voix cinglante que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il éluda d'un hochement de tête sinistre. On prit place et il sortit un classeur à rabat du tiroir de gauche. Je l'observais ouvrir gauchement la pochette et en sortir le carnet de ma mère. Mes terminaisons nerveuses s'éveillèrent toutes en même temps, dégageant de longs frissons dans mes membres et surtout nouèrent mon estomac d'angoisse. Il ouvrit la première page et entreprit de me faire la lecture.

Après quelques lignes je le priais de se taire, d'un simple regard, il m'imposa de l'écouter. Impossible pour moi de l'entendre énumérer les jours que vivait ma mère avant son départ.

« J'aimerai en finir avec la vie. Ne serait-ce pas plus préférable de faire preuve d'autant de lâcheté au lieu de vivre malheureuse ? Non je ne le peux pas, je ne pourrai pas connaître la paix dés l'instant où ma merveilleuse princesse vit encore dans cette prison. Aujourd'hui, mon Isabella, a apprit de nouveaux mots. Quelle surprise de l'entendre me dire je t'aime ! Comment un tel mot à pu franchir sa bouche alors qu'il est banni du vocabulaire du Shérif ? Elle me l'a répété inlassablement toute la journée, m'offrant des bisous et des câlins. Et plus encore quand il est revenu de sa partie de poker, complètement ivre et enragé. Je ne sens plus mon dos tellement la douleur a été insoutenable, il est comme anesthésié. Mon amour m'a prise dans ses petits bras et me murmurait un nouveau je t'aime à l'oreille, à peine plus haut qu'un souffle. Elle connait les règles, même si elle est si jeune. Elle sait que si elle réveille son père, sa maman va avoir mal et pleurer. C'est devenu une obsession de partir d'ici, mettre le plus de kilomètre possible entre nous et lui. Je ne veux pas cette vie pour elle, je la veux heureuse, je veux qu'elle puisse dire je t'aime et sourire, sans avoir peur des conséquences. On doit partir, tout abandonner, on s'en sortira, c'est une promesse ».

Il interrompit sa lecture, les larmes avaient débuté bien avant qu'il ne lise ce passage. Une dizaine de pages avant, quand ma mère expliquait que le miracle de sa vie, c'était sa fille, sa princesse. Celle pour qui elle se battait pour survivre à mon père. J'aurai tout donné pour qu'un tiers de ses paroles ne soient que d'ignobles mensonges, ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était le plus dégueulasse des vérités et je le savais, parce que je l'avais vécu. Avant que Shane ne vienne me tirer de là.

Quand mon mutisme d'introspection dura trop pour le docteur, il posa une main délicate sur mon épaule. Mes yeux baignés de larmes l'affligèrent, je vis ses épaules s'affaisser et son teint virer au blanc livide.

- - J'ai entendu bien des histoires de vie sordides. Des filles pas plus vieilles que toi qui me racontaient que leur vies, c'était de prendre des coups, en toute impunité et penser que c'était normal.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants au passage.

- - Le plus dur pour vous est de comprendre que ce n'est pas juste, que vous ne méritez pas d'être frappées, abusées. Je m'engage à te protéger, à t'écouter, à t'aider, il faut que je sache Isabella. Comprends-tu que ta vie à Forks n'était pas normale ? Que la violence de ton père n'est pas un droit qu'il possède sur toi ?

Je fermais les yeux avec force. Ma tête me hurlait de lui répondre que mon père n'était pas un tyran démoniaque, qu'il avait prit soin de me procurer un toit sur la tête et de quoi manger. Puis les mots de ma mère trouvaient leurs échos en moi. Les privations de nourriture pour que l'on retienne une leçon, les coups pour punir les erreurs. Je m'effondrai à nouveau sous les larmes, mais je pris sur moi de lui répondre.

- - Je ne veux plus de cette vie, plus jamais.

Je le devais. Pour ma mère, pour ce qu'elle avait tenté pour nous sauver, pour la vie qu'elle n'avait et n'aurait jamais. Pour moi-même, parce que j'avais le soutien de personne qui semblaient vraiment se soucier pour moi. Je me levais d'un bond, avant même qu'il ne put me dire quoi que ce soit. Je savais que Shane était dans le salon, où il patientait à chaque séance. Je descendis les escaliers en courant, je n'étais pas encore au rez-de-chaussée, qu'il s'était précipité dans le hall d'entrée. Je le pris fortement dans mes bras, mes bras autour de sa nuque, ma tête niché dans son cou. Il fut long à me recouvrir de ses bras.

- - Izzie… j'ai eu peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais…

Son corps se mit à trembler légèrement et je compris qu'il s'était mit à pleurer. Quand on se détacha enfin l'un de l'autre, je remarquais la présence de sa mère dans le salon. Elle essuya l'eau sur ses joues d'un revers de main. Sans faire un pas vers moi, elle me jaugeait d'un regard triste. La fatigue me tomba dessus comme une masse. Je préférais sauter le repas, je n'avais pas envie de parler, je ne me sentais pas libérée pour autant. J'étais mortifiée d'avoir apprit autant de chose et surtout de les avoir comprises. Le docteur whitlock toqua à ma porte.

Il me vit sous les couvertures et son sourire fut bref.

- - La journée a été rude pour toi. Tu m'en veux peut-être d'avoir lu le journal de ta mère… c'était malheureusement nécessaire…

- - Je sais, le coupais-je lasse et épuisée.

Je comprenais sa démarche, ce qui ne rendait pas la méthode plus facile à digérer.

- - Quand tu te sentiras prête, nous pourrons discuter de la suite des événements, pour l'instant, nous continuerons nos rendez-vous et tu te reposeras autant que tu le voudras. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Je lui soufflais un merci et roulais en boule dans le lit. Ma dernière pensée lucide était pour Edward. Je n'avais pas réellement pensé à lui ces derniers jours, ne me demandant même pas où il était. Pourquoi il n'était pas ici avec Shane ? M'avait-il abandonné quand il avait comprit le merdier qu'était ma vie ? Si c'était le cas, ce ne serait qu'une souffrance de plus, une douleur à ajouter à la pile d'autre. Sauf que celle-ci serait la plus terrible et la plus insidieuse. Les sentiments que j'avais à son égard n'étaient pas de la haine, bien au contraire, je l'aimais. Le bonheur que j'ai pu vivre à Forks lui était dédié. Mes seuls instants de normalité c'était grâce à Shane et lui. Mon cœur se serra, je le pleurais.

* * *

Autant de semaine pour ces quelques paragraphes... ce chapitre n'est pas complet. La suite concerne Forks, mais il fallait bien donné quelques nouvelles d'Isabella avant de se plonger dans la suite des aventures de tous les personnages.

Merci d'être présents, vos mots ont été d'une grande gentillesse et il m'a fallu le temps, mais me voilà enfin capable d'écrire avec calme et réflexion.

J'espère que ça vous plaira... j'en suis même morte d'angoisse je dirai.

A très vite pour la suite...

Encore merci mes ami(e)s.

Heaven


	32. Chapter 32

Mes meilleures vœux pour cette année 2014. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de réussite dans ce que vous entreprendrez cette année, faites preuve d'audace et d'ambition :) Une belle histoire d'amour et les meilleurs ami(e)s qui soient à vos côtés.

Je viens à vous, outre pour vous remettre mes vœux, j'aimerai aussi une personne pour relire le prochain chapitre, j'ai peur d'avoir un peu perdu le fil avec Edward, donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un, un deuxième point de vue m'aiderait beaucoup.

Je vous remercie d'avance :)

Heaven.


	33. Chapitre 26

La route avait été longue et physiquement éprouvante. Je luttais pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil qui désirait ardemment me happer dans les songes. Je devais le faire, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui rongeait ma conscience. Passer au dessus, faire semblant de vivre normalement était tout à fait hors de ma volonté. Je ne pouvais regarder notre fils, sans souffrir qu'il ne connaisse jamais son père à cause de ces ordures.

Mon plan fut un laborieux cheminement dans les tréfonds les plus noirs de mon âme. Comment peut-on un jour réfléchir à tuer un autre être humain? Et surtout à souhaiter que sa mort soit la plus douloureuse possible? Je ne suis pas la mère parfaite que j'espérais devenir. Je suis celle qui va mettre un terme à la vie de Charlie Swan.

Shane

Alice lâcha un petit cri quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Les premiers coups avaient retenti assourdissant dans le silence qu'englobait la maison. Izzie était avec Jasper, Alice et moi nous faisions face dans la cuisine. Une tasse de café fumante dans nos mains et l'attente, toujours cette attente que je jugeais interminable. Puis l'inconnu tapant encore et encore contre la porte, faisant vibrer son bois.

Un court instant j'eus peur. Mes poils s'étaient hérissés de toute part. Ma conscience aux aguets, il était là, le shérif avait remonté notre piste. On devait mettre les voiles. Puis la voix de ma mère trouva un écho dans le vestibule. Je sautais sur mes pieds et couru jusqu'à elle. Des mots d'excuses allaient franchir ma bouche, elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Ses bras m'encerclèrent fermement, ses larmes tombèrent sur mon épaule alors que son nez folâtrait avec ma nuque pour en respirer le parfum. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que mon inquiétude se tasse et laisse place à l'apaisement; puis elle ouvrit la bouche.

" Ne me refais plus jamais ça! Plus jamais!"

Je baissais la tête fautif, toutefois, je ne regrettais pas ma décision. Alice prit la parole, même quand ma mère la fusilla des yeux, elle nous escorta jusqu'à la cuisine. Nous reprîmes nos chaises, ma mère se flanqua à ma gauche et bu dans ma tasse. L'aprés-midi s'étira longuement, on répondit tour à tour à ses questions, donnant le plus d'explications possible. Je la vis atterrée et bouleversée par le calvaire d'Izzie. Depuis que mon amie avait accepté de ne plus retourner à Forks, de poursuivre ses entretiens avec le Docteur Whitlock, jusqu'à aller porter plainte quant elle s'en sentira le courage, je vivais à nouveau pour ma part. Nous ne discutions pas vraiment de la situation, les mots ne me venaient pas aussi naturellement que lorsque j'imaginais nos conversations.

Un silence méditatif s'installa entre nous trois, il fut brisé quand Izzie fit son entrée. Ma mère fut la première à se mettre debout, elle dansa d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant ce qu'elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. La surprise dura un trop long moment, puis elle pivota jusqu'à avoir le vestibule dans son champs de vision. Ma main à couper qu'elle cherchait Edward.

" Il n'est pas là" l'avertis-je inutilement. "Pour le moment ce n'est pas...prudent...".

Sa bouche se contrit pour retenir la phrase qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit de le faire. Puis la tension sur ses épaules se relâcha, son regard capta celui de ma mère.

" Comment il va?" la questionna-t-elle.

Ma mère serra ses mains en poing, les jointures blanchirent. Je n'avais pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas accabler Izzie avec des nouvelles qui ne seraient pas bonnes. La diplomatie n'ayant jamais été son fort, elle se contenta de répondre avec une franchise dévastatrice.

" Fatigué, inquiet, ça se voit qu'il n'est pas en forme"; ses doigts se relâchèrent.

Izzie accusa le coup, ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau. Ma mère n'était pas à blâmer, ses putains d'événements l'étaient quant à eux. Rien de ce que l'on pourrait dire ou faire n'effacerait ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qu'elle pouvait vivre actuellement, la peur de l'avenir incertain qui s'annoncer à elle. Jasper mit un terme à cet échange, l'air chargé se modifia légèrement. Il conduisit ma mère jusque la chambre que j'occupais et je suivis Izzie dans le séjour.

" Qu'est ce que j'ai fais?" m'interrogea-t- elle tout bas.

J'allais répondre cependant je compris qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le fasse. La question ne m'était pas dédiée, la culpabilité la rongeait.

" Si tu penses que c'est de ta faute, c'est faux".

Elle s'affaissa sur le fauteuil, la tête coincée dans l'étau de ses mains.

" S'il n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'il le faut. Il le fait pour toi. Pour l'instant c'est la merde, on ne peut qu'attendre, ça ne dépend pas que de toi.".

" Si je m'étais pas immiscée dans vos vies, vous serez tranquilles maintenant" me coupa-t- elle.

Je soupirais révolté, la colère commençait à monter. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser que tous les malheurs du monde lui incombaient.

" Si ma mère avait prit la pilule, si JFK n'avait pas été assassiné, on change tout avec des si. La réalité c'est que tu as croisé la route d'Edward, qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi, que j'ai croisé la tienne, qu'on a partagé nos solitudes. Tu as besoin de nous, on réponds présent pas par sacrifice, parce qu'on le veut."

Nous n'avons plus échangé un mot, le repas avait été rapide, nous montâmes nous coucher avec l'envie de se perdre dans la nuit.

Omniscient

Il était tard, la nuit couvrait de son manteau de noirceur la ville entière. Elle avait patienté jusqu'à la pénombre, l'observant préparé ses sacs, traversant sa maison de banlieue soigneusement entretenue de long en large. Elle sentait sa colère palpiter depuis l'habitacle de sa voiture. Rebrousser chemin avait été une option quand elle vit son agitation, sa nervosité, toutefois, après la route, les dernières mises au point, elle ne pouvait pas reculer si prés du but.

D'un geste vif, elle agrippa la poignée de la porte, elle décida qu'il était l'heure. Dans ses habits noirs, ses tennis silencieuses, elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait du porche des Swan. Elle sonna deux fois, la lumière inonda le carré de fenêtre de la porte, à présent aussi visible, elle se sentit vulnérable et inquiète. Et si un voisin qui promenait son chien la voyait? "c'est pour lui que tu le fais" se rappela-t-elle. La porte s'ouvrit, le visage de l'homme face à elle changea de la colère à l'incrédulité en quelques secondes.

" Vous êtes qui?" grogna-t-il. Sa rage crépitait dans l'air ambiant.

Elle serra la seringue dans sa main droite, déglutit et affronta son regard.

" Me permettez-vous de passer un appel? Je suis en panne et j'aimerai prévenir mon mari..." sa voix était douce, cette phrase elle l'avait tellement répété qu'elle ne pouvait faire de fausse note.

Il allait l'envoyer balader, il abaissa sa main jusqu'à la clinche, elle en profita pour enfoncer l'aiguille dans sa gorge, injectant rapidement son contenu. Il lui mit une gifle phénoménale, elle recula de trois pas, se tenant la joue de sa main gantée. Puis Charlie Swan vacilla, certain que la résistance ne faisait que faiblir, elle en profita pour le repousser jusqu'au milieu du couloir. D'un geste délicat elle referma la porte. Son corps lourd percuta le sol une poignée de secondes plus tard. Les paupières alourdis par un sommeil impossible à maîtriser.

Jusque là, son plan était suivi à la lettre prés. Elle récupéra le sac posé derrière ses arbustes, elle attacha d'abord ses mains, puis les pieds. Elle déposa un morceau de sparadrap sur sa bouche. Sommairement, avec des gestes mécaniques, elle déboutonna sa chemise et coupa dans la longueur de ses jeans pour libérer ses jambes. Le scalpel brilla dans la pénombre de la nuit, elle incisa sous le genou droit, le Shérif ouvrit grand ses yeux, criant de toutes ses forces, ce qui n'était qu'un murmure pour elle.

" Je suis la femme de Jacob, je sais ce que vous avez fait, je sais quel monstre vous êtes. Vous mourrez cette nuit".

La torture du Shérif dura des heures, sa folie avait prit le pas sous toutes ses autres formes de consciences et s'en était heureux pour elle. Quand elle reprendrait la route et que l'horreur de cette nuit lui explosera au visage, elle pourra se laisser aller à se sentir mal. Le sang avait inondé le couloir, son estomac en avait fait des bonds douloureux. Avec force et conviction, elle en termina, il n'y avait plus aucun souffle de vie dans se corps en lambeau. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'était déshabillée dans un coin, ses vêtements sales, poisseux par la quantité de sang qu'ils avaient absorbé terminèrent dans un sac plastique. Elle se frictionna le visage avec des lingettes hygiéniques jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rougi mais propre.

A plus de 200km de Forks, elle fit une halte à la lisère d'une forêt, celle là même qui séparait le canada de l'état de Washington, elle brûla son sac plastique. Le jour pointait de plus en plus à l'horizon, elle fit une pause dans un motel transfrontalier. La gérante ne lui accorda que trés peu d'attention, s'était la fin de sa nuit de garde, elle ne pensait qu'à aller dormir, tout comme sa nouvelle venue.

La douche fut salutaire, presque agréable. Elle se lava une dizaine de fois, l'odeur acide du sang ne partait pas, elle avait la sensation qu'il lui suintait des pores de sa peau. Irina s'observa longuement dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Qu'était-elle devenue? Une meurtrière; pour Jacob, pour leur fils. Que sa route ne croise jamais celle des monstres qui ont tué son père. La dernière conversation qu'ils avaient partagé, Jacob et elle lui revint. Il avait tellement parlé, chaque phrase était pire que la précédente, bien malgré elle, elle porta à son tour le fardeau qui l'encombrait jusqu'alors. Son si doux mari, celui qui lui avait fait un enfant. Celui qui était si sombre et mystérieux depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle avait comprit pourquoi durement. Sa disparition subite, ses recherches, puis ce plan...

Irina avait tout calculé, elle rentrerait au payx dans la journée, prendrait son fils dans ses bras, respirerai son parfum à même sa peau nue. Elle en viendrait à se dire que ça ne s'était jamais produit, le vide de l'absence de son mari serait comblé par la vengeance accompli et ses devoirs de mère.

Edward

Le meurtre du shérif avait fait le tour de la ville avant même que chacun s'éveille et débute leur journée. La salle des enseignants était en ebullition. Choqués et accusant le coup, mes collègues semblaient perdre pied avec la réalité.

" Tu es au courant Edward?" me demanda Carol, elle enseignait la chimie depuis plus de 15 ans dans ce lycée.

Je hochais négativement la tête, ne sachant si les mots que j'allais sortir ne me trahiraient pas bien malgré moi.

" Le shérif a été assassiné... c'était... effroyable... du sang partout...".

Un plomb tomba dans mon estomac, tout se mélangea. Isabella, le sang, son père, qu'est ce que j'étais sensé faire à présent? Qui l'a tué? Quelle conséquence pour elle? Le directeur nous convoqua personnellement, les cours étaient suspendus, les examens maintenus, en ce qui me concernait, je n'étais pas en fonction durant les examens de fin d'année. J'étais officiellement en congés et pétrifié de ces événements funestes qui m'accablaient.

" Que comptez-vous faire Edward?" me demanda-t-il après avoir annoncé le meurtre et les mesures prises.

" Je ne pense pas rester dans cet établissement Monsieur..."

Dire à haute voix cette vérité m'avait soulagé d'un poids, ce n'était pourtant pas suffisant pour me faire me sentir mieux. D'un premier abord surprit, il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

" Je vous comprends. Allez- vous demander une mutation?"

Mutation... Et si je n'étais pas fait pour enseigner finalement? J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, un nouveau problème s'ajoute, tellement de choses à faire, tellement de doute et de peur.

" Pour l'instant, j'aimerai rejoindre ma famille, passer du temps avec eux, me ressourcer" avouais-je péniblement.

Comme si toutes mes connexions nerveuses ne voulaient pas fonctionner correctement, elles se faisaient lentes et laborieuses pour prendre en considération l'ampleur déroutante de la situation.

" Le drame qui vient de se produire nous choque tous. Je comprend votre besoin de partir. Contactez-moi pour les démarches de mutation".

On mit un terme à la conversation et je pus respirer l'air frais quelques minutes plus tard. Etrangement perdu dans cet établissement familier, je m'éveillais à nouveau et pris les décisions qui s'imposaient.

Fuir cette ville ainsi que le chaos qu'était devenu ma vie, relâcher la pression. J'avais besoin d'elle alors je rentrais chez moi faire mes valises.

* * *

Bonjour,

Que c'est agréable de pouvoir revenir ici pour poster un nouveau chapitre. J'ai lu avec attention vos messages, sur ce site, sur facebook. L'attente est longue je le regrette. J'espère que ce chapitre sera agréable à lire et que vous le ressentirez comme "moins bâclé".

A bientôt

Heaven.


End file.
